Forgiveness
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods and she gets changed by Victoria. Now they meet 3 years later, when the Cullen's go to Dartmouth. Will Bella forgave for family for leaving her? Will she tell them the secrets she hold close to her heart. Will Edward be able to break that shield from around her heart? Darkness is aproaching. Will Bella and her family be able to take on the coming dark
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Prologue**

What if Victoria turned Bella, after Edward left her it the woods? What if Bella found her birthday presents and a letter Edward wrote for her explaining why he was leaving, while she was packing to leaveForks behind. What if they meet up again 3 years later at Dartmouth.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Forks

**Chapter 1: Leaving Forks**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I can't believe Edward left me, I have been wandering through the woods for hours, when I am smashed in too. I look up and see Victoria standing over me, with a menacing grin on her face.

"I see little Edward has left you, all alone, with no protection from me", Victoria says with a smirk. Then she cuts my cheek with her sharp fingernail. I try not to cry out in pain.

"Just go ahead and kill me, I have nothing left to live for now they are gone", I say though gritted teeth.

For the next few hours she continues to torture me. She breaks everyone bone in my body. I try not to make a sound I don't want to give her the satisfaction. Soon I feel my heart rate begin to slow and I know I'm minutes from death.

"Oh my dear I am not going to kill you, I'm going to turn you, so you can live forever with out the love of your life, so you will know the pain I am in", she says, then she bits down hard on my neck.

I scream out in pain as the venom enters my system. The last thing I heard before I went into darkness was the sound of Victoria's evil laugh.

* * *

><p><em>5 days later<em>

* * *

><p>The first thing I became aware of when I opened my eyes, was the sharpness of my vision now, and that all of my senses have sharpened now. I quickly remember what happen to me, and I realize that I'm a newborn Vampire. I remember what little Carlisle has told me about newborn Vampires, that they are control by there first. I quickly check and I have only a little burn in the back of my throat. I also remember I have to go hunting, I quickly stand up and look around not sure of what I have to do next, them a murky human memory comes to my mind of Edward telling me that Vampires let go of all their senses while hunting. So I let my senses go wild, I quickly smell the scent of what I think is bear, and go after it immediately, taking it down quickly and neatly in a way Emmett would be proud of. After the bear I take down another 3 deer and a mountain lion. I soon realize that I can't go back to Charlie like this, and I have to leave Forks.<p>

I quickly make my way to my house; it is nighttime now so Charlie should be sleeping. I easily scale the two-story house and climb into my room from the window. My room looks just the same; it looks like Charlie hasn't touch anything. I quickly grab my bag, and start to shove clothing and any other personal effects I could lay my hands on. On my way out of my room, one of the floor boards squeak. I look down at the loose floorboard, and I was going to put it back in place when I notice something underneath it. I quickly remove the board and find all my birthday presents, they were all there. If I could cry I would be by now, then a envelope catches my eye, and it has my name on it. I hesitantly open it…

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I love you so much my love, the things I said to you that day in the forest were a lie. It broke my heart to say those things to you but I had to make you let go. It was the only way to protect you; I want you to have a happy and long human life. You weren't going to have that if I stayed. I will always love you, If I had a heart it would be yours forever, I love you with ever think I have forever. I will never forgive myself for leaving you, but I know it is for the best. Know that I'm always thinking about you, ever second of ever day. I love you Isabella Swan always. Take care of yourself for me._

_All my love Edward_

I am dry sobbing at this point. That over protective fool, how dare he leave me for my own protection. He must have completely forgot about Victoria. When I see him again, I am going to give him a piece of my mined.

I quickly put the letter in my backpack, and make my way to Charlie's room to say goodbye. As I enter his scent hits me full force, but to my surprise it has no effect on me. I lean down to whisperer in his ear.

"Goodbye Daddy, I'll love you forever and I'll never forget you", with that said I kiss his cheek. And make my way back to the open window, with one last look at my room, I jump out and start running. I am running for a few minutes when I realize I will need money, and there was only one place I could think of to acquire the money. And I start running in the direction of the Cullen house.

I arrive there in minutes; I am surprised that the door is unlocked. I open the door and quickly go inside, the inside looks the same as it did when I was last here a week ago. I know I can't stay long so I go and look for some hidden cash.

By the time I was done I had come up with $350,000 dollars. I made a promise to myself to pay the Cullen's back every cent. After I put the cash in my backpack I turned my back on the Cullen house and Forks forever…


	3. Chapter 2: 3 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 3 Years Later….**

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV (Carlisle)<strong>

I sigh loudly nothing has been the same since we left Bella, everyone as changed. But Edward has changed for the worst; he made the biggest mistake of his life when he left Bella. He went back for her a year later, and found only her grave. Apparently Bella died just hours after we left her, it was a bear attack. And it a hit us hard when we found out, if we had stayed she would be alive right now.

At the moment we are all planning on moving, and because we are making Edward go to school, Esme and I are enrolling them at Dartmouth. And for some reason Alice can't see us there….

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can't believe Carlisle is enrolling me in school again without my permission. I just want to curl up in a ball and die, I have tried going to the Volturi but Alice always sees what I am planning so I end up being blocked by Emmett and Jasper. So now here I am in my car on my way to our new house. This was going to be a long couple of years…

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

WHY CAN'T I SEE! That is really annoying; I have been trying for days to see what is going to happen. But I have been having no luck. And my poor Jazzy is going crazy with my emotions. Looks like I have to wait and find out what is going to happen, like normal people…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

It has been 3 years since I was turned into a vampire. The first year I found out that I had a power I am a Mental and Physical shield, I can see the future and i can read minds. I am also immune to the scent of human blood, so instead of going into seclusion like I planned I went looking for the Cullen's, it turns out when the Idiot, I have called Edward , said it would be like they never existed, he actually meant that. I have found no trace of them and I searched for a year before I had to give up. So I thought I should probably go to school again, but first I got myself a new identity I am now Isabella Cullen 22 from New York. I applied to dozens of different Colleges, and I got accepted into most of them. I finally decided on Dartmouth and I am going to Major in English since it is my best subject. Now 2 years later I am getting top grades, and I am getting way ahead.

I am sitting on my couch reading wuthering heights again when a vision hits me, I normally don't go looking into the future because I don't see anything useful, I have tried on many occasions to look for the Cullen's and when I see them I don't see anything that will help me find where they are. In this vision I see…

_The Cullen's around their dinning room table. Carlisle telling the family that they are moving again, and that they all will be going to school again including Edward. I see the idiots head snap up about to protest. when Carlisle tells him there is know point in arguing he is going back to school too. He tells them that Esme and him have enrolled them in Dartmouth and that they will be starting there next week…_

I snap out of my vision quickly and start jumping around I am so excited. The Cullen's are coming here and they will be here next week. I can't wait to see them, I am going to have to pick out an outfit that will stand out and get the Idiot to notice me, So I can finally give him a piece of my mind. With that thought I dash out to my Blue Audi and break a few speed limits getting to the mall.


	4. Chapter 3: Planning & Arrival

**Chapter 3: Planning and Arrival**

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch at home, trying to think of a plan for the Cullen's arrival. I have come up with a few ideas but nothing that a really liked. After a few hours I have come up with a plan, I am going to go early to school on Friday before the Cullen's come, and walk around all the buildings and the car park and office, to spread my scent around as many places as possible. Then this weekend I am going hunting and just like I am doing at the school spread my scent around as far as possible. It will hopefully drive the Cullen's crazy. Then on Monday when the Cullen's arrive I am going to arrive about ten minutes after them, wearing sun glasses to cover up my eyes, my short light blue mini skirt, my white blouse and my high silver sandals. Also am only going to let them catch a glimpse of me until I find the right moment to reveal myself…

_6 days Later Friday_

Today is Friday and its 3 days to the Cullen's arrive at school and only 2 days before they arrive here. And I'm putting my plan into action. I got to school early this morning and started walking around the campus. First I started at the office then make my way to my first class after the first classes of the day I spent lunch wandering around the grounds and building, then went to my next class. By the time the day had ended I could smell my scent around the whole school. I can't help thinking that is going to drive them crazy. Ha it will serve them right for leaving me. If they think Edward is the only one going to get a talking to they are so wrong...

_1 day later_

Today I'm going hunting, and I have decided to stay out the whole day and spread my scent around. Then I'm going to shield my scent and go home and wait till Monday.

After taking down 2 mountain Lions and a couple of deer, I decide to go for a run. I run weaving through the trees not having a destination in mind. I am running for a couple of hours and i am heading back when I reach a mansion in the middle of the woods. I smile to myself there is only one family I know of that would have a house in the middle of the woods. Looking at it now, it reminders me of the Forks house. I can't wait to I see them again. With one last look at the house I shield my scent and run back to my place. Thinking about what I'm going to do to Edward when I see him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's taken us a few days to get here but here we are. I let out a sigh I really don't want to be here. But I can't find it in my heart to let Esme down. We have just finished unpacking the boxes when I decide I have to get out of here. I dash out the back door and into the forest not caring where I am going, I find a clearing in the middle of the forest and collapse. It's just to much having Esme and Carlisle forcing me to go back to school, I know they only have my best interests at heart but I can't see myself happy again. I am broken out of my thoughts by another's..

"_You do know Edward, you are going to have to go school even if I have to drag you there myself" thinks Alice_

"Alice why can't you leave me alone"

"_Because I'm sick of you wallowing in self pity", she thinks_

"_We all miss Bella, but nothing you can do will change the past, you have to live for the future"_

"Well I can tell you now I won't be happy again"

"_Yes you will, I can see you smiling but I can't see the reason behind it"_

"Yeh right Alice"

"_Never bet against me EDWARD! Now lets go home Esme is worried"_

"Fine"

We take of running into the trees but Alice stops suddenly.

"Alice why have you stopped", I say

"Can't you smell that Edward", she asks

I sniff the air, and that's when I catch the scent, it is vaguely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

" Lets go Alice I don't know what's going on. But I'm not in the mood for it. Let's go!"

"Oh alright, but I can't help thinking that scent is familiar", says Alice

We make it back to the house it minutes, after I have spoken to Esme. I retreat to my room for a couple of hours till it is time for me to face school…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but i'm sick at the moment. I will wait to update again till i get a few more reviews<strong>


	5. Chapter 4:Surprise,Frustration &Glimpses

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Frustration and Glimpses **

**BPOV**

Finally! It's Monday, I can't wait to have some fun with the Cullen's. I have been preparing for today all week, and now it's finally here.

I have spent the whole morning preparing for this. I have put my hair in a high ponytail, I have also applied makeup. I'm wearing my high silver sandals, my white short skirt and my blue blouse. I have also put on some jewelry. Just looking in the mirror I can't help think how all the boys will be drooling over me.

After I've finished I check my visions clearly to see when the Cullen's would arrive at school. Seeing that I have 10mins, I quickly go around and collect my stuff for the day that includes my handbag and books and my black sunglasses. I will be wearing those for most of the day in order to conceal my eyes. On my way to my car I make sure my shield is up so that it is shielding my scent. I hop it the car with a laugh thinking about how much fun I'm going to have today.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"_EDWARD! Get your BUTT down here right now! Or do I have to get Jasper and Emmett up there to drag you down here", shouts Alice_

I sigh. How can some one so small be so hugely irritating?

"_ONE…TWO…THREE…", thinks Alice_

"Alright I'm coming", I shout

I make my way down stairs to where my family is waiting.

"_Sorry Edward. I couldn't calm her", thinks Jasper_

I gave him a look letting him know that he is forgiven.

"Ok lets go we don't won't to be late", says Alice

15mins later we arrived at school, it is just how I remember school. We make our way to the office, with Carlisle and Esme leading the way. On the way there I catch a scent its like Freesia and Strawberries but I can't be certain with all the other scents around.

Once we are in the office I catch the scent again and it is everywhere. It is so overwhelming in such an enclosed space, I try not to think about it and concentrate on Carlisle introducing us.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen", says Carlisle pointing to each of us, as he says our names.

"Oh hello and welcome to Dartmouth, you must be the new students joining us. Just give me a minute and I'll find you schedules", she says nicely, after she gets over our looks.

"_Oh they are so handsome! Just stop right their Jasmine they are way to young for you. I can't help wondering if they or somehow related to the other Cullen here. They look related she looks like them. But there is no way…", thinks the other secretary._

I tilt my head at her thoughts. Another Cullen here, now that is a surprise. I am broken out of my thoughts by the secretary handing us our schedules and telling us if we have any problems to come see her.

"Carlisle there is another Cullen here", I tell him

"Another Cullen are you shore", he asks. By now the whole family is listening to the conversation.

"Very the secretary was thinking about another Cullen who looks just like us. And according to her thoughts the other Cullen is a girl and is very beautiful", I say

"_OTHER CULLEN HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT!", thinks Alice_

"_I hope they are not dangerous", thinks Jasper and Esme_

"_She is not more beautiful then me", thinks Rosalie_

"_Awesome this is going to be good!" thinks Emmett _

"This might make things difficult" Carlisle says

"Carlisle what do we do?" asks Jasper

"I think we will just wait and see how things play out. We have no evidence to suggest this other Cullen is dangerous. Just get your eyes open and be careful", he says walking to his car with Esme right behind him.

By now students have started turning up. My family is still very tense looking around for danger.

Ten minutes later I see a blue Audi pulling into the far side of the car park and my families thoughts hit me at once.

" _Wow nice car", thinks Rosalie_

"_Wonder who drives it", thinks Jasper_

"_Why can't I see", think Alice_

"_Cool. Nice car", thinks Emmett_

2minutes after the car stops the driver gets out. But I can't make out her face from this angle. But I can tell it's a girl and she's wearing sunglasses. I can't help think the outfit she is wearing, is going to get her into trouble. I shake that thought out of my head, why am i feeling protective of this human? I ask myself.

"_SHE'S HERE AND LOOK WHATS SHE WEARING"_

"_So Beautiful"_

"_I wonder if she will go on a date with me"_

"_Maybe I can carry her books"_

"_Look who it is! IZZY CULLEN"_

I look at the guy sharply as he thinks this.

"Guys, according to some of the students thoughts that is the Cullen, we are hearing about", I whisper

My family looks at me sharply then back at her, who is busy with all the attention, then back at me.

"Her name is Izzy Cullen", I say looking at Izzy, and she is one beautiful woman. I shake my head trying to get rid of those thoughts, the only person I'm interested in is dead, I don't know why I'm feeling attracted to her.

"Wow she is beautiful", whisperers Alice

We watch her as one of the boys offer to take her bags to her first class, which she replies with a yes. Her voice is soft and is like music to my ears, again I have to shake those thoughts out of my head.

"We better make our way to our classes we don't want to be late", says Alice.

The start of the morning goes smoothly, but by my third class my frustration is reaching braking point. First I can't get the Izzy girl out of my head, second that scent is everywhere and is really starting to annoy me because it is so intoxicating, thirdly I can't read the Cullen girls mind, and fourthly I am only getting a glimpse of her.

The first two classes of the day nothing happened, then when I get to my third class there she was sitting at a desk at the front of the class. Through the entire class she doesn't turn around. At the end of the class she just walks pasts me, not giving me the time of day. The rest of the classes up to lunch were boring, the entire time I was searching through the minds of students trying to get a face of the Cullen girl but I have come up with nothing.

I meet my family for lunch and in the cafeteria seeing if they have had any luck.

"_Edward. Why are you feeling lust and frustration? Edward", asks Jasper_

I just glare at him.

"Edward why are you glaring at Jazz", asks Alice

I just look away not planning on answering when Jasper tells them.

"I asked Edward why he is feeling lust and Frustration", says Jasper.

I feel all their eyes on me; I also hear the sound of laughing. I look around but can't see anyone laughing.

"Edward. Who are you lusting over?" asks Alice

"Know one"

"Is it that Cullen girl?" Jasper asks with a smirk

I glare at him again.

"It is", squealed Alice

"Oh alright it is. I find her attractive but I don't know why. And before you ask me Jasper, the frustration I am feeling is because I can't read her mind and I haven't caught sight of her face yet and that annoy scent is everywhere", I say with frustration in my voice. At the end of my rant I hear the sound of laughter again, and I look again and still can't find where it is coming from. I turn back to my family and see that they are speechless, it takes them a couple of minutes before they reply.

"Your falling in love with her", Alice whisperers

"Are not"

"You are and you haven't even seen her face yet and you haven't talked to her", she says

I decide to change the subject before this gets out of hand.

"Has anyone actually seen her face", I ask

"Now that you mention it I haven't," says Alice. I look at everyone's face they are all nodding in agreement.

"I had her in my class, and she didn't even turn around to talk to me. Like everyone else did", says Jasper

"What has she got to hide", says Rosalie

"I don't know but I intend to find out", I say

The rest of lunch passes quickly and we all head of to our next class. To my relief I don't have any more classes with Izzy, and the rest of the day goes by quickly. I meet my family by our cars just as my family reaches me; the Blue Audi goes racing out of the car park and down the road. I vow to myself I am going to find out what's she hiding she can't hide forever…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm laughing hysterically as I race for home. The look on the idiots face at lunch when his family was questioning him about his feelings was hysterical. I never new that getting revenge was going to be this much fun. And I knew the idiot was going to try to talk to me and find out my secret. But that was not going to happen. I think I will let him sweat a little bit before I tell him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope this chapter is long another for you all. I won't be updating again to i get a few more reviews. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews i have received. <strong>


	6. Chapter 5: 2 Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 5: 2 Weeks Later**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I am having so much fun! It's been two weeks since the Cullen's came back into my life, and I am having a great time. I wonder if it's possible for vampires to have a breakdown. Because if it is then Edward is at breaking point, for the past two weeks I have not spoken to Edward. He has come up to me many times, but I have just ignored him and the other Cullen's who have also come up to me.

I have kept on my glasses so they wouldn't see my eyes. I have also, just to drive Edward insane, have been putting my shield up around random people for the past two weeks.

And let me tell you Edward's thoughts have not been pretty; he's frustration is pretty funny. He has been so short tempted the past two weeks it's starting to drive his family insane, it's real fun to watch let me tell you.

I have taken to watching them; I found a tree close to their house and have been sitting in it. Because of my shield they can't see or smell me. And they have been very entertaining to watch, I have seen everything from Emmett pulling pranks to Alice pestering about what everyone is wearing. I have also seen Edward storming into the house on more than one occasion.

I am sitting in my usual place in a tree near their house, when I see Edward storming out of the house again. And I expect his thoughts to be raver amusing, but this time they are not.

"_Why can't everyone understand that I want to be alone today of all days", he thinks_

I have a confused look on my face that was until I heard his next thought.

"_Today was the day I learned that my angel died"_

Oh my god. This is bad. He looks so upset. So when he takes of running I follow, he should not be alone right now. And I think its time he learns the truth about me.

Edward has been running for a couple of hours, with me right behind. I have kept a one-mile gap between us. After another hour I begin to recognise where we are. We would Edward come back to Forks? My question is answered when I follow his scent into a beautiful meadow. And I recognise it immediately, this is our meadow, the one Edward took me too so long ago.

I quickly go into the shadows; I don't want him to see me just yet. I stand there and watch him and listen to his thoughts.

"_Why did I leave her?"_

"_I could have protected her"_

"_If I hadn't of left she would be alive right now"_

"_How could have been so stupid"_

I have to agree with him there. I think to myself.

"_I love her with all my heart"_

"_I broke her"_

"_I'm a heartless monster"_

"I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have left her", he says out loud.

I decided I had heard enough. And I decided to announce my presence.

"I have to agree with you there. You are a idiot", I say….

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

These two weeks have been absolute torture. I have tried talking to Izzy but she doesn't pay me any attention. Not only that but I still haven't got a good look at her face. And because of this girl I have been short tempered. I also think there is someone watching me, but I have not seen or smelt anyone near by.

Now today is one of the days that I dread each time it comes around. My family hasn't left me alone I think as I storm out of the house. They won't leave me alone because today was the day I learned that my angel died. I know there is one place I can go to think, so I take off in that direction. After a couple of hours I arrive in Forks and head straight to our meadow. The place I took Bella all those years ago. A place I can go just to be near her. It looks just the same as to when I we last here. I lie down and begin to think.

"_Why did I leave her?"_

"_I could have protected her"_

"_If I hadn't of left she would be alive right now"_

"_How could have been so stupid"_

"_I love her with all my heart"_

"_I broke her"_

"_I'm a heartless monster"_

"I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have left her", I say out loud

That's when I become aware of another person.

"I have to agree with you there. You are a idiot", a female voice says…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter, next will be longer. Next we have the meeting between Edward and Bella. I will update again when i get enough reviews.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting

**Chapter 6: Meeting **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Who the hell are you?" asks Edward jumping up

I steep out of the shadows, so that he can see me. I still have my sunglasses on, but he should be able to recognise me.

"Why are you here Izzy Cullen? What are you?" ask Edward

I can't help but think maybe I have pushed him a little to far, if he can't tell I'm a vampire.

"I followed you here, you looked upset. So I thought you shouldn't be alone right now. And to answer your other question, you should realise that I'm a vampire too", I say

He snorts "Sure you are"

I sigh; I'm going to have to drop part of my shield. When I do, a light breeze blows my scent over to Edward and I see realization cross his face, then he drops to his knees and says.

"NO, NO, NO, This is not possible", he says to himself. His thoughts are in turmoil.

"_No it can't be. B-She is died. That scent can't be hers", he thinks_

"I'm not dead Edward. I'm Isabella Marie Swan", I say to him

"No B-she died 3 years ago. You can't be her", he says

I sigh with frustration. Has he always been this stubborn I think to myself?

"For gods sake Edward have you always been this stubborn?" I yell at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouts

"I'm your girlfriend who you left behind 3 years ago", I shout. I quickly realise the only way I'm going to get Edward to believe me is to drop my shield completely from my mind. Once I drop it I start to show him all my memories.

_I show him the time I told my mum that I was moving to Forks_

_I show him meeting Charlie at the airport_

I heard him gasp, but I don't stop.

_I show him my first day at Forks high_

_I show him Jessica telling me all about the mysterious Cullen's_

_I show him our first biology class, how he was rigid in his seat_

_I show him, him running out of class soon as the bell went_

_I show him how I heard him at the office trying to change his schedule_

_I show him the week I spent wondering where he was_

_I show him, him talking to me in biology_

_I show him running across the parking lot to save me_

_I show him me meeting Carlisle at the hospital._

_I show him the month after when he refused to talk to me, but then later gave in._

_I show him me flirting with Jacob to tell me the tribe's legends _

_I show him saving me in Port Angles _

_I show him, him taking me out to dinner. Him confessing he can read minds._

_I show him, my confessing to him I know he is a vampire_

_I show him, him taking me to this meadow._

_I show him, him kissing me_

_I show him, taking me to meet his family_

_I show him the baseball game_

_I show him James, Victoria and Laurent _

_I show him, Alice and Jasper driving me south_

_I show him James phone call to me_

_I show him, me ditching Jasper at the bathroom at the airport_

_I show him James and Me at the ballet Studio_

_I show him, him, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Alice saving me from James._

_I show him, me waking up I the hospital to his face_

_I show him, tricking me into going to prom with him_

I here him gasp again

_I show him the summer after that._

_I show him, my 18__th__ birthday party. How Alice went totally over board._

_I show him, Jasper attacking me. How I felt to fear._

_I show him taking me home and how he avoided me for days after._

_I show him, telling me goodbye_

I try to keep to pain out of my thoughts but when I hear Edward cry out I know that I didn't succeed.

_I show him, me wondering around for hours_

_I show him, me getting slammed into by Victoria. How she cut my cheek and what she said._

_I show him, Victoria biting me._

I quickly put my shield back up. I don't want him feeling anymore of my pain.

I look at him and see his pain. I take off my sunglasses and say.

"I don't blame you Edward", I say softly

"How could you not blame me", he asks in a whisper. Well that's good I think. At least he realises that I am real now. I drop my shield again and show him.

_I show him, me finding the letter that he had written. _

_I show him how much I was angry with him, how stupid he was._

"Your right I am stupid", he whispers

_I show him how much I love him. With all my heart and how I went looking for them. And how after all these years I still love him._

I heard Edward gasp again, shaking his head.

"I do love you Edward, with all my heart. Look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying to you", I say

He looks up into my gold eyes and what feels like hours, but is only a couple of minutes. Edward shoots up from were he was kneeling and takes me into his arms.

"I love you so much Bella", he whisperers

"I love you too", I say

"If you EVER and I mean EVER do that to me again. I will kill you, I will rip you apart into little tiny pieces and set you on fire and dance on your pyre", I threaten, but with a smile.

"I promise, I will never leave you again, I can't even begin to imagine leaving you again", he promises with a smile.

With that said he kisses me, and I feel all his love for me.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, jumping up from my place on the ground.

The person steeps out of the shadows, so that I can see them. The person has sunglasses on. But I recognize her, why is she here. How did she find me?

"Why are you here Izzy Cullen? What are you?" I ask

"I followed you here, you looked upset. So I thought you shouldn't be alone right now. And to answer your other question, you should realise that I'm a vampire too", she says

I snort "Sure you are"

She sighs. Suddenly a light breeze blows Izzy's scent over to me and I smell strawberries and freesia and vampire, there is only one person I know that smells like that, realization comes over me, then I drop to my knees and say.

"NO, NO, NO, This is not possible", I say to myself

"_No it can't be. B-She is died. That scent can't be hers", I think_

"I'm not dead Edward. I'm Isabella Marie Swan", she says to me.

"No B-she died 3 years ago. You can't be her", I say

She sighs with frustration

"For gods sake Edward have you always been this stubborn?" She yells at me.

A small part of my mind registered what she said, but I'm in too much turmoil to reply.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I shout

"I'm your girlfriend who you left behind 3 years ago", she shouts.

Then a look crosses her face and suddenly I can read her mind.

_I see the time she told her mum that she was moving to Forks_

_I see her meeting Charlie at the airport_

I gasp, but she doesn't stop.

_I see her first day at Forks high_

_I see Jessica telling her all about the mysterious Cullen's_

_I see our first biology class, how I was rigid in my seat_

_I see, me running out of class soon as the bell went_

_I see how she heard me at the office trying to change my schedule_

_I see the week she spent wondering where I was_

_I see, me talking to her in biology_

_I see myself running across the parking lot to save her_

_I see her meeting Carlisle at the hospital._

_I see the month after when I refused to talk to her, but then later gave in._

_I see her flirting with Jacob to tell her about the tribe's legends _

_I see me saving her in Port Angles _

_I see, me taking her out to dinner. Myself confessing I can read minds._

_I see, her confessing to me she knows I'm a vampire_

_I see, myself taking her to this meadow._

_I see, myself kissing her_

_I see, myself taking her to meet my family_

_I see the baseball game_

_I see James, Victoria and Laurent _

_I see, Alice and Jasper driving Bella south_

_I see James phone call to her_

_I see, her ditching Jasper at the bathroom at the airport_

_I see James and her at the ballet Studio_

_I see, myself, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Alice saving her from James._

_I see, her waking up at the hospital to my face_

_I see, myself tricking her into going to prom with me_

I gasp again this just can't be true.

_I see the summer after that._

_I see, her 18__th__ birthday party. How Alice went totally over board._

_I see, Jasper attacking her. How she felt no fear._

_I see myself taking her home and how I avoided her for days after._

_I see, myself telling her goodbye_

Her thoughts show so much pain it's agonising. I let out a cry in pain. I know she is trying to keep the pain out of her thoughts, but she fails.

_I see, her wondering around for hours_

_I see, her getting slammed into by Victoria. How she cuts her cheek and what she said._

_I see, Victoria biting her._

Suddenly her thoughts stop, she felt she much pain out of me leaving her. She is truly here, I'm such a monster for doing this to her.

"I don't blame you Edward", she says softly

"How could you not blame me", I ask in a whisper. Suddenly I can hear her thoughts again.

_I see, her finding the letter that I had written for her. _

_I see how much she was angry with me, how stupid I was._

"Your right I am stupid", I whisper. I can't believe I left her. I don't deserve her.

_I see how much she loves me. With all her heart and how she went looking for us. And how after all these years she still loves me._

I gasp again, shaking my head in disbelief. How can she still love me when I have put her through so much?

"I do love you Edward, with all my heart. Look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying to you", I hear her say.

I look up into her gold eyes. I see forgiveness in her eyes and so much love. I shoot up from were I was kneeling and take her into my arms.

"I love you so much Bella", I whisper

"I love you too", she says

"If you EVER and I mean EVER do that to me again. I will kill you, I will rip you apart into little tiny pieces and set you on fire and dance on your pyre", she threatens, but with a smile.

"I promise, I will never leave you again, I can't even begin to imagine leaving you again", I promise with a smile. This has to be the first time she has ever threatened me.

With that said I kiss her, and I put all the love I fell for her into that kiss. And I suddenly feel whole again…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So as a thank you I updated again. If i get enough reviews again i will update quickly again. Thanks Everyone<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Talking

**Chapter 7: Talking**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward, I love you. But you have a lot of making up to do", says Bella with a smile.

I can't help smiling too. We are now lying on the grass in the middle of our meadow.

"I love you too. And I will do what ever you see fit as a punishment", I say kissing her again.

"Tell me what you have been doing the last 3 years", asks Bella

"I would love to love, but I better be getting back. My family is likely to be tracking me by now and Alice has more than likely seen us together", I say

I look at Bella and she has a sly smile on her face.

"What?" I ask

"Actually your family is not coming for you", she says with a smile

"What? How do you know that?" I ask confused

"I have powers Edward", she replies

"What powers?" I ask with a smile "And how do they stop my family from finding me"

She laughs at me and says "My first power is a Mental Shield, that is why you couldn't read my mind when I was human, now I can block any power with it and I can block my scent too. Also I can expand my shield to cover other people. So at the moment I'm blocking Alice from seeing you and I have blocked your scent as we were running. You looked like you wanted to be alone so I put my shield around you", she explains

"Wow. That explains why Alice couldn't see anything once we got to Dartmouth. Let me tell you love, that Alice is really ticked off about not being able to see", I say with a chuckle

She chuckles too "She'll get over it"

I laugh, "What are your other powers love"

"My second power is a Physical shield, it means I can block attacks and I can also expand it to cover other people. I can also make who ever is in it disappear. My third power is I can see the future just like Alice and the fourth I can read minds " she says

"Wow. So all this time you have been listening to my thoughts?" I ask

"Not all the time, because of my shield I can block my mind reading and future seeing power. So I only listen to thoughts when I want too"

"That's good" I say, then realization comes over me, "You said you can see the future. That means you saw us coming"

She smiles again "Yes I saw you coming, and before you ask I planned what I put you through the past two weeks. And you have been quite funny to watch. Was it really necessary to growl at Jasper on your first day, just because he questioned you about your feelings" she says laughing

"You where the one I heard laughing", I state with a scowl with my face.

"Yes I was, and let me tell you I have been watching you the past two weeks and it has been really fun to watch. But your family thinks you are having a break down", she says "And it was your punishment for you leaving me"

I sigh "I can't be mad at you" say as I kiss her "What have you been up to the past 3 years"

"I asked you first", she says

"You tell me first, then I will tell you"

"Fine. After I woke up from the change, I went for my first hunt then I went back to my place. I knew I couldn't stay it Forks, so I went to my house and packed that's when I found your letter. After I had finished saying how stupid you were. I went to say good bye to my father", she says.

"Wait" I say "You were only hours old and you went to say good bye to your father and he is still alive"

"Yes. I did say goodbye. He was asleep so he didn't know I was there. And before you ask I'm immune to the scent of human blood"

"Your immune to it?" I ask

"Yes. I think it has something to do with my human life. I couldn't stand the smell of it when I was human, so it must have carried on into this life"

"It makes sense. Where did you go after that?"

"I figured I would need money, so I went to your house. I spent the next hour collecting money from your hidden places. When I went to Alice's room, I caught my reflection in the mirror and I was surprised my what I saw. I was beautiful except for that one scar down the side of my face"

"You are always beautiful. And that scar just shows how brave you are", I say. She gives me a smile and continues with her story.

"After I came up with $350,000, I left Forks. On the way out I was approach by the shape shifters, I gave them my story and we parted ways as friends, they told me if I ever needed anything that they would be there for me. The next year I spent looking for you. I meet the Denali Coven, but they didn't know where you were, I still talk to them from time to time. I also during that year meet the Volturi and before you go all over protective, they were great to me. They also tried tracking you down but they had no luck. By the time I left, Marcus saw me as his daughter; Aro and Caius saw me as their niece. I had become great friends with Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Afton and Santiago. I still keep in touch with them they also visit me from time to time", she says

"You went to Volterra", I say

"Yes and like I said they have become my friends. Can I continue now?" she asks

"Of course"

"After that I went south and meet up with Peter and Charlotte who know Jasper and like the others they had no idea where you were. I stayed with them for a month hoping you guys would contact them, but you never did, so we parted as friends and like I said before they visit my from time to time too. After the first year pasted I realised I was just going to have to wait. Forever is a long time, so I knew I would meet up again with you one day. So I got a new ID and went to Dartmouth and now every one knows me as Isabella Marie Cullen from New York", she says finishing her story.

"That is quite a story. I'm sorry you couldn't find me"

"That's ok. You couldn't have known. Now tell me what you have been up to"

I shrug "After I left you, I was basically useless to my family all I would do was mope around. I came back for you a year later, but Charlie told me you were killed by a bear, and I was devastated. My family had to stop me from going to the Volturi", I say

"YOU DID WHAT!" she yells

"I wasn't going to live without you. But my family stopped me, but after hearing your story, I now know the Volturi wouldn't have killed me, they would have lead me to you"

"That makes sense. But if you ever think of doing that, even after I am gone, you will be in so much trouble", she says

"Yes love", I say with a smile "After that I would just stay in my room and mope, that was until Carlisle told us we were moving and that I would be going to school with the rest of my siblings. And after that I guess you know what happened", I say

"I guess I do. I'm glad that I found you again", she says with a smile

"I glad that you found me too", I say kissing her

After we have been doing that for a couple of minutes she asks me.

"Do we have to go back today? I mean it is Friday and we don't have to go to school again until Monday. Can't we stay here and catch up", she asks me

I immediately caught her mood. And with a smile I replay.

"We can stay. We can use the old house. Can you hold your shield in place for longer?" I ask with a grin

"Yep. It's second nature to me now"

"Well then lets go" with that, said I scoop her up and run for my house. This is going to be a good weekend…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews. If i get enough reviews i will put up the next chapter quickly. Thanks<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Weekend & Werewolves

**Chapter 8: Weekend and Werewolves**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I spent all of Friday night and Saturday making love to my Bella. I can't believe how much I missed her, now having her here in my arms it's like I'm in heaven, I never won't to let her go. It is Sunday when she says.

"Edward, I know you don't want to let me go. But I have to hunt, I haven't hunted in two weeks", says my angel

"You're reading my mind again", I say with a scowl

She laughs at me "Ok how about I let you read my mind now then we are even. I can still block Alice, and I will let you read my mind from time to time, how does that sound"

"Really?" I ask with a smile

"_Yes" she thinks, "Now we have sorted that out. Can I please hunt now?"_

I can hear the strain in her thoughts.

"Of course love. Lets go", I say grabbing her hand and jumping out my window.

We run for a couple of minutes, running with Bella is great. She is so graceful; the complete opposite to what she was when she was human. I hear her laughter.

"_Thank God. I am graceful now. I don't think I would have lived it down to Emmett if I was the worlds only clumsy vampire" _

"_I have to agree love. But I liked you clumsy" I think_

"_Why did you like me clumsy", she thinks_

"_Because I like saving you all the time", I think_

"_Well that is just to bad then, isn't it" she thinks. _

She lets go of my hand and jumps over the river and takes of running; even I have a hard time catching up to her.

"_I'm going after the grizzly bear"_

With that thought she takes off in the direction of the bear. I follow quietly after her, I have to watch this. She approaches the bear quickly and silent, without any prompting she launches herself at the bear's throat. She takes the bear down and drains it within a couple of minutes. She turns to me with a smile on her face, I look at her and she doesn't have a hair out of place.

"What do you think?" she asks me

"You are amazing love. Who taught you to hunt like that?" I ask

"Know one taught me how to hunt. After I woke up, I remember what Emmett said about hunting and I went with it", she says

"Amazing"

"When I decide to tell your family that I'm here, I'm going to have to thank him" she says

"Your not goi…" I start to say.

I hear a howl and heartbeats going from the trees.

"Bella get behind me", I say

"Why Edward?"

"The werewolves are here", I reply

Then out of the forest come 5 huge wolves. They growl at us, but before I can say anything, Bella surprises me with saying.

"JACOB BLACK! How dare you growl at me", Bella yells at the reddish brown wolf. The wolf whines at her and thinks.

"_I'm sorry Bell's I didn't know it was you I swear", thinks Jacob_

"_Yeh Bella we didn't recognise you" thinks the sandy brown wolf_

She sighs and says "Oh alright Seth you forgiven"

"_Hey! What about me?" thinks Jacob_

"I don't know I'm going to have to think about it Jakey", Bella replies with a smile.

The wolves start rolling with laughter much to Jacob's dismay.

"_Hey. Stop laughing at me"_

"Oh alright your forgiven", says Bella

With that Jacob runs across and tackles Bella to the ground licking her face.

"Gross Jake. If you don't stop I'm going to make sure those pictures I have of you get put on the internet", she threatens

Jacob immediately backs off.

"_Please, please Bells I'll do anything you ask, if you don't let those pictures get out", Jacob begs_

"Fine. I will let you off the hook. You better be getting home to Leah, Jake", she says

"_Right. She you later Bells. Edward if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you", with that said he takes off_

"JACOB BLACK! Get back here and apologies", she shouts after him.

"It's alright love", I say trying to calm her down.

"I swear next time I see him, he is going to pay", she says "And you better not try and stop me"

"Wouldn't dream of it love", I say with a smile "We better be heading back, it's Sunday and we have school tomorrow"

"Your right. Lets go"

We have been running for a couple of hours when Bella says

"Edward. I don't want your family to know I'm here yet"

"Why?" I ask

"I want to have a little more fun with them, before I tell them", she replies.

"Ok love. But I still get to be with you at school"

"Fine. But call me Izzy", she says

"Fine with me" I say and take off running again. I can't help think how much fun this is going to be. Especially since they think Izzy's a human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Again if i get enough reviews i will update quickly. Thanks for all the great reviews.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Panicking Family

**Chapter 9: Panicking Family**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We are approaching my house when Bella stops and looks at me.

"Edward, I have to go now. We are close to your house", she says

"I don't won't you to go"

"I know you don't and I don't won't to leave you either. But now's not the time for me to revile myself to them", she says "Anyway you will see me in 4 hours at school anyway"

I approach her and give her a passionate kiss and tell her.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now go. I can hear your family's thoughts from here. They are really worried about you and it appears you got some company. And I know them; let them know they better keep my secret and that I'm very grateful to them and that I will see them soon. I love you. GO!" she shouts with a smile.

I give her a smile of my own and walk in the direction of my house. Bella says we have company, I wonder who it could be and why I need to tell them to keep her secret. When I am at the top of the hill near my house I can hear my family's worried thoughts. I turn around and see Bella waving at me, she blows me a kiss then takes of to the west; in the direction I think where she lives. I sigh this is going to be a long 4 hours…

* * *

><p><em>Two days earlier<em>

_Cullen House after Edward takes off_

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Edward just takes off out the door. I know we are crowding him, but he should not be alone right now. After all this is the day when he found out Bella was died. I sigh it's been 4 hours and still Edward hasn't come back. I try to look into his future, so I know he is safe, but I see nothing, that is odd.

"Alice, honey, what do you see", asks Jasper

"Nothing. I can't see Edwards future", I say

The family gasps at me

"You can't see him?" asks Carlisle

"No I can't. I can see us just fine, but I can't see him. I last saw him running in the woods then it all went black", I say in a whisper

"That's not possible", whispers Esme

"I didn't think so either. But it is still happening", I say

"Carlisle, does this mean he's gone?" whispers Esme

"We don't know. Emmett, Jasper and I will go and look for him. Rosalie and Alice you take care of your mother", Carlisle says

"Yes dad", we all say.

With that said Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle take off into the forest. A couple of hours past, by the time they come back it had been 5 hours.

"Anything?" asks Rosalie

"No, not even a scent", says Jasper quietly

"How is that possible?" I ask

"I don't know. I will call Eleazar. And get him and the Denali's to come and help us", says Carlisle.

Carlisle is on the phone for a couple of minutes then hang up.

"They are on the way", is all he says, and then goes the comfort Esme who is dry sobbing.

I hope they get here soon. Maybe with their help we will find Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Midday Sunday<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

Here my family and I are at the Cullen's house trying to help them find Edward. I couldn't believe my ears, when I got the phone call from them, I hadn't heard from them in years. And I can't even get a hold of her, I have tried her cell 5 times and it keeps going to voice mail, of all the times not to answer her cell, she chooses now not to pick up. Unbelievable.

"Carlisle, old friend. Calm down and tell us everything that has happen. Start at the beginning", I say

"Well we moved here two weeks ago. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward started school again", he begins "When we got there, there was another student sharing our name"

"Sharing your name?" asks Kate

"Yeh. I think Alice better explain from here", Carlisle says

Alice begins to explain about this girl, how she doesn't talk to them, how she acts like they don't exist. Then she tells us how Edward is interested in her and how he couldn't read her mind. I'm starting to have suspicions about this girl, I look at my family and they are having the same suspicions as me. I have to ask.

"What is the name of this girl?" I ask

"Izzy Cullen", says Jasper

I try to keep a neutral expression when he said the name. It has to be her, what do you know, I think to myself. I look at my family again and see they are having trouble keeping a neutral expression. I think I have to get them out of here quickly. What ever is she is planning we must not ruin it.

"Carlisle, you have told us a lot. We must hunt and when we get back, we will look for Edward", I say quickly

"Of course", says Carlisle

"We will be quick", I say.

And my family and myself quickly race out the door and into the woods, when we get far enough away I stop and say,

"It must be Bella"

"You're right, what is she doing here", says Carmen

"My guess, she's going to school here. And when she learned the Cullen's were coming here, she decided to have some fun with them", I say

"That sounds about right", says Tanya

"She was really mad about them leaving her, for her own protection", says Kate

"What has this got to do with Edwards disappearance", asks Irina

"I can only guess from what Carlisle said is that Edward takes off because he is upset, and Bella see's him and goes after him. Covering him in her shield while she is at it", I say

"That would explain why Alice can't see his future and why they can't pick up his scent", says Kate

"Yeh it does", agrees Tanya

"What do we do?" asks my mate

"We do nothing. We try to keep the Cullen's calm; my guess is that they will be back soon. So we must wait and not blow Bella's cover", I say

Everyone one is in agreement, we take off to hunt. We cannot go back, without golden eyes. We take our time spending 2 hours hunting then we go back.

"Where the hell have you been?" yells Alice

"Alice, honey calm down", says Jasper

"To answer your question Alice, after we hunted we went to look for Edward", I say

"Did you find anything?" asks Carlisle

"Yes we found his scent going across a river 5 miles away. My guess is that he wants to be alone and hasn't made his mind up on when he is coming home", I lie "That is why you can't see him Alice"

"That makes sense. Thank you", says Carlisle

"No problem. So let's just calm down and wait for him to turn up, shall we?" I ask

I hear agreements coming from everyone. We spend the next few hours talking and catching up. My family tells them what we have all been up too, minus the part about Bella.

It is 4am when we hear someone approaching the house. We all look at each other. Then we see Edward coming through the back door.

"Hey everyone", says Edward like nothing has happened, "What's going on? I didn't know the Denali's were visiting"

The Cullen's all start talking at once.

"_EDWARD!" I shout in my thoughts_

He looks at me. I show him he past couple of hours.

"_I told them we caught your scent around the river 5 miles back" I think to him._

He nods his head at me.

"Everyone calm down. I can't understand you if you are all talking at once and your thoughts are giving me a headache", yells Edward

"Where the HELL have you been Edward?" shouts Alice at him

"I went for I run. I went through the river 5 miles back and I ran and ran. I wasn't paying any attention to the way I was going until last night. That's when I started to head back", he explains

"Why are your cloths like that?" asks Jasper

I take a look at him, he's cloths are a mess.

"On the way back I run into a bear and i was thirsty, and he put up a bit of a fight", he shrugs

I have to give him points, he know's how to lie and he does not miss a beat

"I'm sorry to have scared you but I needed to be left alone for a while, I was starting to suffocate" he says

"That's all right Edward. We should have left you alone", says Esme

"It's alright Mum", he says with a smile, "Why don't you guys go and hunt, I have to have a shower and get changed for school"

They all nodded with agreement and quickly left, not before each hugging him. After they are well out of earshot I hear Tanya say with a smile,

"Had a good time his weekend did we?"

"Yes. I had I really good time", he says with a smile and a laugh, "I have to thankyou for keeping her secret and to thankyou for covering for me"

"No problem. We are glad to see you happy", I say

"I have a message from Bella", he says

I look at him and waited

"She says you better keep her secret and that she is very grateful to all of you for what you have done for her and that she will see you soon", he says

I just have to smile.

"Thankyou", I say. I hear the others in my family saying thankyou too, as he turns to leave I say

"You better not hurt her again Edward otherwise you have us to deal with", I threaten. My family is saying similar things

"I swear to you I will never hurt her again", he promises

"Good. Now go take a shower, so you can get to school and be with her", I say with a smile. I know he is dying to get back to her.

He turns to leave again and I say

"You tell her that I love her like a daughter and that I will keep her to her promise", I say

"You tell her we **will** see her soon", says Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen

"I will tell her", he says with a smile. And take off up the stairs. I can't help think the other Cullen's are in trouble when Bella finally tells them that she is alive…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Please review and i will do my best to update again soon.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: School

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 10: School**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<br>**It was the longest 4 hours of my life. Now finally we are at school and I'm waiting for my Bella to arrive. Then finally I see her blue Audi pulling into the far side of the parking lot. She gets out, and boy do I like what's she's wearing. She wearing a short black mini skirt and a light blue shirt with 4 inch heels, and of course she's wearing sunglasses. She makes her way over to me with a grin, I can sense, my family's eyes on me.

"_Hello Love", I think. _As I wrap my arms around her, _"I missed you"_

"_I missed you too", she thinks_

I learn in and kiss her and she starts kissing me back. Now I can hear my family's thoughts on us.

"_How dare he get involved with a human again! I will kill him!" shouts Rosalie._

"_Why the hell is he kissing her?" thinks Emmett_

"_What is he doing? Has he totally forgot about Bella" thinks Jasper_

"_HOW DARE HE KISS HER! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO BELLA?" yells Alice_

I have to smirk at this thought; I can feel Bella smirking too.

"_If only they knew", Bella thinks while laughing in her thoughts._

_I chuckle too "Love we better go to class, we don't won't to be late"_

"_Your right lets go. I can't wait to see what they do, when we make out later on", she thinks_

I chuckle and walk her to class as she says this is going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Something is going on, Edward just can't wait to leave this morning. Any other morning I would have to drag him out, but this morning he is waiting for us in the car.

"Guys hurry up lets go", he shouts

"Alright we are coming, keep your pants on", says Jasper

Once we are in the car he takes off. Going at least twice the speed limit.

"What's gotten into you this morning Eddie", asks Emmett

"One don't call me Eddie and second I just want to get to school", he replies.

Within minutes we are at the school. I can tell Edward is waiting for someone but I can't tell whom. I look into his future and I see nothing, which is really starting to annoy me. Then we all see Izzy's blue Audi pulling into the far side of the parking lot. When she gets out I see what she is wearing and she has style. Then to all our surprise, she walks over to us. And Edward wraps his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her.

I can't help but think how he could do the to Bella. My family is angry beside me. Then he kisses her face and takes her hand and walks away.

"How dare he do that", I yell

"Does he love Bella anymore", asks Emmett

"Let's go to class we can ask him at lunch", says Jasper, trying to calm us down.

The rest of the morning passes by ok up until after our third class. I was walking up the corridor heading to my fourth class with Jasper when I see Edward and Izzy making out. How dare he! Jasper is trying to calm me down again but is having little effect.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" I yell as him

He looks at me, as if I have gone crazy. I'm starting to think he has gone crazy.

"I'm kissing my girl friend, what does it look like I'm doing?" he asks

"You're cheating on Bella", I say

"Bella's died. It's time I moved on", he says and goes back to kissing Izzy

I look at him, it's like he does not care about Bella any more. Jasper pulls my away quickly and towards our next class. I'm going to have to talk to the family about this.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip: Lunch<em>

* * *

><p>We are sitting outside for lunch today discussing Edward's behavior, when we see them come outside. They are laughing together, he has his arm wrapped around her waist and he is kissing her temple. They are coming over to us, when they reach us Edward says,<p>

"Izzy, I would like you to meet my brother's and Sisters. This is my big brother Emmett, my big sister Rosalie, my other brother Jasper and my little sister Alice"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Eddie has told me so much about you", she says sweetly

We just look at each other. And I'm sure we all think at the same time how could he do this to Bella.

He pulls out a seat for her and after they sit, Izzy try's to talk to us.

"You guy's our so lucky to have each other. I would have loved to grow up with brother's and sister's", she says

"You didn't grow up with any other siblings?" asks Jasper, giving me a look that says play nice.

"No. I am an only child. The closest I had to other siblings were my ex's", she says, giving Edward a look.

"How terrible for you", growls Rosalie

"Rosalie be nice", snarls Edward quickly so Izzy doesn't hear.

"What happen? To make him a ex", asks Jasper

"He left me. He told me he didn't love me anymore. Then he moved away and took his whole family with him", she says looking upset.

Edward wraps his arms around her waist again and kisses her murmuring it's all right. I am seeing red, how dare he comfort her so what, she was left, she probably deserved it anyway. She probably stole that boy from someone too.

"You probably deserved it to", I say out loud

"You don't know anything", she says and runs away

"How could you guys be so mean", growls Edward, taking off after her.

"Alice, Rosalie", Jasper says giving Rose and I a look.

"You don't think he should be with her anyway. How could he do this? He still loves Bella", I say

"That maybe. You should be angry at Edward and not taking it out on a innocent human", he says

"That's our point, Jasper he is getting involved with another human. We all know how well that turned out last time", says Rosalie

Jasper sighs

"I actually like Bella and Edward should not be going out with another human", continues Rose

We are arguing now when I get a text from Edward.

You guys have to make your own way home. Izzy's too upset to drive, so I'm taking her home and staying there so I know she's alright.

See you later.

I show the others his message.

"How dare he. He picks that human over us", says Rosalie

"I'm going home to talk to Carlisle. Maybe Edward has finally lost it. We have to do something about this", I say

Everyone agrees and we take off into the tree's to have a talk with Carlisle…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm sitting at home after showing Edward around, laughing my head off.

"Did you see their faces?" I ask

"I did love. And I have to tell you I'm having fun messing with them", says Edward laughing.

"They are going to talk to Carlisle about you going insane", I say laughing.

"You think that's funny do you?" growls Edward

"Yes I do", I replay

Edward growls at me again and pounces on me.

"You are going to get it now love"

And he begins tickling me, I start laughing.

"I love you", I say between laughs

He stops and begins kissing me passionately.

"I love you too", he says and we begin where we left off on Sunday…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review and i will update as quick as i can.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Intervention

**Chapter 11: Intervention**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Carlisle, Esme", I shout

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" asks Carlisle looking concerned as he comes into the room.

"Where's Edward?" asks Esme, with a concerned look on her face.

"That's what we have to talk to you about mum", says Jasper

"What is it? Is Edward okay?" asks Carlisle

"We think Edward might be going insane", says Rose

"Why do you think that?" asks Carlisle concern.

"Edward started kissing Izzy today", says Emmett

"And I saw them making out in the corridor today. When I asked him what he was doing he said he was kissing his girlfriend, I asked him about Bella and he said 'She's died, It's time to more on'", I say

Then we begin to explain everything that has happened today.

"He must be upset over Bella's death. That is the only way to explain Edward's behavior", says Carlisle

"We are going to have to talk to him", says Esme

"I agree. We are going to have to talk him through this", says Carlisle

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

Here we all waiting for Edward to come home, it has been 4 hours since the others had returned. I am really worried about him, especially after what Alice and the others had told me. Finally we hear a car pulling up and Edward getting out. He comes in with a smile that actually reaches his eyes.

"Hi everyone. I have just come to get my jacket then I'm on my way again. I'm taking Izzy to the movies", he says

"That's what we have to talk about", I say

"Is something wrong?" he asks

"Edward. We don't think it's healthy to keep seeing Izzy, so soon after Bella's death", I say

"Oh god, they talked to you didn't they and this is an intervention", he groans.

"Yes sweetheart. We know you are devastated that Bella is died, but this is not the way to handle it", says Esme gently

"This is not about Bella. Yes I was devastated that Bella died. But I realized that Bella wouldn't want me to be miserable the rest of my existence and I'm trying to move on", he says

"Edward. I agree that Bella would want you to move on, but this is not the way to do it", I say.

I was going to say more but we were interrupted.

"Eddie, are you coming? We are going to be late", asks a girl at the doorway.

She is beautiful, she is wearing cloths that I think will get her into trouble, and she is also wearing sunglasses.

"Yes. They family just wanted to talk to me", he says looking at her lovely, "While you're here I would like to introduce you to my parents Carlisle and Esme. Dad, Mum I would like you to meet Izzy Cullen"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr and Mrs. Cullen", says Izzy sweetly

Esme gives me a look before saying "It's nice to meet you Izzy, but please call me Esme"

"It's nice to meet you, and please call me Carlisle", I say shaking her hand.

"Will you be alright here for a couple of minutes?" asks Edward

"Sure. I'll stay here and talk to your family", she replies

After she says that, he heads up the stairs.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink dear?" asks Esme

"No thank you, I will get something later", she says politely

She is now leaning on the doorframe. She is looking nervous.

"Do you have any family?" asks Esme

"No I don't. I moved to be with my father when I was 17, because I wanted my mum to spend time with her new husband, so I went to spent some time with my father, but I was always the grown up with my parents and after my break up with my last boyfriend and losing his family, who I conceded my family. His Dad and Mum treated me like I was there own daughter and his brother's and sister's treated me like I was one of them. After they left me, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran away and I didn't look back", she says softly

She looks so upset. I have to fight to urge to go over there and comfort her. I can't help think why am I feeling the need to comfort her and protect her. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Edward returning.

"Ready to go?" he asks her

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you", she says heading out of the door.

"I might be back late", Edward says to us, "See you later"

With that he heads out of the door and a minute later we heard his car pull out of the driveway.

"Well that went well", I say to myself

"What are we going to do now?" asks Alice

"We are just going to have to wait and see how this plays out", I say

I can't help, but think how this is going to turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>_(When Edward goes into his house)_

I sigh, I'm sitting in Edward's car waiting for him to come out, when I hear his family questioning him. I hear their thoughts and they our forcing on concern for Edward and the thought of him being crazy. I think I better rescue him, I think to myself getting out of the car.

I walk into the house saying, "Eddie, are you coming? We are going to be late" getting everyone's attention.

I can see Carlisle and Esme staring at me.

"Yes. The family just wanted to talk to me", he says looking at me lovely, "While you're here I would like to introduce you to my parents Carlisle and Esme. Dad, Mum I would like you to meet Izzy Cullen"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr and Mrs. Cullen", I say sweetly

Esme gives me a look before saying "It's nice to meet you Izzy, but please call me Esme"

"It's nice to meet you, and please call me Carlisle", Carlisle says shaking my hand. I can't help but think how similar this is to the first time we meet.

"Will you be alright here for a couple of minutes?" asks Edward

"Sure. I'll stay here and talk to your family", I reply

After I say this, he heads up the stairs.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink dear?" asks Esme

"No thank you, I will get something later", I say politely

I'm really nervous; I hope they don't recognize me yet. I'm not ready for them to know yet.

"Do you have any family?" asks Esme

"No I don't. I moved to be with my father when I was 17, because I wanted my mum to spend time with her new husband, so I went to spent some time with my father, but I was always the grown up with my parents and after my break up with my last boyfriend and losing his family, who I conceded my family. His Dad and Mum treated me like I was there own daughter and his brother's and sister's treated me like I was one of them. After they left me, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran away and I didn't look back", I say softly. Giving her the half-truth.

I'm fighting to not go over there and tell them it's me and cry in their arms. I've missed them so much; words can't begin to explain how much. They are like my parents and I love them like that.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Edward returning.

"Ready to go?" he asks her

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you", I say heading out of the door.

"I might be back late", Edward says to his family, "See you later"

Once in the car Edward asks if I'm ok.

"Yeh, I'll be fine. Now lets go and hunt", I say…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. If i get enough reviews i will update quickly again.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Esme

**Chapter 12: Esme**

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks after last chapter<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EsPOV<strong>

It's November 16th the day I lost my baby boy. Everyone has been trying to get me to talk today or cheer me up. The only one that has left me alone was Edward, he knows what it's like to lose someone you love, and so he is giving me my space.

"Esme, dear, why don't you sit down and talk to me", says Carlisle

I have had enough all I want is to be left alone.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" I shout and run out the door. I barely register Edward's cell phone ringing. I continue to run, until I can't anymore and I collapse on the ground sobbing.

Then I heard a voice says softly "I'm not going to ask how you are, I'm just going to ask if you want some company?"

I look up and gasp at who stands before me.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I really have to hunt, I think to myself. Then a vision hits me,

_I see Esme upset and yelling at everyone then running out of the house. I see everyone going after her_

_I see them all getting into a big fight._

I shake myself out of my vision. I have to stop this and I've missed Esme so much. I pick up me phone and call Edward

"Hello love, now is not a very good time", he says softly

"I know, don't go after her", I say

"Why? She is really upset and everyone is going to go after her"

"Then stop them, trust me. Please trust me. I will go after her and she will return when she is ready. Please trust me", I say again

"I do trust you. All right I will let you go after her. I'll stop the others"

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon", I say hanging up.

I quickly take off after her. I find her scent in a matter of minutes and I follow it, until I see her collapse on the ground sobbing. I feel really bad for her, I know she would be sick of people asking how she is so I ask "I'm not going to ask how you are, I'm just going to ask if you want some company?"

She gasps at me and stares, I read her thoughts and she does not believe it's me.

I sigh and crouch down beside her and say, "It's really me Esme. Isabella Swan. I just choose to be Isabella Cullen, because I wanted to be closer, to feel closer to all of you. I just didn't tell any of you because I still felt mad at all of you for leaving me. Even know I knew the reason why you all left. I just wasn't ready to face everyone yet"

"Oh my god it is you. All this time. What you said at our house the other week, and the reason why Edwards so happy", she says with a slight smile.

"Yes, I told Edward the day he was upset and ran away"

"Just like I have. They are probably looking for me, you better get out of here before they come if you don't want them to know yet", she says

I smile and say, "We can say here as long as we want, I called Edward and told him to get the others away and that you will come home when you are ready"

"Thank you so much", she says

"That's all right", I say hugging her.

She hugs me back and begins to sob again. We stay like that for hours, until she calms down.

"Thank you for staying with me"

"No problem, I have missed you so much", I say

This time she's the one to pull me into a hug and hold me tightly. The she gives a short laugh, I look at her and she says, "All this time the family was worried about Edward, thinking he had gone crazy, and he was with you the whole time"

I laugh, "Yes. It was my idea. And it has been quite funny watching everyone"

"I bet it has", she says, "Are you going to tell the others soon?"

I sigh, "I don't know. I'm still not ready to face the other's yet"

"I understand. I will keep you secret. Until you are ready to tell them"

"Thank you", I say. I then look at her, "When was the last time you hunted?"

"It has been about two weeks. What about you? You look like you could do with a good hunt", she says looking into my black eyes

I shrug and say, "Ad least 3 weeks"

She gasps, "That is a really long time. You must hunt"

"So must you", I say

She looks down and I take a peek at her thoughts

"_I really don't want to go back yet, they will ask my questions…"_

"I'll tell you what, why don't we go back to my place and get my car and we will go on a three day hunting trip. I know you don't what to go back yet and this way we get to spend some time together", I ask her

"That would be great. Wait a minute how did you know I didn't want to go back yet?" she asks me

I grin and take her hand, helping her up, "I can read minds"

She chuckles, "Emmett is going to love that"

I giggle, "Yeh he would, follow me and lets go and get my car"

We take off running, within minutes we arrive at my house.

"Wow, nice house"

"Thanks, I borrowed some money from you, when I left Forks", I say, "I will pay you back"

"You will not pay us back young lady. You are our daughter, what's ours is yours", she says firmly

"Thank you", I say again, hugging her, "I will call Edward and tell him you are ok"

"Then he will come after us"

"No he won't", I say

I pick up my phone. He picks up on the first ring.

"Thank god love, I was getting worried"

"EDWARD CULLEN, I told you to trust me", I shout at him

"I'm sorry love. But you put your shield up and Alice can't see both of you. I'm just worried. We all are worried about her and we need her", he says, "Tell me were you are and I'll come and get you"

I look at Esme and she looks worried. I grin to myself I've just come up with a brilliant idea.

"Edward Cullen. Esme wants to be left alone and not be bothered. So I'm taking her away for a week. That should give you guy's plenty of time to think about what you did. It is time you guy's learnt to do things on your own and to not crowd people when they want to be left alone", I say, "See you in a week!" I say hanging up.

My phone rings again, but I just turn it off.

"So were do you want to go mum?" I ask with a smile, hoping in my car with Esme right behind me.

She laughs and says "Any where"

I laugh with her, and I start my car up and floor it out of the driveway. This is going to be a fun week…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try to update again soon if i get enough reviews.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Volterra

**Chapter 13: Volterra **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Where are we going?" asks Esme

"We are going to the airport, I have a private jet there and I called ahead and got us a pilot. And before you ask I will tell you on the plane", I say

Once we were in the air, I begin to tell Esme my story. I tell her what I told Edward about the Volturi, with one miner correction.

"…So Marcus concedes me his daughter, so Aro had this insane idea to make me the princess of Volterra and that's how I got the plane", I finish

"Wow. Does Edward know?" say asks

"About me being friend with the Volturi yes. About me being there princess no"

"I won't tell him"

"Thanks I'm not ready to share that piece of information", I say

"So where are we going?" she asks me

"We are going to Volterra first, then I'm taking you on a shopping spree, through Europe", I say with a smile

She smiles at me and says, "Do they know your coming?"

"No, I thought it might be a nice surprise, I owe Aro one", I say with a laugh.

She laughs and I ask her what she has been up to the last 3 years. We spend the rest of the flight talking. I checked my phone once and found 30 miss calls, all from Edward, he's such a control freak. It is time he learned a lesson. We arrive and I hire a Blue Audi just like the one I own at home and we take off towards Volterra. It doesn't take long; by the time we got there it was sunrise. I think to myself this is going to be fun. I pack the car at the entrance to the castle and tell Esme to follow me. Gianna greets us at the front desk.

"Welcome back Princess"

"Thank Gianna. Is Aro in yet?" I ask with a smile

"Not yet but Caius is", she says

She's thinking about Caius going through my book collection. I smile perfect, one more person for me to yell at.

"Good. Can you do me a favor and not tell Aro or Marcus I'm here?" I ask with a smile

"Sure. Are you planning to get Aro back?" she asks

"Yes. He is going to wish he never surprised me", I say walking away with Esme. I expand my shield to cover Gianna and Esme; I don't want Aro finding out yet. I walk into the throne room shouting, "Caius Volturi, how dare you mess with my book collection"

I see him jump. What do you know; it is possible to scare a vampire.

"It's good to see you Isa", he says coming towards me. Wanting to give me a hug. I step back and glare at him.

"What were you doing going through my books?" I ask

"I just wanted to look. Its not like I took any of them. Any way it was Aro that stated that fire", he begs me

"WHAT fire?"

"The fire that destroyed your library"

"I will kill him slowly and painfully. Just wait to I get my hands on him", I said fuming, and he really is going to get it now.

"Isa, calm down, your library is under repair as we speak. Aro is already buying you new books", he says looking frightened.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood with you. Caius I would like to introduce you to Esme Cullen, Esme this is Caius Volturi", I say

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen, Isa has told us so much about you. You finally found them?" he asks

"Yes but only Edward and Esme know it's me. I'm having a little fun with them", I say

"Good for you"

"When will Aro and Marcus be back?" I ask him

"They should be back any minute. How do you want to play this?" he asks me with a smile.

"I would like to mess with him a little, in front of the whole guard. I will stand over there in the shadows with Esme and you get him to talk", I say

He laughs, "I have always wanted to get him down a peg or two. I will help you, go over there and I will call in the guard", he turns around and says, "Do you want the guard knowing you are here?"

"Tell them. I will have my shield covering me and them any way", I say

I walk away with Esme following me and stand in the shadows. Minutes later all the guard is in the throne room and are in on the plan.

"Marcus, I want to see Jane and Alec straight away", I hear Aro say

"Of course", says Marcus opening the door.

"What's going on here?" asks Aro

"We have a little bit of bad news for you Aro", says Caius with a straight face.

"What could possibly go wrong now?" he asks

I see Marcus looking my way. He shows me a smile, and I touch my finger to my lips, telling him not to say a word. He gives me a small nod then turns back to Aro.

"Well the contractors that are finishing Isa's library, have been called away on an emergency and they say they can't get back here for another 2 months", he says

"WHAT! We need the library finished quickly", he says slightly hysterically

"I know, I know, I told them that, but they said they can't get back here any sooner", Caius says

"What else could go wrong?" Aro asks

"Now that you mention it there is one other thing I have to tell you", says Caius

"What now?"

I see Marcus trying to keep a straight face.

"Well I think it best that Jane tell you, she's the one that got the call", Caius says

"Ok…"

"Well master, last night I got a call from Bella, saying that she was coming here sooner then expected", Jane says

"WHAT! When?"

The look on his face is priceless, this is the most fun I had since Edward and I started dating again.

"That's the other bad news. She'll be here in 5 hours", Jane finished

"WHAT! I'm so dead. Is there any way to stop her?" he asks

"Sorry Master she is already on her way", says Chelsea

"I'm dead. Maybe I can go on an extended mission somewhere far away. So far away she can't find me", he says

I think it's time to reveal myself.

"Oh Aro why do you want to get away from little old me", I say sweetly

He yelps and says in a frightened voice, "Oh Isa, I didn't see you there"

"Oh Aro I have missed you", I say giving him a hug and going through his pockets at the same time. Finally finding what I'm looking for I pull back. And say, "What were you saying about my library?"

"Well there was a little accident…", he trails off

"I know all about that Aro", I begin grinning evilly. He looks scared, this is going far better then I thought it would. "And as punishment me and the women in the castle are going on a shopping spree with your credit card", I say waving it in front of him.

"How did you get that?" he asks

"None of your business. Now Athenodora, Sulpicia, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Renata, and Esme, lets get going we have a lot of shopping to do and only a week to do it", I say walking out with them right behind me. I turn around and looked at the horrified expression on his face and laughed. Now we are going to have twice the fun with Aro's credit card, maybe next time he will think twice about going into my library…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What do you think? Please review and i will update quickly.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Coming Home

**Chapter 14: Coming Home**

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

_Sunday night_

* * *

><p><strong>EsPOV<strong>

I have had the best time; I have had no contact with my family and that is fine by me. It is time they learnt to live with out me, so I can go on holidays more often. The best part about this week was spending time with my daughter, she took me all across Europe to shop and I have bought a lot. This week has completely relaxed me, now we are on our way home. Bella is speeding towards my house.

"I wish I could see the look on Aro's face when he gets his next credit card bill", she chuckles

I laugh too, "I do too. Bella I have had a great time this week"

"It's all right mum. I'll be glad to go again, any time you want", she replies

"Ad least your not Alice", I say laughing

She laughs too, "I'm glad we didn't take Alice, we would have been there another week"

"Your right", I say as we pull up to my house, "Will you come in?"

"I'll drop the car back of at my place and I'll run back. Our family is away hunting so I can stay for a bit longer"

"That's a good plan, how long will it take?" I say

"I should be back in five", she replies with a smile.

We both get out and she helps me get the bags out of her car. Then she jumps back in and drives away. I walk up the steps to our house and walk in, I'm expecting the place to be in a shambles, but it's not. It looks like some one cleaned and there doesn't appear to be anything broken. That is a big surprise the last time I was away the house ended up in a shambles. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Bella's return.

"Now this is a surprise, I was expecting a huge mess", she says

"Me too"

"It looks like they learned their lesson", I say, I'm feeling really proud of all of them.

"So it looks like it. They will be back any minute, and I have to go", she says

I look at my daughter sadly I don't want her to go, but I know she has too. After spending the last week with her I know she is not ready to face any one else yet.

I reach for her and pull her into a hug, "I love you my daughter"

"I love you too mum. Now I really have to go, they will be here in 5 minutes", she replies

"Go", I say

And she runs out the front door and into the forest in the opposite direction to which I think the family is coming in. I can't wait to see them I have missed them so much, especially my Carlisle. I have had the time to cool off and I now know they were only trying to help and I love them for it. I'll just have to tell them next time to let me have some space. I walk to the back door to wait for them. After a couple of minutes I heard them approaching. I first see Edward and he is laughing as the others pounce on him. I have to laugh it's good to see them happy. My laughter stops their playing they all turn to look at me.

"ESME!" shouts Carlisle, jumping up and running towards me. Picking me up into his arms and spinning me around, saying how much he missed me and loves me.

"I love you too and I have missed you too", I say hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It has been a whole week with out Esme, and Carlisle has been down, he blames himself for Esme going. I have tried to tell him she will be back in a week, but he doesn't believe me. I have tried reaching Bella but she must be ignoring my phone calls, I sigh I should have trusted her but no I have to make a fool of myself and make her mad at me.

We have tried to make Carlisle life easier by cleaning the house and not broken anything. I'm sure Esme will be surprised.

Today is Sunday and all of us are dragging Carlisle with us to hunt, he hasn't hunted in two weeks. And I must say Alice's plan to cheer up Carlisle has working he is actually laughing now and enjoying himself.

"Race you guys back", I say taking off into the trees

"Hey no fare", Emmett says

I laugh and I keep on running with everyone else running behind me. But the time we approach the house, we were too distracted to realize anyone else's presence. I think I hear Esme's thoughts, but before I could say anything, I'm tackled to the ground by my family, I have to laugh. We are broken out of our fun by another very familiar laugh. We all turn to the porch, and see Esme standing there with a smile on her face.

"ESME!" shouts Carlisle running to her and pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. We can all hear him tell her how much he loves her and how much he missed her.

"I love you and I have missed you too", Esme says

"I thought you weren't coming back", Carlisle says in a broken voice.

Esme takes his face in between her hands and says, "Of course I'm coming back. I love you. I may have been mad at everyone but I was always coming back"

"I love you too and please tell me when and where you are going next time", he says

"Of course I will"

"Esme", Alice yells running towards her for a hug, "I missed you, and I couldn't see you"

"It's all right Alice, I'm here now", she says smoothly

There others all go up to her for a hug.

"Where have you been all this time Mum?" ask Rose

"I went shopping in Europe. I really needed to be alone", Esme replies

"What did you buy?" ask Alice

"A lot, why don't you go in and look. I just want to talk to Edward for a minute", Esme says

"Ok mum", everyone goes into the house but Carlisle.

"Don't worry dear I will only be a minute", Esme says kissing him.

Once he walks into the house Esme turns to me and thinks, _"I am really happy for you Edward"_

"Thanks Mum, is she mad at me?"

"_Not so much anymore. But you should go talk to her, she left only 15mins ago. I know she missed you"_

"I have missed her too and you don't have to tell me twice", I say and start running into the woods towards Bella's house. It only takes me minutes to get there and I jump through her open window. I land with a soft thud and I see her lying on her bed. I immediately take her into my arms.

"I have missed you so much love. And I'm so sorry, I should have trusted you. I love you so, so much please don't leave me again. It has been absolute agony with out you", I beg her

"I have missed you too and I love you. I have forgiven you days ago. And I have been in agony too without you by my side", she replies

"That's all I needed to hear", I say kissing her with a passion that surprised both of us. And we started what we began last week. All of our agony at being apart is washed away when we touch. I can't help think, I'm not going to let her out of my sight again…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What do you think?<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Carlisle

**Chapter 15: Carlisle**

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks Later<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It has been 2 weeks since I bought Esme back into my life. And I have been having a great time. I go over to their house when ever the other are gone so I can chat to Esme and I think I'm finally ready to tell Carlisle it's me.

I'm thinking about how to do it when a vision comes to me:

_I see a funeral I see all the werewolves around the grave._

_Then I see the name on the tombstone, it says Charlie Swan._

I cry out. No, no it can't be true. I pick up my phone and dial Jakes number. He picks up on the 4 ring.

"Hello Bells", he says softly

"Please, please Jake tell me it's not true", I beg

"I wish I could Bell's, I wish I could", he says

"No, no, no. How did this happen?" I ask

"It was Victoria, Bells, we got there to late to stop her", Jake says with great sorrow in his voice.

"When is the Funeral?" I ask him

"Two days. Will you be able to make it?" Jake asks me

"Yes, I will. I will leave straight away", I say hanging up

This is my entire fault. If only I had dealt with Victoria sooner, then maybe my dad would be alive right now. I start to pack, when Edward jumps through my window.

"Hello, love", he smile at me, then he notices my face, "What is it what's wrong?"

"Charlie's dead", I say

He immediately has me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry love. Are you going back to Forks?" he asks me

"Yes"

"Then I'm going with you"

"No your not. I need to do this myself", I say walking to my car and throwing my suitcase in the back.

"You should not do this by your self"

"I need to, he was my father. I need to say goodbye. Jake and the pack will look after me anyway", I say jumping in my car and pressing my foot done on the gas.

I screech out of the driveway and begin my journey to Forks. It only takes me a couple of hours to reach Forks and I head immediately to the reservation. Within a couple of minutes a pull up out side Jakes house and I see him and the entire pack waiting for me. As soon as I'm out of the car Jake pulls me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella", he says

"It's not your fault Jake", I say softly

"It's not your either", he replies

In the next couple of minutes I'm greeted by the entire pack.

"I'm so sorry Bella that we didn't get there in time", Sam says

"Its ok. How are Emily and Sarah?" I ask him, Sarah is his one-year-old daughter.

"They are good. Emily can't wait to see you again", Sam, replies

I spend the next couple of hours with the pack, they keep asking me questions and telling me what they have been up to. I know what there doing; they are trying to keep me distracted so I won't think about Charlie. We were interrupted by a howl in the distance.

"That must be Collin. We'll be right back", Jake says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

The minutes drag by and they are still not back yet. Then finally they come back and they have a slight smile on their faces.

"What's going on?" I ask them

"Bella?" I heard a voice say.

I turn around and come face to face with the one of the only father figures I have left, Dr Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

I'm sitting in my office when I hear Edward come crashing through the door shouting for me. It is only I in the house the others have gone hunting.

"Up here", I call to him

Edward busts through me door talking so quickly, even I can't understand him.

"Edward slow done I can't understand you", I say

He takes a breath and says, "Charlie's Dead"

"What? How?"

"I don't know and she is really upset and is blaming herself and I know she was planning on talking to you soon and…", Edward says. He is not making any sense.

"Who is really upset?" I ask

"Bella"

"Bella's died", I reply with a concerned look.

"No she's not. The woman I have been seeing, Izzy Cullen is actually Bella Swan. She told me who she was a few weeks ago. But she is not ready to tell the family yet. The only one that knows besides me is Esme. Bella found me after I run out of the house that time, I'm sure you remember, I was gone for 3 days and then came back. Bella also found Esme when she was upset and took her shopping to get her mind of things", he explains

I'm in shock, my daughter is alive. I feel so much joy and also great sadness when I realize what she must be going through right now.

"Why tell me?" I ask

"Because I think you are the only one that can get through to her. She's been trying to come up with a way to tell you about her for weeks now. She's been saying how much she missed you. And I know she won't mind me telling you", he says

I run and grab my coat and make my way to my car. I can't help thinking that my daughter needs me right now when Edward yells, "She has gone to Forks, to the reservation. She is friends with the werewolves"

Only Bella could make friends with the werewolves I think to myself as I drive away. It takes me a couple of hours to get to Forks and to the borderline. I wait I know I can't cross it without the wolves permission. Finally after what seemed like hours, but is only a couple of minutes, I hear a howl in the distance. After a couple of minutes I hear them approaching me. The first wolf I see is a reddish brown one, who is looking at me strangely.

"I'm here looking for Bella", I say

The reddish one dashes into the tree's then comes back on two legs.

"You must be Carlisle. I'm Jacob Black", he says sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob. I'm looking for Bella, I heard about her father and I'm here to help her", I say to him

"She's here. And I think you might be what she needs. She has told us a lot about you. She concedes you her father", Jacob says

I see the other wolves nodding in agreement.

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes of course follow us", Jacob says

Within minutes we are outside a small wooden house. They all phase and Jacob comes up to me and say, "Just wait here"

And he dashes inside.

I heard Bella say, "What's going on?"

I can hear all the pain in her voice so I follow the boys in and say, "Bella?"

She turns around quickly to me and to everyone's surprise and to my surprise she flings herself into my arms sobbing.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm here now and I'm not going any way. I won't leave my little girl again", I whisper to her. Holding her tight to me, while she cried. I think to myself as I hold her in my arms that I'm never going to leave her again. I will stay with her until she orders me away…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: 3 chapters in 24 hours, that has to be a record. What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quickly as i can.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Funeral & Catching up

**Chapter 16: Funeral & Catching Up**

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

I pull Bella to the couch and sit her in my lap; I am still trying to comfort her. I notice all the werewolves were heading outside to give us some privacy. We stay like that for over an hour before she calms down.

She looks at me and says, "Thanks for being here Carlisle"

"Anytime"

"Edward told you I was here didn't he?" she asks me

I can't help but think about Edward's panicked face as he run into the house. I feel her wince and I don't know why.

"Yes he told me he thought you could do with some comfort that only I could offer", I say

"Thanks again. I love you like my father Carlisle, nothing is going to change that", she says confidently

"I love you too and I promise…", I start to say

"You promise that you will never leave me again and that I'm your little girl and that the only way you are going to leave me is when I order you away", she finishes

I look at her surprised, how did you know that. But again she answers my unspoken thoughts.

"I can read minds", she says simply, "But the difference between me and Edward is that I can choose when to read someone's mind"

"Really?" I ask

"Yes. I'm also a mental shield", she says

I can tell she is hiding something, but I decide not to push her. I am curious about this power of hers, I wonder what she can do with it.

"It means I can block powers like Edward's mind-reading, Alice seeing the future, and Jasper messing or feeling my emotions. I can also take the shield away from my mind and let Edward, Alice and Jasper use their powers on me. I can also block my powers", she explains, reading my thoughts again.

"That's amazing Bella. You are really talented"

"Thanks Daddy", she says hugging me again

"Everything alright in here. Is the bloodsucker behaving his self", says Jacob with a smile.

Bella grabs a cushion and throws it at him shouting, "JACOB BLACK, how dare you say that"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry", Jacob, says but he still is smiling

Bella groans and takes my hand

"Let's get out of here", she says pulling me up from the couch

"See you tomorrow Bells", Jacob shouts after us

We begin to run and boy Bella is fast.

"Hurry up Dad, I'm beating you home", she says

I laugh, it's good to see her so happy.

"Ok sweetheart, but you are faster then me", I say laughing

She laughs at me, "I will slow down for you then"

We spend to rest of the night mucking around I have never seen her so happy.

Now it is time for the funeral, Bella and I are sitting in the trees watching. The wolves each get up and say something nice about Charlie including Charlie's best friend Billy. After the service was over Bella leads me back to Jacobs place.

"I'm really sorry Bella", one of the wolves says. I don't know his name.

"Thanks Seth. Carlisle I caught that thought would you like me to introduce you to the wolves and their imprints?" she asks me

"I would be honored", I reply

For the next hour Bella introduces me to the pack. First I meet Sam and his Imprint Emily and Daughter Sarah, next Paul and his imprint Rachael, Jared and his imprint Kim, then Embry and Quil, then Seth, and I was properly introduced the Jacob and his imprint Leah, then Collin & Brady. After the hour Bella says it's time to head home and is saying goodbye to everyone.

"Jacob can you look after my car for me?" she asks him

"Why? Can't you drive it back?"

"Yes I could but I would like to spend time with Dad. I can make do with out it for a little while", she replies

I have to smile; she really does want to spend time with me.

"Sure, sure" he replies hugging her

We get into my car and start the long drive home. I have a lot of questions to ask her.

"Bella I have questions I would like to ask you, if that's ok?" I ask

"Shoot"

"Who changed you?" I ask

"Victoria"

I gasp, "When?

"A couple of hours after Edward left me. I got lost in the woods after trying to follow Edward. She slammed into me and the tortured me and then turned me"

"Is that where you got that scar?"

"Yes. For some reason the venom didn't heal it when I changed", she says

"We should have been there for you to help you through your change and first few months", I say sadly

"I know why you left dad. I forgive you all a long time ago", she says softly

"How did your first hunt go?" I ask

"It went well, I was nervous at first but then I remembered what Emmett said about hunting and I went with it. I have to thank him when I see him", she says with a smile

"Where did you go after that?" I ask

"I went back home to pack my things, while I was there I found the note the Edward left me. Before I left I said goodbye to Charlie…"

"You said goodbye to Charlie?" I ask in shock, "And you left him alive"

"Yes. I have good self control, it takes a lot of blood to set me off and that is only when I haven't hunted in a while", she explains

"That is amazing. What did you do after that?"

"I went to your house. Then I went looking for you"

"You went looking for us?

"Yes. I missed you all so much. But as you know I couldn't find you. So I decided to get a new identity. I wanted to feel close to all of you so I chose the name Isabella Hale Cullen. I changed me whole name but my first name because I knew Charlie was still looking for me. I haven't told Edward about the Hale part of my name yet"

"You are truly the most forgiving person on the plant", I say leaning over and kissing her forehead.

The next couple of hours I fill Bella in what we have been up to and where we have been and the people I have saved. She listens and asks questions until we get back to my house.

"I have to go now. Your family is about to come out to ask you where you have been", she says with a hint of panic in her voice.

I quickly realize that she is not ready to face the rest of the family yet. I lean over and hug her again and say, "Go. I can see you are not ready to talk to the others yet"

She gives me a smile and says, "I love you Dad and thanks for helping me. I will see you soon"

"I love you too", I reply as she takes of into the forest, just as my family appears on the doorstep. I can't help thinking how lucky we are to have Bella back into our lives…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview of next chapter<strong>_

_**BPOV**_

_I really must hunt soon, my eyes are pitch black. I think to myself as I race to get ready before Edward comes to pick me up. I must grab a bottle of blood from the refrigerator before I leave._

_5 minutes later I hear Edward beeping his horn for me, I race out of the house without getting the bottle of blood. After all what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review and i'll update again tomorrow .<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Blood & Reveal

**Authors Note: I have had many ideas about how Bella should reveal herself to the Cullen's. This scene was one of my favorites. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Blood &amp; Reveal <strong>

* * *

><p><em>2 and a half weeks after last chapter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I really must hunt soon, my eyes are pitch black. I think to myself as I race to get ready before Edward comes to pick me up. I must grab a bottle of blood from the refrigerator before I leave.

5 minutes later I hear Edward beeping his horn for me, I race out of the house without getting to bottle of blood. After all what's the worst that could happen?

"Morning Love", he says kissing me

"Morning", I say kissing him back, "Let's go we are already late"

He steps on the gas. We make it to school in a matter of minutes and we are only a couple of minutes late.

"I'll see you in third class", I say to Edward as I walk away.

There is snow everywhere I will have to be careful. I sit through my next 2 classes thinking about the people I have gotten back into my life. I hope I will be ready soon to face the others, I have missed them so much and I hope they will forgive me for not telling them sooner. I walk to my next class to meet Edward, now that we have found each other we always sit together in this class. I see him leaning up against the wall to our next class. He reaches for me and grabs my hand and I feel at home and my worries all disappear for now.

The rest of the morning's classes go by quickly and I'm now on my way to the cafeteria to meet Edward. As I walk through the doors I spot him immediately at the back corner of the café with his family. I start to make my way over to him; about half way cross the room I hear someone shout out. And next thing I know I'm on the floor, with my sunglasses smashed beneath me. Then I hear a huge crash; I look up and see a student had smashed into a glass table. I soon realize that student was bleeding, a lot. My throat is now on fire, I growl, I come too a second realization, that student is my singer; my third realization is that my shield and my control has failed. I can't bring myself to get up and move far away from that delightful smell. Then suddenly strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me up and out of the room fast. I quickly realize I was about to kill that human and after realizing this I start to hold my breath and I don't fight who ever it is; they are saving me from doing a terrible thing and they are saving the humans life.

Once we are outside, I don't turn around to see my rescuer, instead I grab the person's hand and start running into the woods dragging that person along with me. I quickly realize this could be a stupid move, but I can't find myself to care. The person easily keeps pace with me. I run for over an hour, the person I'm dragging behind doesn't seem to mind and hasn't tried to stop me. I soon start to slow down to I have come to a complete stop and I turn around to thank my rescuer. I gasp at the sight of him; I didn't expect him to get me out of there…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can't believe it, we are running very late today. I honk the horn to tell Bella to hurry. She dashes out of the house fast and jumps into my car.

"Morning Love", I say kissing her. We have only been apart for a few hours but I still missed her.

"Morning", she says, kissing me back, "Let's go we are already late"

I step on the gas. She is right we are late. With my driving we make it to school in a matter of minutes. But we are still a couple of minutes late.

"I'll see you in third class", she says, rushing away.

I hope everything goes all right today, even with the snow everywhere. By third class I was desperate to see Bella again. I lean up against the wall waiting for her to come. Within a minute she rounds the corner and approaches me. I reach for her and grab her hand I can't believe it has only been a couple of hour since I last seen her.

The rest of the morning is pure agony with out Bella by my side. I walk into the cafeteria and pick a table on the far side of the room, waiting for Bella to join me. Within minutes the rest of the family is with me.

"Is Izzy going to be joining us today?" sneered Rose

"Be nice, Rosalie. And yes she will be joining us today", I growl back at her, "As a matter of fact all of you will be nice to her"

They haven't exactly been nice to Izzy since we started dating. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out its Bella. I was broken out of my thoughts by Bella entering the Café from the far door. She spots me and starts to walk over to us, but as she reaches the half waypoint, I hear someone shouting. It all happens so fast, even to vampire eyes. The person who was shouting must have slipped on a patch of water or ice and rams right into Bella, knocking her sunglasses off and knocking her to the ground. The male student smashes into the glass table and the scent of human blood fills the air. I hear my family gasp. I turn to look at Bella and I can see why. She was looking up at the male student and we could all see her eyes, they were pitch black. I soon realize my family can now see that she is a vampire and whom she is and I'm paying little attention to their thoughts. Because a hungry look crosses Bella's face and we all hear her growl. Oh no she is going to attack that human and i'm too far away to stop her. This can't be good…

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I turn from watching the human smashing into the table and look at Izzy. I can't believe she has the whole male student body lusting after her. Its just not far, i'm more beautiful then her. She was now pushing herself up on her hands; I can see from here that her sunglasses have broken in the fall. And that we can now see her face. When she looks up at the human that had gone smashing into the table a hungry look comes across her face. And looking at her closely I can see why. Izzy is a vampire and not just any vampire, she is Bella. The Bella we left behind 3 years ago and thought to be dead. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?...

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV<strong>

That was awesome! The way that human went flying across the room and smashing into that table. And the best part was he knocked down Izzy in the process. My family doesn't like that girl. I turn to look at Izzy and know she was up on her hands looking at the human. I gasp when I realize that she is a vampire and that she's Bella. She's my little sister that i thought to be dead. This just can't be happening, this Izzy chick can't be Bella. She would have told me she was here, after all we were very close when we were in Forks. WHAT THE HELL…

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I see Izzy falling down as the stupid human knocks into her. I sigh humans just don't have the same kind of balance as vampires do. But later I have to thank the human for knocking Izzy down. I don't like that girl ever since she started dating Edward. And she always dressers with style, she has all the human males after her. Why does she have to pick a vampire? I see Edward looking right at Izzy and I can see why, the sunglasses she usually wears are smashed beneath her and she is now looking up at the human. I can see her eyes now and they are black, pitch black, like a vampire and she has hideous scar running along the right side of her face. On closer inspection I recognizes who it is. This is not possible, it can't be Bella. Bella died 3 years ago. Anyway she would have told me that she was here. After all i was her best friend. WHAT THE HELL…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Another day, another boring class. I'm now on my way to meet my family at the café. I walk in and see Edward sitting at the far table with our family. I see his eyes are focused in the middle of the room, I look and see why. He is following Izzy as she makes her way across the room towards them. I have to feel sorry for her; I know our family doesn't like her. But I know Edward does and that he is really happy with her. That is why I'm giving her a chance; if she makes him happy who are we to ague. Anyway I feel like I know the girl and that I should protect her.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a shout; I turn and see a young human male crash into Izzy knocking her over, then go smashing into a glass table. The smell of blood now fills the air; I turn to leave when I hear a growl. I turn and see Izzy and I do mean see. She now hasn't got her glasses on and I can see her pitch black eyes on the human. I can also now feel her emotions: Thirst, desire, anger, and strength to stay away. But that emotion is failing quickly. I look at her closer and realize it's our Bella. I don't know how this is possible, but I do know that I can't let her attack a human. She will never forgive herself if she kills someone. I also wouldn't forgive myself if I let my little sister kill some one. I swiftly walk over to her, I can tell she is fighting not to kill the human and I also realize that this human is her singer. It's amazing that she is still on the floor after smelling her singer's blood; she should not be able to stop herself from attacking. I quicken my pace; I reach down for her and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her up to me. As soon as I have her in my arms I move swiftly towards the door and out into the parking lot. It amazes me she is not fighting me and she is now holding her breath.

When I'm sure she is in control I let her go. But to my surprise she grabs my hand without turning around and starts to run. And she is fast even wearing high 4-inch heel boots in the snow, but I manage to keep up with her. We run for an hour, maybe more, I don't try to stop her. I can feel the emotions coming off her: Shock, shame, disbelief, anger, guilt, sadness, depression and a whole lot more. None of the emotions I'm feeling off her are good, and I know she should not be left alone right now. When she finally stops and turns around to face me. I can feel her shock coming off her in waves. She defiantly was not expecting me to pull her out of there…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: What do you think? This is the longest chapter i have written. Please review and i'll update as quick as i can, but it might not be to the end of the week, i have a driving test that i'm practicing for. <strong>

**Next we have Bella and Jasper having a good talk. And we get to hear all of Bella's story. She will be holding nothing back.**


	19. Chapter 18: Jasper

****Author's Note: I'm updating all of my stories because I have finished my driving text****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Jasper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Jasper?" she whisperers

"Hello Bella", I reply

"You got me out of there. You stopped me from attacking that human. Thank you", she says with a smile.

Before I get a chance to reply we were interrupted by the smell of vampires drifting towards us. I sniff but I don't recognize the smell I turn to Bella, she had gone all-stiff and her emotions were going haywire, she must know the vampire and it mustn't be in a good why. I quickly go to her side and pull her behind my back, sending a huge dose of calm at her. I grouch down in front of her and wait. Within a couple of minutes two vampires enter the clearing, both of them our males.

"Don't come any closer!" I snarl

They both laugh and I can feel Bella cringe. They continue to approach us. I know if they get any closer I will kill them to protect my little sister.

I growl, "If you value your life I would leave now. I'm the god of war and I will kill you if you touch her"

They laugh again and take another step forward. They are too close, so I lung at them. Taking them both by surprise, I dispose of the first one quickly ripping his head off. The second one takes longer to dispose off but after 10 minutes I finally finish him off. Once I set them on fire I turn to Bella, she is trembling, I know there is a story behind this but I don't what to ask her until she is ready.

I slowly approach her. I can feel how scare she is.

"It's ok now Bella, they won't hurt you any more. I'll always protect my little sister", I cooed softly, I repeat it over and over again to finally her shaking stops.

Then she does something I don't expect, she flings herself into my arms saying Thank you over and over again.

"Come on let's go and hunt. You look like you haven't in a while", I say leading her into the forest.

She follows willingly. We quickly catch the scent of bear and Bella drops my hand and takes off in the direction of the bear. After one bear, one mountain lion and a couple of deer. Bella's eyes return to the normal golden colour.

"Thank you again to saving me Jasper", she says as she takes a seat on a fallen log.

"You're my little sister. Of course I saved you", I reply

"You don't look so surprised to see me a vampire Jasper", she states

I sigh, "I visited Peter and Charlotte a few months ago and I smelled your scent all over their house. There is only one person I know that smells like that and it's you. I also know that you were not quite ready to see us yet. What I didn't expect was to find you here in the café about to kill a human"

She winces, "I hadn't hunted in about 3 weeks. And that human was my singer. I normally have perfect self control but that human caught me at a bad time"

"You have perfect self control?" I ask

"Yeah. I haven't ever killed a human, even at my new born stage I didn't kill a human", she explains

I'm really proud of her.

"That's fantastic Bella", I exclaim

"Would you like to hear my story?" she asks.

I can tell she is nervous, but she is still offering.

"I would like too, but only if you want to tell me", I say

"After you saved me, I can trust you. Can you please not tell the others my story? I haven't told anyone my whole story before", she pleads

"Of course Bella. I won't tell anyone", I promise

"I can tell you are telling me the truth. So here goes. After my 18th birthday party, Edward spent the next three days ignoring me. Then on the three day after school, Edward told me to go for a walk with him in the woods, and then he started telling me you were leaving, all of you. Then he proceeded to tell me I wasn't good enough for him and that he no longer loved me…", she says

I growl. I can feel the emotions coming off her and they are devastating.

"Then he left me in the middle of the forest. I stupidly tried to find him. I was in the woods for hours when I was slammed into. It was Victoria…", says Bella

I growl again. Bella looks at me and I look at her to continue.

"Victoria tortured me for hours and hours. I honestly wanted to die. Then she decided to turn me. She said if she has to spend eternity without her mate then I should do the same. I spent three days burning in hell. When I woke up, I remembered what happen and that I was now a vampire. I also knew I had to hunt so I run deep within the forest. I was very nervous because I didn't know how to hunt. But then I remembered what Emmett said about hunting. How you give over to your senses, so that's what I did. My first hunt I caught a grizzly bear and bought it down without so much as getting dirt on my cloths…", she grinned at the memory

I could help but smile. What till she tells Emmett that, he is going to be so mad.

"I knew I couldn't say in Forks anymore, so I ran back to my house and packed my stuff. That was when I found the letter left to my by Edward. Explaining everything. I was so mad at that over protective fool. I knew I had to find him; he was probably very upset with himself. But before I left my house behind I said goodbye to Charlie while he was sleeping…"

"What you said goodbye to Charlie, when you were only hours old and he is still alive", I explain

"Yeh. After I said goodbye I started to run, but I only made my way half way out of town, when I realize I didn't have any money. So I turned around and headed to your place. I spent to next hour searching your house for money. I came up with a lot, once that was done I decided to head up north thinking about the Denali Coven. On my way out of Forks I was approach by the shape shifters. I told them what happen and luck was on my side that my childhood friend Jacob Black was part of the pack and they let me go. And we are really good friends now, we all keep in touch and I visit them a couple of times a year…"

"Your friends with werewolves?" I say with a smile, "I bet Edward liked that"

"He did", she laughed, "So after I talked with the werewolves I headed up north after a couple of days I ran into Eleazar who was hunting in the woods. I explained who I was and asked him if he knew where you guys were. But he didn't and he invited me to say and see if you showed up. I got really close with Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Irina's mate…"

"What the Denali's knew about you", I state then I slap my forehead, "That's why they were acting so strange the other week"

She laughs again, "Yes that is why. Eleazar concedes me his daughter. While I was there Eleazar told me my powers and how to use them. Before you ask I'm a mental shield that's why Edward can't read my thoughts, now I can protect myself from any power with it. I'm also a physical shield and I can make to shield turn anyone inside it invisible and I can take away my scent with it. The next power is I can see the future and my last power is I can read minds but I can choose when to use my mind reading and seeing the future. Because of my shield I can block them…"

"You better not tell Emmett or Alice about you seeing the future and mind reading", I say with a smile

"I'll keep that in mind. Now after I stayed with the Denali's for 6 weeks I realized that you guys weren't coming. So after the goodbye's and promises to keep it touch and visit. I headed to Volterra, thinking that maybe they could help me find all of you…"

"You went to Volterra", I all but shouted

"Yes. They were really nice to me. I became very close with everyone of them and they become very close to me, they are all very protective of me. Aro and Caius thought as me as their niece and Marcus thought as me as his daughter. After I arrive everyone noticed Marcus looking happier then he had in centuries. That in turn made everyone else happy. I spent two months there while they tried to track you down, but they had little luck. So I decided to move on, for the next two months I spent looking for all of you around Europe and Africa, I meet the Irish Coven and I became friends with all of them. I also meet the Egyptian Coven; Ben & Tia became really good friends with me. After that I headed to the Amazon because I heard of all the good opportunities to hunt so I thought maybe you had gone there. But no you all hadn't, I meet up with the Amazonian Coven and they helped my look for you guys. I made a lot of friends in the last three years. After that I headed to Texas because I heard about your past from the Volturi so I thought maybe you had gone to your friends there…"

I knew we were getting to the part that she didn't want to say because her emotions were all over the place. I quickly sent her a dose of calm and courage. She smiled at me showing me her appreciation.

"I was out hunting late one night when 5 vampires crossed my path two had red eyes and the other three I could tell were newborns. I tried to fight them of but it was no good, they took my back to there camp and I meet their leader Maria…"

I snarled at the name.

"She told me I would be staying with her to help her and that I would have to hunt humans. Which I refused, for the next three months I didn't hunt because I didn't want to hurt a human. I did make a couple of friends that is all that kept me going. At the end of the three months I finally escaped. But I was caught about a mile away; I was weak from not hunting so I could put up much of a fight. The guys you killed today were the same guys that caught me…"

I growl again. If I could bring them back for hurting me little sister I would.

"They beat me and bit me. Like I said I didn't have the strength to fight. When I thought they were going to kill me to new vampires stepped into the clearing. They scared the newborns away from me, they introduced themselves as Peter and Charlotte your friends from way back. I told them whom I was and they took me in and cared for me. Peter even went so far as to hunt for me. I stayed with them for 3 months and they became like another brother and sister too me. I left them after that with promises to visit and keep in touch. Your brother is really annoying and needs to learn to think before he speaks…"

I laugh, "Same old Peter"

"After that I knew I would have to give up the search I knew I would come across you eventually after all I had eternity to find you. So I went and got myself a new identity and a car and started school here. I didn't expect you to turn up. But when you guys did, I was so happy. But I also knew I was still hurt for what you guys did to me. So I decided not to tell you who I was until I was ready. And I guess you know the rest", she finishes, "I hope you can forgive me"

I reach over and grab her in a hug.

"Of course I forgive you. Can under stand about not being ready after all you have gone through"

"Thanks Jazz", she says and then sighs, "I guess my secret is out in the open now"

I laugh, "Yes it is"

"I hope they won't be too mad"

"Don't worry I'll protect you", I say

After everything she has been through I thought the need to protect her more. And I owe her after what I did at her 18th birthday party.

"I guess we better go back to your place", she says with a sigh

"Come on. I'll lead the way. I also won't say anything unless you want me too"

"Thanks again Jazz. For helping me. You really our a truly amazing big brother. And about what happened at my 18th birthday party, it wasn't your fault. You feel emotions. So you felt everyone else's blood lust as well as your own. Even I would snap. So stop blaming your self!", she exclaimed

I smile at her what she was saying made sense and I could feel her emotions that she was sending to me. Forgiveness and Love. I hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much Bells. Now let's go before the family sends out a search party for us. After all we have been gone 5 hours", I say with a smile.

She groans but follows me. Now this is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review i'm feeling a bit down after failing my driving text by one point. And i'll update as soon as possible.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Anger

**Chapter 19: Anger**

* * *

><p><em>When Jasper helps Bella<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can't help but think that I'm too far away to help her. Then I see Jasper rushing over to her, he wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her towards him then he quickly walks out with Bella in his arms. I decide not to go after them; after all Jasper still has some guilt he has to get rid off. I will let them do their sister/brother bonding time; anyway I have to rest of the family to deal with.

"_Edward what the hell is going on?" yells Alice in her thoughts _

I wince. By the look of her and the others thoughts this is not going to be good.

"I'll answer your questions when we get home", I say leading them out to our cars.

On the way home I try my best to ignore their thoughts. But try as hard as I might I just can't seem to block them.

"_WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T EDWARD TELL US! MORE IMORTANT IS WHY BELLA WOULDN'T TELL US!" thinks Alice_

"_WHAT DID WE DO TO DERSVERE THIS", think Emmett_

"_I can't blame Bella, we did leave her. Maybe this is my second chance to get to know her", thinks Rosalie_

Now that surprises me. Add least Bella won't have to put up with Rosalie I think to myself as I pull up at our house.

"Why is everyone home?" asks Esme as we walk into the house.

"There was an accident at school and blood was involved", I reply

"Was anyone seriously hurt?" asks Esme

"No. But now the rest of the family knows about Bella", I say

"What!" exclaims Esme

"Well it looks like Bella hadn't hunted in a while. And when the student knocked into her and then smashed into a table blood immediately filled to air. Bella looked up and she got a hungry look on her face. Just when I thought she was about to attack, Jasper appears out of now where and drags her out of there", I explain

"Oh my. The poor dear. Where are they now?"

"I don't know. I'm letting them have there Brother/sister bonding time", I say with a smile

Esme smiles to and says, "That will be good for them Bella really has missed having a brother"

Before I could reply:

"Wait you knew Bella was here", Alice shouts

"Yes I did", Esme says calmly

"Why did you not tell us?" ask Emmett

"Because it wasn't my secret to share and don't use that tone on me", Esme says

"Sorry. But why did she tell us?" Emmett says

"You are going to have to ask her that", I say

"It's quite simple. She doesn't want to be with us anymore and decide to mess with us", Alice growls

"Alice you know that's not true", scowls Esme

"Well it is. Why else would she not tell us she was here", Alice says storming up to her room.

"She's right. Bella would have told us she was here if she wanted to be with us", says Emmett also going up to his room.

Rosalie looks at me and says, "She wasn't ready to talk to us yet was she?"

That surprises me. What do you know Rosalie is the first one to get it.

"Yes. Your right. But I'm not saying anymore. They hopefully will be back soon", I say walking over to my piano.

The next couple of hours fly by with Carlisle coming home and Esme and I filling him in on what has happened. I can here his thoughts and he is worried about Bella, how she is handling everything.

Finally after another couple of hours we hear footsteps fast approaching. Everyone is quickly assembled in the living room waiting for them to come in. Jasper comes in first holding Bella's hand. He pulls her towards the couch were I'm sitting. He sits and pulls her down on to his lap. I can hear his thoughts and he is worried about how Bella will handle this. I'm glad he is looking out for her.

I then listen to Emmett and Alice's thoughts and this is not going to be good…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I can feel how nervous Bella is. She is on the verge of total panic. I send her a wave of calm and squeeze her hand.

"It's going to be ok Bella. I'll be there for you", I say trying to calm her

"Thanks Jazz. I hope they will understand", she says

"Don't worry they will", I reply.

I hope I'm right I think as we approach the house. We enter through the back door and I can feel the anger and hostility rolling off Alice and Emmett in waves. Crap! I should have taken her straight home. I pull Bella on to my lap on the couch beside Edward. I hope Bella will be able to handle this.  
>"Hi", Bella says shyly<p>

I can feel their anger strengthen. I quickly send calm to all of them.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asks looking concerned

"I will be. I was lucky Jasper was there to pull me out of the room", Bella replies not looking at Alice and Emmett. Then I remember her power and wince. I can only begin to image what they are thinking about. I see Edward out of the corner of my eye wince too this is not going to be good.

"How did you lose control?" Carlisle asks

"I hadn't hunted in about three weeks and that boy was my singer", she says, "Even I couldn't hold out for long"

"Your stronger then anyone gives you credit for", I whisper in her ear

She gives me a small smile.

"Enough of this! How the HELL are you still alive and why didn't you find us", Alice all but shouts at her.

I can feel Bella tense and wince. And I can feel all her pain. I love Alice but she has to calm down. I sent a wave of peace and calm to Bella hoping to help her.

"I was changed after all you left. I did try to…" she starts to say

"Don't you dare say you tried to find us. If you tried to find us we won't be here right now", Alice growls

"I did. I really did", she says

She's in so much pain now.

"Don't say that if you were my Best friend you would have told me you were here", Alice growls

That's a low blow. She hadn't even heard Bella's story and she was already going at her.

"Yeh. You would have told me. I thought as you like my sister and I thought you loved me like a brother. But now I know that's not true", Emmett says.

I was shocked. So were Edward, Esme and Carlisle. We were all thinking the same thing. How could they do this to Bella without hearing her story?

Speaking of Bella. Bella looked like she wanted to cry. She loved them all so much and she didn't mean to hurt them. But she was hurt too and needed time. I can feel the emotions coming off her: Devastation, hurt, sadness, depression, guilt, heartbreak and a whole lot more. They were so strong they could've knocked my off my seat if Bella hadn't been seated on my lap.

"I..I.." she was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. I send another wave of calm at her.

"…ha..ve..t…to..go", she stutters out.

She breaks out of my arms and runs to the door and out straight into the forest without looking back. Edward moves to follow her when we hear a soft voice say.

"I'll go after her…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? I would like to thank everyone for there great reviews, they have really made my day. Please review and i'll update as fast as i can. Also who so you think goes after her?<strong>


	21. Chapter 19: Anger BPOV

**Author's Note: I add this because i feel like everyone needs to know what Bella thought during the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carry on from last chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm very nervous about seeing the rest of the family again. I can feel the panic settling in.

"It's going to be ok Bella. I'll be there for you", Jasper says trying to calm me down.

"Thanks Jazz. I hope they will understand", I say.

Jasper and I have gotten real close after my talk with him.

"Don't worry they will", he replies.

We approach the house and enter it with Jasper holding my hand. When we get into the living room he pulls my to the couch and pulls my down onto his lap beside Edward.

_"How dare she show up here!", thinks Alice, "Why is my husband looking at her with concern and like she is going to break"_

_"What the Hell is she doing here", thinks Emmett_

"Hi", I say shyly.

I'm cannot feel emotions but I can feel Alice and Emmett's anger at me. I look into their minds and I don't like what they are thinking. I feel Jazz send a dose of calm at everyone.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asks looking concerned

"I will be. I was lucky Jasper was there to pull me out of the room", I reply not looking at Alice and Emmett.

"_Ha! This wouldn't have happened if she found us!" thinks Alice_

"_She must have killed a lot of people without us!" thinks Emmett_

"How did you lose control?" Carlisle asks

"I hadn't hunted in about three weeks and that boy was my singer", I say, "Even I couldn't hold out for long"

"_Ha yeh right! She probably has slipped up a lot" thinks Alice_

"_Ha what a load", thinks Emmett_

What have I done so wrong to deserve this? I just wasn't ready to face them yet.

"Your stronger then anyone gives you credit for", Jasper whisperers in my ear

I give a small smile.

"_Why the HELL is my Jazzy comforting her! He's my mate", thinks Alice_

"_What the HELL is Jasper doing? She left us. She doesn't deserve to be comforted", thinks Emmett_

"_I hope she's ok", thinks Rosalie_

Now that confuses me. Doesn't she hate me?

"Enough of this! How the HELL are you still alive and why didn't you find us", Alice all but shouts at me.

I tense and wince at her thoughts.

"I was changed after all you left. I did try to…" I start to say

"Don't you dare say you tried to find us. If you tried to find us we won't be here right now", Alice growls

"I did. I really did", I say.

I had too. I remember not being able to find them and how much that hurt.

"_She has never missed us!" thinks Alice_

"_She was never going to tell us she was there", thinks Emmett_

Of course I missed them. I missed them so much i thought i was going to die without them. And I really did want to tell them.

"Don't say that if you were my Best friend you would have told me you were here", Alice growls

That's a low blow. They hadn't even heard my story yet. And I still thought her as my best friend. And I thought as her as my sister.

"Yeh. You would have told me. I thought as you like my sister and I thought you loved me like a brother. But now I know that's not true", Emmett says.

"_She is not my best friend and sister! This person I don't even know!" thinks Alice_

"_This person is defiantly not my little sister", thinks Emmett_

"_I can't believe they said that", thinks Rosalie_

I was shocked. I could tell by their thoughts they meant it. I love him like my brother. He's the best brother in the world. How can they say that to me? I love them all and the only reason I didn't tell them was that I wasn't ready and that I was scared to tell them. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. My emotions are everywhere. But I do know that I'm devastated. I thought I would have my family back when I finally tell everyone that it's me. But now I know I don't. Maybe I should go back to Volterra or Denali or better yet go and track down Peter and Charlotte.

"I..I.." I try to say something but it wouldn't come out. Jasper sends another wave of calm at me.

"…ha..ve..t…to..go", I stutter out.

I break out of Jasper's arms and run to the door and out straight into the forest without looking back. I run and run. How could they do that to me? I love them all like family. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm near Denali when I drop to the ground sobbing. Suddenly two stone cold arms wrap around me.

"Shh..It's ok..Everything will be ok", a voice says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What do you think? If i get enough reviews from the last chapter and this one i'll update again tomorrow.<strong>


	22. Chapter 20: Rosalie

**This Chapter is for my loyal readers out there and there reviews. Thanks Everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Rosalie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"I'll go after her", I say running out of the door following her.

How dare they say those things to her? I can tell she has a long story and not all of it good. Now that I know its Bella things make a little more sense. But I still have a lot of questions and I hope she answers them. But after everything that has happened I'm not sure she will. I think back to the first day we arrived and how I was the only on the notice how Bella flinched away from touch, now that is never good. Bella has been running for hours with me right behind her. She is too upset to notice me. I realize we are getting closer to Denali, she must know them I think to myself. Up ahead I see Bella suddenly collapse on the ground sobbing. Emmett and Alice must have really hurt her.

I run to her and pull her into my arms saying, ""Shh..It's ok..Everything will be ok"

"Rosalie?" she chokes out

"Yes its me", I say still holding her in my arms

"Why don't you hate me too?" she asks me

"I have feeling there is a lot to your story and not all of in good", I reply

"Your right there is", Bella says

"I'm sorry you had to put up with Emmett and Alice", I say

"It's not your fault", she says in a whisper

"It's not yours either. You had a right not to tell us. After all we left you alone and unprotected that must have hurt. We also left no trace of ourselves, so you couldn't find us", I say

"Thanks Rosalie. Your right I couldn't find anyone. I really did try. I searched for a long time but I still couldn't find anyone", she says with great sadness in her voice.

"I believe you. And it's Rose by the way. Rosalie is just for people that don't know me"

"Thanks. You can let me go now", she says

I do what she asks. I wonder if she will answer my questions I think to myself.

"Of course I'll answer your questions", Bella says

Did I say that out loud I wonder to myself?

"No you didn't", she says

"How?" I ask

She gives me a small smile and says, "One of my powers is that I can read minds. But I can turn it on and off. I don't want to listen to people's private thoughts all the time.

I smile, "That's amazing"

And then realization comes over me.

"You heard Emmett's and Alice's thoughts didn't you?" I ask her

She looks so sad when she replies, "Yes I did. I wish I didn't"

"It will be ok", I try to reassure her

"Thanks Rose. What's your first question?" she asks me

"How were you changed?"

"Victoria. She tortured me for hours then she finally bit me", she says

I gasp. "Is that why you have trouble letting people touch you?"

"Your very observant Rose. A lot more then people give you credit for. You're the only one to have noticed", she says

"Thanks"

"And yes that is one of the reasons why. The other is when I was looking for all of you, I run into Maria, Jasper's creator. She kept me prisoner for months. Then when I finally escaped I run into a couple of her newborns they attacked me. If it wasn't for Peter and Charlotte, I won't be here", she explains looking very upset

I gasp again and hug her tightly.

"Your ok now, your safe", I say over and over again until she is calmed down.

"That's why you were so close to Jasper when you guys came back"

"Yes that is the reason. What's your next question?" she asks

"How long did you look for us?"

"Over a year before I realized that I wasn't going to find you and that I had an eternity to run across you", she replies

I feel bad for her after all that time and what she went through and she still couldn't find us.

"What country's have you visited?" I ask

"Italy, France, England, Ireland, Egypt, Brazil, Russia, Greece and a few others", she replies

"Have you ever met the Volturi?" I ask

She did mention Italy.

"Yes I have. I got really close with all of them. You should have been there with Esme and me", she says

"So that's where Esme was", I say to myself

"Yes. And you should have seen Aro's face", she says with a smile

"What did you do?" I ask with a smile of my own.

"Aro burned down my library. So I decided he needed to pay. So I made Caius tell him that the builders fixing my library where called away. Then they told him that I was coming for a visit in a few hours. Then I decided to make my presence known. Aro nearly had a heart attack. While I was hugging him I stole his credit card. You should have seen his face when I told him that me, Esme and the ladies in the castle were going on a shopping spree with his credit card", she says laughing

I break into laughter too, "Did you really do that?"

"Yep. My only regret is I'm not there in person to see his face when he gets the bill", she says laughing

I laugh too, "Now that would be fun to see"

"I bet it would", she replies

"Do you know the Denali's?" I ask

"Yes I do. They are really good friends of mine"

"Do you know that they were with us the other week? And now that I think about it they were playing with us", I say with a scowl

She laughs and smiles at me, "Yes I knew they were here. They were covering for me"

I laugh too.

"I'm glad you followed me Rose. I always thought as you as my big sister", she says with another smile

"I'm glad I followed you too. And I have always thought as you as my little sister", I say hugging her again

"Do you think Emmett and Alice will forgive me?" she asks in a small voice

"There is nothing to forgive. They should be the ones that need your forgiveness", I say

"Do we have to go back?" she asks

"Not at the moment. We can stay away for the rest of the week then we could go back", I reply still hugging her.

Some one clearing their throat interrupted us. We turn around and see Tanya and Eleazar looking at us smiling.

"Now don't mind us. We were only looking to see if you were alright Bella", Tanya says with a smile

"Yes it looks like we interrupted something. We don't want to spoil this touching moment. We will just be going now", Eleazar says with a cheeky grin.

They both take off into the woods.

"ELEAZAR, TANYA, get back here! You guys are in so much trouble", Bella shouts after them

We both hear them laugh but they don't turn back.

"Well little sister we have to the end of the week to go back home. At the moment I think those two need to learn a lesson", I say with an evil grin.

She returns my grin with one of her own, "Let's get them Big sister"

We take off after them. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do your think? Please review and i'll try and update again tomorrow.<strong>


	23. Chapter 21: Family's Wrath & Meeting

**Chapter 21: Family's Wrath & Meeting **

* * *

><p><em>After Bella and Rosalie run out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"What the HELL was that! How dare you treat my Bella like that", I shout at them

"She deserved it", Alice says

"She didn't deserve being treated like she is scum", I growl

"How dare you say those things to Bella", Esme growls

Wow I have never seen her this mad.

"Well she did not tell us she was here", Emmett says

"That is no excuse for acting like that towards her", says Carlisle

I hear his thoughts and he is really disappointed in both of them.

"How could both of you treated her like that! After all she has been through, she did not deserve that. The things she has been through you wouldn't dream of", says a seething Jasper

I was not surprised by his anger. Every since they walked into the house I could see the connection they now had.

"Why the HELL are you sticking up for her?" growls Alice

"I'm sticking up for her because she is my sister and after everything she has been through she needs someone to protect her", replies Jasper, "And now I'm going hunting and take out some of my anger on some trees"

With that said he takes off into the forest. While Alice is staring after him in shock.

"How could you do this to my daughter. Now she will never come back or trust us", Esme cries running from the room

"I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am right now with both of you. Bella is my daughter and your sister and you will treat her as such. When she gets back you will not be left alone in the same room as her when she's here until she's comfortable around you. Also you will apologies to her for your behavior. Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see the pair of you until you thought about want you did good and hard", Carlisle says firmly.

They both take off to their rooms.

"I'm going for a drive. If I stay here any longer I might kill them", I say grabbing my jacket.

"Ok. I'll call Eleazar and tell him what happened. Maybe Bella went up there", he replies

"Thanks", I say running out the door and into my car. I really need a long drive to calm me down…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Those two are so going to get it! Rose and I run after them, they are not very fast when we get to about a couple of metres we pounce. I land on Eleazar's back and knock him to the ground I can hear Rose do the same to Tanya.

"Now Eleazar that wasn't very nice was it?" I ask him in a sweet voice

"No Bella, calm down. We were just having some fun", he says as soon as he cleared his mouth of dirt and snow.

"Was it really necessary to interrupt Rose and I? I ask

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok. Carlisle rang us and told us what happened. He thought you might be heading here", Eleazar explains

"Well he was right. But did it look like I needed your help?" I ask

"No. But we couldn't resist"

"Ok. I'll let you go for now. But mark my words you will pay", I threaten

I let him up and motion Rose to do the same.

"Eleazar, Rose and I will be staying with you till the end of the week", I say with an evil grin.

He looks scared, "Why can't you go back home?"

"I have many reasons why I don't want to go back yet. And the reason I want to stay is I haven't even everyone in a very long time", I say

He sighs and says, "Fine. Follow me"

He takes off running.

"I'm really glad you're here Bella. By the way it was all Eleazar's idea to spy on you", Tanya says running after him.

I can tell by her thoughts that she was being truthful. Now he is defiantly going to get it.

"Let's go Rose. I want to introduce you to the new members of their family", I say grabbing Rose's hand and dragging her alone.

She laughs, "Your really excited"

I laugh with her, "I am. I haven't seen them in a while"

Within a couple of minutes we make it to their house to find the whole family waiting for us.

Carmen runs towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"I have missed you my daughter"

"I have missed you too. Carmen I sure you remember Rose", I say

"Of course I do. And it is good to see both of you getting along", she replies pulling Rose into a hug.

"Yeh. She is my little sister and I'll do anything to protect her", Rose says

I smile at her, "Thanks big sister"

"Oh, that's so sweet", says Carmen

"I have missed you sister", Kate says

"I have missed you too", I say hugging her

"How's the shield going?" Kate asks me

"Great. I can cover a large area now", I reply

"What's this about a shield?" asks Rose

"It's just another one of my powers. I'll tell you later", I say

"Hey Bella how are you?" asks Irina

"I have been better. But thanks to Rose I'm getting there", I say hugging her.

"Hey Bella", Laurent says

"Hey yourself. It's good to see you again", I say giving him a hug

"You too. Have you had any trouble with you know who lately?" he asks me looking concerned

"No I haven't. But I'm looking out", I reply

I turn to Rose and say, "I sure you remember Laurent. He is now like a brother to me. And he is Irina's mate"

"Nice to meet you again", Rose says politely shaking his hand

"Bella. How's my little sister?" asks Garrett twirling me around in a hug.

"Been better. What about you? Have you been on any adventures lately?" I ask laughing

"I'm good. And no I haven't been on any adventures lately. It's good to seen you", he says

Once he let's go I say, "Rose this is Garrett, Kate's mate"

While they shake hands, Stuart comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you again Bells. I can't believe Laurent, Garrett and I missed messing with the Cullen's a couple of weeks ago", he says with a grin.

"It's good to see you. Don't worry you'll get a chance to mess with them eventually", I say with a grin

"Bella who's this?" asks Rose

"This is Stuart, Tanya's Mate. Stuart this is my sister Rosalie Cullen", I say.

"How long are you staying Bells?" asks Kate

"Add least to the end of the week. I want to give them all time to calm down. And I want to spend some time with my sister", I say smiling at Rose

"That's great. Maybe after your done spending time with Rose, we could all go out shopping", Irina says

That gives me a wicked idea.

"Eleazar, how long has it been sense you hunted?" I ask innocently

"Now that you mention it, it has been a while", he replies

"What about the rest of you guys?" I ask

They all replay with no's.

"How about your guys go hunting? It will give the girls some girl time?" I ask innocently

"That sounds like a great idea. We'll see you all in a couple of hours", Eleazar says running off into the woods with the rest of the guys following.

"Carmen where does Eleazar keep his credit card?" I ask with an evil grin.

I did it to Aro, why not do it to Eleazar too?

"In the safe why?"

I explain to her what he did and she immediately goes along with the plan so do the others.

"Now we have to make sure we are back by the time the guys are. So we can put his credit card back in the safe. So he doesn't know", I say

They quickly agree.

"Bella you are starting act like me, when I'm ticked off", Rose says laughing.

I laugh with her. This was going to be a good couple of hours. Maybe I'll buy myself a new car?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can.<strong>


	24. Chapter 22: Sisterly Bonding & Home

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been sick with the Flu, and when i get sick i really get sick. I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Sisterly Bonding &amp; Home<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The girls and I are having a blast. We have spent the afternoon shopping. And spending some quality sister time. I'm waiting for Tanya and the others to come out of the change room when Rose approaches me.

"Are you ok?" she asks me

"Yeh. Just thinking how lucky I am", I say

"I'm lucky too. You're a great sister it is to bad I didn't see that before", Rose says softly

"It's ok"

"No it isn't. We shouldn't have left you. You have been alone all this time. And now you finally decide to tell all of us who you are, Emmett and Alice go all mean on you"

"I look back at it now with a smile. If Edward hadn't of left me, I won't be here now. I have to thank him for that", I say with a smile, "Sure it hurt and it was a long road getting here. But here I am stronger then ever. And I have my big sister to share it with"

Rose comes over and hugs me, "I'm not leaving you again. You are my sister. I don't care what any one says. And I'll defend you", she says

"I love you my sister", I say

"I love you too sister", Rose says

We let go of each other when the girls come out of the dressing room.

"Girls we better get going if we are going to bet the guys home", I say with a smile

They laugh and follow me out to our cars, including my red Ferrari. I can't wait to see the look on Eleazar's face when he gets his credit card bill.

We bet the boys home by a matter of minutes.

"How was the rest of your day Bells?" asks Eleazar

"It went great. We all went shopping and spend some quality sister time. I also got a car", I say with a smile

All the girls are trying hard not to laugh.

"So you managed to hire a Ferrari for your stay here. Isn't that a little over kill", he says

"No. I ride in nothing but the best", I say, trying hard not to laugh

He laughs, "That you do"

Rose and I spent the rest of our time hanging out and getting to know each other. By the end of the week we had become the best of friends. I sigh we are going to have to go back soon.

"Don't worry Bells. It will be all right. If they start again they will be in for it", Rose says

"Thanks Rose. I'm just nervous about going back"

"Its alright to be nervous. After the last time you were there. Why don't you give someone a call and let them know we will be starting to head home soon. I'll go for a quick hunt", she says taking of into the woods.

I sigh and dial Edward's number but he doesn't answer. Of all the times not to answer his phone. I will have to have a talk with him when I get home. I dial Jasper's number instead.

"Hello"

"Hi Jazz", I say

"Bella! Its good to hear your voice. How are you? Where are you? Are you all right?" he says firing of questions so fast that I have trouble hearing them.

"Jasper! Slow down. I'm all right. I'm at the Denali's. I just called to tell you we will be on our way home soon"

"Sorry Bella. It's just really good to hear your voice. So you will be home soon?" he asks

"Yes. We should be back late tomorrow. And can you not tell anyone we are coming? And tell Edward to have his stupid phone on"

He laughs, "Will do. Be safe. See you tomorrow"

I hang up.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

* * *

><p>"You all right Bella?" asks Kate<p>

"Yeh. Just worried about tomorrow", I reply

"Don't worry it will be all right. If they give you a hard time just let me know and I'll come down there and give them a shock of a life time", she says with a smile

"Thanks Sis", I say hugging her

"See you later sister", Irina says hugging me

"See ya", I say

"Bye Bella just let me know if anyone harasses you I'll come down and sort them out for you sister", says Laurent

"Thanks big brother", I say smiling

Then I was swepted up into a big hug by Garrett.

"I'll miss you too brother", I say when he releases me.

"Call anytime Bells", says Stuart

"Will do", I reply

"See you later Bella", Tanya says hugging me

"See you T", I say

"Bella, my daughter I will miss you. Come back soon", says Carmen giving me a big hug.

"I'll miss you too", I say hugging her tightly

Then I was in Eleazar's arms.

"Take care of yourself my daughter"

"I will dad", I say hugging him tightly

I look to see Rose finishing her goodbyes.

"Ready to go sis?" she asks me

"Ready as I'll ever be", I reply

We both hop into my Ferrari and start the long drive home…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I have to laugh closing me phone. Edward is in big trouble when Bella gets home.

"What's so funny Jasper?" Edward asks

"Nothing. Nothing at all", I reply trying to look innocent

He sighs and walks off to his piano.

Things have been stranded lately. Emmett and Alice still refuse to forgive Bella. The rest of the family is trying to reason with them without telling Bella's story. I know I'm the only one to know the whole story and no matter what I will not betray Bella's trust. I sigh this is going to get messy when she returns.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

* * *

><p>Bella and Rose should be here any minute. Thank god for that! I think Edward might lose his mind if he is without Bella any longer. And Emmett is angry that Rose went after her and hasn't come back. I have been trying to calm him for days. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a car coming up the driveway. I see my family looking at each other. They have no idea who it could be. I smile and get up from where I am sitting and make my way to the door.<p>

"It's about bloody time you got back. I was thinking I would have to go on a vacation because of all the emotions here", I call out to them.

"Sorry Jazz. We got held up. Can you ever forgive us?" Bella asks with a very cute look on her face,

"Yeh Jasper can you ever forgive us?" asks Rose with the same look on her face.

They were both sending me their love.

I sigh, "You two don't play fair. Of course I forgive the both of you"

They squealed and pounced on me.

"Edward, Emmett, anyone a little help here", I say

Edward has a big smile of his face.

"Sorry Jasper. But I think if I pull Bella of you I will get into trouble", he says with a big smile.

"Sorry Son. But my daughters look comfy I would just hate to move them", Carlisle says smiling

"Traitors", I sigh, "Ok that's enough. Come on off me. I love you both and I forgive you both. Now please get of me", I beg

I can hear the family behind me laughing. Me the God of War and most feared vampire in the south is reduced to begging.

They giggle.

"I don't know. I'm pretty comfy right here. What about you sister?" asks Bella

"I agree with you sister, he is very comfy", replies Rose

I growl playfully, "I liked you two better when you hated each other"

They laugh.

"Did you hear that sister? He thinks we hated each other", laughs Rose

"How wrong can he be", Bella laughs

By now half the family are roaring with laughter.

I growl again, "I also liked it better when you were gone. It was a lot quieter"

"Well that is just too bad. We're not going anywhere. Right sister?" asks Bella smiling

"Right", she replies

I growl again as the laughter increases.

"Oh alright well will get up", sighs Bella getting up, followed quickly by Rose.

"You two will pay for that", I growl playfully lunging at Bella.

Bella quickly dodges my attack at the last second and leaps over my head.

"You'll have to try harder then that Jazzy-boy", she says laughing

I growl and go for her again and again. But she always dodges. I sigh giving up.

"I will get you", I say

"You'll try", she says walking over to the car.

The family is laughing again. I'm never going to live this down.

"I've missed you love", Edward says giving her a hug

"Love?" she says with a glare

"Yes?" he says looking scared

The family is once again trying not to laugh.

"Yes love. If I was your love you would have kept you phone on. Just in case I needed you", she says in a deathly calm voice

"Oh crap", he says quietly

"Edward language", Esme scowls

"Sorry Mum", he says

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Bella asks walking towards him.

He starts to walk backwards, "I…I" he tries to say

"Well?" she asks

"Well…I have to go hunt…I'll see you later", he says quickly taking off into the woods.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Just you wait to you get home", she shouts after him.

"Well it looks like everyone wants to get away from you", says Emmett

Rose turns to him angrily, "Just for the little comment about my sister. You will be going without sex for a year"

"What…" he begins to whine

"You want to make it a century", she says glaring at him

He doesn't reply, so she turns to look at Bella.

"Come of Sis. I we have some talking to do", she says grabbing Bella's hand and running up the stairs to the room she shares with Emmett.

"What else could they possibly talk about? They have been away for days", Emmett says with a scowl

I smile at him saying, "They will talk about how their men need to grow up and how they should be punished"

He growls at me and lunges towards me. But Carlisle and Esme laugh.

"Don't break anything", Esme calls to us going back inside.

I laugh. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can.<strong>


	25. Chapter 23: Back to School

**Chapter 23: Back to School**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

The rest on the night past by somewhat uneventfully, except for a few broken trees, Alice & Emmett saying things, and Bella telling Edward that he can go without sex for the next month us punishment for not having his phone on and running away from her. Edward spent the rest of the night mopping and trying to talk Bella out of it. Not like that could help, because he couldn't get her alone, she was always with Rose. They are so close now you could hardly believe that Rose used to hate her.

"Cheer up Edward, it's not the end of the world", I say with a smile

He growls at me, "It's your fault Bella is mad at me"

I laugh again, "Nope, this is all you"

He growls again at me.

"EDWARD CULLEN! Why are you growling at your brother?" Bella yells coming down the stairs from Roses room.

"Um…I…", Edward tries to say

"Well?" she asks hands on her hips staring at him.

"I'm sorry?" It comes out like a question

She glares at him again.

"I'm sorry I growled at you Jasper", Edward says looking at me

"Apology excepted", I say smiling

"Now was that so hard? Edward go and get ready for school", Bella says smiling

He sighs, "Yes dear"

"_Yes Eddie go and get ready for school", I think_

He turns and glares at me but doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that", Bella says with a nervous smile.

I can feel the nervousness, panic and fear coming off her in waves.

"What's wrong Bella?" I ask gently

She looks scared.

"Come here", I say opening my arms to her

She hesitates for a second before coming into my arms. I pull her on to my lap and hug her. I can feel her calm done some.

"Now what's the matter?" I ask gently again

"I'm afraid to go to school", she whisperers

"Why?" I ask

"I'm afraid I might go after that human again", she says softly

I hug her tightly trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry Bella. It will be ok", I try to reassure her

"But what if it's not. What if I attack that poor innocent human?" she says.

I can feel the panic rising in her again.

"You won't attack him. I'll be there to help you. We all will", I say

My words seem to have little affect on her.

"Why don't we go hunting? Then when we are done, I could take you too school", I say

She nods

"Hey everyone we are going hunting. We will meet you at school", I shout to everyone. Pulling Bella to the door with me.

"Jasper you can't leave we must get ready for school", Alice says

"I'll meet you there", I reply

"No! You must stay here. Why do you have to go with her?" Alice says growling in Bella's direction.

I sigh. Alice is going to have to get over this sooner or later.

"She needs my help Alice. And I'll help her weather you like it or not", I say.

With on last look at Alice I drag Bella out into the forest to hunt and to calm her down…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can't believe Bella told me I was going to have to go with out sex for a month. How could I be so stupid! Then I have to growl at my brother. How could I be so stupid? After I got out of the shower and got changed I had Esme yells at me for growling at my brother.

"Where's Bella?" I ask

"She went hunting with Jasper, son", Carlisle says

"Why? We only have less then a hour before school starts", I reply

"I don't know why. Just head to school and I'm sure they will meet you there", Carlisle replies

I sigh, "Ok. Everyone lets go"

Rose, Emmett and Alice follow me out to my car.

We were about to head to class when Jasper's Ducati pulls into the parking lot. Bella and Jasper get off it laughing.

"That was fantastic Jazz!", Bella exclaims

Jasper laughs, "I'm glad you enjoyed it little sister"

"We are going to have to do it again sometime soon, please?" Bella asks jumping up and down.

Jasper laughs again, "Sure. I can't say no to you"

Bella squeals and hugs him.

"_Edward! Be careful with Bella she's scared that she will hurt that human", Jasper thinks_

I give a small nod in his direction.

"Bella love did you have fun hunting?" I ask her

"Yes! Jasper and I had a really good time. Sorry we were late", Bella says kissing me

"Why were you late?" I ask

"Your mate is a vixen Edward", Jasper says scowling at Bella

"Why?"

"Because we were racing back and I was winning. So to win she pushed me into the river and took off running to the house", Jasper growls.

Bella sticks her tongue out at him, "Its your own fault. You had a head start"

Rose and I laugh at their antics

"Come on. We are late for class", I say leading Bella away from Jasper

"Jasper is a bad influence on you", I say smiling

"No he isn't", She says

"Oh yes he is", I say kissing her, "I'll see you after class"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Emmett! You are going to have to get over this grudge you have towards Bella", I say

"Why? Its not like she cares", Emmett says

He is completely clueless.

"Your completely clueless. Remind me again why I married you", I say

"You love me. Unlike Bella", Emmett says

For the love of god! When will this end. He needs to get his head out of his butt and talk to Bella.

Before I get a chance to reply I see Bella and Edward making their way over to our table.

"_Hey Bella", I think_

"Hey Rose, Jasper. How was your morning?" she asks us sitting down

"Boring. How was your morning?" asks Jasper

"Slow and boring too", she replies

We spend the rest of lunch talking when the bell rings we head off to our classes…

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Alice! You are going to have to start being nice to Bella", Jasper says to me, as we wait for the others to reach the parking lot so we can go home.

"Why?" I say

"Why? Because she's your sister and she loves you and misses you", Jasper says

"She is not my sister and she doesn't love me. So why don't you but out and mind your own business. And why don't you take my side and not Bella's", I all but shout at him

"Whether you like it or not she is your sister and I know you love her as such. I'm taking her side because she needs someone to stand up for her. She is also my sister, when you here her story you will understand", Jasper says softly

Why does everyone keep saying that! I so not have to hear her story. I was broken out of my thoughts by Bella running across the parking towards Jasper.

"I did it Jazz! I did it. I didn't go for his blood once", Bella exclaims throwing her arms around my mates shoulders.

Jasper laughs and spins her around.

"You did great Bells. I'm so proud of you", Jasper says to her.

"Can I ride home on your bike?" she asks

"You know I can't say no to you", Jasper says handing her a helmet

"We'll meet you guys back at the house", Bella says jumping on the bike behind Jasper.

Edward laughs, "We will see you there"

How dare she go with my mate!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I can't believe I did it. I went to whole day at school and I didn't go for my singer's blood once! My life is turning out just great! What could go wrong?...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: What do you think? Sorry it took me so long i was sick again! I also added a bit to chapter 18: Jasper. If i get enough reviews i'll try and update tomorrow.<strong>


	26. Chapter 24: Visions & Hard Decisions

**Chapter 24: Visions & Hard Decisions **

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The past two weeks have gone by quickly and I'm having a very good time with my family. I'm basically living with them now. I have been play fighting with Jasper, I have been letting him win. I still don't want the to now about all my time with Maria. The only problem has been Emmett and Alice; they haven't warmed up to me at all. I've tried to talk to them but they are having none of it. But I'm being patient with them; hopefully they will come around soon. I have really missed my big bear of a brother and my big shopaholic sister/best friend. I really just want to sit down and talk to them, but every time I tried they just walk away. So now I'm going to have to wait till they come to me.

It is now two weeks till Christmas and I have just been Christmas shopping for everyone. Include my family in Denali, Volterra and Peter and Charlotte. I was thinking about my family about how they would hopefully like my presents when a vision hits me:

_I see Maria gathering her army of newborns_

_I see all of us in the clearing about 5 miles from the Cullen house._

_I see Victoria coming toward us with a huge army of newborns including Vampires: Maria, Stefan, and Vladimir._

_There had to be ad least 60 newborns, maybe more_

_I see all of us fighting, them_

_I see myself scream in pain and a newborn bits me_

_I see the Cullen's get distracted by my scream_

_I see the Cullen's get killed_

I scream and bring myself out of the Vision.

NO, no, no I think to myself as I collapse on the ground.

I can't let the Cullen's get killed. Victoria's is after me, not them. This can't be happening. I can let this happen. But what can I do? How do I save them from death?

I sit on the floor for hours trying to think of something to save to Cullen's but I can't think of anything. I also spend the past couple of hours sobbing. How could I have bought this to my Family who I love so much.

Another couple of hours goes by, and then I come up with an idea. What if I leave them? What if I leave and then go and get help and then come back at the last minute? I decide to look into the future to see if this would help.

_I see the Cullen's and all my friends standing in the clearing without me._

_I see them all fighting, then the vision goes blank._

That could only mean that the wolves would help in the fight.

I look in the future again.

_I see the Cullen's again and it looks like its summer._

That could only mean one thing. They must survive the fight. Even if it kills me to leave them I know I'm going to have too, in order to save them.

I know they are not going to let me go. They have told me that time and time again. How am I going to get them to let me go?

An hour later I realize that I'm going to have to tell them I hate them, that I can't stand being any where near them after they broke me so badly. I look into the future again to see if this would work.

_I see myself telling the Cullen's I'm leaving and telling them that I hate them and to let me go._

_I see the heartbreak on their faces_

I let out a huge sob, when I see their faces. This can't be happening, even if I survive this fight, they are never going to talk to me again.

I know that Alice will have the vision about the army a couple of days after I leave. I know the Cullen's would never ask anyone for help. They would not want to put anyone else in danger.

I also know that after I leave them I'm going to have to go and get help. And my friends mustn't know that I sent them to help the Cullen's. If the Cullen's find out, it would be very bad.

It takes me a couple more hours to calm down. I decide I'm going hunting then I will pack and then I'll do the hardest thing I will ever have to do in my life. I will break the Cullen's hearts…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can :)<strong>

**Also the next chapter will be in multiple povs**


	27. Chapter 25: Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: All Character's belong to Stephanie Meyer **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had a hard time writing this chapter. Because Bella had to leave the Cullen's. I hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Heartbreak<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

For the past two days I avoided Edward and the Cullen's. I have also been preparing myself to leave them. They have called me a number of times but I haven't answered. During the last two days I packed up my house and put my car in storage. I'm not going to need it for a while. I also quit school, telling them I have a family emergency in Florida and that I was moving there.

I finally realize I can't avoid the Cullen's any longer. So here I am walking to their place planning on breaking their hearts. I have put my shields back up so Edward, Alice and Jasper can't use their powers on me. I reach the tree line to their property, I'm sure they could sense my presence now. My thought is conformed by them coming out of the house.

"Where have you been love?" Edward asks me, "I have missed you"

He is smiling at me, but I don't smile back.

"Come for a walk with me", I say walking away into the forest

I can hear them following me. I after a couple of minutes I stop and turn around to them. This is going to be the hardest thing I have even done in my life…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I haven't seen Bella in days. I have tried calling her but it keeps going to voice mall.

"Any luck reaching Bella?" Esme asks

"No. She is still not answering", I reply

"Maybe she has gone hunting son", Carlisle says

"But why would she go on a school day?" Rose asks

"I don't know", Carlisle says looking concerned

"She hasn't done anything like this before", Jasper says

"Your right", I reply

Jasper walks to the window suddenly and looks out.

"Bella's outside", he says

"What" we all say looking out the window.

And sure enough there she was. It was like she is waiting for us. We all go outside to greet her.

"Where have you been love? I have missed you", I say smiling

She doesn't smile back. I have a very bad feeling.

"Come for a walk with me", she says

And with out waiting for a reply she begins to walk away. We all look at each other. And start to follow her.

"_What's going on Edward?" thinks Carlisle_

I just shake my head.

"_Edward! I can't read her emotions. She's completely cut of from me", Jasper thinks panicked _

"_Edward I can't see anything", Alice thinks_

This is going to be bad.

We walk behind her for a couple of minutes until she comes to a stop. Some walk I think to myself.

She turns around and I have to suppress a gasp, so does my family when we look at her eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes that were usually so full of love were now cold. You couldn't see an ounce of love left in them.

"I'm leaving", she states in a cold voice

"Why? We will come with you", I say

"Your are daughter we will go with you", Carlisle and Esme say

"You're my little sister we will follow you where ever you go", Jasper says

"I'm going with you. I wasted enough time when you were human, I'm not letting my sister go again", Rose says firmly

"I don't won't you to come with me", she says slowly and firmly to all of us.

"_What!" everyone thinks_

"What?" I ask stupidly

"I'm tried of pretending I don't hate you all", she says

I look into her eyes. And I could tell she was telling the truth. My died heart is breaking.

"You hate us", Esme whisperers it looks like she wanted to cry

"Yes I do. How could I not? You all left me alone and unprotected. If you all had stayed I wouldn't be a soulless monster. If you guys hadn't of left my father would be alive right now", she says

The girls would be crying if they could. I also would be crying if I could.

"Carlisle I hate you! How could you call yourself my father? When you left me behind. When I really needed you the most. You promise to protect me. I hate you for leaving me", Bella growls

"I…I…", Carlisle was speechless

"Esme you call your self a mother. When you really aren't. You left me too. When I really needed a mother. I hate you how could you leave me alone", Bella says her words full of hate

"Emmett. You promised me you would protect me. You left me. I loved you like a brother. How could you leave me? How could you have dammed me to this fate? I hate you", Bella says with anger on her voice.

"Rosalie. I have always despised you. You treated me like dirt when I was human. You are cold, selfish, and shallow. Who could ever love such a cold person as you I'll never know", Bella growls looking at Rose.

"Jasper. All of this is your fault! You were not strong enough to resist my blood. How could you attack me the person you call a sister. You are weak. I hate you! Because of you I lost everything I cared about", Bella yells at Jasper

Bella then turns to Alice; Bella's eyes were now black with anger and hate.

"Alice you were my best friend and sister, how could you leave me? How come you didn't stop Victoria from turning me into a soulless monster? How could you let her torture me for hours? How could you let Victoria kill my father? I hate you. Because of you I lost my father, the one person that loved me. I hate you", Bella growls

Bella then turns to me.

"I hate you Edward Cullen! You left me alone and unprotected in the middle of the bloody woods. You broke my heart into a million pieces! You left me to face Victoria all on my own. Because of you I'm a soulless monster. Because of you I had to leave all me friends behind. Because of you my father is died. I hate you. I don't love you"

Did she just say she didn't love me? My heart is crying out in pain. I feel like there's a hole in my heart. I love her with all my heart and soul. How could this be happening?

"You don't love me", I whisper

"Yes. I don't love you", she says slowly and firmly

"That changes things", I whisper

"Just promise me one thing", she says

"Anything", I say looking up into her eyes.

My voice is sounding weak and feeble. My heart feels like it is shattered into pieces a million pieces.

"Be safe", Bella says

And for a minute I think she might actually still care for me. But that was until she said, "I'm thinking about your family of course. They still need you"

I just nod my head. I don't understand any of this.

"In time you will understand. I'll make you a promise in return. This will be the last time you see me. I won't bother you again", she says

"No. Don't do this", I beg

But I knew she had already had.

"Goodbye", she says running of into the woods

I run after her as it starts to rain.

"Bella!" I yell

I quickly lose her scent. All the pain comes on to me at once and I collapse on the ground sobbing, calling out Bella's name. I lost her. I love her and she hates me. How could I do all those things to my angel? My heart feels like there's a hole in my chest. I don't know how long I'm there on the forest ground sobbing, it could have been minutes or hours later when the family finally comes to get me. They drag me home. How am I going to live without my angel?...

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

I look at my daughter as we follow her into the woods. I notice the change in her. She is no longer moving freely and happily. She is moving stiffly. When she turns around to face us, I have to stop myself for gasping. Those golden eyes we have all gotten used to, that always held so much love and trust, where now filled with anger and disgust. What could have happened to my daughter? She looks us coldly and tells us she is leaving.

The family tells her that we will go with her but she tells us.

"I don't won't you to come with me", she says slowly and firmly to all of us.

What? I look at my daughter to see if she is lying to us. But I could find no trace of lying in her eyes. Im losing my daughter.

"I'm tried of pretending I don't hate you all", she says

She hates us? Why does my daughter hate us?

"You hate us", Esme whisperers

"Yes I do. How could I not? You all left me alone and unprotected. If you all had stayed I wouldn't be a soulless monster. If you guys hadn't of left my father would be alive right now", she says

My mate and daughters look like they would want to cry.

"Carlisle I hate you! How could you call yourself my father? When you left me behind. When I really needed you the most. You promise to protect me. I hate you for leaving me", Bella growls at me

"I…I…", I was speechless

Of course she was right. What kind of father would leave their daughter alone and unprotected? She needed a father that would help her. I should've stayed and protected her. I don't blame her for hating us. I would hate us too. She then begins to tell each member of the family exactly what she thinks of them. And I can't believe we did that to her. I can see why she is leaving. After she is done telling Edward what she thinks of him and telling him to be safe, she runs into the woods, with Edward right behind her.

"What are we going to do now Carlisle?" Esme whisperers still sobbing

I gather her into my arms and then look at the family. Who were now crying in their mate's arms.

"I don't know. We will just have to live one day at a time", I say quietly. I quickly pick my mate up and run her back home.

After a while Emmett, Jasper and I go looking for Edward. We find him on the forest floor sobbing. We take him home. How are we going to get through this?...

* * *

><p><strong>EsPOV<strong>

This is bad. I can't help thinking to myself as we follow Bella into the woods. When she stops and turns around to us, I could see that I was right. There was not a trace of love left in her eyes. They were cold and filled with hatred.

She begins to tell us she is leaving. We tell her we will follow her anywhere.

"I don't won't you to come with me", she says slowly and firmly to all of us.

What? Why does she want to leave us? Why doesn't she want us to come with her? Why is my daughter leaving?

"I'm tried of pretending I don't hate you all", she says

She hates us? My daughter hates us.

"You hate us", I whisper.

I really wanted to cry. I love my daughter. But she hates us.

"Yes I do. How could I not? You all left me alone and unprotected. If you all had stayed I wouldn't be a soulless monster. If you guys hadn't of left my father would be alive right now", she says

Oh my poor baby. She has been through so much. I begin to sob. I'm losing my daughter. I'm losing another child.

"Esme you call your self a mother. When you really aren't. You left me too. When I really needed a mother. I hate you how could you leave me alone", Bella says her words full of hate

She is right. How could I call myself a mother, when I left my baby girl all alone unprotected? I truly am a horrible mother.

She finishes her speech by making Edward promise to be safe. Then she takes off into the woods.

"What are we going to do now Carlisle?" I whisper still sobbing

He gathers me into his arms.

"I don't know. We will just have to live one day at a time", he says quietly. He picks me up quickly and runs me home. Then he goes off with the boys to find Edward. How can our family survive this?...

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV<strong>

"Emmett. You promised me you would protect me. You left me. I loved you like a brother. How could you leave me? How could you have dammed me to this fate? I hate you", Bella says with anger on her voice.

I can't believe I did that to her. I can believe the way I have been acting towards her since she came back into our lives. She truly hates us for everything we have done to her. I blow it big time. I can see all the anger, hate and disgust is her eyes. And I feel so ashamed with myself.

Now that I think about it, I should have been nicer to her; I should have let her tell her story. Now it's too late, I know I won't be getting a second chance.

I gather my sobbing mate into my arms and run her home. I wish I could get the chance to say sorry for everything I did….

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Rosalie. I have always despised you. You treated me like dirt when I was human. You are cold, selfish, and shallow. Who could ever love such a cold person as you I'll never know", Bella growls looking at me.

I collapse sobbing. I though I finally had my sister back. But she hates me. I feel my mate picking me up and run me back to the house. How could I have ever done those things to Bella? Now I'll never get a chance to make up for them…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

We follow Bella out into the woods. It takes me a minute but I realize I can't feel her emotions.

"_Edward! I can't read her emotions. She's completely cut of from me", I think_

When she turns around and begins telling us she is leaving and that she hates us, I could feel the how upset the family was. How Edward's heart was breaking into pieces.

"Jasper. All of this is your fault! You were not strong enough to resist my blood. How could you attack me the person you call a sister. You are weak. I hate you! Because of you I lost everything I cared about", Bella yells at me.

I knew it. I knew she never forgave me. I wouldn't forgive me if I had just destroyed me life.

For a second I though I could feel shame, pain and guilt coming off Bella but is quickly gone. Maybe I imagined it. I shake that thought out of my head and gather my sobbing mate into my arms. The family is now broken. How are we going to get through this?...

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

We follow Bella into the woods. I have a very bad feeling about this. I try looking into the future, but I see nothing.

"_Edward I can't see anything", I think_

As she is telling us how much she hates us and what she has gone through I can't help feeling guilty.

"Alice you were my best friend and sister, how could you leave me? How come you didn't stop Victoria from turning me into a soulless monster? How could you let her torture me for hours? How could you let Victoria kill my father? I hate you. Because of you I lost my father, the one person that loved me. I hate you", Bella growls at me.

I can't believe I wasted all this time being angry with her for nothing. We put her though so much pain. How could I let my best friend go through all this by herself? How could I act like I hated her for the last couple of weeks?

I collapse sobbing. How could I do all of this to my best friend? I feel my mates arms come around me and pick me up. What are we going to do now?...

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I could hear all their panic in their thoughts. This is going to be hard. I turn around to face them. I could tell they were trying hard not gasp when they looked into my eyes. I'm trying really hard to maintain a cold hard face.

"I'm leaving", I state in a cold voice.

I'm doing my very best not to let the pain come into my voice.

"Why? We will come with you", Edward says

"Your are daughter we will go with you", Carlisle and Esme say

"You're my little sister we will follow you where ever you go", Jasper says

"I'm going with you. I wasted enough time when you were human, I'm not letting my sister go again", Rose says firmly

This is going to be harder then I thought. This is going to kill me to say the things I have to say to them to get them to let me go.

"I don't won't you to come with me", I say slowly and firmly to all of them.

"_What!" everyone thinks_

All of their thoughts are in turmoil. I have to work harder to keep the cold face up.

"What?" Edward asks

"I'm tried of pretending I don't hate you all", I lie

"_No, no this can't be happening", thinks Edward_

"You hate us", Esme whisperers it looks like she wanted to cry.

_"My daughter hates us", thinks Esme_

I can't believe I'm saying this. But this is the only way to save their lives.

"Yes I do. How could I not? You all left me alone and unprotected. If you all had stayed I wouldn't be a soulless monster. If you guys hadn't of left my father would be alive right now", I say

Esme, Rose and Alice look like they would be crying if they could.

"Carlisle I hate you! How could you call yourself my father? When you left me behind. When I really needed you the most. You promise to protect me. I hate you for leaving me", I growl

"I…I…", Carlisle was speechless

I'm so sorry Daddy! Please forgive me I love you. Your the best father a girl could ask for!

"Esme you call your self a mother. When you really aren't. You left me too. When I really needed a mother. I hate you how could you leave me alone", I say. I could so the hurt on her face.

Please forgive me Mummy. I love you. Your the best mother in the world!

"Emmett. You promised me you would protect me. You left me. I loved you like a brother. How could you leave me? How could you have dammed me to this fate? I hate you", I say

I'm so sorry brother bear. Please forgive me. I still love you.

"Rosalie. I have always despised you. You treated me like dirt when I was human. You are cold, selfish, and shallow. Who could ever love such a cold person as you I'll never know", I say to Rose.

Please forgive me sister. It's the only way to save you. Be safe sister and i'm so sorry!

"Jasper. All of this is your fault! You were not strong enough to resist my blood. How could you attack me the person you call a sister. You are weak. I hate you! Because of you I lost everything I cared about", I yell at Jasper.

I'm so sorry Jasper. Your my brother. It wasn't your fault.

My shield goes done for a second. And I have to quickly put it back up.

"Alice you were my best friend and sister, how could you leave me? How come you didn't stop Victoria from turning me into a soulless monster? How could you let her torture me for hours? How could you let Victoria kill my father? I hate you. Because of you I lost my father, the one person that loved me. I hate you", I growl at Alice

Alice you are my best friend. I hope one day you will forgive me. I love you and i'm so sorry sister.

I then turn to Edward.

"I hate you Edward Cullen! You left me alone and unprotected in the middle of the bloody woods. You broke my heart into a million pieces! You left me to face Victoria all on my own. Because of you I'm a soulless monster. Because of you I had to leave all me friends behind. Because of you my father is died. I hate you. I don't love you", I say to him.

My heart is breaking. I can see all the pain on his face. And it is killing me. I can hear the rest of the family's thoughts; they are so full of pain and sorrow. I wish I could go to them and take all the pain away. But I know I can't I'm doing all of this to save their lives. I could now feel someone else watching us. And I quickly realize it is Victoria. Well I hope she has enjoyed the show.

"You don't love me", he whispers

"Yes. I don't love you", I lie

"That changes things", he whispers

"Just promise me one thing", I say

I have to know that he would be safe. And not do anything stupid.

"Anything", he says looking up into my eyes. His voice is weak even to my vampire ears.

"Be safe", I say

"_She might actually care about me", he thinks_

"I'm thinking about your family of course. They still need you", I say

He just nods his head.

"_I don't understand how this could be happening", Edward thinks_

"In time you will understand. I'll make you a promise in return. This will be the last time you see me. I won't bother you again", I say

I know I can't keep this promise. But I must make him think I'm never coming back.

"No. Don't do this", he begs

But I think they all knew that I already had.

"Goodbye", I say running off into the woods.

I could hear Edward following me. I quickly put up my shield to cover my scent and fling myself up into the trees. I watch heartbroken as Edward collapses sobbing saying my name. I watch as, a hour later Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper have to carry him home because he wasn't responding to anything they say. I can see the heartbreak on their faces.

I really want to go after them and tell them I'm sorry, but I know I can't. I have to remind myself I'm doing this so that they will live. I decide I will stay for a day or too then I'll go and find help…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can.<strong>


	28. Chapter 26: Pain & Leaving

**Chapter 26: Pain & Leaving**

* * *

><p><em>One day later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

So much pain. My life is over. Love, life, meaning over…

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Bella's right. Who could love such a shallow person as me.

"Shh Rosie. It's going to be alright. I love you", Emmett cooed in my ear, "It will be alright"

I'm sorry Bella please forgive me...

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

How could I not see this coming? But I don't blame her for hating us. I would hate us too. And the way I have been treating her since she returned...I have been horrible. Now i'll never get the chance to say i'm sorry. She's my sister and I let her down. I'm so sorry Bella please forgive me...

* * *

><p><strong>EmPOV<strong>

This is all my fault. If I had been nice to her...If I hadn't of left her all alone. She would be here right now. What am I going to do now? Please forgive me Bella, I didn't mean any thing I said...

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I have to get out of the house. All the pain is too much for me.

"Where are you going Jasper?" Emmett asks

"I'm going to check Bella's house. Maybe she is still there and I can apologies", I reply walking into the forest.

"I will come with you. I need to apologies too", Emmett says following me.

It only takes us a couple of minutes to reach Bella's house. We walk in to find all the furniture covered up.

"Hello. Bella are you there?" I call out

"Bells. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You're my little sister", says Emmett.

But we get no answer.

I sigh, "Let's go. We will head to the school to see if she's there. Then we will head home"

Emmett follows me without a word. When we get outside, I can't shake the feeling that we are being watched. I look around, but I see nothing and I also smell nothing. I must be going crazy…

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

Bella left us a day ago. And everyone is falling apart. Edward has locked himself in his room and is refusing to talk to anyone. Alice is upset with herself for not being nice to Bella; she also can't see Bella now. Rosalie is upset and she has also stayed locked up in her room. Jasper and Emmett have gone out for a hunt, but I can tell that they are blaming themselves too. Esme hasn't stopped sobbing; she is feeling she has lost another daughter. I can't help but blame myself; I was the one that agreed to leave Forks. I left my daughter to fend for herself, if I had of told Edward to stay, Bella wouldn't have been dammed to this fate. I'm so sorry my daughter for failing you. I'm so, so sorry. I was broken out of my thoughts by Jasper and Emmett's return…

* * *

><p><strong>EsPOV<strong>

I lost her. I lost my daughter. How could I have ever left my daughter behind? My family is now broken. I'm sorry I failed you my daughter. Please forgive me. I was broken out of my thoughts be Jasper and Emmett's return.

"Family Meeting", Jasper calls

Carlisle takes my hands and leads me into the dinning room. A couple of minutes later the others follow, all of them but Edward.

"Son. Why have you called this meeting?" Carlisle asks

"Emmett and I went to apologies to Bella. But when we got to her house we found her house packed up. It smells like she hasn't been there in days", Jasper explains

"We also went to the school. They told us the Bella told them she had a family emergency in Florida and that she was moving there", Emmett says

We all know that there would be no way that she would be in Florida.

"So what you are saying is that Bella is actually gone", I whisper.

"Yes. I'm sorry", Jasper says, "But we are going to have to move on. Or I'm going to have to go. I can't deal with everyone's emotions anymore. They are beginning to overwhelm me"

"No you can't leave", I whimper

Carlisle wraps his arms around me trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to leave but everyone's emotions is getting to much for me", Jasper replies

"Jasper is right. We are going to have to move on. Let's put away our feelings and try to help Edward. Let's try to move on", Carlisle says

We all quietly agree. But we all know that is going to be hard to move on…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It has been extremely painful to watch them. Especially hearing them blaming themselves and hearing them apologies over and over again for hurting me. But I can't bring myself to leave them just yet. I watch as Jasper leaves the house with Emmett in order to escape all the emotions that are going around. I hear Jasper say he is going to my house to find me. I silently follow.

I hear Jasper call out to me.

"_Please. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me", Jasper thinks_

I have to lock my body in place to stop myself from going to him. Then I hear Emmett saying he's sorry.

"_I'm so, so sorry little sister. I should have protected you. Please forgive me", Emmett thinks_

I start to sob silently.

I hope you forgive me one-day brother bear. I think silently

I see them come out. And I see Jasper look my way. But luckily I had my shield up so he couldn't see me. I watch them run off to school, praying that I would be there. I don't follow them, I don't think I could bear to see their faces when they find out I'm not. I make my way slowly back towards the Cullen house. I watch as they have a family meeting, Jasper telling them they need to start moving on. I hear them all agree. Watching them is slowly breaking my heart.

I spend 3 more days watching over them, before I realize I have to go. They are all looking a bit better, all except for Edward. It's killing me to leave him like this, but I know I have too. I slowly make my way to the tree line and watch the boys mucking around, while the girls cheer. I smile to myself, maybe they will be ok. I know I will see them in a few weeks but this doesn't make leaving any easier. I sigh and turn around and begin to put one foot in front of the other and start to walk away. My walk slowly turns into a jog, then a slow run, then a full blow vampire run. My plan will work. I chant to myself as I begin my journey…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can.<strong>


	29. Chapter 27: Vision & First Stop

**Chapter 27: Vision & First Stop**

* * *

><p><em>One Day Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Everyone has been trying to act normal. But I can still feel there heartbreak but it is not as bad as before. The only one that hasn't got any better was Edward; he hasn't left his room since Bella left. I can't help thinking that this is all too weird. Why would she suddenly say she hates us? Why would she suddenly leave us?

I was broken out of my thoughts by my Alice's cry. I rush to her side and wrap my arms around her, pulling her onto my lap. I sent her a wave of calm.

"Ali, Alice what is it? What did you see?" I ask her.

By now the whole family is surrounding us. Then we hear a growl from the stairs, we all turn around to see Edward, and he looked like he had aged a decade and his eyes were pitch black.

"Why is she coming Alice?" Edward growls at Alice

"I don't know", Alice whisperers

"What the hell is going on?" I all but yell

"I hate it when you two to that", Emmett complains

"Shut up Emmett", Rose says

"Victoria, Maria and the Romanians are coming for us", Alice whisperers

I growl at Maria's name. I also hear the others growling.

"Why?" Esme whisperers

"I don't know", My Alice says

"We can easily take them out", Emmett states

"Its not that simple Emmett. They are bringing a lot of newborns with them. It will be ad least 10 to 1", Edward says

No one says anything. We all know what's going to happen.

"We could call for help", Rose says

"No. We will not ask our friends to share our fate", Carlisle says

That's Carlisle.

We all lapse into silence. What are we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

What have I done to deserve this? I love her with everything I have and now she is gone and she is not going to return. I am broking out of my thoughts by Alice getting a vision.

_I see the clearing that is a couple of miles from the house._

_I see Victoria, Maria and the Romanians _

_I see over 60 newborns with them._

_I see us fighting them._

The vision stops as Alice cries out.

This can't be happening. My whole family is in danger. I have to put my feelings aside and help my family. I make my down the stairs growling. My family turns towards me, they are all looking shocked.

"Why is she coming Alice?" I ask Alice who is sitting in Jasper's lap.

I have to now why Victoria is with them.

"I don't know", Alice whisperers

I can tell she is trying really hard to find out why they are coming. But she can't see anything. She can't even tell how the battle goes.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper all but yells

"I hate it when you two do that", Emmett complains

I want to tell him now's not the time for this conversation when Rose tells his to shut up.

Alice then begins to tell them what's going on. And Jasper growls when he hears his sire's name. Then the discussion moves on to what we are going to do. Rose says we should call for help. But Carlisle is so gentle and would never dream to ask his friends to share our fate. What are we going to do?

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm finally in New York on my way to my bank. If I'm going to be travelling the globe to get allies, I'm going to need different identities. So know one would find out where I am.

"Hello ma'am how can I be of assistance", asks the bank teller

"I'm Isabella Cullen and I would like to empty my safety deposit box", I say

"Certainly. I'm going to have to ask you for your ID and your paper work"

I quickly give him my ID and the paper work.

"Everything seems to be in order. Right this way"

"Thank you"

I follow him too the safety deposit boxes. He quickly finds my box and sits it on the table.

I give him 500 dollars to leave and turn off the security cameras. It surprises me at how easily you could bribe a human.

I quickly empty the box. That includes several passports, credit cards, money and other forms of ID. While I was emptying it I get a vision of the Cullen's finding out able the army of newborns. And as I predicted Carlisle doesn't want to get anyone else involved. It is so like my dad, thinking of others before himself.

I thank the teller and I'm on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"How can I help you miss?", the airport staff asks the beautiful young woman that stood before him.

"I would like the earliest flight to Texas", she says

"Of course. What's your name ma'am?"

"Isabella. Isabella Denali"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think?<strong>


	30. Chapter 28: Peter & Charlotte

**Chapter 28: Peter & Charlotte **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Ah Texas. It has been a few months since I have been here, not much has changed. I never realized how much I have missed being here, until I came back.

As soon as I arrived I started looking for Peter and Charlotte. The Cullen's are going to need to need their skills in the up coming battle. After a couple of hours searching I realized they must have moved. Of all the times for them to move they have to pick now. Unbelievable when I finally talk to Peter in person I'm going to kick his butt from here to Timbuktu and back again. He is an absolute idiot. He normally tells my when they are moving and where they are moving too, but that idiot must have forgotten. When I find him I'm going to kill him…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the Cullen's<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

How could this be happen? Alice says we only have a few weeks until they arrive. There is too many for us to fight. Alice also can't see the battle so we must die. The family all wants me to call for aid, but I won't. I will not sentence my friends to death.

"Are you ok?" asks my mate

"I will be", I reply and pull her down onto my lap.

"Why is this all happening? First we lose Bella and now this", Esme whisperers

"I don't know", I reply honestly

By now the rest of the family has joined us.

"Is there any hope?" Rose whimpers

"There is always hope. The future can always change. And we have each other. We will do this together", I say

And we will do this together. We have pulled each other through some tough times. We have always stuck together. Now we will face our fate and die together…

* * *

><p><em>Arizona 2 days later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm seriously going to kill Peter. Well I'm going to have to kill him after the battle. We need him too much at the moment. It's a good thing I don't sleep otherwise I'll be looking for Peter forever. But after 2 days of searching everywhere and looking into the future I have finally found him and Charlotte in Arizona of all places. They picked a brilliant time to switch states. I'm at the tree line to their property I could tell they weren't there they are probably out hunting. That is good news for me. I walk up to their front door, making sure my shield is up so they won't smell my scent. I leave a letter on their doorstep explaining everything. Then I make my way back to the tree line to wait hopefully they would be back soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I like Arizona there is plenty of criminals to eat here. I'm so glad I suggested to Char we move here. We are on are way home after a very successful hunt, rapists shouldn't be able to walk this earth. I have a feeling something is going to happen but I can't tell what.

"Peter look", Char said pointing to something on our doorstep, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I look closer and realize it's an envelope, I look at Char, we both don't know who could of sent this, and after all there is no scent. I quickly put up the envelope and go inside with Char following me.

"Does it say who sent it?" Char asks me

"Nup. Well we are just going to have to open it", I say

I open in to find a letter. I give Char a look and begin to read.

_Dear Peter & Charlotte,_

_Your help is needed. Your oldest friends the Cullen's are in great danger! They face a huge army of newborns, along with your creator Maria. You must go to them now! They will die if you don't. You must save them._

_-Marie_

I look at Char. We don't not know this Marie person, but I could tell who ever sent this letter is telling the truth.

"We must go to them Peter. We can't let them die", Char says

I know she is right. Bella would never forgive me, if I let her Cullen's die. Anyway she must be with them by now.

"Let's go. We'll pack a bag and get to the airport", I say

One thing is for sure I can't wait to see Bella again…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Unknown to Peter and Charlotte they were being watched. By a beautiful young woman who was praying that her family would be all right…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

It has been over three days since we found out that my old creator and Victoria were coming to kill us and emotions were running high. They were starting to drive my crazy, when I hear a car coming up the driveway.

"Carlisle someone is coming", I shout to him

They whole family are at the front door in seconds. Who could it be? I don't have to wonder long. Because the car stops and two people get out whom I haven't seen in months. This makes my jaw drop at the sight of them.

"Hello major. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to great your brother?" Peter shouts at me

Char hits him on the back of the head, "Don't be rude"

"Man that hurts woman", Peter complains rubbing the back of his head.

This breaks me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I ask them

"We heard you had a little bit of a pest problem, thought we should help you out with it", Peter says grinning

"How did you hear about that?" I ask

"A little birdie told me. Now are you going to invite us in", Peter asks

"Of course you are welcome here", Esme says leading them into the house.

"So you know our problem?" asks Alice

"Yes I do pixie. I know some of it. But I don't know the details. All I know is the bitch Maria is coming after you and she is bringing a army", Peter says

"You don't know the half of it", I mutter

This is all just too weird. I know Peter has a power but I didn't think his power would tell him about this.

"Well tell us then", Peter replies

We all begin to tell them everything.

"Well that is quite the pickle you have gotten into major", Peter says

"Is that all you came to say Peter", I say

"No. We came to tell you, we are going to help you", Peter says

"No. We will not let you share our fate", Carlisle says

"That's just too bad. We aren't leaving", Peter says with a grin

"You are our family", Charlotte says

"And anyway when have you know me to turn down a fight", Peter says grinning

I sigh, "I know you too well Peter and you're an idiot"

"I'm not. Now where is Bella?" he asks

We all wince and Edward looks like he is in pain at the sound of her name.

"Bella left us. Can I talk to you outside?" I ask him

He nods. And we both dash out into the forest.

"Now what the hell is going on?" he asks me

I tell him everything, including what Bella said and the feelings I thing I got off her.

"Well Major I don't think Bella wanted to leave you", Peter states after a moments thought

"Why would you say that?" I ask him

"First remember Bella's power, she can see the future. What if she saw this Victoria coming? What if she saw something that made her leave. That would explain the feelings that you felt coming off of her", Peter says

I think about it for a minute. And what Peter was saying made sense. Bella is the most selfless person I have ever meet. It sounds like something she would do.

"What do we do?" I ask I knew he would know what I'm talking about.

"We do nothing. I have a feeling that Bella has a plan and we must not interfere or it could end badly for us", Peter replies

I think about it again, "Your right. We must keep this from the others at all cost"

"I agree. Now lets go back I miss my mate", Peter says taking off towards the house.

I shake my head. Before I follow him I say out load.

"Bella. If you have a plan it better be a good one sister"

With that said I take off towards the house. I really need my mate right now…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Unknown to Jasper someone had heard him.

"It is brother. It really is"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Two updates it one day. Please tell me what you think of the last two chapters and i'll try to update again as quick as i can.<strong>


	31. Chapter 29: Denali

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing it has really made my day. This chapter is for all of you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Denali<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Few Hours Earlier…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Excuse me sir. My name is Isabella Volturi and I would like a ticket to Alaska", a beautiful young woman asks the airport official.

"Of…course…ma'am", the official stutters out

* * *

><p><em>12 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

After spending some time with my mate, I went hunting and Peter talked me into taking him with me.

"You know Major, Bella tried many times to take me hunting animal style but I could never grasp it", Peter says

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. Speaking of Bella I wonder what she is up too", Peter says

I sigh, "I wonder too. I wonder why she would say those things to us"

"Well maybe she saw everyone not letting her go. So she had to say those things and break the bond between you guys and her", Peter says thinking hard.

I knew he was right. We wouldn't have let her go if she hadn't of said those things.

"Major she may have broken the bond between you guys and her. But she didn't break the bond she has to all of you", Peter says

"Crap. She must be in pain right now", I say

I knew how much she loved us and I could only imagine what she is going through right now, being separated from us. And she thinking we hate her.

"Crap is right major. Walking away from all of you, probably nearly killed her. She must have had one hell of a vision to make her leave", Peter says

What could she had possibly seen to make her leave? I was broken out of my thoughts by a cell phone ringing…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Finally I'm here in Alaska and I'm running to Denali. On the plane I decided to check in with my family. I saw many visions of them including Peter and Charlotte's arrival, Peter figuring out why I left and Jasper saying that I better have a good plan. Maybe I should call him. But I quickly discard that idea; if I call I would want to go back. The whole in my chest is on fire; I miss them all so much. Suddenly I get a vision of three male vampires sneaking up on Jasper and Peter while hunting. Crap! I grab my phone and look for Peter's number…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

My phone is ringing and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I say with caution looking at Jasper as I speak.

"Look out! You have three vampires on your tail! Be careful they work for Victoria and Maria", the very familiar voice says then hangs up

"Who was that?" Jasper asks me

"I'm pretty sure that was Bella. She said we have three vampires on our tail and to be careful", I say

"Are you sure it was Bella", Jasper asks me

"Positive. She also said these vampires work for Victoria and Maria", I say

Jasper growls, "Let's get them"

I smile, "This is going to be fun"

We soon found them and sure enough they worked for Victoria and Maria. The fight was very short. Victoria and Maria hadn't trained them very well. We quickly make our way back to the house to tell them all what happened minus the part about Bella warning us. They all fuss over us making sure we are ok. Then we all sit down to talk about this latest devolvement…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

That was too dam close. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on them and Victoria, if I don't want any of them to be hurt. I shake myself out of this thought as I approach the Denali house.

"300,000 I didn't spent that much!" I hear a voice shout from inside

Well what do you know? He got his credit card bill.

"This has to be some kind of mistake", Eleazar says, "There is know way I spent 300,000 dollars"

I can hear the girls trying not to laugh. I better put the letter on the doorstep before I lose control of my shield and start laughing. I run back to the tree line so I could watch…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

How could I have that much money on my credit card? I don't remember spending that much. There has to be a mistake. I'm broken out of my thoughts be my mate.

"Eleazar someone left this on our doorstep"

She is holding up an envelope that was addressed to all of us. I grab it and open it to find a letter. We all look at each as I start to read.

_Dear Denali Coven,_

_Your cousins and oldest friends the Cullen's are in terrible danger. They face a huge newborn army. They __will__ die if you don't help them. You must go to them now!_

_-Marie_

We all look at each other as I finish the letter. Who is this Marie person? I don't know her. But I do know that I will do anything to help the Cullen's. My daughter is one of them.

"Let's take a vote. All those who want to go and help the Cullen's raise your hand", I say

I smile slightly when all hands go up.

"Let's go and pack. We'll drive down. We should be there within a couple of hours", I say

Everyone runs to their rooms to pack. And we were ready to leave within the next 30minutes. When I start to drive I can't help thinking that we were being watched…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

But little did Eleazar know, that he was right. A beautiful woman watched as they drove away. She was thanking her lucky stars that she had them in her family…

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

I sigh this is getting more and more complicated. Now we have spies watching us and we could be in danger every time we go and hunt. I'm broken out of my thoughts by the sound of cars pulling into the driveway. What now?

The family plus Peter and Charlotte quickly make there way outside prepared for a fight. But we stop quickly as we realize who they were.

"What a way to great an old friend. But considering the circumstances I'll let it slide", Eleazar says smiling

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"We heard about your problem and have come to help", Eleazar replies

"You too. I can't let you die for us", I say

What is it with everyone wanting to help us?

"That's just too bad. We are going to help. Now were can we put our bags?" says Carmen firmly

I shake my head as Esme tells them were. My family make's their way into the living room to wait for them. They return within minutes.

"You have a few new faces would you mind introducing us", I ask Eleazar

"This is Stuart, Tanya's mate. You might know Garrett and he is Kate's mate and I know you know Laurent he is Irina's mate", Eleazar says introducing us.

"I see you are taking well to the vegetarian diet", I say to Laurent

"Yes I had a lot of help", he replies smiling

"I don't know if you have meet Peter and Charlotte. They have come to help us too", I say

They shake hands.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" I ask them

"We got a letter a few hours ago saying you were in trouble", Tanya says

"What is actually going on Carlisle?" Kate asks

We then proceed to tell them everything including the spies Peter and Jasper killed.

"We will definably help you", Eleazar says

"I can't ask you to die with us", I say

"You're not asking. We are telling you we will help", Tanya says firmly

I sigh there is just no arguing with them.

"Well it looks like we will be here for Christmas", Carmen says smiling

Esme smiles in return. I know she has always liked Carmen.

"So it does look like. We are going to have to get a tree and decorate", Esme says looking at all of us.

"Yes mum", all our kids say

I smile hearing them say that. It has been a while since we have been happy. My thoughts drift back to what is happening. What could we all have in common that would make us all be together?...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"How could I help you ma'am?"

"I would like to get a ticket for the next flight to Italy", the woman says

"Of course ma'am. I'll just need your name, ID and passport"

"Of course. My name is Isabella. Isabella Whitlock"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do my best to update again tomorrow.<strong>


	32. Chapter 30: Italy

**Chapter 30: Italy**

* * *

><p><em>One Day Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm finally in Italy on my way to Volterra. I'm running as fast as I can after all I need to get as many allies to the Cullen's by Christmas as I can and Christmas is only 13 days away. I know the fight isn't until 2 weeks after woulds but everyone will be safe if all of the allies are there by Christmas.

I miss the Cullen's so much, my chest is burning. But I know they are ok, I'm keeping a very close eye on them, and I don't want then to get hurt because I'm not there. It is taking all my will power not to go back to them and beg for forgiveness or pick up the phone and call them. Finally I see Volterra and I feel closer to home then I have had in a while…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

"We are going to hunt", I say

"I'll go with you. I really need to hunt", Jasper says

I could tell he is lying since he's eyes are golden. But the rest of the Cullen's don't seem to notice.

We fly out of the door with Jasper following right behind us. We stop a couple of miles from the house.

"What's going on Jasper? Where is Bella? Where is my daughter?" I ask panicked. I haven't seen her the whole time we have been here. Where could she be?

Jasper winces, "She left us"

"She WHAT!" we yell

Jasper sighs then begins to tell us the whole story. We were all speechless by the time he had finished it took us a couple us a couple of minutes to reply.

"She must have had a vision. That is the only way we would leave", I say after a moments thought.

"How did you come up with that so fast?" Jasper asks

"I know my daughter she is one of the most selfless people I know", I say

Jasper laughs, "I know"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Volterra<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm now making my way through the castle. Most of the guard has gone out to hunt and with my shield up, I know one can see me. I soon reach the throne room and sensing no one I enter and walk up to the thrones and leave the letter. Suddenly a vision comes to me and I see myself heading to my room here in the castle. I wonder why I need to go there. I sigh but follow my vision to my room. When I get there and open the door. What I see makes me see red. Someone has completely destroyed my room. They are so dead when I found out who did it. They are going to wish they had never been born…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

"Brother we really need to have my daughters room fixed. She will skin both of us alive if she ever see's it. I can't believe Felix, Demetri and Santiago did that ", I say as we walk into the throne room.

"I know, I know. Trust me I know. I just got my last credit card bill", Aro says with a shudder

Caius and I laugh.

"Was it really that bad?" I ask him

He shudders again, "My advice is to get her room fixed soon as possible"

We laugh again, along with half the guard.

"Master there is an envelope on your throne", Heidi says

Aro picks it up.

"Who's it from?" Caius asks

"It doesn't say", he replies

"Well let's open it and find out", I say

Aro opens it and begins to read:

_Dear Volturi, _

_Your old friends the Cullen's are in terrible danger! They face your enemies the Romanians and they bring a huge newborn army with them. If you don't go to them they __WILL __die! Go to them right now! Go!_

_-Marie_

We all look at each other at this information. The whole throne room is now silent. The silence is broken by Aro's snarls.

"The Romanians will not get away with this. They have caused too much trouble. Now they threaten our friends and niece. Assemble all of the guard and have the private jet ready to take off within the hour. We are going to their aid", Aro growls

Guard members rush to fulfill his command.

"My daughter is in danger. How dare those Romanians go after her. Because of them I lost my wife. I will not lose my daughter", I growl

"It will be alright brother. We will help them", Caius says placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"We will win brother", Aro says

I don't answer. I just hope he is right…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Unknown to the kings they were being watched. Well add least now I know who destroyed my room, the beautiful young woman thought. Hearing them say all those things made the beautiful young woman miss her family all the more…

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>"How can I help you ma'am?"<p>

"I would like the next ticket to Egypt please", says the young woman replies

"Certainly. You name ma'am"

"Isabella. Isabella Black"

* * *

><p><em>10 hours later…<em>

_Cullen house_

* * *

><p><strong>CCPOV<strong>

We have been discussing stagey with the Denali's for hours now and now it is early morning. I sigh even with the help we have got we are still very out numbered. Alice says the newborn army has now increased its numbers; this is not going to turn out very well for us. Just as I was once again going to tell the Denali's to leave, we all hear cars pulling into the driveway. Who could it be now? I think to myself as I make my way with the rest of my family to the door. When I open it I get the shock of my life they're getting out of the cars were the Volturi. I see Aro, Marcus, and Caius getting out of the first car. Then I see Alec, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, Afton and Santiago getting out of the other cars.

"Aro what are you doing here? Wait don't answer that, I know why you're here. Just go back to Volterra, you don't need to get involved in this mess", I say

"Carlisle my old friend. Now why would we go back to Volterra when you are in trouble?" Aro says shaking my hand.

He frowns as he lets it go.

I sigh. Then I take a closer look at them and shake my head in disbelief.

"When did half your guard switch their diets?" I ask

"A little while ago", Aro replies

I shake my head again. This can't be happening.

"Well if you are going to help us let me show you in", Jasper says

I look at him and I see a weird look on his face. What could that possibly mean?

Esme shows them to there rooms. Then they say they are going out and they take off out the back door.

Again I think what could we all have in common?

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

When we get a safe distance from the house I tell the guard everything that has happened, including Bella's departure.

"Brother. I looked at their bonds to Bella and all of them are totally destroyed. What she said smashed their bonds to her", Marcus tells me

"What could have happened to make her say all those things?" Caius asks

"I think a vision could have done it. But we will never know until we see Bella again", I say

"We need her for this fight", Caius says

"I know. But we can't track her down with her shield. We are just going to have to do this with out her", I say

I just hope we will survive without her…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update again tomorrow :)<strong>

**Who's last name should she use next? Let me know **


	33. Chapter 31: Egypt

**Chapter 31: Egypt  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 hours after the Volturi leave for the Cullen house<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cairo Egypt<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

On the plane I let my visions go and found out Victoria's numbers have increased. This is truly despicable. How could she destroy that many human lives? She truly has no problems with taking human life. I also saw the Volturi and the Cullen's that was a very interesting meeting. I wonder when they will figure it out. I have only told one person my whole story and he still has not have figured it out. Jasper has only figured out I left to protect them and Uncle Peter had to help him figure it out. And the Denali's have their suspicions. Maybe they will figure it out. Part of me is hoping they figure it out the other part of me is hoping they don't. I don't want them wasting time looking for me, when they could be training. So it is better they don't know. And it's important that no one knows I'm coming back not the Volturi, Denali's, and especially not the Cullen's I'm broken out of my thoughts by the plane landing. It's time…

I sigh. It's nighttime now. Thank god for that. I really don't want to be searching for the Egyptian Coven in the sun. It doesn't take me long to catch the scent of Benjamin and Tia and I follow it to a house just out of the city. I smile this house in defiantly them. I get the letter out of my rack sack and place it on their doorstep. They are not home yet but they will be soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin's POV<strong>

"Come on Tia my love let's get home", I say

She laughs at me, "You're a little impatient tonight"

I laugh with her, "So I am"

As we approach the house I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. She pulls away suddenly.

"Ben there's a envelope on the doorstep", Tia says

I quickly pick up the envelope and open it to find a letter. I give Tia a look before I start reading.

_Dear Benjamin & Tia,_

_The Cullen's are in great danger! They face a huge newborn army and they need your help! Go to them now!_

_-Marie_

I look at Tia. We don't know who this Marie person is. But if she is telling the truth we must go. Bella is one of my closest friends and she loves the Cullen's too pieces. And I know we can't let her down.

"Tia pack a bag. We are going to help the Cullen's", I say

She smiles and hurry's into the house to grab a bag with me following right behind her. We both can't wait to see our sister again...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The young woman watches them with a smile on her face. They will really help the Cullen's especially with Ben's power.

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later…<em>

* * *

><p>"How can I help you today ma'am?"<p>

"I would like the next ticket to Ireland please", the young one replies

"Certainly. Your name ma'am?"

"Isabella, Isabella Brandon"

* * *

><p><em>15 hours after the Volturi arrive<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cullen House<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I sigh. Life isn't getting any better for me. Since I lost Bella life has been bad. I still feel like there is a hole in my chest and the pain hasn't faded. I miss her so much and I love her. But it is pointless she is never coming back, she hates me and there is nothing I can do about it. My family is all treading on eggshells around me. Now we have the Denali's and the Volturi staying with us. To help us fight all those crazy newborns and Victoria. Alice says their numbers are going up and down so we can't get an aculeate fix on the situation. Alice says we visions are blurry and she says she is missing something, but she can't figure out what. It is driving her crazy. Speaking of driving people crazy Jasper has been blocking me out of his head lately, I really want to know what he is hiding. I will find out what he is hiding even it is the last thing I do…

* * *

><p><em>1 Hour Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"We are still very out numbered", I say, "There is only 29 of us against about 60-70 maybe more the way Maria and Victoria are going"

"This is going to turn into a bloodbath", Carlisle says

"There is not much we can do", Eleazar says

"Even with all of our gifts there is going to be lives lost", Peter says

"With the Romanians involved things will get a little more dangerous", Aro says

"They will bring an there followers with them too", Marcus adds

"How many will they bring?" asks Tanya

"They have many followers so it is hard to tell", Caius says

"I can't lose my family", Esme whimpers

Carlisle pulls her into his arms trying to comfort her.

"We are going to have to train", Charlotte says

"Peter, Charlotte and I have had experience fighting newborns. So we will start training soon and teach you what to know about fighting newborns", I say

"Great! I have always wanted to learn to fight", says Stuart

Laurent laughs, "This is going to be fun"

"I can't wait to beat Emmett into the ground", Garrett says smiling

"Hey! I can bet you guys any day", Emmett says

"We also should practice our gifts. So we can use them in battle", Peter says interrupting them.

"Good idea Peter", I say smiling at my brother

"Alice can you see the fight?" Kate ask my mate

"I can see bits and pieces, but the rest is blank", Alice replies

"How is that possible?" Irina asks

"I don't know. I have been trying really hard and I still can't see the out come", Alice says looking upset

I wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her. We were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up.

"Who could it be now?" asks Carlisle to himself

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

"Who could it be now?" I ask myself as I walk to the door.

I don't want to bring any one else into this. This is not there fight. I open to door to see two black haired, red-eyed strangers.

"May I help you?" I ask them

"Yes. We have come to help you", the male says

"I will not ask anyone else to fight for us", I say firmly

"That is just too bad. Now I'm Benjamin and this is my mate Tia. Are you going to let us in", Benjamin asks

I just silently more out of the way inviting them in. There is just no arguing with these people.

Both of them introduce themselves to the family.

"Do either of you have any powers?" Jane asks

"Yes. I do I can control the elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air. It will come in handy for the fight to come", Benjamin says cheerfully

I rather like him. He is a very cheerful person to be around. My family soon excuses themselves to go hunt, which is including Edward. Maybe I'll feel better about all this if I go hunt…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

"So what's the whole story? Why isn't my sister here?" Ben asks

"Yeh I really want to catch up with her again", Tia says

I sigh and begin to tell them the story including Bella leaving.

"That doesn't sound like Bells", Ben says after a moments thought

"I must agree. I think she must have had a vision to make her leave", I say

"That makes sense", Tia says

"She'll do anything to protect her family", Ben says

"I hope you are right", I say

I walk outside to get some fresh air.

I sigh and say, "My daughter, please come home soon. We need you"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Unknown to Eleazar someone had heard him. By a beautiful young woman who was on a plane to Ireland.

"Don't worry dad. I will be home soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 32: Ireland

**Author's Note: Thanks Everyone for the great reviews. Here is another Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Ireland<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

_Dublin, Ireland_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm now in Dublin looking for the Irish Coven. I know that they are probably in there house miles from the city. But I'm checking the city anyway.

After I'm done checking I head out of the city and out into the countryside I'm running for about an hour when a vision crashes upon me.

_I see the Cullen house and I see Victoria has sent 4 spies and they are to course as mush trouble as possible._

Crap! I'm going to have to call again…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"I don't know how you can stand this diet", I say to Jasper as I finish a deer.

He laughs at me and says, "It just takes practice"

I scowl at him. I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I look at it and again I don't recognize the number.

"Who is it?" Jasper asks

I show him.

"Bella?" he says

"I would say so and she never calls with good news", I say picking up

"Uncle Peter you bloody idiot! Stop talking and listen to me", she growls

I have to stop myself from laughing. What have I done to tick her off?

"Hello to you too Bella", I say

She growls.

I look at Jasper and he is trying so hard not to laugh.

"What can I do for my little princess today?" I ask

She snarls at me, "This is no time for fun and games. You have trouble coming"

"Who ever they are have nothing on me Darlin'", I say, "I have the muscles and the good looking body to prove it"

Jasper is now doubled over with silent laughter.

She growls, "Peter I swear to god when I get back there I will kill you slowly and painfully. And I'll take my sweet time doing it. I should have let them kill you", she mutters the last part.

Ha. I tricked her. Now I know she is coming back.

"Sure you will. I can beat you any day princess", I say smiling

Bella snarls again, "Just you wait. You will pay. But that can wait you have 4 idiots to take care of"

"Who sent them?" I ask

"Who do you think sent them? The Easter bunny?" she growls at me

Boy I love to irate her. This is fun. Maybe I should do it more often.

"You have 4 hours before they get to you. Tell Jasper to stop laughing otherwise both of you will be eating dirt", she growls hanging up

I lose it right there. I start laughing so hard that if I were human I would have tears running down my face.

"Did you really have to do that to her?" Jasper asks still laughing

"Yes. I wanted information and now I have it", I say smiling

"What information?"

"She said 'when I get back there I will kill you'. So that means she plans on coming back", I say grinning

"You sly dog. You played her", Jasper says laughing

I grin, "Yes I did. She also said I should have let them kill you. So she must have had a vision of this battle ending badly"

"You are good. Now we know why she left", Jasper says grinning

"Now let's get back and tell the others we will have company soon", I say

We both take of towards the house laughing to whole way…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

He's an idiot. He cannot be serious about anything. Hey wait a minute. I start to think about the whole conversation. Crap the idiot played me! I basically told him everything. I'm going to kill him. Slowly and painfully. When I get my hands on him he is going to wish he had never been born…

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later…<em>

* * *

><p>It only took me one more hour to reach Aunt Siobhan's. One the way I was imagining ways to kill Peter. Maybe pulling off his body parts one by one and burning them in front of him. That sounds so good. Or ripping off his manhood and burning it while he watches. That sounds even better...<p>

I hear Aunt Siobhan's coven inside she I put my shield up to make me invisible and I go and leave the letter on the poach. And go into the trees to watch…

* * *

><p><strong>Siobhan's POV<strong>

"We really need to go hunt", Maggie says

"Yes. Let's go now it's early morning and it's cloudy. Perfect weather to hunt in", I say

Liam, Maggie and I make our way out the door. We were about to start running when I notice an envelope on the doorstep. I pick it up and look at it.

"Who's it from?" Liam asks me

"It doesn't say. Should I open it?" I say

"Go on. I want to know who sent it", Maggie says jumping up and down.

I smile at her and open it to find a letter. I start to read:

_Dear Irish Coven,_

_Your old friends the Cullen's are in trouble. They face a huge newborn army, along with very exercised fighters. They need your help or they will die. Please go to them now! There is not a minute to spare._

_-Marie_

I look at my family.

"This Marie person is telling the truth. Well all of it is true but her name", Maggie says

I'm glad we have her in our coven, she could always tell a truth from a lie.

"I think we should go and help them. Chances are that Bella is with them and I really want to see my cousin again", Maggie says

I smile at her, "I think we should go too. Let's pack our bags and catch the next flight to America"

We rush to get our stuff and make it to the airport before the next flight leaves. I really want to see my niece again…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Unknown to the Irish Coven they were being watched. A beautiful young woman sat in a tree, watching them drive away. She smiles to herself thinking about how she is giving her Dad a heart attack…

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>"How can I help you ma'am?"<p>

"I would like the next ticket to Brazil please", the young woman, replies

"Certainly ma'am. I just need your name"

"Isabella, Isabella Platt"

* * *

><p><em>Later that same day<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

"You did what?" I say

"I got information out of Bella", Peter replies

"You mean you played her into giving you the information", I say scowling at him.

Boy my man is stupid. And he is also a dead man. When Bella finally gets a hold of him. I bet right now she is planning ways to kill him and they would not be pleasant. And I will not get in her way. She is scary when she is ticked off. Why would my idiot husband get her mad?

I watch him go down the stairs to the others. My phone suddenly rings and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunty Char. Can you do me a little bit of a favor?" Bella asks me sweetly

I think I know where this is heading and I have to smile at the thought of my idiot husband is going to be put through.

"Of course sweetie. What can I do for you?" I say trying not to laugh.

"Can you make sure Peter survives the fight", she says sweetly again.

I try not to laugh, "Of course. Whatever for?"

"So I can kill him myself", she says growling then hangs up.

I laugh. I will not tell Peter this. He doesn't get my sympathies…

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

We basically have a full house now. Who ever it is sending us help I would like to thank. The more people here the more chances we have of coming out of this alive. I really don't want to lose any more of my family. I can't help wondering were Bella is now. I hope she is safe and sound and living her life. I still love her like my daughter even after everything that has happened.

Everyone is now in the living room. Making plans for the up coming battle. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jasper gets up and goes to the door. We hear him talking to someone and minutes later he returns with three red-eyed vampires following him.

"Carlisle old friend it has been so long", the tall female says

Carlisle turns around and gasps in shock

"Siobhan it has been far to long" he says getting up and hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you", Siobhan says

"You too. Please don't get involved with this", Carlisle begs

I have to stifle a laugh. If it was possible I would think Carlisle would be having a heart attack. I look around at everyone and they are all trying not to laugh too.

"Dear Siobhan. He has tried to get us to leave too. He does not seem to be having much luck", Aro chuckles

Siobhan and her coven laughs, "Will he ever learn that he has friends that would like to help"

I laugh this time. And Carlisle glares at me.

"What? She is right dear you need to start getting used to the idea", I say smiling

"Yeh Dad loosen up", Emmett says laughing

"Dad they are friends who want to help", Jasper says grinning

"You got to stop protecting people", Alice says

"They can make their own decisions", Rose adds

"Their right old friend. Loosen up and let us help you", says Eleazar smiling

He glares at all of as for ganging up on him. Everyone is now laughing. After a couple of minutes he sighs.

"Fine", he says then goes out the door.

"He'll be back. He has just gone to think. He can't believe everyone is willing to risk their lives for us", Edward says

"Then why we are waiting for him. This is my mate Liam and Maggie who is like my daughter. Care to fill us it?" asks Siobhan

We all laugh again and begin to fill them in…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on a plane to Brazil <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A young woman was laughing softly after seeing her family gang up on her dad…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can :)<strong>


	35. Chapter 33: Amazon

**Chapter 33: Amazon**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Finally I'm in the Amazon rain forest, looking for the Amazon coven. They are probably the hardest coven to find, because they rarely leave their precious rain forest. The rain forest is very large. I'll have a lot of ground to cover. I sigh this is going to take forever. Suddenly I get a vision of Esme hunting when she is attacked by two newborns. I gasp I'm too far away to help. I quickly grab my phone praying that Esme has her phone on her…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

I sigh as I run out of the house. Everyone is talking about the battle and what are chances are. I just can't stand to listen to it any more. So I have decided to hunt and take my mind of things. I can't lose my family. I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I pick it up without looking at the number.

"Hello?" I say

"Mum look out. You have two newborns on your tail", the very familiar voice says

"Bella?" I whisperer

"Yes its me Mum", Bella says

"But you said you hated us", I whisperer in shock

"We'll talk about this later. Right now you have two newborns about to attack you", Bella says urgently

"What do I do?" I ask scared

"Put your ear piece in and I'll talk you through it", Bella says urgently

I do what she says and put the earpiece in my ear.

"Ok they will be on you in 30 seconds. Don't worry I'm right with you, I won't let anything happen to you", Bella says trying to smooth me

Then I see two red-eyed newborns come out of the trees. They both launch themselves at me.

"JUMP!" Bella yells

I do what she says. I see both newborns run into a tree.

"Go for the small one"

I do what she says and launch myself at the small one. Ripping off his arm. He screams in pain, and I rip his head off.

"LOOK OUT", Bella yells

I cry out as the newborns teeth go into my shoulder. I quickly shake him off and then I launch myself at him ripping his arms off then his head. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Esme! Mum! Are you all right?" Bella cries franticly into the phone

It that moment I realize that she loved me. That those things she said in the forest were not true. That she left to protect us.

"I'm alright. I'm safe. It's ok", I cooed to her

"Thank God. I'm so sorry about everything…", she starts to say

"I know. You were protecting us", I say cutting her off

She gives a shaky laugh, "Yes and some job I'm doing at the moment"

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You didn't do this and you did save me", I tell her sternly

She sighs, "Actually its Isabella Marie Denali Volturi Whitlock Cullen. But ok mum. I love you"

I try not to laugh. She must love them all very much to take there names.

"I love you too. When are you coming back?" I ask her

"Not for a while. I can't tell you when. But I can tell you I am coming back. Can you please not tell anyone?" she asks

"Sure. I'll keep it to myself", I say, then I realize something, "You're the one sending us help"

She laughs, "You caught me. Just too let you know you will have more company soon. Try to keep dad from having a heart attack. And know that I'm watching over all of you"

Then she hangs up. I smile to myself. I have my daughter back…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We were talking about the plans for the up coming battle when Alice gets a vision. She gasps.

"What is it Ally?" Jasper asks going over to her

"Esme was attack by two newborns", Alice says

I cry out. I can't lose her.

"Dad, dad she is fine she is on her way back now. She has a bite mark but that is it", Alice says

I feel calm spread around the room. I give Jasper a grateful look. Then we hear the back door open and my mate makes her way into the house. I run over to her and take her into my arms. I can now see the bite mark on her left shoulder. I growl.

"Carlisle its ok. I'm ok", Esme says

I burry my face in her hair, "I thought I lost you"

"Never", she replies

I pick her up into my arms and take her up to our room. I really need to make sure she is ok…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Ok they will be on you in 30 seconds. Don't worry I'm right with you, I won't let anything happen to you", I say trying to smooth mum.

I see the newborns launching themselves at her.

"JUMP!" I yell

In my visions I see Esme jump and both newborns hitting a tree.

"Go for the small one", I say

The small one will be the easier to take down.

She quickly finishes the small one. Then I see the big one launch himself at her.

"LOOK OUT", I yell

I here mum scream in pain. Then the screeching of mental. It broke my heart I'm too far away to help her.

"Esme! Mum! Are you all right?" I cry franticly into the phone. I need to know that she is ok.

"I'm alright. I'm safe. It's ok", she coos to me trying to calm me down.

"Thank God. I'm so sorry about everything…", I start to say

"I know. You were protecting us", she says cutting me off.

I give her credit she is quick to figure it out.

I give a shaky laugh, "Yes and some job I'm doing at the moment"

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You didn't do this and you did save me", Mum tells me sternly

I sigh, "Actually its Isabella Marie Denali Volturi Whitlock Cullen. But ok mum. I love you" there is just no arguing with mum

"I love you too. When are you coming back?" she asks me

"Not for a while. I can't tell you when. But I can tell you I am coming back. Can you please not tell anyone?" I ask

"Sure. I'll keep it to myself", Mum says, then she says, "You're the one sending us help"

Boy she is quick. We have only been talking for a couple of minutes.

I laugh, "You caught me. Just to let you know you will have more company soon. Try to keep dad from having a heart attack. And know that I'm watching over all of you"

I hang up after that. I keep track of her through my visions until she gets home and into dads arms. I smile to myself as he hugs her tightly. I can't wait to come home…

* * *

><p><em>2 Days Later…<em>

* * *

><p>It has taken me two days to find Aunt Zafrina and her coven. But finally I have found them in a little hut in the middle of the rain forest. I get the letter out of my back pack and leave it were they could find it…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zafrina's POV<strong>

I laugh with my sisters as we head back to our hut after a very successful hunt.

"Did you seen that guys face Senna", Kachiri asks

"I did and it was down right funny", Senna replies

I'm paying little attention to them. Because I have seen an envelope laying beside our hut. I pick it up

"What is it Zafrina?" Kachiri asks me

"It looks like a letter", I reply

"Well open it then", Senna replies

I quickly open it and begin to read.

_Dear Amazonian Coven,_

_Your old friends the Cullen's are in great danger! They face a huge newborn army. They need you help! Go to them now!_

_-Marie_

I look at my sisters. I know what I want to do. Bella loves them so much. And they are friends.

"I think you know what we must do", Senna says

"Let's get pack and we will catch the next plane to them", I say

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I watch them leave smiling to myself. Aunt Zafrina's power will come in useful in the battle to come. I'm on my way to the airport I get a another vision…

_I see the Romanian Castle…_

_I see the cells_

_I see a vampire trapped there. It looks like she has been there for ages. And it looks like she hasn't feed in a long, long time._

I come out of the vision. There is no way I'm going to let that person be there any longer. I will save her…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"I would like the next ticket to Romania please", the young woman replies

"Name miss?"

"Isabella, Isabella McCarty"

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

Carlisle hasn't let me out of his sight. Since the attack. He is being really sweet. The Volturi have started patrolling our house now. So no newborns will be getting close any time soon.

I am sitting on Carlisle's lap when the doorbell rings. Rose go's to answer it. We can hear her talking to someone, after a couple of minutes she returns and 3 very tall red-eyed vampires come in behind her.

"Hello Carlisle, it has been so long", one of them, says

"Zafrina. What are you doing here?" Carlisle asks her

I smile to myself. This must what Bella was doing when she called me two says ago.

"We have come to help you", Zafrina says

We all look at Carlisle waiting for him to say something.

"What? I'm not going to say anything", my mate says

We all look pointy at him.

He growls playfully.

We all laugh

"What's going on?" asks Zafrina

"So far he has told everyone to go. So they won't be in danger. No one has listened to him", Jasper says smiling

They all laugh.

"Well he can try that with us if he wants. But we are not going anywhere", Zafrina says laughing

Carlisle sighs, "I'm I that predictable?"

"Yes", we all say laughing

I can see what Bella meant. She is going to give him a heart attack if she keeps getting us more help…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Who do you think Bella is going to rescue? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can.<strong>

**I would like to recommend a story by my good friend**

**mz.**

**twilightaddict**

**the story is called Morning Breaking. Please go to her profile and read it. It's Breaking Dawn with a twist.**

**Now i have had questions about the last names Bella is choosing this is why:**

**Platt: Esme's human last name**

**Brandon: Alice's Human last name**

**Whitlock: Jasper's human last name**

**McCarty: Emmett's human last name**


	36. Chapter 34: Romania

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Here is another chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Romania<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I just landed in Romanian and I'm now walking through the city looking for one of the Romanian henchmen, because I can't just go storm the castle without information. I'm cranky and thirsty I haven't hunted since I left the Cullen's, whoever I find is going to get a shock. I still can't figure out whom I am rescuing. Whoever the person is a feel a strong connection too….

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later…<em>

_Cullen House_

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

Everyone but Marcus, Caius, myself, Peter and Charlotte and Jasper have gone out to hunt. We are discussing plans for the upcoming battle.

Caius sighs, "I wish Bella was here. It would make this so mush easier"

I sigh too, "It would but she isn't"

Peter grins at us.

"What are you grinning about?" Marcus asks him

"Well Bella has been in contact with me", Peter says smugly

"What!" we all shout but Jasper and Charlotte

"She contacted my when I first arrived", Peter says

"Tell us everything", I say

He tells us everything including her warnings about the newborns and how he tricked her into giving him information.

"Peter you're an idiot for tricking her. She is going to skin you alive", Caius chuckles at the end of his tail.

Peter just shrugs, "I can take her"

We all laugh.

"Do you think you could get in contact with her?" I ask

He shrugs, "I can try"

He then pulls out his phone…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_Half a world away_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I have finally found the henchmen I am looking for. It has taken me a couple of hours but I have finally done it. I'm about to go after him when my phone rings. I growl this better be important. Very important. Like life or death important. I grab the earpiece out of my pocket and put it into my ear.

"What!" I barked sharply

"That's not the way to greet your favorite Uncle", Peter says cheerfully

I can here laughter in the background. I ground my teeth when I look into the future and realize that my father, and Uncles are there with Peter and Jasper. I also see the vampire I'm tracking attacking me. Great this is all I need. This does nothing to improve my mood.

"This better be bloody important Aro", I growl while I crouch preparing to fight.

"How did you know I wanted to call you?" Aro asks

"Because Peter is not this stupid", I growl

"Hey!" Peter calls

I also hear laughing again. Great. Why did they have to call me? Why me?

"What do you want?" I growl

"How do you know I wanted anything", Aro asks innocently

Aro is next on my hit list. Maria is first, then Victoria, Romanians, Peter, Volturi boys, then him. That sounds so good.

I growl, "You never call…."

I don't get to finish when I'm attacked. I see him coming and I smash him into the wall.

"Hold on one minute", I growl to Aro

"What's going…", Aro starts to say

I don't answer him. I snarl at the vampire attacking me and I launch myself at him. My training taking over, I attack him. And again I smash him into the wall.

"Bella? What's going on?" Jasper

"A little busy at the moment", I reply jumping out of the away

The vampire bits down on my wrist. I hiss in pain, I quickly rip his arm off and he screams in agony. I quickly dig deep in his mind. And I see the castle and it only has a few vampires guarding it. I smile to myself this will be easy. Once I have all the information I need I rip his head off. I pull a lighter from my pocket and set him on fire. I then hear the shouting that is coming from the phone.

"Yeah", I say like nothing had happened. As I reach for a bandage for my wrist out of my backpack.

"What the hell happened?" Marcus my father asks me

"Nothing just a little pest problem. But it's solved now. What can I do for all of you?" I ask sweetly

"Your not going to tell us what happened. Are you?" Jasper asks

"Nup. Now what is so important that it forced you guys to ring me", I ask

They sigh.

"Are you coming back for the battle?" Marcus asks

I sigh, Peter must have told them our conversation. I will kill him.

"Yes I am. There is no point in hiding it. But you must not tell the others", I say sternly

"Why?" Caius asks

"I'm not going into detail on that either", I say starting to walk away from the vampire I just killed

"Can you see the battle?" asks Marcus

I sigh, "Bits and pieces of it. But not all of it. Half of it is blank"

"Can you tell us how many newborns we are facing", Aro asks

"About 50-60, Maria's top fighters will be there too. Along with the Romanians, Victoria and Maria herself", I tell them

They sigh.

"This is going to turn into a blood bath", Aro mutters

"Not if I have anything to do with it", I reply

"What are you up to Isa?" Marcus asks

"I can't tell you that. You will just have to trust me", I say

Jasper snorts, "How can we trust you after everything you have done"

I sigh that is a valet question.

"You're just going to have too. I have to go. But know this I'm always watching over all of you", I say hanging up before they get a chance to reply.

I walk into the dark streets and make my way out of the city and into the countryside…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

Peter presses ring and puts it on speaker. It rings for a few seconds before she picks up.

"What!" she barks sharply

Wow she's in a great mood. She sounds kind of stressed.

"That's not the way to greet your favorite Uncle", Peter says cheerfully

We all laugh at his attitude. That may not have been a very good idea.

"This better be bloody important Aro", she growls at us

We all look at each other. Wondering the same thing. What has got into her.

"How did you know I wanted to call you?" Aro asks

"Because Peter is not this stupid", she growls

Boy she is stressed and touchy.

"Hey!" Peter calls

We all laugh at Peter's antics again. He is paying little attention to the sound of her voice.

"What do you want?" she growls at us

"How do you know I wanted anything", Aro asks innocently

Bella growls again, "You never call…."

She does finish her sentence. Suddenly we hear a load smash. Like something impacting a hard surface. We all look at each other again with worry in our eyes.

"Hold on one minute", she growls to us

"What's going…", Aro starts to say

He was interrupted by a viscous snarl. Then again we hear a load smash again and the sound of growling. We all are thinking the same thing, she is being attacked and we are all know where near her to help.

"Bella? What's going on?" Jasper asks

"A little busy at the moment", she replies quickly her voice strained.

Then we hear someone hissing in pain, then we here the sound of ripping flesh and screaming. Then it all goes silent.

"Bella! Are you ok", Jasper yells

"Isabella!" I cry

"Bells are you ok", Peter says

"Bella answer us", Aro yells

"Yeah", Bella says like nothing has happened.

We all look at each other. She sounds like it is no big deal.

"What the hell happened?" I ask her

"Nothing just a little pest problem. But it's solved now. What can I do for all of you?" she asks sweetly

A pest problem? What the hell does that mean? Why is she acting like nothing has happened?

"Your not going to tell us what happened. Are you?" Jasper asks

"Nup. Now what is so important that it forced you guys to ring me", Bella asks us getting straight to the point and changing the subject in the process.

We all sigh. She is being difficult and she doesn't want to talk.

"Are you coming back for the battle?" I ask

We all have wanted to now this since we learnt what happened.

She sighs and it takes her a couple of seconds to answer.

"Yes I am. There is no point in hiding it. But you must not tell the others", she says sternly

"Why?" Caius asks

"I'm not going into detail on that either", she says

"Can you see the battle?" I ask

Bella sighs again, "Bits and pieces of it. But not all of it. Half of it is blank"

Now that is a big surprise. She can normally see her visions so clearly. She is even better then Alice when it comes to visions.

"Can you tell us how many newborns we are facing", Aro asks

"About 50-60, Maria's top fighters will be there too. Along with the Romanians, Victoria and Maria herself", Bella tells us

We all sigh. This is getting more and more complicated. We are still heavily out numbered. And there will be a lot of experienced fighters.

"This is going to turn into a blood bath", Aro mutters

"Not if I have anything to do with it", Bella replies firmly

"What are you up to Isa?" I ask

I know she is up to something. She is way too confident.

"I can't tell you that. You will just have to trust me", Bella says

Jasper snorts, "How can we trust you after everything you have done"

I can't blame Jasper for his attitude towards Bella, after all the things she said to them. Bella sighs and it takes her a minute to answer him.

"You're just going to have too. I have to go. But know this I'm always watching over all of you", Bella says hanging up.

"Well that went well", Peter says cheerfully

We all glare at him. We may have got some of our answers but not all of them. Why is she doing this? Why isn't she here with us?...

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later…<em>

_Romanian Country side_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I look at the Romanian Coven's castle. I sigh. Let's just get this over with I think to myself. I put my shield up and I quickly scale to walls to the castle. I smile as I spot the guard. This is going to be fun.

The guard doesn't even see me coming, I rip his head off before he could even blink, I then rip him up into even small pieces so he has no chance off fixing himself up.

I start to make my way deeper into the castle making sure not to alert anyone of my presence. They really need to re-decorate it's so dark and un-cheerful in here. I go down the stairs and I see another guard, guarding the cells. I approach him and silently take him out. I can know see the woman it the cell. But now that I can see better there is just not one person but three. This is going to make getting out of here more dangerous.

"I'm here to rescue you", I say softly, "I mean you no harm"

I look at the lock and with my shield I break it from the inside out.

"Let's get out of here", I say

"Why should we trust you?" one of the women says turning around to face me.

I recognize her immediately.

"Didyme?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can:)<strong>


	37. Chapter 35: Rescue & Reunited

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Rescue &amp; Reunited <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Didyme?" I ask in shock

She hisses, "How do you know my name?"

"I know your mate", I reply

"You know my mate. How can I trust you?" Didyme asks me

After being held here for so long I don't blame her for the way she is acting.

"Your mate's name is Marcus of the Volturi third king of the vampire world. Your Aro's blood sister and he turned you. He then bought you to Volterra where you meet Marcus. After your newborn year had past you fell in love with him. Your bond with Marcus was the strongest anyone had ever seen. He loved you dearly, with everything he had. He gave you presents like a gold bracelet engraved with forever. One day the Romanian's attacked Volterra and they lost you. Marcus was destroyed by his grief. He rarely used to talk to anyone or pay any attention. That was until a couple of years ago when he met a young female vampire. The female was so caring, so selfless, like you that she bought Marcus out of his depression. And he begin to think as her as his daughter and he loves her greatly", I say

I don't want to tell them that the woman was me. They don't need to know that yet.

She gasps, "You are telling the truth. No one knows about the bracelet"

I give her a soft smile, "My name is Marie"

"Are you going to get us out of here?" Didyme asks

"Yes I will. Can I know your names?" I ask the other two

One was a young girl she couldn't have been older then 10 to 12. The other was about 15 or 16.

"My name is Natalie Hale", the blonde young one says

I gasp. She can't be related can she?

"Do you know a Rosalie Hale?" I ask her

"Yes she is my sister. She died when I was 5", Natalie says, "Do you know her? Is she a vampire too?"

"Yes she is a vampire. I'll tell you about her later. I promise", I say to her, "What's your name?

"Sarah Mason", the young girl replies

I gasp again. This just can't be happening.

"Do you know Edward Mason?" I ask the young woman

"He's my big brother. He died when I was 4. So did my parents", she replies, "Do you know my brother?"

I have a sister in law. This is not going to end well when she finds out who I am and what I have done to him.

"Yes I do. Again I will tell you about him later. But we are about to have company", I say

They looked scared.

"Don't worry know one will lay a hand on you", I tell them

"We trust you", they reply

I take a step away from them, but I make sure they are behind me. There is nothing I won't do for them. Didyme is basically my mother. Natalie is like my sister or niece. And Sarah is Edward's sister, so she is my sister.

I soon see a vampire coming down the stairs. Before he could even blink I rip his head off and then rip him up into little pieces.

"Let's get out of here", I say to them, "Stay close to me"

I grab Natalie's hand and we start to run. I put my shield up around us and we soon reach the walls of the castle.

"I need you guys to climb down and run into the forest", I tell them

"Aren't you coming with us?" Didyme asks me

"Not yet. I'll meet you soon", I tell them

"How are you going to find us?" Natalie asks

"I'm a good tracker. I'll meet you all very soon. But now you must go", I say urgently as I get a vision of Vladimir returning to the Castle now.

They all here the urgency in my voice and they quickly do as I say.

Why does Vladimir have to return now? Well on the plus side I get to kill him now.

I see two guards coming my way. They quickly spot me and launch themselves at me. I grab one and launch him towards the other one. They collide with a big bang. There goes the alarm. I quickly finish them both off. By now I have guards running towards me. I fling my shield at half of them and I launch myself at the others. With my training the fight is over quickly.

Then I hear clapping I spin around and come face to face with Vladimir.

"Well isn't it the princess of Volturi come to pay little old me a visit", Vladimir says smiling like he has won the lottery.

I snarl at him, "You are going to die Vlady"

"I'm a better fighter then you Isabella", he says

I growl, "Your about to find out first hand how good of fighter I am"

I then launch myself at him. No one harms my family, no one.

I grab his arm and smash him into the castle wall. Making him go through it.

He growls and launches himself at me. I leap into the air flipping mid jump. He launches himself at me again his time he bits me on my already injured wrist. I hiss in pain. I twist out of his grasp and launch myself at him and rip his arm off.

"That is for all the innocent lives you have taken", I hiss at him

I then rip the other off causing him to scream.

"That is for all the pain you have caused"

"And this is for my family", I growl ripping off his head.

I stare at his lifeless body for a second; before I go and get the gasoline that I have hid. I start pouring it everywhere including over all the bodies. I jump down onto the ground from the wall. I reach into my pocket and grab the matches. I light it and throw it through the window. Immediately the place is engulfed in flames.

I watch the flames for a couple of minutes then I go get my rucksack from way I stashed it. I reach into it and grab a bandage to wrap my wrist up again. This won't be healing until I hunt. The pain is bad, but I have learnt to ignore it. I haven't got time to hunt. I have to get Didyme, Sarah and Natalie to safety. I start to follow their trail deep into the trees…

* * *

><p><strong>Didyme's POV<strong>

I hope Marie is all right. She is such a nice person and she got us out of the hellhole. We have been sitting under some trees for about an hour now. Waiting. Where could she be?

Suddenly we hear someone approaching. Immediately I go into a hunting crouch. But then Marie comes through the trees looking at us with a soft smile.

"Are you guys ok?" she asks worry clear in her voice

"Yes. What about you?" I ask her

"I'm all right. Let's get out of here", Marie says

"Can you take me to my mate?" I ask her

She hesitates, "That is not a good idea at the moment. They are in the middle of something"

"What the hell is going on? Tell me right now", I ask sternly

She sighs, "They are in the middle of a war. With Maria and the Romanians. They face a huge newborn army. Right now your mate is with the Cullens, Amazonians, Irish coven, Egyptians and the Denali's"

We all gasp.

"Take us too them", I say

"That is not a good idea. I don't want any of you to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you", Marie says

"We are not giving you a choose. Either you take us or we will go on are own", I say firmly

She looks at us. I can tell she doesn't want to do this and I can tell she doesn't like to be told what to do.

"Fine. But you guys must hunt first. I think it would be best if you guys hunt animals. Edward, Rosalie and Marcus all hunt animals", Marie tells us

"Ok that is fine with us", we all say

She takes us far away to hunt and tells us she will wait here for us and to take our time…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I hate ultimatums. I do not like this one bit. I really don't want to put them into danger. But it doesn't look like I have much of a choose. I'm going to have to call Peter and get him to meet us at the airport…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

We are discussing battle plans again. The Cullen's have all gone out and it's just us. Suddenly my phone goes off.

"Well it looks like little old Bella wants to talk to us", I say cheerfully

Everyone laughs as I pick up the phone.

"Hello sugar how's life treating you", I say cheerfully

She growls, "Don't test me Peter. I'm really not in the mood"

I laugh, "When ever are you in the mood"

She snarls, "I was just calling to tell you idiots you need to be at the airport at about 4pm tomorrow. You have guests", she says hanging up.

"Well that was a lot of information", Kate says sarcastically

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I will kill Peter when I get a hold of him. He will not survive long after the battle…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"I need to charter a plane and a pilot", the young woman says

"I don't thin…"

"Here's 5,000 thousand dollars. Tell the pilot he will get 2,000 when we reach our destination", the young woman says

"Ok, name ma'am"

"Isabella Hale"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We are now on a plane on our way to New Hampshire.

"What is my brother like?" Sarah asks

"He is the best person in the world. He is also the kindest. He has the ability to read minds", I tell her

"Really?" she asks

I nod

"That is going to get annoying", she says

I laugh, "Yes it is very annoying"

"What's my sister like?" Natalie asks me climbing into my lap.

"She is a strong woman. She is also very protective of her family. She is the most beautiful person I have every seen", I reply honestly

"Will she like me?" Natalie asks in a whisper

I hug her tightly, "She will love you. How old are you?"

"10. Do you like me?" she asks

10 she was changed so young.

"Yes I like you very much", I reply

"Will you be going with us Aunty Marie?" Natalie asks

That surprises me. I guess this makes her my niece then. I can't say no to her.

"No", I reply honestly

"Will we ever see each other again?" she asks me

"Yes. I just have a few things to do then I will join you", I reply

It was not exactly a lie.

I spend the next couple of hours telling them about everyone. Carlisle's fatherly nature and how he is a doctor. How Esme is the mother of the family who likes designing houses. Emmett the big teddy bear and the goof ball, who loves wrestling. Rosalie how she loves to work on cars. Alice to hyper pixie, who loves to shop. Jasper the quiet one who is the best fighter. Edward who loves to play the piano, we who will always stick up for his family. I begin to tell them about different members of the Volturi guard. I tell them about Aro's childish antics, Marcus's love of books, and Caius loves of battles. I tell them about Peter and how he is a big child (I'm sure he'll get a kick out of that), I tell them about Charlotte his mate. I tell them about the Denali clan and all the other covens that they would be meeting.

Soon the pilot announces our descent. An hour later we are one the ground and making our way through the airport towards my family. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

We are at the airport with the Cullen's waiting for our guests to arrive. We just told the Cullen's a friend of ours is sending someone to us and we must go and pick them up. We can't tell them Bella sent us. Soon a group of three people start walking towards us and they were definably Vampires. One was about 10 or 12 with long blonde hair, the second one was about 16 or 17 and she had bronze hair. Soon my attention turned to the one in the middle. She was about 5,4 and she was beautiful.

"Marcus", I heard her whisper

My family gasps as they look at the woman.

I look at her closely and I quickly realize who she is. How is she alive?

"Didyme", I whisper I'm frozen in shock

When I say her name she runs towards me. I open my arms just in time to catch her.

"Oh my love I have missed you", my love sobs

I pull her tightly into my chest. Never wanting to let her go.

"My love. I love you. I will never fail you again", I whisper into her hair

She looks up at me with love in her eyes. I lean done and kiss her. And all the pain and hurt from the years washed away. I love her I will never let her go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We watch the three figures walk towards us. Then the older female says Marcus's name and he hers and she runs into his open arms. The shock is going through my family, how could she be alive? Who rescued her?

I scanned the crowd looking for anyone I know. I soon lay my eyes on a figure in the corner. And I quickly realize it is Bella. She turns and begins to walk away and I follow her. She is walking fast wavering her way through the crowd.

"Bella wait", I call to her

But she continues to walk. I speed up and grab her wrist and she cry's out in pain and I quickly release my grip.

"Bella what is it what's wrong?" I ask her concerned

"Nothing, nothing is wrong", she says a little to quickly not looking me in the eye

"Why are you walking away from us? I assume you rescued those three women", I ask her

"I can't tell you that. Just know I'm doing this for your own good" Bella says with tears in her eyes. Her eyes are pitch black and she looks like she is in pain.

"Bella come with me. Let me take you to them", I say reaching out my hand to her

She shakes her head and backs away from me.

"If I go with you. I will never leave", Bella says

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I ask her

"It just is. I can't stay here with the family so close", she says looking back at the space were the family is at.

She has longing, pain, and love in her eyes. In that second I knew that Bella never wanted to leave us and she is suffering because she left. I think she is suffering even more then we our. She is protecting us.

"Bella", I whisper with sympathy in my voice

"You don't need to hold any sympathy for me Jasper. I'm all right. As long as my family is alive I'll be all right", she says

With that one sentence I know why she left. I can see this is killing her right now to walk away from the family.

I pull her into a tight hug

"We love you Bella. Take care of yourself", I whisper

She hugs me back after a moment, "Take care of yourselves too. And now that I love all of you"

With that said I let her go and she begins to walk away. Now that I have seen her pain and know the reason why she left. I can forgive her…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? This is the longest chapter i have ever written. Please review and i'll update as quick as possible:)<strong>


	38. Chapter 36: Catching Up & Attack

**Chapter 36: Catching Up & Attack**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Since I left the airport I had been wandering around for the last couple of hours. I still can't force myself to leave. My life is in shambles all because of Victoria and Maria. I HATE them I will make sure they die a painfully death. I'm broken out of my thoughts by a vision hitting me.

_I see fifteen newborn vampires and one of the lead henchmen attacking the Cullen house while they are unaware._

I snap out of my vision quickly. I can't let that happen. I'm going to have to take care of the problem. But with my injured wrist this is going to make this very difficult. But I have to try. There is no way that I'm letting them any way near the Cullen's, injured or not…

* * *

><p><em>Couple of hours early…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We are now sitting in the living room. We are all wondering who the other two vampires are. But I'm more worried about the condition I saw Bella in.

"What are your names?" Esme asks gently

The 16 year old answers first, "I'm Sarah Masan I'm 16 years old"

Edward looks at her in shock. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"It can't be", he whisperers

Sarah here's him, "I'm your sister Eddie and I have missed you so much"

After she says this she runs into Edward's arms. That he just opened in time.

"I can't believe you're here", he whisperers into her hair

"I have missed you so much Eddie. I thought I was never going to see you again", Sarah sobs

Edward pulls her into a tighter hug. They sob together for a couple of minutes before they settle down and Edward pulls her to the chair and sits her on his lap.

"Who are you sweetie?" Carmen asks the ten year old

"I'm Natalie Hale", the small girl says

Rose gasps this time, "Nat?"

"Rosie!" Natalie shouts and runs into Roses open arms

"Who's this?" Carlisle asks Rose

"She's my sister. But I basically raised her", Rose answers

"Marie told me you would be her and she was right. I'm so glad you're here", Natalie says

"Who's Marie?" Rose asks her

"She's the nice lady that rescued us", Natalie replies cheerfully

"I think it is time we tell you our story", Didyme says from Marcus's lap

"Only if you are ready my love", Marcus says kissing her forehead

"I think I must. Well I'll start from a couple of two days ago. You have to realize I had been there for years suffering at the hands of Stefan and Vladimir…" Didyme starts

Marcus growls so do all the Volturi.

"Natalie and Sarah have only been there prisoners for a couple of decades and I helped protect them. Then over a day ago this woman arrived she killed the guard guarding us and unlocked the cell door. She told us she had come to rescue us. When I turned around to look at her she recognizes me straight away and says my name. I asked her how we could trust her and she told me all about my life and also said she knew my mate and that he had been depressed for years before meeting a young selfless vampire and after time you consider her your daughter. I knew then I could trust her, then she asked for Natalie's and Sarah's names and when she heard them she was shocked but then she told us she knew there siblings. She took out the guard coming down to check on us then she grabbed Natalie's hand and told us to stay close to her. When we got to the wall she told us to climb down and run into the forest. We could hear the urgency in her voice, it was like she was scared for us…", Didyme says

I know Bella rescued them. And if she made the connection between them and us, she would protect them at all costs.

"We ran for awhile then we stopped to wait for her. So we could smell smoke and about half an hour later Marie came through the trees asking if we were alright", Didyme says

"You shouldn't have come here", Marcus says, "It's too…"

"I now its dangerous she told us. But I threaten her I told her if she didn't take us to you we would find our own way", Didyme says smiling

I smile, I bet Bella didn't like that.

Everyone chuckles

"So you gave the vampire who rescued you an ultimatum", Marcus asks

"Yes. It worked well. She got us a private plane", Sarah says

"She told us all about everyone too", Natalie says excitedly

"Really?" Rose asks

"Yes. She was really nice. I asked her if she was coming with us to meet you but she said no. She said she had other urgent matters to attend to first but she will join us later. Which I'm very glad about", Natalie, says bouncing in her seat

We all smile at her.

"Who is this Marie person that seems to be helping us?" Carlisle asks

"I don't know. But we do need to find out", Aro says

I'm not going to tell him all of this is being done by Bella.

"Jasper I need to talk to you and Char outside", Peter whisperers in my ear

"Ok lets go", I say

The three of us run into the woods. We stop a little way away from the house.

"What's going on Peter?" I ask

"It's Bella. I can feel something bad is going to happen to her. She is not to far away from us now"

"Let's go and help her", I say urgently

"What has gotten into you Jasper? Just a couple of days ago you hated her", Char says

"I saw her at the airport and she looked horrible, like she hadn't hunted in a while. Also when I grabbed her wrist she cried out in pain. If she is injured and in trouble I don't think she can hold her own in a fight. Because she is not hunting she won't be healing very well", I say quickly

Peter immediately looks concerned, "Let's go"

We run into the forest. Soon we can here the sound of fighting. We get in a little clearing to see Bella fighting add least ten newborns and one experienced vampire. There was already body parts lying on the ground.

"We can't you just give up. And let us kill them", the older vampire asks Bella

"You can go to hell", Bella snarls and launches herself at the newborns.

One of the newborns grabs Bella's wrist and she cries out in pain. That is all we need to launch ourselves into battle. We take out the newborns quickly. Now we can see Bella fighting the older vampire. The older vampire smashes her into a tree and she cries out. I launch myself at the vampire who is hurting my sister. I quickly rip his arm off and he screams.

"That is for hurting my sister", I snarl

I grab his head in my hands.

"And this is for coming to hurt my family", I say ripping his head from his shoulders.

When I'm done ripping him to pieces and lighting him on fire. I look at Bella, she is paler then normal and her breathing is labored.

"Peter, Char go hunting and get her something to drink", I order them.

"Bella are you all right?" I ask her softly

She shakes her head

"Do I have your permission to check you over?" I ask her

She nods her head weakly.

I quickly start looking her over. I soon see the bandage on her wrist and it was broken. I quickly take it of to find a nasty bit wound on her wrist. It looked pretty deep and it hasn't healed. No wonder she cried out in pain when I touched it. But then I see the wound at her side.

"Oh Bella. You shouldn't have done this for us. You could have died", I whisper to her.

She looks at me with pain in her eyes.

"It's worth it to know all of you are still alive", she whisperers her voice weak. From pain and the amount of venom she is losing.

"I'm going to have to try and stop the venom that your losing", I say as Peter and Char enter the small clearing with a couple of deer and a bear.

"We rucksack", Bella whisperers

"What?" I ask her

"A couple of meters back is my rucksack. Bandage", Bella chokes out

Now I understand.

"Peter go and get her rucksack", I order

He runs to get it. While Char brings the bear over to us.

"Here Bella drink this", she says

A hungry expression crosses her face and as soon as Char is close enough with the bear. Bella immediately sinks her teeth into it. She has it drained with in seconds. She is just finished one of the deer when Peter returns with her rucksack.

"Here you go Bella", Peter says handing it to her

She was still weak but not as weak as before and she grabs a couple of bandages from the pack.

"Here", she whisperers, "Can't do it myself"

"Ok. This will hurt a little", I say softly

I quickly bandage her wounds. With her wincing in pain. When I'm done I give her the other two deer. When she is done she is looking much better and her eyes have some gold to them.

"Thank you. Thank you all", Bella says smiling

I smile to her, "No problem Bella. After every think you have done for us. We owe you"

She shakes her head, "You don't owe me anything"

I sigh there is no point arguing with her.

"Are you all right sugar?" Peter asks concerned

She winces when she moves, "I will be and I have had worse"

We look at each other. She has had worse?

"Can't you please help me up?" Bella asks

"Sure", I reply and put my arm around her waist and helped her up. She winces.

"Thanks again for your help but you guys better get going", Bella says leaning heavily against the tree

"We can't leave you here alone", I say

"You are going to have too. The family is now wondering were you are. They are about to go looking for you", Bella says looking at us.

I sigh, "Ok. But please be careful and don't pull a stunt like this again please"

"You know I can't promise you that. But I will promise that I will be careful", she says smiling slightly

"I love you sister", I say pulling her into a gently hug

"I love you too brother", Bella says returning the hug

With that said we take off into the trees and head home…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I finally make it to my house. Boy I hurt. I know I won't be going any where for add least a couple of days. Looks like I'm here for Christmas…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as possible:)<strong>


	39. Chapter 37: Christmas

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed:) Your reviews make my day. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two days before Christmas<em>

_(About two weeks since Bella left the Cullen's)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm still in pain from my wounds but thanks the Jasper, Peter and Charlotte I seem to be feeling better.

I'm at the mall wandering around, for Christmas presents. I have gotten everyone Christmas gifts but Sarah & Natalie. Even know I just meet them they are still family. I look down at my charm bracelet I always wear there is two gold and silver chains that link together. The bracelet is full of gold and silver charms that represent people that I consider family. I'll go to the jewelers first and get charms that represent Sarah, Natalie and Didyme and maybe I can come up with something to give them…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

"Boys put the Christmas tree over there", I instruct Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Peter and Felix

We are all getting ready for Christmas as a family. This time we have many friends who will be spending the holiday with us. Are family are finally getting over Bella leaving us. Edward is better since he found Sarah and he has even told her about his past with Bella and what has happened recently, they have become very close. Everyone is so happy for him. I wonder how Bella is doing, I haven't heard from her since she saved my life. I hope she is all right and is spending Christmas with someone. No one deserves to spend Christmas alone…

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm on my way to the Cullen's house planning to drop of their presents. I saw that they were all going hunting so it would be save to leave my presents for them without being seen.

I walk into the house and it is just the same as when I left it. Except it was all decorated for Christmas, I see the huge tree in the lounge room and smile. They really do out do themselves I quickly put their presents under the tree. I smile to myself I hope they like them…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We are all on are way back from hunting. We all had a great time. Even the covens that normally hunt humans are hunting animals with us.

As we walk into the living room we all gasp in shock. There was more presents under the tree then when we all left two hours ago.

"Who could they be from? There is no scent", Esme asks

"I don't know", I reply shaking my head

Jasper goes over to the tree as looks at the presents.

"They are all for us. All of us including the Irish, Denali, Amazon, Egyptians covens, the Volturi, Peter and Charlotte and Didyme, Sarah and Natalie", he says

"Can we open them?" Natalie asks bouncing up and down

Rose chuckles at her sister, "Not yet. It's not Christmas yet. We'll have to wait till the morning"

Natalie pouts but doesn't say any more. I wonder who could have given us all these gifts…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I know we gave us these gifts and I feel so bad that she is not getting anything. I race up to my room to find the gift I bought for Bella before this whole mess started.

Once I find it I tell the family that I'm going out. I race to Bella's house hoping that she hasn't left yet. I walk in quietly and I look around the first floor but don't see her anywhere. I quickly head up the stairs and I find her lying on her bed reading. She still looks like she is in pain.

"Bella", I say softly

Her head shoots up.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" she asks me

"I have come to give you this", I say handing her the wrapped box

Bella looks at it surprised

"I don't need anything", she says

"Yes you do. You gave us all of those presents and your not getting anything in return. So this is my gift to you", I say smiling at her

She smiles back and begins to open it quickly. I can now feel her emotions they are excitement, love, pain and depression.

I hear her gasp when she opens the box. Inside was a ring with the Whitlock family crest on it. It also had small diamonds imbedded in the band. With the words saying, _Your always will be my little sister forever._

"Oh my god Jasper its beautiful. Thank you so much", Bella says she looks like she would be crying if she could. She leaps out of bed with a wince and hugs me tightly.

"I will always were it", she whisperers in my ear.

"I'm glad you like it", I whisper back hugging her tightly

"I love it Jasper", she replies

I laugh, "I can't wait to see what you got all of us"

She laughs, "Do worry all of you will hopefully like what I got all of you"

I smile.

We spend the next couple of hours talking about this and that. But not the battle or her leaving us. Soon it was time for me to leave. Bella see's me out and hugs my tightly and tells me that she is leaving soon. But she will be back soon. I hug her and tell her to be careful. Then I dash into the trees hoping that know one will question my absence…

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin's POV<strong>

We are all sitting in the living room ready to open presents. This has to be the first Christmas I have celebrated since I was human.

"Ben, Tia why don't you go first?" Esme says

I give her a soft smile in thanks and we begin to open to presents from the Cullen's. They included new books, cloths, and collectables.

I hear my mate gasp, I quickly turn to her.

"Ben look what I got", she says showing me the snowflake earrings that had a diamond in the center.

"Wow. They are nice. Who gave you those?" I ask

"It was the present that was left under the tree for me", Tia replies

I turned to the present that was left under the tree from the mystery person. I open the box and gasp. I pull out a gold and silver lighter engraved with each of the elements on it.

"Wow that is a nice gift", Carlisle says

It really was…

* * *

><p><strong>Maggie's POV<strong>

"Me next", I say

The Cullen's had gotten me cloths, CDs, and a gift card to my favorite story. Aro surprised everyone by giving me the complete first addition of Hamlet. Next was the mystery gift, I unwrap the present to find a case. I open the case to see a beautiful charm bracelet with all different types of flowers on it. Wow this is beautiful I wonder her bought it…

* * *

><p><strong>Siobhan's POV<strong>

After what Maggie, Ben and Tia got their gifts from this mystery person it has made me curious.

"Wow", Liam my mate exclaims

"What did you get?" I ask him

"This", he says showing me a hand crafted leather belt

That is a really nice. I quickly open my gift to find a ruby pendent hanging from a gold chain. Wow I love it. This person knows us very well…

* * *

><p><strong>Zafrina's POV<strong>

What amazing gifts we have all gotten so far. Now it was my sister's turn and mine. We all opened our gifts at the same time. We each opened the mystery gift to find an emerald pendent each hanging in the shape of branch with a leaf. They are beautiful and totally suited us perfectly…

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

I haven't celebrated Christmas in so long. It feels so good to spend the holiday together. Even exchange presents. So far I have gotten new books, CDs and cloths. Now I'm opening the mystery gift so far all the other mystery gifts have been so good I can't wait to see what I got. The present is pretty big. I quickly unwrap it and find a laptop and an iPod. I squeal I have always wanted a laptop and an iPod and now I have. If I ever find out who gave me it I would hug them to death…

* * *

><p><strong>Heidi's POV<strong>

It has been so long since I have received any kind of gift. And today I have gotten many. The other Volturi girls have already opened their mystery gifts they have gotten jewelry or clothing. Now it is my turn I open my present to find a beautiful scarf in is red with gold trim. It has the Volturi crest on one end and my name on the other end. Wow it is beautiful I'm going to wear it always…

* * *

><p><strong>Felix's POV<strong>

I can't wait to see what this mystery person get me. I open it to find a new baseball steel bat that is engraved with the Volturi crest and has my name. YES! Now I can play…

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri's POV<strong>

It feels nice to be part of a family. Spending a holiday together I never got to do that before I was changed. I open my mystery gift to find the signed autobiography of Richard Nixon my favorite football player. Wow, whoever this person is I must thank them…

* * *

><p><strong>Caius's POV<strong>

Know one has ever given me presents before. This is all very new to me. I open my mystery gift to find the battle plans of the most famous battles in history. I can't believe someone gave me these. These are priceless and I love them. I'll have to track down the person who gave me them and give them something in return…

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

This is all very exciting. Most of the guard have never celebrated a family Christmas before and they have never received gifts before either they are all very excited about all their gifts. I pick up my mystery gift it is pretty big but it's slim. I wonder what it could be. When I open it I see a painting by one of my favorite artists Thomas Granger. Wow I will treasure this forever. I wonder who gave it to me…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

I finally have to love of my life in my arms this is the best Christmas I could ever ask for. I was very surprise when the Cullen's started to give me gifts for Christmas. I tried to protest but they weren't having any of it. I like being part of the family. This upcoming battle has all made us into one big family. And everyone is having a great time. I decided to finally open my mystery gift. I open it to find the complete works of Jared Holmes my favorite author. This has to be the work of someone very close to me. I wonder who it is…

* * *

><p><strong>Didyme's POV<strong>

"Here Didyme this one is for you", Esme says kindly

"Really?" I ask

I wasn't expecting anything. This is the first Christmas I have celebrated since I had been held captive. I'm not used to receiving presents. All I need is to be with my mate. This is all I need for Christmas.

"Yes. This was left under the tree for you. It even comes with a note" Esme replies

_Dear Didyme,_

_I found this many years ago and I think it was time it was returned to you._

"Does it say who sent it?" Marcus asks me

"No", I reply

"Open and it. We are all curious of what it could be", my mate replies

I open it quickly and gasp at what I see. I hear Marcus gasp as well. It is my gold bracelet that Marcus gave me centuries ago that I thought I had lost forever. I quickly put it on.

"It looks good on you. Like it did so many centuries ago", Marcus whisperers in my ear.

I smile. This is truly turning into a magical week…

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

It is now my turn to open the mystery gift and I wonder what it could be. I gasp when I undo the wrapping paper. There was a hand made wooden box. On the top of the box was a craving of a swan.

"It's lovely", I whisper

This is beautiful I will treasure it always…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I'm bouncing in my seat. I wonder what I would get. I wonder why it has air holes. I open the box to find a little rabbit with the name princess written on the collar. What the hell! Everyone is now laughing at me. In side I see a note.

_Dear Petey,_

_I hope you like your present. Maybe next time you will think before you speak._

I let out a small growl. I bet I know who did this and she will pay…

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

My sister's and I open our mystery presents to find three matching bracelets the only thing different about them is that they have different colours my was gold with diamonds, Tanya's was pink and Irina's was blue. They are so pretty whoever picked them had good taste…

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett's POV<strong>

I open my gift to find a journal as places in the world. Wow who ever this person is has been to a lot of places. Also I open my second gift along with Laurent and Stuart open our mystery gifts to find baseball equipment with steal bats engraved with our names on them. This is going to be so much fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

Carmen opens her gift to find a painting her favorite artist she gasps in shock. I chuckle. This person sure does know us well.

I open my gift now to find a book with a note on top.

_Dear Eleazar,_

_This is a book of all the powers I have come across and what they do._

_I hope you enjoy it._

This is a priceless gift. This is going to make for an interesting read.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**arlisle's POV**

I have loved all of my gifts so far and I have come to three from the mystery person. I wonder what they could be. I open the first one to find an engraved stethoscope saying worlds greatest doctor. The next was a wristband with the pattern of a Swan on it. The next come with a note.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_This book contains legends to do with our kind and others. I hope you enjoy it._

Wow. I very really is a priceless gift…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

After I saw what Carlisle got I am very excited to see what I got. There are three presents in front of me. The first on is a beautiful jewelry box; the second is a charm bracelet with a lot of different charms on it. The third was a beautiful Swan necklace. The swans wings were up it looks like it could be flying.

"Carlisle will you help me put it on?" I ask him

"Of course dear", he replies and puts the necklace on me

I'm always going to wear it…

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

I bounce up and down excitedly. I can't wait to see what I got.

"Go ahead Emmett", Esme chuckles

I open up my mystery gift to find the latest Wii and games to go with it.

"Yeh!" I yell out and everyone starts laughing

The last gift I open is a wristband the same as Carlisle's. I have a feeling that I would wear it always…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I open my gift to find a gold and silver mirror that was engraved with the best friends forever. I wonder who could of sent it. The next gift I open is a necklace much like Esme's but mine has rubies for the swans eyes. Wow this is nice I wonder who gave me these gifts…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I wonder what Bella would have gotten me. Everyone else has loved her presents, wait to they find out who they are from. I can't believe what she got Peter. Maybe he will finally learn to think before he speaks. I open the first of my gifts to find a pair of hand crafted leather cowboy boots. Wow Bella you really outdid your self. The next was the wristband the same as Carlisle's and Emmett's but mine had world's greatest brother written on it. I smile to myself. Bella is really a great little sister…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I didn't see any of this and that is really annoying. I can't even tell what I am getting. We add least it will be a surprise for once. The first gift was a silver bracelet with the engraving of a swan, I absolutely love it. The second present I get had a not attach to it.

_Dear Alice,_

_I know you don't remember much about your human life here is something for you to remember the good times. These include your Vampire good times too._

I gasp this is a photo album including times when I was human and when I'm a vampire. There were photos of Bella and me too. I really want to thank the person one day for giving me this perfect gift…

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

I have never gotten presents before and I hadn't celebrated Christmas since I was human. Now the whole family had given me gifts including the Denali and the Volturi. I open my mystery present to get a necklace with a swan on it in the shape of an 's' I love it. It will be wearing this all the time…

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

I'm getting lots of presents I can't even remember the last Christmas I had. But this is by far the best Christmas I have ever had. I have two mystery gifts the first I gasp everyone comes over to look at it. It is a charm bracelet with a lot of different animals on it.

"Can you help me put it on?" I ask my sister Rose

"Of course sweetie", she replies

"What's in the next one?" she asks me

I quickly open it and squeal in delight I see a cute little white kitten. I pick it up gently in my arms. I love her. I look at the note.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I found this kitten after she had been abandoned. Take very good care of her. I will see you soon._

I love my new kitten know I just have to figure out what I'm going to name her…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Everyone had opened their gifts but me. Everyone is having a great time, laughing and joking around.

"Edward it is time to open up your mystery gift", Sarah says

I'm so thankful to whoever saved my sister. She has bought light back into my day.

"Ok then", I say with a smile

I sit down as she hands me the gift that is very small. I quickly undo the wrapping paper to find a little jewelry box. I open it and find a gold ring that was designed in the shape of a swan. It was beautiful. I pull in out and I see in inscription it said 'forever' I don't know who's it from but I do feel like I should wear it. I slip the ring on to my finger and I feel hope…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Meanwhile a young woman was at the train station.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"I need a one way ticket to Seattle", the young woman says

"Of course ma'am. I just need a name"

"Isabella Masen"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do my best to update as quick as possible:)<strong>


	40. Chapter 38: Memories

**Chapter 38: Memories**

* * *

><p><em>On a train to Seattle<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I lend back in my chair on the train that would take me to Seattle then I would run to Forks. I look at my charm of a wolf that is on my charm bracelet and smile as I remember when I got that one…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_1 year after Edward left…_

"_Jake!" I cry out excited finally to see him again_

"_Bells it has been so long. Where have you been?" Jake says swinging my into his arms_

"_I have been around. I have missed you", I tell him_

"_I have missed you too. Tell me everything", Jake asks me_

_We spend the next couple of hours talking about my travels._

"_I want to take you somewhere", Jake says covering my eyes and leading me outside._

"_Where are you taking me Jacob Black?" I ask him laughing_

"_You'll see", he replies_

_We walk for a couple of minutes then we come to a stop. He uncovers my eyes_

"_Happy Birthday Bella!" everyone shouts_

_I gasp in shock._

"_Jake you know I don't like gifts", I say_

"_I know. But you will like this. I made it myself", he says handing me a small box_

_I open it to see a little wolf charm for my bracelet. _

"_Oh Jake I love it", I say throwing my arms around his neck._

_Once I'm done hugging Jake to rest of the pack gives me their gifts they are all charms. They said each of them would remind my of who they are…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I smile at the memory. I move along to the next charm it was a stack of books the would reminded me of my father Marcus…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Volturi Castle…_

"_Come on Marcus. Can I pretty please see your book collection?" I beg him_

_He smiles at me, "I don't know…"_

"_Please, please, please", I beg_

"_Oh all right", he sighs_

_I squeal very loudly and my arms fly around his neck._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you", I say over and over again_

"_What's going on here?" Aro asks coming in with most of the guard._

"_I just told Isa that she can see my book collecting", Marcus tells them_

_Aro chuckles, "Really? She nearly bought the whole castle done with that scream"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>My father's book collect is huge and he has a lot of first editions. It made my day when he said I could look at them.<p>

The next charm on my bracelet represents Benjamin it was a little earth charm…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hey Bella watch this", Ben says_

_Ben suddenly moves the earth and makes a flower grow and then hands it to me._

"_Here you go a flower for the pretty lady", Ben says smiling_

_I laugh and throw my arms around him in a hug._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I smile. Ben is such a sweet man. Tia his mate suits him perfectly; her charm on my bracelet is a snowflake. She is so delicate and soft like snow. My eyes turn to the sword charm and smile as I remember who it reminders me off…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_What are you doing Uncle Caius?" I ask him_

"_I'm working out a battle plan. We have teams and we try to beat each other this time I'm facing Aro's team", he explains_

"_Can I help?" I ask him_

"_I don't think so. You have never been in battle before", he replies_

"_Please. Pretty please. It will be so much fun", I beg him_

_He sighs, "Ok. Help me out"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I let out a quiet laugh when I remember that we actually won that battle. Uncle Caius actually swung me around when we won. He was so happy. No one could believe it. The next charm was a wise owl…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Uncle Aro can you tell me vampire history?" I ask him_

"_Of course my child", he replies and pulls me into his lap._

_We spend the whole afternoon together him telling my about vampire and historical advents that have involved vampires. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I remember whenever I had a question he would always answer it. He is so wise. The next charm on my bracelet is a fire charm…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was wandering the streets of Volterra searching the city. When a rogue vampire jumps out at me and beings to attack me. I put up a good fight but I had never fought before. He rips out a huge chunk at my side. Just when I thought he was going to kill me he drops the floor in pain. I look up to see Jane looking at me with concern in her eyes._

"_Bella are you all right?" she asks me_

_I shake my head beginning to sob in fear and pain. She picks me up and runs me back to the castle and straight into my father's arms. But I refuse to let her go. She had just saved me. With her near me I knew I was safe_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>For days after that I won't let Jane leave my sight. I was too scared that I was going to be attacked again. Jane's power is to cause someone pain. It feels like you on fire. I will be forever grateful to her for saving my life. The next charm on my bracelet is a little motorcycle…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hey Afton what are you doing?" I ask him_

"_Hey Bella. I'm just fixing up my bike. Do you want to help me?", Afton asks_

"_Sure. But I don't know what to do", I reply_

"_Don't worry I'll teach you", he says_

_We spend to rest of the morning fixing his bike up by noon it was done._

"_Do you want to come for a ride with me Bells?" Afton asks me_

"_Yes please", I say_

_Afton spends the rest of the afternoon showing me the Italian countryside…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I smile at the memory. The next charm was a lion…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Hey Demetri will you go hunting with me?" I ask him_

"_Sure Bells. Let's go now", Demetri replies_

_We run into the forest. _

"_I'll meet you back here", I tell him_

"_Ok. I smell a bear anyway", Demetri replies_

_I get a couple of deer. When I was about to get another one I was tackled to the ground. By an unknown vampire._

"_Your mine princess", he says_

_I scream. And try to throw him off me but he is too strong. Suddenly he is off me and Demetri is crouched in front of my looking like a angry lion._

"_You will not harm her Stefan", Demetri growls_

"_I will have her. Just you wait", Stefan says running away_

"_Are you all right Bella?" Demetri asks me_

"_I am now that you are here", I say shakily _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>After that Demetri was very protective of me. I can't wait to I see Stefan again. So I can tear him apart myself. Maybe I'll let Demetri help me. I smile when I come across the game controller…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Ha I win!" Felix's yells_

_Santiago, Demetri and Alec groan_

"_Not again", they say_

"_Yes I'm the champion", Felix continues to yell_

"_Can I play you?" I ask him_

"_Why of course Belly. But don't start crying when you lose", Felix says_

_We start to play within minutes I had beaten Felix. Everyone is now cheering. Felix is whining._

"_How could you have beaten me?" he asks_

"_You got to confident", I reply_

_Everyone begins laughing again at Felix's face._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I laugh again quietly thinking about it. Felix wouldn't talk to me for a week after I had beaten him. Everyone made fun of him after that. The next charm is a single book…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hey Eleazar what you doing?" I ask him_

"_I'm reading one of my favorite books", he replies_

"_Can I read it?" I ask him_

"_It's in Spanish", Eleazar replies_

"_Oh. Can you teach me?" I ask him_

_His eye lit up, "Ok course I will. Come he and I'll teach you"_

_I go over to him and he seats me on his lap and begins to teach me._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I was a quick leaner. I learnt Spanish within a couple of days and I began to read my way through all of Dad's books. The next charm is a leopard…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was out hunting a couple of miles outside of Denali. Suddenly Victoria attacked me. I managed to throw her off of me but she attacked me again and nearly ripped my leg off. Just when I thought she was going to torture me Laurent leaps out of nowhere silently like an leopard. He tackles Victoria away from me and begins to fight her. When Victoria realizes she can't get to me she takes off into the trees._

"_Bella are you ok?" Laurent asks me_

_I look up at him with pain filled eyes. He sees my pain and scoops me up into his arms and runs me back to Denali._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>The next charm is a hen and reminders me of Carmen and her reaction for me being hurt by Victoria…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Oh my god Bella. Eleazar! Get out here our daughter has been hurt", Carmen cries as she runs over to Laurent who had me in his arms. She was like a mother hen. Hovering over me for days tending to my injuries. That was the time I began to think as her as my mother. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>The next charm is a globe of the world. I smile at the memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hey Garret what is your story?" I ask him_

"_You really want to now my story little one", Garrett says_

"_Yes please"_

"_I travel all around the globe. I have seen empires fall and rise…", Garrett says_

_We spend the next couple of hours like that. Garrett telling me of his adventures and me listening._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Garrett is truly an older brother. The next three charms are a heart for Kate, a flower for Tanya and a bird for Irina. Stuart's charm is a dog because he reminds me of a dog. The next charm is a tree it represents Maggie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Hey Bella come with me", Maggie says bouncing up and down_

"_Where are we going?" I ask her_

"_I'm going to show you the Irish countryside", Maggie exclaims, "You can't come all the way to Ireland without seeing the scenery"_

_After she had taken me around I had to admit Ireland is a beautiful place to live. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>The next three charms were a snake; a panther and a rain drop each representing Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna. I remember when I first meet Zafrina…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was now in the Amazon rainforest I heard there are wonderful opportunities to hunt here. I didn't even hear her approaching. She came out of nowhere and scared me._

"_Who are you?" I ask her my voice shaking_

"_I'm Zafrina from the Amazonian coven", she says_

"_Do you know the Cullen's?" I ask her_

"_Yes I do why?" Zafrina asks_

"_I'm Carlisle's daughter", I say_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>The next two charms are a dove and a pair of cowboy boots. I reminder who they are for.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I'm running for my life I had helped two friends of mine escape two months ago, now i'm running for my life. I'm in so much pain my throat is on fire. I haven't hunted in over three months. My entire body is covered in bite marks from Maria's torture. In Maria's army I had to learn to fight to survive. I can hear someone one following me. I try so hard to get away but it's useless. I'm too weak to use my shield. They attack me I cry out in pain as they physically attack me. When they are done they decide to kill me. Just when the begin to light the match they are attack by two blonde hair strangers one female, one male. The male one approaches me but I flinch at his approach. He and the female put their hands up trying to calm me._

"_It's alright sugar. We will not hurt you. I'm Peter and this is my mate Charlotte", he says_

_Through the pain I remember the Cullen's mentioning them. Peter is Jasper's brother. I tell my self I can trust him._

"_Do you know Jasper Hale?" I ask them weakly_

"_Yes I do he is my brother his real last name is Whitlock. Do you know him?" he asks me softly_

"_Yes. I'm Isabella Cullen", I whisperer weakly_

"_It's alright Isabella we will take care of you know one will hurt you ever again", Peter says gently picking me up_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>From the moment on I knew I could trust them. For a while they were the only ones that could touch me. I was just to scared. But as time went by I learnt to trust again.<p>

I smile as I look at the next charms on my bracelet they had been there forever since I first bought this bracelet. Carlisle was a stethoscope for all the times he had patched me up. Esme was a trowel because she loved to garden. Emmett was a bear, he has always been my big brother bear. Rose was a rose flower, Alice was a dress, and Jasper was a confederate flag. Edward's charm was a piano for all the times he has played for me. Now that I have rescued Didyme, Sarah and Natalie I have added a sun because Didyme lights up so many lives, Sarah a music note because she loved music and Natalie a kitten because she is small and cute as a kitten.

"Last stop Seattle"

I smile as I get my rucksack and walk out. I can't wait to see my family again…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>

**Next chapter is Bella with the wolves**


	41. Chapter 39: Feelings & Breakdown

**Chapter 39: Feelings & Breakdown**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm on my way to La Push to spend the rest of the time before the battle there. I'm looking into visions of the battle and I have a feeling I'm missing something. I now decide to look for Victoria and Maria it is always helpful to know where your enemies are. I look and see them somewhere in Mexico but it feels wrong. I just can't put my finger on it but something is not right. I'm going to have to call Peter again. Oh joy…

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri's POV<strong>

We are now having another meeting about the battle just Aro, Caius, Marcus, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Eleazar, Kate, Laurent, Garrett, Felix, Jane, Alec, Afton, Santiago, and I are here. All the others have gone out. The problems with the plans that we are making are that we still can't be sure of the numbers that we are facing or exactly whom we are facing. Suddenly Peter's phone goes off.

"It's Bella", Peter states

Peter puts the phone in the middle of the table and presses answer.

"Hello sugar. What have you been up to lately killed anyone? Do you need our help" Peter asks cheerfully and jokingly

We all expected Bella to yell at him but she doesn't she just sighs. We all look at each other.

"I do need your help", Bella states sounding tired

That surprises us. Since this whole mess has begun she has been helping us.

"What do you mean Isa?" Aro asks her, "Are you alright you sound tired"

She sighs again, "I am tired. I really need to hunt but I haven't called you to talk about that. Like I said I need your help"

"What can we help you with Bells?" Jane asks

"I need Demetri to tell me were he feels Victoria is", she says

Everyone looks surprise by this. Doesn't she already know where Victoria is?

"But don't you already know where she is?" I ask her

She sighs again, "Can you please just do this for me"

Now she is asking please this is a big surprise.

"Can we call you back?" I ask her, "It's going to take me awhile to pin point her without leaving the house"

"Ok. Just get back to me as soon as you can", Bella replies hanging up

"What could that be about?" Charlotte says

"I don't know. Her whole tone was off", Aro replies

"Why would she be asking me? Couldn't she just see herself?" I ask

"Maybe something is causing her not to be sure. I think you better try locating her", Eleazar says

"It will probably take me an hour", I reply, "Then we can call her back"

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

"Have you got a location?" I ask Demetri

"Yes I have. Victoria is in Canada and Maria is in Texas", he replies

"Why would they be apart?" Peter asks

"I don't know. But we should probably tell Bells", Demetri says

Peter dials her number again and puts it on speaker. It takes her a moment to pick up.

"Hello everyone", Bella says softly, "What have you got for me?"

We all look at each other when we hear her tone. She really does sound tired not just physically but mentally. I think she should come back to us so when can take care of her. I think she is on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"I have managed to locate Victoria and I decided to do Maria too", Demetri says

"Well? Where are they?" she asks him

"Maria is in Texas", Demetri tells her

She takes a minute to reply. I don't think she was expecting that.

"Well where is Vicky?" she asks impatiently finally so life to her voice

"Well she is in Canada", Demetri replies after a minutes pause

"She's WHAT!" she shouts

Well she defiantly wasn't expecting that. Something is wrong.

"She's in Canada Isa", Aro repeats for her looking worried

"What's going on Isa?" Marcus asks

"Why do you need to ask?" I ask her

"I can't tell you just yet, because even I'm not sure yet. I'll call you soon", she says hanging up.

We all look at each other worried. She doesn't know what's going on. That has to be a first…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm now in Forks. A place I haven't been since my father's funeral. I'm sitting at my father's grave waiting for them to call me back. Suddenly I'm feeling tired and drained especially emotionally. I didn't even go off at Peter. I really must be losing it. Maybe I'm just being paranoid about my visions maybe nothing is wrong. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Hello everyone", I say softly, "What have you got for me?"

They don't reply for a minute. Maybe trying to figure out what is wrong with me.

"I have managed to locate Victoria and I decided to do Maria too", Demetri says

"Well? Where are they?" I ask him

"Maria is in Texas", he says

What the hell? My visions say Mexico. Something is definably not right.

"Well where is Vicky?" I ask impatiently

"Well she is in Canada", he says after a minutes pause

"She's WHAT!" I shout

Now something is defiantly wrong. This just can't be happening. Why me? Why me?

"She's in Canada Isa", Aro repeats for me

"What's going on Isa?" Marcus asks

"Why do you need to ask?" Eleazar says

"I can't tell you just yet, because even I'm not sure yet. I'll call you soon", I tell them hanging up.

This just can't be happening. I must really be damaged if I can't even pin point Victoria's proper locate. What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"Hey Jake what are you doing?" Embry asks me

"I'm trying to fix Bella's car. After you guys drove it off the road", I reply glaring at him.

Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared decided they would take Bella's car for a joy ride when I was on patrol. And what do they do? They crash it. Now Bella is going to kill me and it's their entire fault.

"We said we were sorry", Embry says

"Yeh well that doesn't change the fact that Bella is going to kill me", I reply glaring at him.

Embry was about to reply when we here a howl in the distance. Crap. Just want I need right now. Both Embry and I race out side and strip. Soon we are on all fours.

"_What is it?" I ask Sam_

"_Vampire approaching our boundaries", Sam thinks _

I can tell him and the other our hiding something from me I wonder what it is.

"_Well let's get going them", I think_

We all run towards the boundary. Soon I come across a familiar scent. Oh crap this is just not my day. I really must be the unluckiest man alive. The others are all laughing at me now.

"_Shut up", I think to them_

That just seems to make them laugh louder. I growl and walk away from them towards were Bella's scent is coming from. Soon I see her and she didn't look the same as what she did a few months ago. She looked physically and emotionally bad. She is basically a mess. Crap those Cullen's had better not have hurt her. Otherwise I will kill them. I run behind a tree and phase back. And I run towards her. When she sees me she gets tears in her eyes and begins to sob. She would have fallen to the ground if I hadn't have caught her.

"Oh Bells", I whisper gathering her up into my arms hugging her tightly. As she begins to completely breakdown.

What the hell has happened to cause Bella this much pain?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

As soon as I see Jake my best friend, I couldn't take it anymore. I collapse from grief I gave up everyone I love to keep my family safe. To protect them from Victoria and Maria and I couldn't even keep track of them. What the hell is wrong with me? I can hear Jake trying to comfort me. But it is having little effect. I miss my mother Esme and father Carlisle, I miss my brothers Emmett and Jasper, I miss my sisters Rose and Alice. But most of all I miss Edward the love of my life and the pain of being separated from him is slowly killing me. All I want is to go back home. But I know I can't if I go back home now it will kill them. What have I done to deserve this torture?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and if I get enough reviews by tomorrow night i'll update again:)<strong>

**If you like this story please go to my profile and check out so of my other stories.**

**1) A Long Wait (A Bella and Edward story)**

**2) True Mate (A Bella and Jasper story)**

**3) Bringing them Home (A story for NCIS)**


	42. Chapter 40: La Push

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews:) They have really made my day. So as a thank you here is another chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: La Push<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

After Bella collapses sobbing the whole pack phases back and runs over towards me.

"What's going on Jacob?" Sam asks me

"I don't know she just collapsed sobbing", I reply

"It looks like she has been through hell and back", Embry says

"What the hell did those Cullen's do?" Jared says

"I don't know but I attend to find out", I say

"Let's take her back to my place", Sam says

"Ok", I reply and gather Bella up into my arms and begin to walk towards Sam's. I see Paul pick up Bella's rucksack.

It takes us a couple of minutes to reach Sam's and Emily comes running out.

"What's going on? Is that Bella? What's wrong with her?" Emily asks frantically

"We don't know what's wrong Em she just collapsed into Jacob's arms", Sam replies taking her into her arms.

I go inside and put Bella on the couch. She is still sobbing. I leave her there and we all move into the kitchen so Bella wouldn't over hear us. Well she could if she wasn't curled up in a ball on Emily's couch.

"The last time I saw her like this was just after Edward left her", I tell them

"What the hell could have happened between when we saw her last and now?" asks Seth

"I don't know", I reply

"I found Bella's mobile", Paul says smiling slightly

"Well give it here. I'm going to call the last number dialed and find out what the hell is going on", I say firmly

I snatch the phone out of Paul's hand and dial the last called number hopefully we will get some answers…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

It has been an hour since Bella has hang up on us. And we don't know what to do next. Suddenly Peter's phone rings, he looks at and says, "It's Bella again"

He puts it on speaker and says, "Hello again Sugar calling again so soon. Three times in one day is a bit much for you"

"I'm not Bella", the husky voice says

We all tense. Where is Bella?

"Who are you? Where is my daughter?" Marcus demands

"This is Jacob Black", the husky voice replies

We all relax as we hear the familiar name. But questions were beginning to go through our mines. Where is Bella? Why is Jacob calling us? How did he end up with her phone?

"How did you get my daughters phone", I ask him

"Let me guess you are either Eleazar or Marcus because I know Carlisle's voice. And your defiantly not him", Jacob replies sharply

We all wince we forget to introduce ourselves.

"I wish Bella just had one father", Jacob mutters

We chuckle.

"To answer your question Jacob I'm Eleazar, I'll let the other's introduce themselves", I say to him

The others quickly introduce themselves.

"Ok now that we are all introduced how did you get Bella's phone?" I ask him, "Do you know where my daughter is?"

"Well I got her phone from her. Well I stole it more like. And as to knowing where Bella is I'm looking at her right now", Jacob replies

We all look at each other. She's in Forks?

"Can you please put her on the phone?" Marcus asks him

"I would. If she wasn't completely catatonic on the couch", he replies sharply sounding like he wanted to kill someone.

We all look at the phone sharply. What did he just say?

"What do you mean completely catatonic?" Aro asks him

"Well I mean is that I found her in the woods. She collapsed into my arms and began sobbing and she hasn't stopped. She is saying words like 'it's my fault' 'they will never forgive me' 'I love them' 'had to leave' 'need to protect' now if any of you bloodsuckers hurt her the pack will come and kill you", Jacob says firmly we could tell that he meant it.

We all look at each other at the same time. We all knew this was coming. She is having a breakdown.

"Jacob I think Bella should be the one to tell you what is going on. I will tell you this Bella left the Cullen's a couple of weeks ago. After a three day disappearance she came to them and told them to come for a walk with her. When they were in the forest she processed to tell them she was leaving. They told her they would follow her anywhere. She then told them she didn't want them coming with her. After that because they still wouldn't let her go she processed to break all their hearts to pieces. Then she left them and hasn't been seen since…", I tell him

He doesn't reply for a couple of minutes. All we hear is silence from the phone.

"She is protecting them", he whisperers

Now that surprised us. How did he know that?

"How do you know that?" Aro asks what i'm thinking.

"No time explaining I have to go", Jacob says hanging up

"What just happened?" Peter asks

We just all shake our heads. We are all thinking the same thing. Is Bella all right?

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

"Jacob I think Bella should be the one to tell you what is going on. I will tell you this Bella left the Cullen's a couple of weeks ago. After a three day disappearance she came to them and told them to come for a walk with her. When then were in the forest she processed to tell them she was leaving. They told her they would follow her anywhere. She then told them she didn't want them coming with her. After that because they still wouldn't let her go she processed to break all their hearts to pieces. Then she left them and hasn't been seen since…", Eleazar tells me.

Oh my god. She didn't. There is only one way she would ever leave them.

"She is protecting them", I whisper

"How do you know that?" Aro asks

"No time explaining I have to go", I say hanging up

The pack all looks at me but I don't pay them any attention I walk over to Bella and kneel down in front of her.

"Oh Bella. Why do you have to be so selfless?" I ask her, "Bella you have to listen to me. You left to protect them. They will not blame you. They will forgive you"

I was very surprised when she looks up at me with her black eyes.

"No they won't", she whisperers

I grab her face, "Yes they will. They still love you. You may have broken their hearts. But they will always love you"

She begins to sob again and I take her into my arms and hug her tightly. We stay like that for hours until she is finally calmed down.

"What made you leave Bells?" I ask her gently

"I got a vision of them dying because of me getting hurt", she replies brokenly

"Why don't you tell us everything?" I ask her softy

So she does. She tell us how Victoria and Maria are raising an army to kill everyone she loves. She tells us how she got the vision of the Cullen's dying because her getting hurt distracts them. She tells us how she left them. She tells us she has been travelling around finding help to reduce the chances of anyone getting hurt. She finishes her story by her feelings that her visions are wrong and that Victoria is not in the place she is seeing.

"Bells. None of this is your fault. You left to save them. And the only way to do that was for you to leave. Think about it. You did the exact same thing they did to you. They left too protect you and now you left them to protect them. They will not blame you for this once this is all out in the open. They will forgive you Bella. But they still have to apologies to you. I know you have forgiven them for the way they left you. But you still need them to tell you that they are sorry. And I beat they need to hear that you forgive them as much as you need to hear them forgive you", I say softly to her begging her to listen to me.

Bella doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. She is deep in thought. After another couple of minutes she gives me a small smile.

"I'll think about what you said", Is all she says

"That is all I'm asking for", I reply

Paul in a attempt to lighten the mood asks, "When do we get to kick some vampire butt?"

It works Bella lets out a little laugh, "In two weeks. I'm going to have to train you all on how to kill the newborns if your going to help"

"Well I guess you are stuck with us for two weeks then. Bella can you see the battle?" asks Sam

"I can only see bits and pieces of it. My visions have been playing up lately. I thought Victoria and Maria were in Mexico when they really are in Canada and Texas. I really don't know what's going on", Bella says with frustration clear, "Maybe I'm broken"

"Your not broken Bella", I tell her sternly, "You're just too stressed to see clearly at the moment. I'm sure once you attend the La Push New Years Eve party that will all change"

"I don't want to go", she whines

"Well that is just too bad then isn't it? Your going weather you like it or not", I tell her firmly

She sighs, "I hate you"

I grin at her, "No you love me"

She glares at me with sudden anger in her eyes. Oh no what have I done now?

"No I really do hate you. You destroyed my car", she says giving me the death glare.

Oh crap. She heard that. Well add least there is life in her eyes, even if it is anger at me. I'm so died.

I quickly get off the couch and put my hands up.

"It wasn't my fault. Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared decided to take it out for a joy ride when I was on patrol", I say quickly

"I didn't leave my favorite car in their care. I left it with you", Bella says quickly getting up off the couch and begins to approach me. I quickly start backing up. The whole pack is trying not to laugh now.

"I'm sorry. But they were the ones that did it", I say

"You die first. Then those four joy riders over there. And I'll try to make it as painful as possible for you", she says

Oh crap. Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared and I quickly run out the door phasing mid flight.

We start to run when we hear her say, "Don't you guys run away from me. When I catch you guys, you guys will be so died"

We bark with laughter and start to run. It's good to see the old Bella returning. Maybe I will thank Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared later for crashing her car later…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try to update again tomorrow night:)<strong>


	43. Chapter 41: New Year & Old Friends

**Chapter 41: New Years & Old Friends**

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

_Cullen House_

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

It has been a 6 days since Christmas and it's now New Years Eve. Over the last couple of days I can't help thinking about Bella and where she is now. I hope she is not alone. Edward has all of us supporting him. I just hope Bella has the same…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Bella left me 2 and a half weeks ago. I can't believe it has been that long. But thanks to my family I am getting better. I hold no ill will towards Bella for leaving me. I do not hate her for the chose she made. I don't hate her for leaving me. I don't even blame her for not loving me. After everything I have done to her. I just hope now she is happy and safe and has found someone that loves her. I hope she is out there living her life. I think it is time for me to put the past behind me and start living again…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_La Push_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm now walking through the woods thinking about everything that has happened it the last two and a half weeks. So much has happen and it is hard to get my head around it. Suddenly I'm sucked into a vision.

_I see the Cullen's at their house they are all laughing and dancing having a good time. I see the clock on the wall it says 11.59._

_I see them all counting down the seconds to the New Year._

_I see everyone coming up with New Years resolutions. _

_I see Edward telling his family he is going to start putting to past behind him and he is going to start moving forward with his life._

I quickly snap out of my vision. I never thought this would happen. Well maybe I did. But I didn't want to believe it. I told him to move on and now he is doing it. I guess after the battle if I survive I'll go and be a nomad. Maybe go to school again. I guess I can try to be happy without them. Can I?

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later…<em>

_Cullen House_

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Here we are all together laughing and dancing around to music. We are all trying to relax for the first time in weeks. Soon we are all counting down the seconds to the New Year.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all shout

I pick up Esme and spin her around then I kiss her. I see the others doing the same thing. But what really surprises me is that Edward is here. He comes out of his room rarely and only to hunt. But now he is standing with us and he has a small smile on his face. I begin to walk over to him.

"Son. I'm glad you have joined us", I say to him and bring him into a hug.

"Well I decided it was time for me to start living my life again", Edward replies

No sooner then I let him go Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose tackle him.

"Edward I'm glad your back", Alice squeals

"Eddie about time you get your head in order", Emmett booms

"Don't call me Eddie", Edward says scowling at him but he has life in his eyes, "Now will all of you please get off of me"

We all laugh. This is all ready turning out to be a better year…

* * *

><p><em>La Push<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm now at La Push beach. All of the wolves are having a bonfire to welcome in the New Year. I sit down on the sand and watch the waves come crashing in.

"Are you all right Bells?" asks Sam

"I will be Sam", I reply softly

"What's on your mind?" he asks me sitting down besides me.

"Nothing. I am fine", I lie

"Bella you're not fine. Stop lying to yourself. We can all see it. Being away from them is slowly killing you", Sam says softly

I don't reply. What can I say to that? He is right. I am lying to myself.

"You're protecting your family. We all would to the same thing if we were is your shoes_. _When you get back to them they will not hate you. They will thank you. Sure they will be hurt and angry in the beginning. But after you explained everything to them they will thank you", Sam says softly

I smile at him, "Thanks Sam, I hope you are right"

He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. Then we hear the pack beginning the count down.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all cheer

"Happy New Year Bella", Sam says

"Happy New Year Sam. Where did Jake go? He is normally the one to comfort me", I ask him

"He went to take care of a couple of things he should be back any minute. Wait a minute here he comes now", Sam says

I look up to see Jake running towards me with a smile on his face. I try to read his thoughts but he is blocking me. Sam lets me go and Jake pulls me to my feet and starts tugging me.

"What has gotten into you Jake?" I say with a smile

"I have a little surprise for you Bells", Jake replies

"You know I hate surprises", I say

"When you'll like this one", he replies and points towards the trees.

I look at where he is pointing and see six figures step out of the trees. My jaw drops at the sight of them.

"Well Bells are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug", Tony asks me with a smile

I smile at him. My first real smile in weeks. I run towards him and he catches me and spins me around causing me to start laughing. Once he puts me on my feet John and his mate Samantha scoop me up into another hug. Once they are done Anton, Svetlana and Boris each take a turn hugging me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask smiling

"Why don't we all go and talk in private", Tony suggests, "The wolves can come too. We have much to discuss"

We all make are way back to Sam and Emily's house. We all sit down and I ask again.

"What are you all doing here? Anton, Svetlana and Boris you're meant to be in Russia. John and Samantha last I heard you two were in Montana and Tony I haven't heard from you in ages", I say

"We heard about this little fight that is going to happen so we thought we might come and help you", Tony says cheerfully

I frown, "Why wouldn't you go to the Cullen's then?"

"Because my gift told me you were here", Tony replies

I really hate his gift. It is like Peter's. But Tony's is a little more precise.

"And after we all heard what was happening we all decide to join Tony and come and help you", John says, "After all you got Samantha and I out of Maria's clutches and it is time for us to return the favor. Any way you are our friend"

I won't be crying if I could. I run over to them and hug them tightly.

"So what's the plan?" Anton asks me

"We'll we are going to have to train", I say

"Have you seen any visions of the battle?" asks Boris

"Yes. But I'm missing a lot. I also got wrong where Victoria and Maria are. My visions told me Mexico but Demetri told me Texas and Canada. Maybe I am broken", I say

Tony was deep in though. After a minute he says, "I don't think you broken"

"Why would you say that?" I ask him

"You can block Alice from seeing you can't you", Tony replies

"Yes. What has that got to do with anything?" I ask him

"Well I think they may have their own shield. They are blocking you. They know you might be watching for them so they have their shield blocking you and another person sending you wrong information", Tony replies

I freeze. I never thought of that. But how did Maria find a shield they are really rare.

"But I think you shield is stronger", Tony continues

"Why would you say that?" I ask him

"Because your still getting visions of the battle. At the moment you haven't hunted in weeks and you are mentally drained. I think after you have hunted and come to teams with what has happen that you would be able to see want is actually going on", Tony explains

"This can't be happening", I whisper

"It is. It means if they have a shield that all of the gifts that are on our side will not work. If their shield is able to protect them from our gifts we will be at a disadvantage", Tony says, "A lot of lives could be lost"

"I will not let that happen", I say sternly

I at that moment I knew I had to put myself back together. The first thing I do is run out of the door and into the forest to hunt. I'm going to need my strength. It is time I put my feelings aside. It is time to do what I planned to do all along. It is time to fight. And this time Maria and Victoria will die even if it costs me my own life...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can:)<strong>


	44. Chapter 42: Training & Planning

**Chapter 42: Training & Planning**

* * *

><p><em>4 days later…<em>

_Cullen House_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We are all now in the clearing all 40 of us. Peter, Charlotte and I are now going to teach everyone how to fight newborns.

"First thing you need to know is never let them get your arms around you they will crash you instantly and second never go for the obvious kill them will expect that and you will die", I say

Everyone is now listening to me. After all only Peter, Charlotte and I have experience fighting newborns.

"Emmett your up", I call

Emmett grins and walks towards me.

"Emmett fights and has the strength of a newborn. I'll show you how to take him down", I say, "Ready Emmett?"

"Hell Yeh!" he replies

I quickly drop into a crouch and Emmett follows me grinning.

"Don't hold back", I tell him

"Not in my nature", Emmett replies smiling

It takes me less then a minute to have him pinned to the ground.

"Oh one other thing never lose forces", I say as I let Emmett up

"That was so not fair", he complains

I chuckle, "Pair up"

Everyone pairs up and they begin to attack each other with me, Peter and Charlotte watching them giving them pointers. After about an hour Peter is starting to get cocky. With all the people he has bet. I look at Charlotte and see she is grinning. And that she had a little earpiece in her ear, but it was hidden well by her hair.

"Oh Peter I think it is time for us to show everyone what we can do", Charlotte says

I can feel the mischief coming off of her in waves. But I'm not going to tell Peter this.

"Sure baby. If you want everyone to see you get bet by your man", Peter says grinning

"Let's make this interesting. If I win you have to go without sex for a month and you have to hunt the way the Cullen's do and if you win I have to do whatever you want", Charlotte says sweetly

Oh man.

"Peter don't agree to this", I say

"Your on", Peter replies shaking her hand sealing the deal not paying any attention to me

Oh boy he did. Well I did warn him. I think I know who is on the phone to Char. And if I am right, Peter doesn't stand a chance at winning.

Everyone is now gathered around Peter and Char, all of them wanting to see this fight. They both crouch down and Peter launches himself at Char first. When we all think they are about to crash Char jumps out of the way. Peter growls and launches himself at her again this time she dodges out of the way.

"Is that all you got baby?" Char asks him

Peter growls and launches himself at her again and she twists out of the way at the last second. Char plays with him for another couple of minutes before pinning him to the ground with her teeth at his neck.

"I win", she says kissing his neck before jumping off

Peter is frozen in shock

Suddenly we all bust out laughing. I start laughing too as I go over there to help him up.

"Need any help Peter?" I ask him grinning

Peter glares at me, "Not one word"

"I can't believe you just got beat by your wife", Emmett laughs

That starts everyone up again

Peter growls and says, "I'm going to hunt"

"Oh baby remember the beat you have to go and hunt animals now", Char says sweetly, "I think Jasper should go with you"

Peter doesn't answer her he just stalks away into the forest muttering to himself. That makes us all laugh again.

"Jasper would you please follow him and make sure he hunts animals", Char asks me

"Yes ma'am", I say giving her a salute

I take off running after him. I think Bella just got her revenge on him…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We were all heading to the baseball clearing to train when I get the vision of the Cullen's training as well and Peter getting a bit cocky. Perfect. I think to myself. I think it is time to put Peter down a peg or two. I pull out my phone and dial Char's number.

"Hello", Char says

"Hey Char can you do me a little favor", I ask her sweetly

"Sure sweetie"

"I think Peter is getting a little bit too cocky. I think he needs to be taken down a peg or two", I say

"Well now I'm defiantly listening", she says and I can hear her grinning

"I think you should challenge him to a fight. And I'll tell you what he is going to do. So you will win", I say

"I'm going to enjoy this", Char says

I laugh, "So am I"

"Oh Peter I think it is time for us to show everyone what we can do", I hear Charlotte say to him

"Sure baby. If you want everyone to see you get bet by your man", I hear Peter reply

Oh boy he is an idiot. This is going to be good. Maybe next time he will not mess with me.

"Let's make this interesting. If I win you have to go without sex for a month and you have to hunt the way the Cullen's do and if you win I have to do whatever you want", Charlotte says

Oh I will defiantly have to make her win now. I have always wanted to see him hunt animals and the sex thing is just pure gneiss.

"Peter don't agree to this", Jasper tries to warn him

"Your on", Peter replies

Well he is dumb. He should have taken Jasper's warning. In my visions I see them drop into crouches. I see Peter launch himself at Char.

"Jump", I say at the last second

I see her do what I say. I also see Peter growl. Oh boy this is going to be fun.

I tell Char to dodge several times at the last second. Peter is really getting annoyed now.

"Is that all you got baby?" I hear Char ask him

All I hear is Peters answering growl. We both play with him for a couple of more minutes before I send Char in for the kill. When I see Peter's face I bust out laughing. I wish I had a camera. I could have put it on eBay. I can hear the family laughing as well and Emmett saying he got beat by his wife. I bust out laughing again as Peter stalks off with Jasper following right behind him.

"How was that Bella?" Char asks my laughing

"Perfect Char. You did great. I have to go now but I will call again soon", I say hanging up.

That was the most fun I have had in a long time.

"What's so funny Bells?" asks Tony

"Peter just got beat in a fight", I say smiling

"Did you have anything to do with that?" he asks me smiling

"I don't know what your talking about", I say innocently as I continue to walk to the clearing.

When Tony and I get there the rest are waiting for us. It's up to me, John and Samantha to teach them how to fight newborns.

"First thing you need to know is never let them get your arms around you they will crash you instantly and second never go for the obvious kill them will expect that and you will die", I say mirroring Jasper's words that he said to the Cullen's

"Boris your up", I call to him, "Boris here has the strength of a newborn so he will help me show you how to fight them"

We fight for a couple of hours each wolf getting a turn with a vampire. I also did a demonstration with John. While I was fighting with Tony I get a vision of the Battle of Maria having now recruited real werewolves. I also saw myself falling to the ground. I hear Tony gasp.

"What?" I ask him

"Bella did you just get a vision of Maria recruiting real werewolves?" he asks me

"Yeh. Why?" I ask him confused

"Because I just saw it too. You just projected it", Tony says

Now I freeze it shock. I have never down that before. I really didn't want him to see that.

"Bella try it again. This time think something at me", Tony says

"_Hi Tony", I think_

"Bella I just heard you again. You said Hi Tony"

"How can I do that?" I ask him

"I think it has something to do with your mind reading. I think now you can project it", Tony replies

This is a shock to me. I have never been able to do that before. So for the next couple of hours we practice me projecting and fighting. Soon we are heading home.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Tony asks

"Of course. Boris, Anton, Svetlana, John and Samantha you guys go on ahead. We'll meet you there", I tell them

They quickly head off.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask him

"I have some information about the battle", Tony says

"Well?"

"Whatever will happen in the battle will be bad enough for the commander to come out", Tony says looking at me with concern

I freeze. This can't be happening. I don't want my family meeting her.

"That can't happen my family can't see her", I say

"Well it is going to happen. Whatever Maria is hiding is going to be bad enough that it is going to get the commander involved", Tony says, "Bella we have already seen bits and pieces off her. The battle will finally realize her"

I didn't say anything. What could be so bad that would get the commander involved?

* * *

><p><em>3 days later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV<strong>

We are all sitting around the table. Planning on how we are going to take on Maria, her army, Victoria, Stefan, and now real werewolves.

"Bella I think it is time you call them again. You have to tell them about the werewolves. And you have to tell them about the commander", I tell her

She looks at me with her golden eyes, "I can't tell them about the commander"

"Yes you can. Just tell them the basics", I say

She sighs and her face goes blank for a minute before she forces on us again.

"Well we are in luck the whole Cullen family but Jasper and Esme have gone off to hunt. I guess I better make that call now", Bella says

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We are all sitting around the table planning out the battle with what little information we have. I look at Peter quickly and quickly stop a smile that threatens to come on to my face. Peter hasn't spoken much to anyone since he lost the fight to his wife. I can tell you everyone is having a field day reminding him about it. Bella really does know how to get revenge. Suddenly Peter's phone rings and he answers it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" he says

"Hello Petey how's it going?" Bella asks him cheerfully

We all smile when we hear her voice. Last time she had spoken to us she sounded emotionally down and now she is sounding much better.

Peter scowls at the phone, "Just get on with it Bella"

"That is no way to great your favorite niece", Bella replies cheerfully

We all have to stop ourselves from laughing. This just conforms my suspicions. She did help Char win.

Peter growls.

"Now there is no need for that", Bella says

"What has gotten into you? Why are you so cheerful?" Peter asks grinding his teeth together

"Nothing at all. Now I have called to give you all information", Bella says addressing all of us now

"What information have you got to give us?" Aro asks her

"Well Maria is coming with an army of 70 newborns and ten experienced fighters, along with Victoria and Stefan", Bella replies

"Only Stefan?" Marcus asks

"Yes. Vladimir is died", Bella says smugly

"Did you kill him Bella?" Caius asks her

"Now why would you be asking that?" she says with a little laugh, "Where have I found the time to kill him"

Everyone just shakes their heads. We will just have to wait till after the battle to ask her about that.

"What else can you tell us?" I ask

"I don't know how she did this. But she has recruited real werew….", Bella starts to say

But she doesn't get a chance to finish as growls fill the room.

"Were you about to say Werewolves?" Caius asks with a snarl

"Yes. She has gotten ten of them", Bella informs us

"This has just gotten more dangerous", Aro says

"We are outnumbered three to one", I say

"No you won't", Bella says

"What do you mean Bells?" Jane asks

"Did you really think I'll let you go to battle that outnumbered and with out me?" Bella asks amused

"You mean you are coming here with more help?" I ask her

"Yes. I'll be there for the battle. And it will be an even fight", Bella says

Now that surprises us.

"I have to tell you also that Maria appears to have a shield on her side", Bella tells us

We all gasp.

"How do you know that?" Eleazar asks her

"Because they have been blocking me and sending me the wrong information", Bella says

"Really?" Kate asks her

"Yes. And it is really annoying", she all but growls

"That just made this more dangerous. That means if their shield is able to project he or she can protect them from our gifts", Marcus says

"They will be able to use their gifts on us", I say

"No they won't. I'll be there and I will protect all of you. No one hurts my family", Bella says sternly

We are all shocked at her tone. She really means that.

"Thanks sister", I say softly

"No problem big brother. I have one last piece of information for you", Bella says and we could all hear the hesitation in her voice

"What is it Bells?" Char asks

"During the battle you might come face to face with the commander the goddess of war", Bella says softly

'The goddess of war?" I ask her

I have heard of her. She is like me. I'm the God of war.

"Yes. She is ruthless and strong. And she always wins a fight. But she is fair. I'm warning you to stay out of her way. She will not hesitate the kill anyone who gets in the way of her goal", Bella warns us

"We will be careful", I promise her

"I can take this goddess of war", Peter says

"I'm sure you can. Especially after what I have seen recently", Bella laughs hanging up

We all turn to Peter who has his jaw dropped in shock. Then he groans.

"Tell me she didn't", Peter says

We all smile.

"Oh she did", I say laughing

"I'm never goner live this down", he groans putting his face in his hands

We all laugh at his embarrassment. Bella sure does know how to get revenge…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I hang up the phone laughing.

"I take it that went well", Tony asks coming into the room

"Yes it did", I say still laughing

"You didn't tell them all of your vision", Tony says softly

I stop laughing

"I can't tell them that", I say softly

"You should have done. They could have protected you", Tony says

"No. They would have died protecting me like in my first vision. It is my job to protect them. If I told them, all I have given up would be for nothing. It is best I don't tell them that I have seen my death…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as quick as i can:)<strong>

**Now i had some questions about who Tony, Anton, Boris, Svetlana, Samantha and John are. I made them all up. I need them to bring up the numbers.**


	45. Chapter 43: Battle: Part 1

**Chapter 43: Battle: Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>6 day's later…<em>

_Just outside New Hampshire _

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**ella's POV**

We are just outside New Hampshire when I told everyone to go and hunt. I also told the wolves to rest. I quickly smell a mountain lion and go after that; I also take out a couple of deer.

"Had enough?" Tony asks smiling

"Yeah. Haven't you got better things to do then watch me hunt?" I ask him

"Not really. I just finished hunting", he replies with a shrug

"What do you want?" I ask him I know something is bothering him.

"Have you seen to outcome of this battle?" he asks me

I sigh, "No. But I see the Cullen's a couple of months from now. That must mean they survive"

"What about you?" Tony asks me

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine", I lie

"We both now that you are lying. Your vision might not come true", Tony states

"We both no the chances are not good for me. I'll be the first one targeted. I'm the won they need to get rid of to win", I say

"We'll protect you", Tony says firmly

"No you won't. You will protect the Cullen's. If anything happens to me promise me that you will protect the Cullen's. If they die all I have given up will be for nothing", I say softly

"I can't….", he starts to say

"Promise me", I say firmly

"I promise. I'll protect them to my last breath", Tony replies

"Thank you. After the battle, make sure you tell them how much I love them. And how sorry I am for all the hurt them have been through", I say

"You will tell them yourself", Tony says firmly

"We'll see", I reply turning away from him

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I sigh as I hold my mate tightly to me. All the couples are now spending time with each other before the battle.

"I love you Esme forever", I say to her as I kiss her

"I love you too forever until I take my finally breath", she replies

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Emmett smashes his lips on mine. I can't believe it has come to this. I have always resented this life. But now I don't. I can't believe I have wasted so much time.

"Rosie I love you. Forever", Emmett says

"I love you too. Until I take my finally breath", I reply kissing him passionately

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

Jasper and I cuddle on our bed. I have tried many times to see how this battle will go be I haven't seen anything.

"Don't worry about your visions", Jasper tells me, "It will be all right"

I really want to believe him. But I just can't after I have seen how many we are facing.

"I love you Jazz. Forever", I say kissing him

"I love you too Ali, forever", he replies returning my kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I can hear everyone telling their mates how much they loved them. I wish I had someone like that. Add least Bella is safe and not involved that gives me peace of mind.

"Edward are you ok?" my sister Sarah asks me

"I will be", I reply and take her into my arms hugging her tightly

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

I kiss Didyme with everything I have telling her how much I love her.

"I don't want you to come with us", I tell her

"I am going. I can't stay here when my mate is fighting. We will do this together. I love you with all my heart and soul" Didyme says

"I love with too. With everything I have. I will love you until I take my finally breath", I reply kissing her again

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

"What are you worried about?" I ask my mate

"When Bella comes into the fight she'll be the first one targeted. She is powerful that what makes her a threat. I don't want to lose my daughter", Eleazar replies

"I don't either. But she won't die. We have to have faith", I say

"I love you. With all my heart", he replies

"I love you too. Forever and eternity", I reply kissing him

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Before I go to the battle sight I make a quick pit stop at the Cullen's house. I pull the letters I have written them out of my bag and sit them on the piano. Then I walk quickly out without looking back. If I loom back I would breakdown.

"It's time", I say to my friends and family

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We have all made it too the clearing and are waiting for the army. Bella still isn't here yet and that has me a bit worried. But I have faith in my little sister. She said she'd be here. And she doesn't break a promise. Soon Maria, Victoria and her army step out of the forest and Bella was right she had real werewolves with her. I can here Caius hiss as he sees them.

"Well, well, well look what we have here", Maria says smiling at us, "Oh major I have missed you. Come on over and join me"

I snarl at her, "I'll never join you. You can go to hell"

Maria sighs, "What a waste. I'll just have to destroy you then"

"Where is little Bella? Not brave enough to fight me", Victoria says

Edward growls, "She left us weeks ago"

"Really? Oh now I remember she told you she didn't love any of you any more and that hated you. I must say that was a joy to see", Victoria replies smiling

We all growl at her. I can't believe she was there watching us. How come we didn't realize that she was so close to us?

"This will be too easy with out her", Maria replies, "You haven't got a shield and I have"

Bella was right. Maria does have a shield. I wonder who it is.

"My love why don't you come out and introduce yourself?" Maria asks

We watch as a man in his forties steps out. He has dark hair and has red eyes. But we all recognize him. Oh crap. Bella sure didn't see this coming. She is not going to like this.

"Charlie?" my Alice asks shocked

"Hello Cullen's did you miss me?' Charlie smiles at us

"What happened to you Charlie?" Esme asks

"I found my mate and I love her and I'll help her take you all down", Charlie growls at us.

We all growl back. This is not going to be good.

"_Bella if you can here me the shield is your…", I start to think_

"Attack! Kill them all", Maria orders

Maria's army immediately goes into action and they all launch themselves at us. We also launch ourselves at them. I quickly decapitate the first newborn I encounter. I can hear my family fighting around me.

Suddenly we all heard a howl coming from the forest. Heads turn and out of the forest come 15 huge wolves. They growl at us and launch themselves into the fight. But they don't attack us they start attacking the newborns. I lift my head and see 7 vampires stepping out of the forest. The one in the middle is very familiar to me. Finally Bella has arrived. They immediately launch themselves into the fight. I can hear the gasp of my family when they see Bella. But I pay them little attention as one of Maria's more experienced fighters leaps towards me. I hiss as he bites into my arm knocking me to the ground. Suddenly he is off of me and Bella is tearing him to pieces.

"Need a hand?" she asks holding out her hand

I gladly take her hand and let her help me up.

"About time you got here", I say smiling

"Sorry I'm late. Had a little problem on the way here", Bella says

"Better late then never", I say smiling at her

"Let's kick some vampire butt", Bella says returning my smile

"Your on sister", I say

We both begin to fight again. We fight side beside and I could tell that the newborns were targeting Bella. But she seemed to be holding her own. After a couple of minutes Bella moves from my side and attacks Stefan. I don't see her after that.

The fight goes on for another 30 minutes until we hear a defining scream…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

So the fight has begun and we are all fighting for our lives. Suddenly 15 huge wolves launch themselves into the fight and start attacking the newborns. Well ad least they are on our side. I quickly finish the newborn that I'm tearing apart and look at the battlefield to see some unknown vampires fighting with us.

I quickly looking around for my mate and see her getting attack by two newborns I start to rush over to her when Bella jumps in front of my mate and attacks the two newborns. Bella throws one away and into a tree and other she throws in the opposite direction. Bella quickly moves my mate to my side just as the newborns launch themselves at her. Bella snarls at them the first one to reach her quickly gets ripped apart the two takes her a couple of minutes to dispose off.

"Are you both alright?" she asks us

We both nod our heads.

"Marie is that you?" Didyme asks

"Bella it is about time you got here", I say at the same time smiling

"You're the famous Bella?" Didyme asks her

"I don't know that you would call me famous. But yes. But now's not to time to explain. We have a battle to win. I promise after the battle that I will explain everything to you", Bella tells us

I can she something in her eyes. She is hiding something from us. And I don't thing it is very good. Suddenly she runs away from us and towards Jasper who is just been knocked down by a newborn.

Both Didyme and I start to fight again but soon we hear a scream of pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

The fight has begun and already we are surrounded by newborns. As I fight I make sure I keep Carmen in my sights at all times. I need to know that she is ok.

"Are you both alright?" a very familiar voice asks

I turn around to see Bella standing behind me.

"We are alright. Are you?" I ask her

"I'm fine", Bella says

But I can tell there is something she is not telling me.

"Bella the shield is your…", I don't get a chance to finish because she runs off towards Marcus.

I sigh and turn back to the fight. I wonder what she will do when she realizes that her father is the shield and is mated to Maria.

After about another 40 minutes we all hear an ear-piecing scream. Who just got hurt?...

* * *

><p><strong>Siobhan's POV<strong>

Liam, Maggie and I start fighting along side the Cullen's. Bella was right there is a lot of newborns and real werewolves. I was about to get attack by a newborn when a huge wolf knocks into it and saving my life. Once the wolf finishes him off, it looks at me and nods his head and launches itself back into the fight. These wolves must be the friends Bella has been telling us about. I'm glad that they are on our side. I look around and I see Bella fighting across the clearing with Jasper. Finally she has arrived. Now we have a chance. We continue fighting for another 30 to 40 minutes when we hear a load scream in pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Zafrina's POV<strong>

I have tried to use my power on the newborns but it is not working. Their shield can obviously shield anyone he wants. Just like Bella. We all hear a howl coming from the trees and soon 15 large wolves come out of the forest. I thought they might be with Maria but they launch themselves towards the newborns. About 5 minutes after they arrive 7 vampires enter the clearing. And the middle one is my niece Bella. I see them all launch into battle. For the next 40 minutes I only get glimpses of Bella then we hear a load scream of pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Caius's POV<strong>

This disgusts me. Now did Maria find real werewolves? I quickly rip apart another one. When 15 huge wolves enter the clearing and leap towards the newborns. Uh these must be Bella's friends. Suddenly a werewolf leaps at me but before it could hit me I hear someone shouting a name. Then one of Bella's wolves intercepts it in mid air tearing out his throat. I look up the see Bella looking at me. She nods her head and turns back to her fight. After about another 40 minutes most of the newborns have been taken care of. Suddenly we hear a scream of pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

So the fighting has begun. I can't use my power because they are shielded. Suddenly I fall to the ground in pain. Someone is using my power against me. Suddenly the pain cuts off and I hear the sound of screeching mental.

"Are you alright?"

I look up to see Bella looking at me with concern. I quickly get myself up.

"I will be", I reply shakily

She looks at me closely and sighs

"Collin stay and help Jane", Bella says the wolf beside her.

The huge wolf nods his head and Bella takes off.

"Well I guess we should get back to the fight", I say to the wolf

He grins at me and we start fighting side by side. I don't know how much time has pasted. Suddenly I hear someone scream in agony…

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri's POV<strong>

So the fighting has begun. I can't believe Victoria and Maria have managed to make this many newborns. I don't look up at Bella's arrival. There is no point most of us new she was coming. But she is late. Trust Bella to be late to a battle.

"Demetri would you like to help me here", Bella calls out

I look up at Bella and see her fighting Stefan. I have wanted to kill him for years especially after he attacked my sister Bella. I quickly go over to where she now has him pinned to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this", I say to her grinning

"I bet you will. But I het his head", Bella replies

"Sure. Anything for you little sister", I say

I quickly rip of Stefan's arms and throw them into the fire as he starts to scream Bella lets him go as I grab him around the waist.

"Go for it Bells", I say

Bella quickly rips off his head and then throws it into the fire.

"Good job Bells", I say to her

She smiles at me and says, "Thanks. Now lets go and kick so newborn butt"

We both take off in separate directions going to help our families. Soon after Bella and I separated I hear someone scream in pain and agony…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I don't like fighting. But I will to protect the family. 5 minutes after the wolves arrive 7 vampires enter the clearing. I gasp as I recognize the one in the middle. Why has Bella come back? Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by two newborns.

"Rose!" Emmett cries

I look at him and see he is busy with a couple of newborns and can't get to me. I hiss as the newborns as they put more strength in keeping me down. Suddenly the newborns were thrown off of me. I look up to see Bella crouch protectively in front of me snarling.

"You will not hurt my sister", Bella snarls at them

They launch themselves at us. But before they get anywhere near us they were thrown back. As soon as they hit the ground two wolves leap on top of them tearing them to pieces.

As soon as Bella sees them being torn apart she is in front of me.

"Rose. Are you ok?" she asks me concerned

"Why are you here?" I ask her softly

She gives me a soft smile, "I can't leave my family"

Soon I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

"Rose are you ok?" Emmett asks me

"Yes I'm alright. Thanks to Bella", I say smiling at her

"Thank you Bella. I owe you one", Emmett says to her

"No you don't", Bella says and runs back into the fight

After that Emmett stays close by my side. Never leaving me alone. After more then half an hour most of the newborns are disposed of. Suddenly we hear a scream in pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Never in all my years have I seen an army as large as this. Maria has lost her mind. After ten minutes Bella finally joins us.

"About time you got here", I yell to her

"Shut it Petey or you'll regret it", Bella yells back at me after killing her first newborn

"Really? I can take you", I tell her

Bella doesn't answer me but runs in the direction of Rosalie. I saw something in her eyes before she turned away from me. I saw pain and guilt and remorse. Something is not right with her. After about another 40 minutes fighting we have nearly destroyed Maria's army.

Then we all hear a scream in agony and I swear if my heart was still betting it would have had a heart attack as I recognize the scream…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I'm now fighting side by side with Edward. I hate killing. But them have come to hurt my family. And no one hurts my family. I couldn't believe it when Bella turned up 30 minutes ago and started fighting along side the family. Suddenly Edward and I are surrounded by newborns and they go to leap at us. But before they crash into us we are pushed roughly out of the way and we hear someone scream in agony…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

After the first 5 minutes of fighting 15 wolves leap out of the forest and begin attacking the newborns. Who came out next nearly gave me a heart attack. It was my Bella. She had hair was pulled back into a ponytail; she was wearing blue jeans that hugged her. She was also wearing a black top that shows off her arms. I see her leap into the fight. I can't believe it when she saves Rose and Jasper. Why is she here? Doesn't she hate us? I also see her take down Stefan.

After about 40 minutes of fighting I'm now fighting along side Carlisle and we are surrounded by newborns and Charlie is facing us smiling. I see them all leap at us. But before they reach us Carlisle and I are pushed roughly out of the way and we both hear someone scream in pain. A voice I recognize all too well. I felt like my heart was going to shatter…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We are now running into the forest and we are racing to the clearing when ten newborns jump out of nowhere.

"Sam, Jacob take the pack to the main battle. We'll catch up with you", I order they both nod their heads and take off with the rest of the pack following them.

"_Bella if you can here me the shield is your…", Jasper thinks_

Crap. I need to get this over with. My family needs me and I'll die before I disappoint them again.

John and Samantha take down a newborn each. So do Boris, Anton, and Svetlana.

Tony and I take down the last four newborns.

"Let's go", I shout

They all follow me to the clearing. When we get there everyone is fighting. It has been alone time since I have been in the middle of a battle. We all run into battle.

"About time you got here", Peter yells at me as I join the fight

"Shut it Petey or you'll regret it", I yell back at him after killing my first newborn.

"Really? I can take you", he tells me

I don't answer I don't want to tell him the likely hood of me surviving the fight. I turn around and run towards where my vision told me Rose was. Soon I see Rose on the ground pined down by two newborns and Emmett is too bust to help her. I run over to them and throw them both of her. I crouch down protectively in front of her. And snarl at the newborns.

"You will not hurt my sister", I snarl at them

They laugh at me and launch themselves at us. If Rose wasn't behind me I would have taken them on myself. But I can't risk her getting hurt. So I put up my physical shield and throw them back with it. I sign to Seth and Brady to finish them off. As soon as I know its safe I quickly drop down in front of Rose checking her for injury.

"Rose. Are you ok?" I ask her concerned

"Why are you here?" she asks me softly

I give her a soft smile, "I can't leave my family"

I don't want to lie to them any more. They are my family and nothing will change that. Soon Emmett is by her side and wrapping his arms around her holding her close to him.

"Rose are you ok?" Emmett asks her

"Yes I'm alright. Thanks to Bella", she says smiling at me

"Thank you Bella. I owe you one", Emmett says to me

"No you don't", I say running off in the direction I hear Jane screaming from.

After killing two newborns that were in my path I see Jane being tortured by her own gift. I growl. I quickly put my shield around her and she immediately stops screaming. I leap at him and rip his arms off and in seconds I have his head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" I ask her concerned

"I will be", she replies shakily

She looks at me closely and I can tell she is shaking. I sigh. I can't leave her alone like this. Collin comes up beside me and nudges my leg.

"Collin stay and help Jane", I say to him

"_Of course Bella. Don't worry I'll keep her safe", Collin thinks_

I see my father Eleazar and my mother Carmen fighting a group of newborns.

"Are you both alright?" I ask them

I have too no that my parents are ok.

"We are alright. Are you?" Dad asks me

"I'm fine", I reply

"Bella the shield is your…", he doesn't get a chance to finish as I get a vision of Didyme getting attacked, I will not let my mother be attacked.

I quickly jump in front of Didyme and attack the two newborns. I throw one away into a tree and the other in the opposite direction. I feel Marcus near us and I quickly move Didyme to his side where she'll be safe. There is no way I'm letting her get hurt again. I move her just in time as the newborns launch themselves at me. I think they finally have realized who I am. They are thinking about getting rewarded by Maria for killing me. I snarl at them I quickly dispose of the first one, the other one is a bit more tricky Maria has trained him well. But I am better and he is torn apart quickly.

"Are you both alright?" I ask them I have to know that they are ok.

They both nod their heads.

"Marie is that you?" Didyme asks

"Bella it is about time you got here", Marcus my father says at the same time smiling

"You're the famous Bella?" Didyme asks me shocked

Well they must have told her about me. I shutter at what has been told about me.

"I don't know that you would call me famous. But yes. But now's not to time to explain. We have a battle to win. I promise after the battle that I will explain everything to you", I tell them

I quickly get a vision of Jasper being attacked and I rush towards him. Now it is my turn to return the favor. Jasper hisses in pain as one as Maria's more experienced fighters bites him.

I quickly get him off of Jasper and tear him into pieces.

"Need a hand?" I ask holding out my hand to him smiling slightly

He takes my hand and I help him up. He doesn't look too worse for wear.

"About time you got here", Jasper says smiling

"Sorry I'm late. Had a little problem on the way here", I reply

"Better late then never", Jasper says smiling at me

"Let's kick some vampire butt", I say returning his smile

"Your on sister", he replies

We both start to fight side by side. The newborns have now finally realized that I'm here and they now are targeting me. I rip another 5 apart when I see Stefan. I run away from Jasper and towards Stefan I really want him dead. The world will be a better place without him. He sees me and smiles, "Can back for more princess?"

"I have come to kill you", I say launching myself at him

After a couple of minutes I have him pinned to the ground.

"Demetri would you like to help me here", I call out too him

I know Demetri has wanted to kill him for years now I'm giving him his chance. He quickly makes his way over to me.

"I'm going to enjoy this", he says grinning

"I bet you will. But I get his head", I reply

"Sure. Anything for you little sister", he says

Demetri quickly rips Stefan's arms off and throws them into the fire as Stefan screams. I let him go and Demetri grabs him around the waist.

"Go for it Bells", he says

I quickly rip his head off and throw it into the fire

"Good job Bells", he says to me

I smile at him and say, "Thanks. Now lets go and kick so newborn butt"

As I leave Demetri's side I see Uncle Caius getting pinned by a werewolf.

"Jared!" I yell pointing in the direction of Caius

Jared hears me and launches himself at the werewolf and catches him mid air. Jared quickly tears out his throat. I look at Caius and nod my head at him before taking off back into the fight. I take out another 5 newborns and 3 experienced fighters.

"Well, well isn't it little Bella", I hear a familiar voice say

"Zelda", I reply

"It has been too long", she says

"Yes too long. How are things going with Maria?" I ask her

"Good. I got promoted after you left. Now when I kill you. I will get rewarded", Zelda replies launches herself at me

We fight for five minutes before she gets sloppy. I quickly rip her arm off causing her to scream.

"You should have stay out of this. You should know by now that I always win", I whisper in her ear as I rip her head off and throw it into the fire.

I look around at my family I see that Sarah is fighting off a newborn with the help of Boris. Esme is helping Emmett and Rose dispose of two newborns. Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte are taking on the last two of Marias experienced fighters. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Ben and Tia are taking care of a group of 3 newborns. Siobhan, Maggie and Liam are taking care of two newborns. I see my sisters Tanya, Kate and Irina, and my brothers Stuart, Laurent, and Garrett taking out another 3 newborns.

Before I get a chance to look at the rest of the family my eyes land on Carlisle and Edward who are now surrounded by newborns. There is also a much older vampire with them. I look at the vampire closely and recognize him as my father. But he is not my father any more. He is attacking my family the person I consider my dad and the love of my life. I can't let this happen. I dash across the clearing, I run as fast as I can. When I reach them I push them both with all my strength out of the way as the newborns and Charlie's sharp nails and teeth come down. I scream as I feel the pain. I feel such agony run through my entire body. And then it all goes black…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try to update as fast as i can:)<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far.**


	46. Chapter 44: Battle: Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but here is another chapter. On another note it's my birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Battle: Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV<strong>

Every thing seemed to go in slow motion. I see Bella dash across the clearing towards who I assume are Edward and Carlisle. They are both about to be killed by some newborns and Bella's father. I see Bella push Carlisle and Edward out of the way. I see the newborns and her fathers teeth and nails dig into Bella's flesh. We all hear Bella scream in agony. I see Bella's eyes roll back into her head and she collapses onto the ground not moving. Oh hell. Everyone freezes in shock. This can't be happening we need her…

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

I'm just finishing of the newborn I have been dealing with when I hear Bella scream in agony. I turn around just into time to see her eyes roll back into her head as she collapses onto the ground. I look to see who hurt her and I can't believe my eyes when I see Charlie staying over her grinning evilly. This is not going to be good. This can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

I look around to make sure my family is ok. When I hear Bella scream in pain. I spin around quickly in time to see Bella collapse on the ground and not move an inch. I see a Charlie leaning over her grinning. He then turns to Victoria and Maria smiling. This can't be happen. Bella can't be died. She has to wake up…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

When I hear the person scream in pain it was like my heart was being stabbed. I would know that voice anywhere. I quickly turn around to see Bella laying on the ground not moving and Charlie leaning over her grinning. I hear Didyme gasp as she sees who has gotten hurt. This can't be happen. Bella needs to wake up we need her…

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

I look up just in time to see my sister scream in agony and fall to the ground. I see the person she called a father leaning over her smiling and saying how she is not worth anything. This can't be happening I can't lose a sister. She needs to wake up and defend herself…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar<strong>

I see my daughter fall to the ground. Once she hits she doesn't move. I see Charlie leaning over her grinning. I can't lose my daughter. There is no way I'm going to let that happen. I will kill him first. Please Bella wake up…

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya's POV<strong>

I look up at the sound of the scream. And I see the person I call a sister fall to the ground with great wounds all over her body. No this can't be happening I already lost a mother. I will not lose a sister. This just can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Laurent's POV<strong>

I look around just in time to see Bella run across the clearing and push Edward and Carlisle out of the way. I see as the newborns teeth and nails dig deep in her skin. I hear my baby sister scream out in agony. I look around and see Victoria and Maria laughing at Bella's pain. They both will pay. I turn my attention back to Bella and see that she is on the ground not moving. Please little sis get up. This can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I look up from Emmett's arms when I hear the scream. I see my sister fall to the ground in pain and not moving. No, No I can't lose my sister she has to wake up. I see Charlie leaning over her smiling like he has one the lottery. As soon as Bella saved my life I realized she never meant the things she said. She loves us and she came back for us. This can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

I look up just in time to see Bella push Dad and Edward out of the way. I hear her scream in agony. I can't let anyone hurt my little sister. I just can't, she has to wake up. As soon as she saved Rosie, Dad, and Edward I realized she never meant to leave us. What kind of person leaves us telling us she hates us and then comes back and saves our lives? This can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

I look around to find my mate and see him and Edward about to get killed by a group of newborns. I'm too far way to help. Then I see they both knocked out of the way by Bella, my daughter. I hear my daughter scream out in agony and fall to the ground not moving. No, I can't lose another child. I just can't…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I didn't see this coming. How come I didn't see Bella push Dad and Edward out of the way? How come I didn't see her get hurt? Now she is laying on the ground with Charlie leaning over her about to die if she isn't already died. I need her to be all right. She is my best friend and sister. I never got the chance to apologies. I need to tell her I'm sorry. That I never meant to put her through what I did. This can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

As soon as we both fall to the ground we hear a scream in agony. I look in the direction we were just in to see my daughter Bella fall to the ground in pain and not moving. Bella just saved our lives. Now she is paying the price. I realized in that moment that Bella never meant to leave us. She has been protecting us all this time. I hope that she survives this and I can welcome her back as my daughter…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

The scream shatters my heart. I look up and see my Bella fall to the ground and not move. I see Charlie leaning over her smiling like he has won something. This can't be happening. I love her. I know she doesn't love me. But I love her. Why is this happening? Why is she back? Why did she just save our lives? This just can't be happening…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Pain. Endless pain. My whole body feels like it is on fire. I was about to give up the struggle when I hear the voices in my head.

"_Bella. Wake up. Please we need you", think Samantha and John_

"_Bella we need you. We love you. Please wake up", Anton and Svetlana think_

"_Bella please get up. You're my best friend. Please", Jane cries_

"_Bella please little sister. Wake up we need you", Demetri calls_

"_Please Izzy be alright please we need you", Felix says_

"_Please come back to us. We all need you", Alec thinks_

"_Please Isa wake up", Caius thinks _

"_Please be alright Isa. We all love you please wake up", Aro calls_

"_Please my daughter wake up I can't lose you. Your bought me light in my darkness hour. Please we all need you", Marcus cries out_

"_Please Bella. Wake up", Didyme thinks_

"_Please Bella my niece. Wake up and be ok", Zafrina thinks_

"_Bella! Please be alright", Maggie cries_

"_Please Bells wake up. We all need you", Benjamin says_

_"Bella! Please wake up and be all right. We all need you. We all love you", says Peter_

_"Please Bella get up. We can't lose you", Charlotte cries_

"_Little one please wake up. We all need you", Garrett thinks_

"_Please little sister. Wake up Victoria can't get away with this", Laurent thinks_

"_Sister please wake up. We all can't lose you", Tanya cries _

"_Please Bella please come back to us", Kate cries_

"_Bella we need you little sister", Irina thinks_

"_Oh my daughter. I can't lose my daughter. Please Bella wake up", Carmen cries _

"_Please my daughter. Get up. Please I can't lose you", Eleazar thinks_

"_Bella please. You're our sister. Please I can't lose you", Jake and the rest of the pack thinks._

"_Bells please little sister wake up. I'm sorry. So sorry. I promise to make it up to you", Emmett thinks_

"_Please Bella wake up. I can't lose a sister. I can't. I need you. We all need you", Rose cries_

"_Bella please you're my best friend and sister. I really need you to wake up so I can apologies to you. Your still my sister and I'm sorry for everything I have put you through", Alice cries_

"_Bella. Please sister you can't let this end like this. Please wake up we all need you", Jasper thinks_

"_I can't lose another child. Please Bella. Please wake up my daughter", Esme sobs_

"_Bella please you're my daughter. I love you. I know you never meant to hurt us. Please wake up", Carlisle says_

"_I can't lose her. I can't lose the love of my life. Please wake up Bella please I need you. We all need you. I love you I don't know what I will do without you", Edward cries_

"_Um Bella you might want to get up know. Charlie is going to kill you along with Maria and Victoria and with his shield I don't think the rest of us stand a chance with out you. I think now might be a good time to wake up. NOW BELLA", Tony shouts_

I quietly groan. And pull deep into my powers I need my physical shield to protect the Cullen's and my family. It is time for everyone to see who I really am. I can't let them get hurt…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I can't believe Bella has sacrificed herself for Edward and Carlisle. She is not moving. I see the guy that Bella bought with her staring at her. Charlie has now turned away from her and is smiling at us.

"She is first then I will kill all of you", Charlie says grinning evilly at us.

He now has the advantage with his shield he can make us stay in place. He has 5 newborns plus Victoria and Maria on his side. This is not going to be good. Suddenly a quiet groan fillings the clearing. And something purple like a wall is expanding around us but we could see through it.

"What the hell?" Charlie yells

I look at the man again that was staring at Bella and he is smiling.

"Go Sister", he whisperers

"That would be my physical shield Charlie", whisperers a very familiar voice that is filled with pain.

We all gasp and all eyes turn to Bella and see her struggling to get up. I can see why. She has wounds to her neck and shoulder. There is a deep wound on her side and thigh she must be in agony. When she looks up at Charlie we all gasp again. Bella's face has three gash wounds down the side of it.

"Well you have decided to join us have you", Charlie says grinning at her, "You can watch as I kill your family one by one"

"You can go to hell", Bella says through gritted teeth I can see the pain in her face.

Charlie laughs

"If you think for one minute I'm going to let you kill my family then you have another thing coming. They are my family and I'll die first before I let you kill them", Bella growls

Wow. She has just laded claim to all of us.

"That can be arranged", Charlie says

"I'm giving you one last chance Charlie. Leave now and never return. Otherwise you WILL die", Bella says calmly but her eyes were getting darker

"Oh crap. Everyone stay back", the man says

"Why Tony?" the woman says

"Things are about to get bad really fast", Tony replies

"You don't mean", the other man and woman whisper

"Oh yes. Hell is about to break lose John and Samantha", Tony replies

What does he mean by that? I think to myself. I turn my attention back to Charlie and Bella.

Charlie laughs and raises his hand to the newborns, "I'm not going anywhere and your precious family is going to die"

"Well I warned you", Bella whisperers as the newborns launch themselves at her

We are all surprised when she leaps off the ground out of the way. When her feet touch the ground and her head looks up we gasp. Her eyes are now black pitch black you can't even see the whites of the eyes. Now I can see the tops of her arms and neck they are covered in scars just like me. Bella snarls a snarl so furious that it would even but me into fear.

"Well there you go", Tony says wearing a smile

We all glare at him. He defiantly knows what's going on. We all turn back to Bella as she throws the newborn towards us before it could hit us it hits Bella's shield. The next newborn to attack her has it's head ripped off before we could even blink. What has gotten into Bella? She is fighting 5 newborns and not even fazed. She is also fighting with huge wounds covering her body and she is acting like she in fine. She finishes all the newborns with in minutes and turns towards Charlie.

"Well, well Bella you do fight well. It is a pity that I'm going to kill you", Charlie says smiling at her

"I'm not Bella. I'm the Commander the Goddess of war. And I will kill you for the harm you have coursed our family", Bella growls

She's the goddess of war? Oh crap why didn't I see this before. She is just like me. When I let myself go I am the Major, God of war. Now Bella has let herself go into the Commander, Goddess of war. Oh crap now I understand her warning. I hear Peter swear too and I'm sure he has realized the same thing. This is not going to be good…

* * *

><p><strong>Commander's POV<strong>

I hear Bella telling Charlie to run and never return. But he does not listen as soon as the newborns launch them selves at us. Bella lets me take over. I leap out of the walk and land on my feet a few metres from the newborns. I let my shield down that is always covering my scars, I want the newborns to know who they are dealing with. I look up and hear our family gasp as they see our eyes. I snarl at the newborns approaching me. I grab the nearest newborn and throw him into my shield. The next one to come at me I rip it's head off before anyone could blink. I quickly dispose of the last 4 newborns with out even batting an eye. Soon my attention forces on Charlie.

"Well, well Bella you do fight well. It is a pity that I'm going to kill you", Charlie says smiling at me

"I'm not Bella. I'm the Commander the Goddess of war. And I will kill you for the harm you have coursed our family", I growl

I see him put up his physical shield protecting himself from my attack. That is what he thinks. My shield is stronger and more powerful then his. I smile at him and bring my physical shield to the front of me.

"You can't hurt me", Charlie says grinning

"You want to bet", I ask him grinning and sent my shield flying towards his direction.

My shield hits his shield and flings him back and straight through a tree. I can her our family gasping.

"How the hell did you do that?" Charlie asks growling

"That is for me to know and you to find out", I say growling

Charlie then tries to hit me with his shield but mine protects me from the attack. I can tell he is really starting to get angry. So i launch myself at him, he manages to bite my waist but I pull him off of my snarling. I throw him into a tree.

"Four things you should know about me Charlie. One I'm nothing like Bella and I will not hesitate to kill you. Second no one threatens our family and gets away with it and third I always win a fight and fourthly my shields are made out of pure love and not hate that is why you can't win", I say grinning at him as I launch myself at him.

I quickly rip him arm off as he screams.

"That is for all the humans you have killed", I whisper in his ear

I quickly rip off his other arm.

"This is for what you have done to Bella", I whisperer is his ear

I Put my hands on both side of his face as he struggles to free himself.

"And this is for our family", I growl and rip is head from his shoulders

I quickly pull a lighter from my pocket and set him on fire before I turn towards Victoria and Maria.

"Who's next?" I ask them

Victoria now tries to make a run for it but my shield stops her.

"Perfect", I say, "Bella and I have wanted to kill you for years"

I quickly crouch down and launch myself towards her. I have to say she didn't put up much of a fight.

"This is for all the humans you have killed", I say ripping of her arm

She screams in agony.

"This is for our family that you have tried to kill", I say ripping of her other arm.

She screams again and begs me to stop.

"And this is for the loss of Bella's humanity", I say ripping off her head and throwing it into the fire.

I smile at Maria. I have waited years to do this. And i'm going to enjoy every minute of tearing her apart.

"Ready to see who's the best Maria", I growl

Maria snarls at me and launches herself at me. I grab her arm and throw her into a tree.

"You're going to have to do better then that", I growl at her

She launches herself at me again and I twist out of the way. She may be good fighter but I am better. Again she goes at me and I leap out of the way doing a twist in mid air and landing on her back. I bite her in the shoulder and I press as much venom into the wound as I can. She screams in agony and falls to the ground. I lean over her and whisper in her ear.

"That was for Bella and me. For how many times you tortured us"

I quickly move my hand to her arm and rip it off as she screams in pain.

"That was for all the lives you have destroyed", I say

I quickly remove the other one as she screams.

"That was for trying to kill our family", I say

I put my hands on both side of her neck and lean in and say.

"This is for my Uncle Peter, Aunt Charlotte, my siblings John and Samantha. And this is for all the pain you have put my brother Major Whitlock through"

I quickly rip of her head. I look at her body for a minute before I light it on fire. I can feel the demons of my past leaving me. I look up at Bella's family and see they are all wearing the same scared expression. They have do nothing to anger me so they should no be scared. I quickly drop my shield from around them. And look at each one in the face.

"I'm not going to hurt you", I say in a low voice

They all look at me surprised.

"I need you all to take care of Bella", I say

"Of course Commander. We would do nothing to harm her", Tony says

I nod towards him.

"We will take good care of her. You can count on us. If anyone harms her in anyway I will happily kill them", Jasper says

"Good to know Major. May be once Bella has healed she'll let us fight and see who is the better fighter", I say smiling at him

"Your on Commander", the Major replies

I smile at him as I let Bella once again take over…

* * *

><p><strong>Tony's POV<strong>

As I watch Bella or the Commander kill Charlie, Victoria and Maria. I can't help but think how she will deal with this once she is herself again. She has just killed her father that is bound to have an effect on her. I watch as she throws Maria's head into the fire and watches it burn. Then she turns to us and lowers her shield. I can tell everyone is now scared of her after what they just seen.

"I'm not going to hurt you", she says in a low voice trying not to scare us.

I can honesty say I'm not scared of her.

"I need you all to take care of Bella", she says

"Of course Commander. We would do nothing to harm her", I say

I know she won't leave until she knows Bella will be safe.

"We will take good care of her. You can count on us. If anyone harms her in anyway I will happily kill them", Jasper says

"Good to know Major. May be once Bella has healed she'll let us fight and see who is the better fighter", the Commander says smiling at Jasper

"Your on Commander", Jasper replies smiling at her too.

The commander smiles at him. Then she looks like she is in pain and I see some gold to her eyes and I know that Bella has rejoined us. I make to move towards her but as she locks eyes on Edward with pain filled eyes. Her eyes roll back and she drops to the ground. Jasper and Carlisle and I are at her side in seconds.

"We need to get her home. She is losing a lot of venom", Carlisle says looking her over

"I'll take her", Jasper says picking her up

I look at Edward and his eyes are wide in shock.

"Well are you coming or not", I say to him

He just nods his head and we all begin to follow Carlisle and Jasper. I just hope Bella will be ok when she wakes up…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Your reviews will make for a great birthday present:)<strong>


	47. Chapter 45: Imprints & Letters

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews and birthday wishes:) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Imprints &amp; Letters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One Hour after Battle…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

We are all sitting or standing in the living room waiting for Carlisle to come down and tell us how Bella is doing. I can't believe that Bella would sacrifice herself for all of us. Finally Carlisle comes down the stairs.

"Well how is she?" asks Eleazar

"Alive. I think. But she is unconscious", Carlisle replies

"What wounds does she have?" I ask

Carlisle sighs, "She has a deep wound to the side. Her left leg at the thigh is nearly torn off. Her right wrist has a deep wound on it. Her right shoulder has deep bite marks. Her neck has a huge chunk out of it. And she has three deep gashes on her face. She has a lot of bits marks on her. I have dressed all of the wounds so that they will heal. But because she is unconscious she won't be getting any blood. And without blood her wounds will heal a lot slower. She will be in a lot of pain when she finally wakes up"

We all sigh in relief. But we all know that when she wakes up she will be in a lot of pain from the unhealed wounds. Suddenly the vampires and wolves Bella bought with her come into the room.

"I think it is time for introductions", Aro says

The man in front smiles, "Names Tony Nixon. Bella found me 2 and half years ago. My power is that I just know stuff I can also control fire"

Wow. That is a good power.

"I'm Svetlana. I'm from the Russian coven. My power is that I can see the past and I know when I'm being lied too. This is my mate Anton", Svetlana says pointing at the man standing next to her

"I'm Anton and my power is I can move things with my mind", Anton says

"I'm Boris and I'm from the Russian coven. I don't have a mate or power", he says too us

"Hi I'm John and this is my mate Samantha. We served with Bella in Maria's army before Bella got us out of there. I can make people freeze and Samantha can see anyone's bonds and she can make it so female vampires can get pregnant", John tells us

We all stare at Samantha. I know a lot of people who would like for her to help them.

"I'm Sam and I'm alpha of the La Push pack. And my wife and Imprints name is Emily. I have a one-year-old daughter named Sarah Isabella Uley", Sam tells us

"I'm Jacob Black. Second in command. I have been Bella's best friend for quite a few years now. This is my imprint Leah Clearwater", Jacob says pointing to the woman next to him.

"I'm Paul. My imprint and mate is Rachael Black"

Looks like each one is going to introduce themselves to us.

"I'm Jared. My mate and imprint is Kim"

"I'm Embry and I have no imprint"

"I'm Quil and my mate imprint is Claire"

"I'm Collin", Collin says

"Have you got an imprint?" Jane asks him

"Yes. I have imprinted on you", he says hesitantly

Jane squeals and throws her arms around his neck kissing him.

All the wolves laugh at the pair. So do all of us.

"If you hurt my sister I will kill you", Alec threatens

Collin looks frightened, "I promise I won't hurt her"

"I'm Seth and I have imprinted on her", Seth says pointing at Maggie

"Really?" she asks

Seth smiles and nods, "What's your name?"

"Maggie", she replies going over towards him

All the others introduce themselves then Tony walks towards us.

"These were on the piano. There is one for everyone", Tony says handing each of us a letter

"Who are these from?" I ask him

"There is one thing that you have to understand. Bella was not expecting to survive the fight. She has been getting visions of her death for weeks now. These letters are from Bella telling you all her last goodbyes", Tony says softly

We all look at the letter in our hands. Everyone now goes there own ways to read their letter in private. I move outside and open my letter.

_Dear Father,_

_If you are reading this then that means that I'm gone. I'm so sorry for the pain that my death will put you through. If you don't already know I rescued Didyme from the Romanians for you. I know how much my death would effect you so I bought her back too you so she can help you deal with my death. Also know that I'm happy for the both of you. _

_Know that I love you both. You have been a great father too me. And I can never repay you for everything you have done for me. Please take care of yourself. Goodbye father._

_Love your daughter Isabella Volturi _

If I could be crying I would. I love my daughter and I hope she will wake up soon. So I can welcome her back with open arms. After I'm done hugging her and telling her how much I love her. I will yell at her for putting herself in danger when she knew the risk…

* * *

><p><strong>Didyme's POV<strong>

I'm sitting by the river looking at the letter in my hands. Why would Marie or rather Bella be writing to me? I sigh and open it up and begin to read.

_Dear Didyme,_

_You are probably wondering why I'm writing this letter to you. This is simple I see you as one as my mothers. I have Esme and Carmen and now I have you. You are good for father. I was the one from the story I told you. I helped piece him back together again after I found out about your 'death'. Before I meet him he never smiled or showed any interest in anything. I bought him back to life. _

_When I found you in Romanian castle I knew I had to get you out. No matter what the cost. Father loves you more then his own life. Please take care of him. I know that my death will affect him badly. He will need you. The bracelet you got for Christmas came from me. I found it in my room at Volterra one day a couple of years ago. I had in polished and I keep it with me always. I knew at Christmas it was time it was returned to you. Please take care of father for me. _

_Know that I love you like a mother. Goodbye Mother._

_Love your daughter Isabella Marie Volturi_

I sob as I finish reading the letter. She thinks as me as her mother. When she wakes up I'm going to tell her that I'll be her mother. And after that I will defiantly tell her never to pull a stunt like that again…

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

I'm standing outside leaning against a tree looking at the letter that Bella has written me. I can't believe she had visions of herself dying and choose not to tell us anything. We could have protected her. I sigh and open the letter hoping to find the answers to my questions.

_Dear Uncle Aro,_

_I would like to thank you for all you have done for me. You may be a pain in the butt but I do love you. _

_Y__ou probably have a thousand questions for me and I'll do my best to answer them for you. For starters I never meant the things I said to the Cullen's. I needed them to let me go and they won't have done it if I hadn't said any of those things. Now for why I left them, I got a vision of the battle. It was just the Cullen's and I fighting the newborns. In the vision they would get distracted hearing my scream and they would have been killed. You know I couldn't let that happen. I spent hours coming up with a plan. As soon as I decided to leave them my vision changed to one that they all would survive but I would still die. _

_Now as to this 'Marie' person, she is me. I didn't want anyone to know that I was the one that was asking for there aid. The phone call a couple of weeks ago were you heard fighting was me in Romanian getting attacked by a vampire that worked for the Romanians. I ended up killing him and then going to the Romanian castle to rescue the woman from one of my visions. I was very surprise to find out the woman was Didyme; I also didn't see the other two either. I knew I couldn't leave them there so I got them out. When they were safely in the forest I fought the rest of the guards until Vladimir showed up. To cut a long story short I ended up killing him but he managed to damage my wrist. _

_You are probably wondering why I didn't come to you the first time I had a vision of my death. The answer is quite simple, if I had of told anyone they would have died protecting me. You know I couldn't just let that happen so I stayed quiet. _

_Know this Uncle I have long ago came to terms with my death, death no longer scares me. I have been through too much for me to fear death. I would like to ask you one thing; please can you take care of anyone for me? If you can I'll be forever grateful. Make sure you take care of yourself too. Goodbye Uncle._

_Love your niece Isabelle Volturi _

I sigh this answers some of my questions but not all of them. Bella is too selfless for her own good. I'm going to have to talk to her about that when she wakes up…

* * *

><p><strong>Caius's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in my room at the Cullen's looking at the letter in my hands. I quickly open it.

_Dear Uncle Caius,_

_If your reading this then that means my vision has come true and that I'm died. I died in battle just like it should be. I would like you to know that I loved you like an Uncle. Can you please look after everyone for me? If that is not too much trouble. I hope that all my family including you have a long future a head of all of you. I'm grateful for all that you have done for me. Have a great life and know that I love you Uncle. Goodbye._

_Love your niece Isabella Volturi_

I close my eyes and sigh. Bella is getting a talking too when she finally wakes up…

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri's POV<strong>

_Dear Big Brother,_

_I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me. For always protecting me. You have been a great brother. Make sure you live your life and find your mate someone that will love you. Who ever it is will be lucky to have you. Goodbye my brother._

_Love you Sister Isabella Volturi _

I sigh as I finish the letter. I should have protected her better. Maybe she wouldn't be hurt right now if I had done my job better. When she wakes up I'm going to have to ask her to forgive me…

* * *

><p><strong>Felix's POV<strong>

_Dear brother,_

_How I'll miss you. Make sure you take care of yourself and everyone else. Know that I love you brother no matter what you have done to me in the past. Goodbye brother._

_Love you sister Isabella Volturi_

Bella you are my sister. You and me are going to have a talk when you wake up…

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in Collin's lap as I open the letter. I wonder what Bella has to say to me.

_Dear Janey,_

_If you are reading this then I am died. I'm sorry for what pain my death will course you. I know you see me as a sister and as your best friend and I would like to say I see you as my sister and one of my best friends too. _

_I would like to thank you for saving me all those years ago and for being there when I needed to talk or needed a shoulder to cry on. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I will never forget it. I hope you find your mate soon and that he will treat you with the respect and keep you safe. _

_You deserve to be happy. Goodbye my sister._

_Love your sister Isabella Volturi_

I sob and Collins arms tighten around me. I'm so grateful Bella is still alive so I can still have my sister and best friend. I really hope she wakes up soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Zafrina's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in the trees with my sisters we are about to read the letter Bella left for us.

_Dear Auntie's Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri,_

_I would like to thank you for helping my family. I will be forever grateful. I would also like to tell you how much I consider you all my family. Thank you for everything. Goodbye._

_Love your niece Bella_

I sigh. Bella really doesn't need to thank us. We would do it anytime. I'm certainly going to have to talk to Bella about this…

* * *

><p><strong>Siobhan's POV<strong>

_Dear Aunt Siobhan, Uncle Liam and Maggie,_

_I would like to thank you for all that all of you have done for me. And thank you for coming and helping the Cullen's. I hope you all get over my death in the future. I love you all. Goodbye._

_Love you niece and cousin Bella_

So she was the one that sent us here. Well now we know what she was doing the whole time she was away. I can't wait for her to wake up so I can give her a piece of my mined for not telling us about her death…

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin's POV<strong>

_Dear Ben and Tia,_

_Thank you for everything that you have done for me and for my family the Cullen's. I would like you both too know that I see the both of you, as good friends and I would have it no other way. Take care of yourselves. Goodbye._

_Love your friend Bella_

Bella you're my friend too. Please wake up soon so I can tell you that…

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

I'm sitting on a rock 5 miles outside the house opening the letter that Bella left for me.

_Dear Aunty Char,_

_If you're reading this then that means my vision was right and that I'm dead. What can a say to a woman that has helped me so much. You didn't know who you saved me from but you still did and you took me in. For that I will be eternally grateful to you and to Peter. _

_You basically helped me to mend and to live again. Thank you for that. You were the person that I could cry on and you would comfort me. You and Peter were the first people I could trust. After everything I have been through. _

_Please do me a favor and look after the Cullen's for me. But make sure you take care of yourself. And make sure you head slap Peter for me. Goodbye._

_Love your niece Isabella Whitlock_

I would be crying if I could. Bella is too selfless. She has done so much for all of us and for nothing in return. I hope she wakes up soon so I can talk too her…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

_Dear Uncle Peter,_

_I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for saving my life and teaching me to trust again. Thank you for being there when I needed someone to talk too. Thank you for teaching me to live again. _

_You may be a pain in the butt but I love you anyway. Make sure you take care of everyone for me. Take care of yourself too. And please don't get into any more trouble. Goodbye._

_Love your niece Isabella Whitlock_

Dang. I'm going to have to be nice to her after this one. But after I yell at her for nearly getting herself killed…

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

_Dear Kate & Garrett,_

_I would like to thank the both of you for everything your have done for me. Kate thanks for being a great sister too me, I could always count on you to listen to me when I needed to talk. _

_Garrett I would like to thank you for always being there for me you are a great big brother. P_

_lease don't mourn me. Look after each other. Go out and live your lives. Goodbye._

_Love you sister Isabella Denali_

I sob after I finish the letter and I feel Garrett's arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap. We came far too close to losing a sister today. I hope she wakes up soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Irina's POV<strong>

_Dear Irina & Laurent,_

_I would like to thank the both of you for being a great sister and brother. _

_T__hank you Laurent for saving me all those years ago and thank you for watching out for me every since._

_I__rina thank you for being a sister too me. I hope you both live a long and happy life. Look after each other for me. Goodbye._

_Love your sister Isabella Denali_

Thank god she didn't die. I have already lost a mother I really don't want to lose a sister. Please let her wake up soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya's POV<strong>

_Dear Tanya & Stuart,_

_Thank you both for everything you have done for me. Thank you both for being first my friends then my brother and sister. _

_I'm really glad that I changed you Stuart you are good for Tanya and I'm glad to see her happy. Please look after everyone for me. And please live a long and happy life. Goodbye._

_Love you sister Isabella Denali _

I sigh as I finish the letter. Bella has always, every since I meet her she has been my sister. I'll be forever grateful for her for changing Stuart. I hope my sister wakes up soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

_Dear mother,_

_If you are reading this I am die. I know you will be angry at me for dying and not telling anyone. But if I was to tell anyone they would have died to protect me. Please don't mourn me. Please live a long and happy life. You must know that I love you very much and you are such a wonderful mother. Goodbye._

_Love your daughter Isabella Denali_

That young lady is going to get a talking too when she wakes up…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

_Dear father,_

_Thank you first of all for everything you have done for me over the years. You gave me a home and a place to stay. Thank you for teaching me Spanish and for spending time with me. _

_You are a great father Eleazar. I love you very much. Please don't mourn my death. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the vision but if I did it would have turned out badly. Now please look after each other for me. And look after yourself too. Live a long and happy life. Goodbye._

_Love your daughter Isabella Denali _

I read the letter again just to make sure I got everything. My daughter is too good for her own good. She and I are going to have a long talk about this when she wakes up. I can't lose my daughter…

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

Why would Bella leave me a letter? She basically killed my brother with her leaving him. I really don't want to read it but I guess I should.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know you probably hate me for what I did to your brother. I'm so, so sorry for what I did. But if I hadn't of done it he would not be alive right now. He would have died protecting me. I saved you in Romanian because of him. He needs his sister. I will never expect you to forgive me for what I have done. But I couldn't leave this world without telling you the truth. Have a good life Sarah and look after your brother for me. Goodbye._

_Love Isabella Masen _

What am I going to do now? Should I still hate her? Should I forgive her? I need a run to think about this…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I look at Bella's letter wondering what she could have to say to me. There is only one way to find out. I think to myself.

_Dear Rose,_

_First off let me tell you how sorry I am for what I said in the forest. None of it is true. I had to make you all let me go. Everything I did was to protect you and out of love. I will never forgive myself for what I have put you all through. _

_You are truly the most loyal and beautiful person I know. Let no one tell you otherwise. I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I have put you through. You truly are a great sister. _

_The weeks leading up to me leaving you all were the best in my existence. Live your life Rose. Don't let your past stop you from having a future. Talk to Samantha she has a power that will help you. Have a happy future Rose. Goodbye._

_Love always your sister Isabella Hale_

I sob as I finish the letter. She truly does love us. She only left to protect us just like we did her. I hope she wakes up soon so I can welcome back a sister…

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

_Dear brother bear,_

_What can I say to a brother that I love so much. I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me. Thanks to you I knew how to hunt and I took down a bear for my first time. _

_I don't hold anything against you for the things you said to me since I was there. You were mad at me for not finding you. To tell you the truth I tried to find you all for years but I couldn't find any of you. Not a day went by when I didn't think of you, any of you. I'm sorry for the things I said to you that day in the forest. I never meant any of them. _

_Don't be sad that I am died. Live your life Emmy Bear. Take down a couple of bears for me. And don't get into too much trouble with out me. I love you Emmy. Goodbye._

_Love always your sister Isabella McCarty _

Man. I feel like a jerk for everything I said to her. She's me sister and I should never have doubted her. When she wakes up I'm going to make it up to her even it is the last thing I do…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm sorry for the things I said in the forest. I never meant any of them. It was not your fault what happened on my birthday. You felt everyone's bloodlust on top of your own. So there is nothing to forgive. But I need to ask for your forgiveness for the nasty things I said. I love you brother. Live you life and don't live life in the past. Like I have done. You are stronger then anyone else and it was truly was a pleasure to know you. Goodbye._

_Love always your sister Isabella Whitlock_

I sigh. I can't believe everything that Bella has gone through. And she has got nothing in return. I'm going to help her when she wakes up. I'm going to make it my mission…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I'm trembling as I open the letter from Bella. After how I treated her I'm not expecting her to be kind.

_Dear Alice,_

_If you are reading this then I'm gone. I'm sure you are beating yourself up for not seeing it. But let me tell you it is not your fault. I blocked your visions so you wouldn't see. _

_I'm sorry for the things I said to you that day in the forest. You might not know but I can see the Future. You must understand I had a vision of all of you dying protecting me. I couldn't let that happen and the only way my vision didn't come true was for me to leave all of you. And the only way you guys would let me go is what I said to you all in the forest. Trust me it killed me inside to leave you all. _

_I forgive you for all the things you said about me before I left. You should know that I hold none of it against you. You're my sister and my best friend and you will always be. Go out and live you life and don't mourn over me. Goodbye._

_Love always your sister Isabella Brandon _

I sob. She was always so forgiving. When she wakes up I will apologies in person and I'll listen to her side of the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

_Dear Mum,_

_If you are reading this then I'm dead. I'm so sorry for all the grief I have caused you. I think as you as my mum. You really are the first mother I have ever had. I'm sorry for everything I said that day in the forest. I never meant anything I said. You are truly the best mother in the world. I love you always Mum. Please don't let my death put you down. Goodbye._

_Love always your daughter Isabella Platt _

I start sobbing as soon as I finish it. When she wakes up I'll welcome her back as my daughter. I can't believe we nearly lost her…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I sit in my study looking at the letter in my hand. Bella has saved Edward's life and mine today. Nearly giving her own in the process. Why would she come back if she hated us? Why would she save our lives? I think I need to read this letter to find out.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through. You must know I only said those things in the forest because I needed you all to let me go. If you didn't you all would be died from trying to protect me. I couldn't let that happen. So I did the only thing I could do I left. When I said those things it was like my heart has shattering again. I love you all with all my heart. _

_It has been a long time since I found somewhere I truly belonged. I have been through a lot in the last three years and not all of it good. I have really needed a true father to help me. Don't get me wrong Eleazar and Marcus are great but they just aren't you. _

_You're the one I always won't to talk too. You're the one I always wanted to comfort me. Charlie was never the father type. I was always to adult with my real parents then I meet you and Esme and I gained wonderful brothers and sisters, I found the love of my life and I found a set of loving parents that actually cared for me. _

_You are a great Dad Carlisle and you're the first dad that I have ever had. I'm proud to call myself your daughter. I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you Daddy! Always and Forever. Goodbye._

_Love always your daughter Isabella Cullen_

If I could be crying I would. She thought as me as her dad. I quickly run into the room we put Bella into and run my hand through her hair.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry my darling daughter. For everything we have put you through. Thank you for saving my life. I'm proud to call you my daughter", I whisper to her as I gather her gently into my arms hugging her.

I need to know she is ok. We all nearly lose her today. I'm going to have to talk to her about that. I look up as the door opens and everyone else walks in quietly and sits down. They all need to know too that Bella is ok and she is here and safe. The only one that is not here is Edward…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I'm in the music room looking at the letter that was left to me by Bella. I thought she hated me. But after everything that has happened today I'm not quite sure. I quickly open it and start to read.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you are reading this then I am died. I'm so sorry for all the pain I coursed you. I never wanted too. What I said to you that day in the forest was a complete lie. Three days before I took you all into the forest I got a vision of the battle and of Victoria killing all of you after my scream distracts you all. You have to realize that I would never let that happen. The only way I can't change the out come was for me to leave you. I had to say those things because you won't let me go. I could see that in your eyes. My heart shattered for a second time when I left all of you. That was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. _

_I'm the one that saved your sister in Romanian after I learnt who she was I knew I had to get her out of there for you. You needed your sister. I made sure she was in your arms before I left again. It killed me to walk away from you again. The only thing that let me walk away was the fact you all would live if I wasn't there. _

_When I finally got to La Push I broken down crying. You must understand I have been through a lot and it had all finally caught up with me. It took Jake my best friend hours to get me to calm down. But I still wasn't the same. On New Years Eve I got the vision of you telling your family you were going to try and move on. First I was sad that if I ever survived the fight that I could never go back to you and after a minute I was happy for you to finally put me behind you. _

_You deserve to be happy. Don't mourn my death. Live life in the present and not in the past. Move on with you life and be happy. I love you so much Edward. My heart is yours forever. Goodbye._

_Love always & forever for all of eternity Isabella Swan_

By the end I was sobbing. She never wanted to leave me. But I can't forgive her yet. I need the whole story. When she wakes up I will get the whole story…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm trapped in a nightmare. I see my dad and love of my life get killed again and again. When will this nightmare end?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do my best to update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	48. Chapter 46: Waking Up

**Chapter 46: Waking up **

* * *

><p><em>10 days after last chapter…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I can feel myself slowing returning. I start to feel the pain in my body. I start to hear voices in my head….

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

It has been ten days since the fight. And Bella has woken up or moved in that time. Athenodora and Sulpicia arrived from Italy three days ago and they were both thrilled to find their sister alive. We all have needed to hunt so he we are all hunting together. I had just taken down my second deer when Tony says suddenly mutterers, "About bloody time"

We all look at him confused.

"About time what?" Samantha asks

"You do know how we hate your cryptic messages", John scowls

Tony smiles at all of us, "Bella is going to wake up"

"What!" we all yell at him

"How do you know this?" I ask him

Tony shrugs, "I have a gift. Like Peter's"

Well that explains everything.

"Bella is going to wake up sometime this afternoon", Tony says smiling

We all smile with him. It is about time.

"I think two of us should go and hunt for Bella. Because I don't think she'll be up too hunting herself, because her wounds haven't healed yet", Tony tells us

"Ok. Emmett, Jasper can you go and get as many big animals as you can and then drain them", I instruct them

The both of them immediately take off into the forest. While the rest of us head for home, when Alec suddenly stops.

"Look what I have found", he says picking up a rucksack

"I wonder who it belongs too", Esme says

"It's Bella's", Tony says

"Really?" I ask

"Yes. We better bring it with us. I have the feeling that Bella will need it. I don't know why. I just do", Tony replies with a shrug

Peter laughs, "I'm going to like you"

Tony grins, "I have a feeling I'm going to like you too"

We all groan. This is just what we need right now…

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>We are all sitting or standing in the room we put Bella in waiting for her to wake up. Even Edward is here.<p>

"Dad. I can hear her thoughts", Edwards says with wonder

We all look at him sharply. He shouldn't be able to hear her thoughts with her shield.

"They are not all clear. But I'm defiantly getting some thoughts from her", Edward says

"Now that you mention it. I can feel her emotions too", Jasper says

"I can now see her future", Alice adds

"Her shield must be down", Aro says frowning

"How could her shield be…", I didn't get to finish because I was interrupted by a groan.

All our heads snap up to look at the bed. Where Bella is actually moving now as she groans.

"See I told you so", Tony says smugly

We all glare at him. And then Bella groans again and we turn our attention back to her. Her good hand quickly goes to her still bandaged side of her face. And she groans again. Her eyes still hadn't opened yet but they were fluttering. Then she suddenly to cry out and scream.

"Daddy!"

She must be thinking of Charlie.

"She's not dad", Edward whisperers

"What do you mean?" I ask him

Everyone was now looking at Bella and us. Who was still crying and screaming out for her dad.

"She thinks she didn't save us. You in particular. She is trapped in a nightmare. Then the rest is fuzzy", Edward explains

"That would be because the Commander took over after that. She has a habit of blocking out stuff the Commander did. They should come back to her", John says

"Daddy! Please no not him", she screams again

"Well she must be calling too Eleazar or Marcus then", I say softly in denial

"She's not. She wants you", Edward says

"Dad you better go to her. She is feeling guilt, fear, sadness, terror, pain, love and I whole lot more", Jasper adds

I look at Bella who is now thrashing around like she is having a nightmare. I can't stand to see her like this. I quickly go over to her and gently, careful of her injuries, pick her up and bring her into my lap and wrap my arms around her waist carefully.

"Shh..Bella…we are all safe. Your safe. I'm safe. You did save me. Please wake up", I cooed to her trying to calm her down.

**Bella's POV**

I'm trapped in the same nightmare again. That I couldn't save Daddy. I scream out for my dad but I still don't reach him. Suddenly I feel arms wrapping around me and a smoothing voice whispering in my ear.

"Shh..Bella…we are all safe. Your safe.I'm safe. You did save me. Please wake up"

The voice repeats it over and over again. Soon I start to recognize the voice it my dad's. After a couple of minutes my memories start to return and I start to calm down.

"Please open your eyes", Daddy whisperers in my ear

I groan again as I feel the pain in my body.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck", I whisper

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

I smile to myself as I see Carlisle finally starting to calm Bella down. I can't begin to imagine what she is having a nightmare about.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck", Bella whisperers from the bed in Carlisle's arms

We all chuckle with relief as we finally hear her voice.

"The things I do for family", she whisperers her voice laced with pain

Her eyes still remained closed.

Tony and Peter chuckle.

"You don't look so hot petal", Peter chuckles again

"Yeh Kitty cat. Even I look hotter then you at the moment", Tony chuckles again.

We all have to stop ourselves from laughing.

"Not two of them", Bella groans

That did it. We all bust out laughing. Except Carlisle, but he was fighting a losing battle. Bella's eyes open so she can peek at us, then she closes them again.

"I don't see what's so funny", she whisperers

"Come on Jelly Belly", Emmett says smiling

"Think of all the fun we'll have", Peter says smiling

"I have some great ideas", Tony adds smiling

"Oh I have got to hear this. We can be the three amigos", Emmett says

We all chuckle again. When Bella's pitch black eyes snap open at the three of them.

"Don't even think about it", she says

"Can you read our thoughts?" Tony asks smiling like he knew something.

She lets out a little growl but that turns into a groan, "No I can't. All my powers our on the brink right now"

"Really?" Peter asks grinning evilly

We all have to stop ourselves from laughing again.

"Yes", she groans

"Sweet. We can now surprise the Commander", Tony says

She groans, "I will pay you guys back"

We all laugh. Then Bella groans again. Sounding like she is in a lot of pain.

"Bella. Sweetheart. Are you ok?" Carlisle ask brushing the hair out her eyes

She peeks at him again. And for a minute we can all see the confusion in her eyes then her eyes close again.

"My rucksack", she whisperers

"Why?" Carlisle asks

"My rucksack", she said more urgently

Jasper quickly dashes across the room and grabs it and goes over to the bed.

"What do you need Bella?" he asks her

"There is a little steal vile I need you to get it out and pass it to me", she whisperers pain back in her voice

Jasper gives her a confused look then looks through the bag until he pulls out a little vile and passes it to her. Before Bella gets the vile she rips of the bandage off her face. Bella then quickly opens the vile and moves the opening of the vile to her face and tilts it back. We all see something like liquid but thicker drop out of it and onto the deep scratches. The moves the vile to her neck and repeats the processes, she then does the same to her shoulder, wrist, side and thigh. And then she puts the vile down and begins to groan again in pain.

Carlisle tightens his hold on her and looks at each of us in confusion. Bella turns her face into Carlisle's chest and begins to whimper. After half an hour Bella's groans and whimpers of pain ease.

"Can I please have some blood", she whimpers peeking up at us from Carlisle's chest.

We all gasp. Her scars on her face were nearly healed. That is just not possible. Especially after all the venom she lost and how she needs to hunt.

"Please Daddy. My throat is killing me", Bella whimpers again burying her face in Carlisle's chest again.

"Of course sweetheart. Rose can you go down to the fridge and get Bella some blood?" Carlisle asks Rose while he tries to comfort Bella

"Of course", Rose replies running out of the room she is back in seconds with a cup of blood.

"Drink up Bella. We have plenty more were this came from", Rose says smiling gently at her

Bella turns around and gives her a very confused look but takes the cup of blood anyway. After 30 minutes and 15 cups of blood Bella is looking a lot better and her eyes were now gold again.

"How you feeling now Belly?" Emmett asks running over towards her and reaching for her.

We all see her flinch back and cringe into Carlisle with a whimper and bury's her head in his chest again. We all see her eyes flash. Carlisle tightens his hold again and gives Emmett a warning look.

"Emmett back away now. Is feeling a lot of terror and fear right now", Jasper warns quickly

Emmett quickly backs up. What the hell happened to her? We watch as Carlisle begins to comfort her again.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" I ask

I see Peter look at Bella again, "I think I know. But I can't be sure"

"We kind off know. But we won't tell you without Bella's permission", John and Samantha say

"Way is everyone being so nice too me?" Bella whisperers

We all turn our attention back to the bed. To see Bella has calmed down some and she is peeking at us out of Carlisle's chest again.

"After what I did to all of you. I don't deserve it", Bella whisperers again

"We got the letters Bella", Carlisle whisperers to her planting a kiss on her head.

Her eyes widen and she bites her lip. She doesn't say anything for several minutes then she looks each on off us in the eye.

"I think it time I tell you all my whole story…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)<strong>

**Next we hear Bella's whole story. What do you think happened to her?**


	49. Chapter 47: Whole Story

**Chapter 47: Whole Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I think it time I tell you all my whole story…", I whisper

They all look at me shocked. They have been so nice to me that they all deserve the whole story. But I think they can tell I don't really want too.

"You don't have to do that sweet heart", Carlisle says planting another kiss on my temple

"Yes I do. I must warn you. Most of my story is not pleasant. And because I'm still weak and in a pain I won't be able to put my shields up. So Jasper you will be able to feel my emotions and Edward you will still be able to read my mind", I explain

"It's ok Bella I'm sure we will handle it", Jasper says

"How do we know if you lie to us?" Edward says

"If I lie to you Maggie can let you know and you can do what ever you want to me. I won't fight back", I say softly

"That's sounds responsible", Carlisle says glaring at Edward, "Bella do you want me to move?" he asks me

I shake my head. I really need someone to centre me and remind me that I'm safe. What is safer then being in Daddy's arms?...

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

"I think it time I tell you all my whole story…", she whisperers

We all look at her shocked that she actually going to tell us her story. I look down at her and know she doesn't want to tell us her story but she will do it to win back our trust in her.

"You don't have to do that sweet heart", I say planting another kiss on her temple trying to comfort her.

"Yes I do. I must warn you. Most of my story is not pleasant. And because I'm still weak and in a pain I won't be able to put my shields up. So Jasper you will be able to feel my emotions and Edward you will still be able to read my mind", she explains to us

"It's ok Bella I'm sure we will handle it", Jasper says

"How do we know if you lie to us?" Edward says

"If I lie to you Maggie can let you know and you can do what ever you want to me. I won't fight back", she says softly

I don't need Jasper to figure out she is hurt by his accusation.

"That's sounds responsible", I say glaring at Edward

"_Edward give Bella a chance. I can see she is very hurt by all of this. If you can't treat her right then you can leave the room", I think to him_

"Bella do you want me to move?" I ask her wanting her to be comfortable.

She shakes her head at me.

"I need you daddy. I need you to centre me and remind me that I'm safe. That know one is going to hurt me", Bella whisperers

Oh no. I don't like the sound of this.

I tighten my arms around her, "I will help you sweetheart. Take your time"

Bella closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath.

"My story starts after Edward left me in the forest. I tired to follow him. I was in too much shock to put together the fact that I was trying to find a vampire. A few hours later I was deep within the woods. Suddenly I was slammed into by Victoria…", Bella says

We all growl when we here the name.

"I told her Edward left me and didn't want me anymore. But it turns out she had been watching me for hours. She didn't care that he left me or not. She said I'm still the reason why her James was dead. For the next couple of hours she tortured me. She gave me the scar on my face and broke every bone in my body…", Bella choked out

We all looked at her shocked including Edward. I quickly tighten my hold on Bella again reminding her that she is safe.

"She made sure that they were shattered. Just when my heart was going to give out, she whispered in my ear that is she has to live without James for an eternity then I would have to too. She bit into my neck pushing venom into me. I lied to you before Jasper I burned in hell for 5 days. Victoria was sadistic and decided not to push much venom into me so the change took longer", Bella says

We all look at her again. A 5-day change is unheard off. She suffered for 5 days. What has she ever done to deserve that?

"When I woke up I remember what happened. I knew I was a vampire and that I needed to hunt. I run deeper into the forest. I soon stopped and I got very nervous. I didn't know how to hunt and you guys had all left so I couldn't go to any of you. Suddenly I remembered what Emmett said about hunting, how you let you senses take over, so that is what I did. I took down a grizzly on my first hunt", Bella says smiling slightly at Emmett, "I have been meaning to thank you brother bear. Thanks for telling me how to hunt when I was still human"

Emmett grins, "Not a problem little sister"

"I should tell you Emmett. When I took down the bear I didn't get a speck of dirt or blood on me", she says grinning

Emmett pouts, "That is no fun. You need to knock them around a little"

"What ever you say brother bear", she replies rolling her eyes

We all grin at her.

"After my hunt I realized I couldn't stay in Forks any more. So I ran back to my house and packed my stuff. That was when I found the letter left to me by Edward. Explaining everything. I was so mad at that over protective fool. I knew I had to find him, and all of you. Edward was probably very upset with himself. But before I left my house behind I said goodbye to Charlie while he was sleeping. He was sleeping on the couch an old newspaper beside him. Headlines my disappearance. Charlie didn't look like he had slept in days. I felt so bad for him. But I couldn't stay he would surely notice the changes in me. I kissed him on the forehead and told him that I loved him and that I would never forget him and then I left", Bella says

"You got that close to your father and kissed him on the forehead. When you were only hours old?" I ask her

"Yeah. I'll get to the part soon about how I learnt about my self-control. Then I started to run, but I only made my way half way out of town, when I realize I didn't have any money. So I turned around and headed to your place. I spent to next hour searching your house for money. I went into all of your rooms in Rose's room I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I was beautiful, besides from the red eyes and the scar down my face from Victoria. So anyway I came up with a lot of money, once I was done I decided to head up north thinking about the Denali Coven. I thought maybe you could have all gone up there. On my way out of Forks I was approach by the shape shifters. I told them what happen and luck was on my side that my childhood friend Jacob Black was part of the pack and they let me go. As you can see we are quite good friends", Bella says gesturing to the pack who are sitting on the floor

They all grin at her.

"I have to say Bells you gave us quite a shock too. We had been looking for you for days and then for you to cross are paths as a vampire was crazy", Jacob says smiling

"Thanks Jake. Anyway after I told them what happened to me and asked them to watch over Charlie I left Forks and headed to Alaska. After I had run for a couple of days I stopped to hunt and run into Eleazar. Well run into might be a bit of understatement. He approached my while I was hunting and didn't realize that I was a newborn. So I ended up attacking him, but I quickly snapped out of it, when I saw his eyes and apologized. I quickly explained who I was and that I was looking for all of you and asked him if he knew where any of you were, but he didn't and he invited me to stay and see if you showed up. I got really close with Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Irina's mate. Eleazar told me my powers about me being a mental shield, physical shield, I can see the future, I can read minds and I have perfect self-control. My mental shield can protect anyone from powers like Jane, Alec's, Edward's and Chelsea's. My physical shield can protect people from physical attacks; it also blocks my scent and turns me invisible. To each of my shields there is a layer, I can choose which powers I block and which ones I don't. Kate spent hours with me teaching me how to control it", Bella explains

"Wait you can see the future and read-minds?" Emmett asks shocked

Alice looks quite shocked too

"Yes I can. Like before we can discuss that later. I was out hunting one day about a week after I arrived when I came across a young man dying in the woods. A bear had mauled him. I asked his name and he told me Stuart Prince, he begged me to save his life. My visions told me he would be someone special to Tanya so I changed him. And I carried him back to Denali. Tanya basically snatched him from me growling when I got there. Eleazar came quickly into the room and told me to back up. After Tanya had gone upstairs with Stuart, Eleazar explained that was how everyone acts when their mate was in danger. After that I stayed away from Tanya and when Stuart woke up she took him hunting. After they came back Tanya apologized to me.

And life went on. One day Eleazar was reading a book I asked him what he was reading and he replied his favorite book. I asked him if I could read it. Because I didn't bring any books besides Withering heights with me. He told me it was in Spanish and I asked him to teach me. His eyes immediately lit up and he pulled me down onto his lap. I learnt how to read Spanish in a matter of days. That was about the time I started thinking as him as my father", Bella says smiling at Eleazar

He smiles back at her and I feel I'm not her father. Suddenly Bella stiffens in my arms. I think to myself that she wants to go to Eleazar. And I quickly let go of her but she grabs my hand with a whimper.

"You're my dad. I have always thought as you as my dad. Eleazar is a father to me yes. But you have always been my father since the first time I saw you. You took care of me when my clumsy self landed me in the hospital. You took care of my when I was sick when Charlie was out fishing. I have never called him Dad. You are my Dad. Please don't leave me daddy", Bella whimpers looking like she wanted to cry.

She thinks as me like her father. I couldn't believe it. But the look on her face as if I was going to leave her told me everything I needed to know. I can't stand to see my daughter in pain. I quickly get back on the bed and pull Bella back onto my lap hugging her tightly.

"I think as you as my daughter Bella. Nothing you can ever say will change that", I whisper in her ear

She hugs me back tightly, "You might change your mind about that"

"I don't think so. How did you know that was what I was thinking? I thought your powers weren't working", I ask her pulling away

"I'm getting bits and pieces of thoughts. Honesty it is giving me a headache ", she replies

"Why don't you turn it off?" Aro asks her

Bella looks at him and says, "My shield is still not working. I can't block any thoughts at the moment. Can you all please try and control them?"

We all smile at her and tell her we will try.

"Ok. After I learnt Spanish I went for a hunt a few days later I was a couple of miles outside Denali when Victoria attacked me. I managed to throw her off of me. But she attacked me again and nearly ripped my leg off. Just when I thought she was going to torture me again Laurent leaps out of nowhere silently. He tackles Victoria away from me and begins to fight her. When Victoria realizes she can't get to me she takes off into the trees. Laurent asks me if I'm all right but I couldn't reply I was in too much pain. Laurent gently picks me up and runs me back to Denali. The next thing I know Carmen was yelling for Eleazar and she was running towards me. She and Eleazar nursed me back to health. That was the time I started to think as her as one of my mothers", Bella says

"One of your mothers", Esme whisperers

"Esme you have already been my mother since I first meet you. Like I told Carlisle you have taken care of me. When I was with either of my real parents I was always to adult. When I meet the two of you I finally had a set of real parents. Will you be my mother?" Bella asks

"Oh Bella. Of course I will", Esme says coming over to the bed and hugging Bella

Bella hugs her back fiercely. When they are done Esme climbs on the bed besides us and takes Bella's hand. Bella takes another deep breath.

"Ok after about another week in Denali I left for Volterra. Eleazar and Carmen begged me not to go but I said I needed to find you all. 3 days later I was in Volterra I didn't know how to find the Volturi so I wandered around the city for hours until I saw a vampire leading a group of people. I followed them I didn't follow them all the way just to the reception desk. I heard the screams then nothing about twenty minutes later the same vampire that lead those people in their came out and introduced herself as Heidi and told me to follow her. She lead me into the throne room where the three kings of the vampire world sat. They introduced themselves then I did. I told them I was Carlisle Cullen's daughter and that I was looking for them. They said they would help me and that I was welcome to stay for as long as I want.

I was there for a week before I remembered Marcus's story and I decided to help him. Piece by piece he started to come out of his shell. Aro and Caius were clearly shocked. Marcus also started hunting with me. Aro and Caius seeing how Marcus was becoming decided to switch their diet too. I was only their for three weeks when the whole of Volterra changed their diet. I soon started seeing Marcus as one of my fathers and Aro and Caius as my uncles. Uncle Caius taught me battle plans and I asked him to play once and his team ended up winning thanks to me. Uncle Aro taught me vampire history. I remember this one time I really wanted to read fathers book collection and he started teasing me saying that he didn't know, I ended up begging him and when he finally said yes I squealed so load every guard in Volterra rushed in", Bella says smiling

Aro laughs, "I remember that. We all turned up expecting you are being attacked when we see you in Marcus's lap hugging him"

"It was two days later I was exploring Volterra when I was attacked by a vampire I put up a good fight but I had never fought before. He rips out a huge chunk at my side. Just when I thought he was going to kill me he drops the floor in pain. I look up to see Jane looking at me with concern in her eyes. She asks me if I'm ok , I just shake my head beginning to sob in fear and pain. She picks me up and runs me back to the castle and straight into Marcus's arms. But I refuse to let her go. She had just saved me. With her near me I knew I was safe. Marcus and Jane finally managed to calm me down after a few hours. When Marcus finally asked me what happened I told them about how I was just exploring the city when I was attacked. The thing is I never told anyone why he attacked me. That vampire who attacked me worked for Victoria who was sending me the message that she was never far", Bella whisperers

"He worked for Victoria!" Jane shouts

Bella winces as leans back deeper into my chest. Bella just nods her head. Jane begins swearing it several different languages.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella? I would have killed him", Jane asks after she is down swearing

"Because it would not have made any difference. She would have sent someone else after me. Someone that I didn't know. It was better this way", Bella replies

I can tell that all of the Volturi were not happy with her answer. But it is in the past they are just going to have to live with it.

"Now a couple of days later I decided to go hunting and I was still weak from the attack and very nervous about going out on my own. I decided to ask Demetri to go out with me. Demetri had smelled a bear and went of to get it why I took on a herd of deer. I was about to get another deer when I was tackled to the ground. I didn't recognize the vampire that I had tackled me. He says 'your mine princess' then he bits into my shoulder. I scream and try to throw he off of me but he was too strong and I was too weak from the other vampires attack to fight him off", Bella's voice breaks

I tighten my hold on her again and remind her that she is safe.

"Shh it's ok Bella. Your safe sweetheart", I whisper in her ear

I see Esme tighten her grip on Bella's hand

"Then he was suddenly off me. And Demetri was crouched it front of me growling. Turns out the vampire was Stefan. Demetri runs Stefan off then comes back to me. He carry's me back to the castle I was very shaken up. Two attacks in the many days was taken it's toll on me. I stayed in Volterra for another 3 weeks before I left and week to Egypt. That's where I meet Tia and Benjamin I stayed with them for a week before I traveled to Ireland and meet up with Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie I spent a week with them as well. I was in London when I meet up with Tony we has a vegetarian nomad vampire travelling the world. We became good friends even if he was very annoying", Bella says earning a soft glare from Tony

"I'm not annoying", he says

"Yes you are. For the next month we travelled around Europe together. Until we parted ways promising to stay in touch. Before you ask at that time I hadn't seen Victoria or any of her minions in 6 weeks. Probably because I didn't stay longer in one place more then one week or just a few days. The next place I went too was Russia and I meet up with Anton, Svetlana and Boris another group of vegetarian vampires I stayed with them for a week becoming good friends with all of them before I left for South America. I quickly found the Amazon Coven and became good friends with them. They told me they knew you, but they didn't know where you were. So I left and headed up north. Well to the south as in Mexico. I heard about Jasper's past from the Volturi and I thought I might be able to find Jasper's friends…", Bella says trailing off like she doesn't want to continue.

"Well are you going to continue or not?" Edward growls

We all glare at him. This next part of her story is absolutely what she has trouble telling.

"You have no idea what I have been through", she growls looking up at him

"I bet your story is nicer than what I have been through the last couple of weeks", Edward growls back

I can't believe him at the moment after all she has told us he is still going at her. Something tells me her story doesn't get any better.

"_Edward be quiet and listen to her story", I think to him_

"Jasper first off I'm sorry. But when I told you this part I lied about something's and I left something's out", Bella says looking at Jasper

"It's alright Bella. Tell us the truth now", Jasper says

"I was out hunting one night and 5 vampires crossed my path. Two had red eyes the other three I could tell were newborns.

I tried to fight them off but it was no good. They subdued me and took me back to their camp and I meet their leader Maria. She told me I would be staying with her. I refused I told her she could go to hell. They locked me up in a cell and a couple of days later a male vampire entered. He told me his name was Vladimir brother to Stefan and sire to Maria, and Maria sired Victoria. I couldn't fight him off he…he…raped me", she cries out

No not my baby girl. That couldn't have happened to her. I look around at everyone and they were all appalled. Including Edward he looked murderous and he also looked like he wants to kill himself after what he said to Bella. Rose looked like she wanted to cry. This happened to her too.

"They wouldn't let me feed. I was so thirsty. They begun to train me and that was where the commander first came to play. Maria was about to kill Samantha and John, they had become very good friends of mine and I couldn't let that happen so I helped them escape. Maria found out and that was when she started to torture me. She bit me and let her male vampires do what ever they wanted to me. I was there for 5 months. The only thing that kept me going was the thought on my family. Of my dad and love of my life. I knew I had to be strong for you too. Finally one day I was able to escape but 6 vampires followed me. I was too weak from not hunting in over 5 months that I couldn't put up a fight. They tortured me, beat me, bit me and they took turns assaulting me", Bella chokes out sobbing

I quickly tighten my hold on her again. I can't believe what she has been through. I see Edward trying to approach her when she flinches back and buries her head in my chest with a whimper.

"Edward back off. She is re-living that memory", Jasper says, "She's feeling pain, hurt, fear and a whole lot of terror. The only person she recognizes know is Carlisle"

Everyone quickly backs up and I start to try and calm her. I start rocking her back and forward and whisper in her ear that she is safe and that I'll let know one touch her like that again. After about 10 minutes I begin to hum a lullaby that my mum used to sing to me when I was little. After another 20 minutes Bella finally begins to calm down and her sobs turn into whimpers. I kiss her on the forehead.

"Are you alright?" I ask her

"I will be. Thank you for helping me", she replies looking up at me

"You're my daughter and I'll help you anyway I can", I say

"Thanks Daddy", she replies

"Anytime", I say

"How did you escape Bella?" Rose asks her in a whisper

"Peter and Charlotte found me. I didn't know who they were at the time. But they both scared the newborns away from me. They then slowly approached me. They both start to approach me but I flinch back from them. They both put their hands up trying to calm me and them introduce themselves as Peter and Charlotte. I recognized them as being Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's bother and sister. I ask them do they know a Jasper Hale and the told me yes. I told them I was Jasper's sister and daughter of Carlisle Cullen. Peter told me that he would take care of me and that know one would ever hurt me again. He then picked me and up and they run me back to their place. Peter could see that I hadn't hunted in months so he went and hunted for me as Charlotte started to clean me up. I stayed with them for 3 months and they helped me to trust again. I couldn't even be in the same room as another male besides Peter when I first stayed with them. Slowly I came around to having other males around me. But I was never the same again. I flinch whenever someone tries to touch me without my permission or when I wasn't expecting it. I'm sure that some have you have noticed that", Bella whisperers

In truth we all did. But we thought we were imagining things. So we all nod our heads.

"After what happened with Maria I knew I couldn't continue to search for you anymore. I knew that I would have to wait. I was sure that I would run into one of you eventually after all we had eternity. First I went back to La Push and said hi to the back then I got a new identity and a car so I could go to school. So I started here. I didn't expect any of you to come here but when I got that vision of you all coming here I was so trilled. I couldn't believe that you were coming to me", Bella says

"Why didn't you tell us when we got here?" Alice asks her

"Because I was still hurt from everything that I had been through. I still needed time to think. So I decided to have a little bit of fun with all of you. I spread my scent all around the school and the forest area. When you got to school I made sure my shield was around me to cover my scent and my sunglasses were on and I went to school and annoyed the hell out of Edward. I continued doing this for 2 weeks before I saw Edward running away from the lot of you. I followed him and the rest is history. Now to what I said a couple of weeks back. I lied I had a vision of you all dying. I couldn't let that happen so I had to get you to let me go. I lied I said the blackest lies I have every said. Here let me show you", she says

_I could hear all their panic in their thoughts. This is going to be hard. I turn around to face them. I could tell they were trying hard not gasp when they looked into my eyes. I'm trying really hard to maintain a cold hard face._

_Suddenly we are all there in the forest again looking through Bella's eyes and hearing Bella's thoughts._

_"I'm leaving", I state in a cold voice._

_I'm doing my very best not to let the pain come into my voice._

_"Why? We will come with you", Edward says_

_"Your are daughter we will go with you", Carlisle and Esme say_

_"You're my little sister we will follow you where ever you go", Jasper says_

_"I'm going with you. I wasted enough time when you were human, I'm not letting my sister go again", Rose says firmly_

_This is going to be harder then I thought. This is going to kill me to say the things I have to say to them to get them to let me go._

_"I don't won't you to come with me", I say slowly and firmly to all of them._

_"What!" everyone thinks_

_All of their thoughts are in turmoil. I have to work harder to keep the cold face up._

_"What?" Edward asks_

_"I'm tried of pretending I don't hate you all", I lie_

_"No, no this can't be happening", thinks Edward_

_"You hate us", Esme whisperers it looks like she wanted to cry._

_"My daughter hates us", thinks Esme_

_I can't believe I'm saying this. But this is the only way to save their lives._

_"Yes I do. How could I not? You all left me alone and unprotected. If you all had stayed I wouldn't be a soulless monster. If you guys hadn't of left my father would be alive right now", I say_

_Esme, Rose and Alice look like they would be crying if they could._

_"Carlisle I hate you! How could you call yourself my father? When you left me behind. When I really needed you the most. You promise to protect me. I hate you for leaving me", I growl_

_"I…I…", Carlisle was speechless_

_I'm so sorry Daddy! Please forgive me I love you. Your the best father a girl could ask for!_

I gasp when I hear her thoughts from what she was saying to me.

_"Esme you call your self a mother. When you really aren't. You left me too. When I really needed a mother. I hate you how could you leave me alone", I say. I could so the hurt on her face._

_Please forgive me Mummy. I love you. Your the best mother in the world!_

I hear Esme gasp when she hears those thoughts.

_"Emmett. You promised me you would protect me. You left me. I loved you like a brother. How could you leave me? How could you have dammed me to this fate? I hate you", I say_

_I'm so sorry brother bear. Please forgive me. I still love you._

_"Rosalie. I have always despised you. You treated me like dirt when I was human. You are cold, selfish, and shallow. Who could ever love such a cold person as you I'll never know", I say to Rose._

_Please forgive me sister. It's the only way to save you. Be safe sister and I'm so sorry!_

_"Jasper. All of this is your fault! You were not strong enough to resist my blood. How could you attack me the person you call a sister. You are weak. I hate you! Because of you I lost everything I cared about", I yell at Jasper._

_I'm so sorry Jasper. Your my brother. It wasn't your fault._

_My shield goes done for a second. And I have to quickly put it back up._

_"Alice you were my best friend and sister, how could you leave me? How come you didn't stop Victoria from turning me into a soulless monster? How could you let her torture me for hours? How could you let Victoria kill my father? I hate you. Because of you I lost my father, the one person that loved me. I hate you", I growl at Alice_

_Alice you are my best friend. I hope one day you will forgive me. I love you and I'm so sorry sister._

Alice gasps when she hears those thoughts.

_I then turn to Edward._

_"I hate you Edward Cullen! You left me alone and unprotected in the middle of the bloody woods. You broke my heart into a million pieces! You left me to face Victoria all on my own. Because of you I'm a soulless monster. Because of you I had to leave all me friends behind. Because of you my father is died. I hate you. I don't love you", I say to him._

_My heart is breaking. I can see all the pain on his face. And it is killing me. I can hear the rest of the family's thoughts; they are so full of pain and sorrow. I wish I could go to them and take all the pain away. But I know I can't I'm doing all of this to save their lives. I could now feel someone else watching us. And I quickly realize it is Victoria. Well I hope she has enjoyed the show._

I gasp again. Victoria was there she was watching us. No wonder Bella said what she did. She had to make it look real.

_"You don't love me", he whispers_

_"Yes. I don't love you", I lie_

_"That changes things", he whispers_

_"Just promise me one thing", I say_

_I have to know that he would be safe. And not do anything stupid._

_"Anything", he says looking up into my eyes. His voice is weak even to my vampire ears._

_"Be safe", I say_

_"She might actually care about me", he thinks_

_"I'm thinking about your family of course. They still need you", I say_

_He just nods his head._

_"I don't understand how this could be happening", Edward thinks_

_"In time you will understand. I'll make you a promise in return. This will be the last time you see me. I won't bother you again", I say_

_I know I can't keep this promise. But I must make him think I'm never coming back._

_"No. Don't do this", he begs_

_But I think they all knew that I already had._

_"Goodbye", I say running off into the woods._

_I could hear Edward following me. I quickly put up my shield to cover my scent and fling myself up into the trees. I watch heartbroken as Edward collapses sobbing saying my name. I watch as, a hour later Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper have to carry him home because he wasn't responding to anything they say. I can see the heartbreak on their faces._

_I really want to go after them and tell them I'm sorry, but I know I can't. I have to remind myself I'm doing this so that they will live. I decide I will stay for a day or too then I'll go and find help…_

I hear Edward gasp in shock I quickly look at him and see he would be crying if he could. We all would. Bella is now sobbing in my lap.

"It took me 4 days to finally leave you all. I sat watching from the trees out back. I watched as my words broke you. I would have killed myself right then if I wasn't facing the fact that a newborn army was coming after you", she sobs, "I love you all so much. I would understand if you could never forgive me for all I've put you through. I don't deserve to live"

I can't have her thinking that. I quickly gather her up in my arms again. Trying to calm her sobs again. After what she just showed us we all now knew she never wanted to leave us. It basically killed her to do so. I look at Edward and he is looking at Bella with so much love and longing in his eyes. Now he has realized she did the same thing to us that we did for her. But this time it nearly cost Bella her life…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

She never wanted to leave me. She loves me. I could only imagine what she saw when she was watching us. I love her with ever thing I have. She did what I did for her. She left to protect us. And she nearly got herself killed in the processes. I can see Carlisle watching me with Bella sobbing in his lap. I slowly approach the bed and I kneel down on the floor. I raise my hand and brush the hair out of Bella's eyes.

"Do you love me Bella?" I ask her

She looks me in the eye with tears that would never fall.

"I love you Edward with all my heart and soul", she whisperers

I can see she is telling the truth. I look at Carlisle silently asking him to let her go and hand her to me. He nods his head passes her to me, I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her tightly. I'll never let her go again. I know that much. But can I forgive her?...

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I close my eyes again and take a deep breath.

"My story starts after Edward left me in the forest. I tired to follow him. I was in too much shock to put together the fact that I was trying to find a vampire. A few hours later I was deep within the woods. Suddenly I was slammed into by Victoria…", I say

I hear them all growl when I say Victoria's name.

"I told her Edward left me and didn't want me anymore. But it turns out she had been watching me for hours. She didn't care that he left me or not. She said I'm still the reason why her James was dead. For the next couple of hours she tortured me. She gave me the scar on my face and broke every bone in my body…", I choke out

The memories of Victoria torturing me still fresh in my mind. I feel the memories starting to take over when Daddy tightens his hold on me reminding me that i'm safe.

"She made sure that they were shattered. Just when my heart was going to give out, she whispered in my ear that is she has to live without James for an eternity then I would have to too. She bit into my neck pushing venom into me. I lied to you before Jasper I burned in hell for 5 days. Victoria was sadistic and decided not to push much venom into me so the change took longer", I say

I can feel all their shock. I know a 5 day change has never been heard off before.

"When I woke up I remember what happened. I knew I was a vampire and that I needed to hunt. I run deeper into the forest. I soon stopped and I got very nervous. I didn't know how to hunt and you guys had all left so I couldn't go to any of you. Suddenly I remembered what Emmett said about hunting, how you let you senses take over, so that is what I did. I took down a grizzly on my first hunt", I say smiling slightly at Emmett, "I have been meaning to thank you brother bear. Thanks for telling me how to hunt when I was still human"

I have always wanted to thank him for that. Now I finally have to chance too.

Emmett grins, "Not a problem little sister"

"I should tell you Emmett. When I took down the bear I didn't get a speck of dirt or blood on me", I say grinning

Emmett pouts, "That is no fun. You need to knock them around a little"

"What ever you say brother bear", I reply rolling her eyes

He is jealous that he can never take down a bear like that.

"After my hunt I realized I couldn't stay in Forks any more. So I ran back to my house and packed my stuff. That was when I found the letter left to me by Edward. Explaining everything. I was so mad at that over protective fool. I knew I had to find him, and all of you. Edward was probably very upset with himself. But before I left my house behind I said goodbye to Charlie while he was sleeping. He was sleeping on the couch an old newspaper beside him. Headlines my disappearance. Charlie didn't look like he had slept in days. I felt so bad for him. But I couldn't stay he would surely notice the changes in me. I kissed him on the forehead and told him that I loved him and that I would never forget him and then I left", I say bearly keeping myself from growling at the traitors name

"You got that close to your father and kissed him on the forehead. When you were only hours old?" Daddy asks me

"Yeah. I'll get to the part soon about how I learnt about my self-control. Then I started to run, but I only made my way half way out of town, when I realize I didn't have any money. So I turned around and headed to your place. I spent to next hour searching your house for money. I went into all of your rooms in Rose's room I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I was beautiful, besides from the red eyes and the scar down my face from Victoria. So anyway I came up with a lot of money, once I was done I decided to head up north thinking about the Denali Coven. I thought maybe you could have all gone up there. On my way out of Forks I was approach by the shape shifters. I told them what happen and luck was on my side that my childhood friend Jacob Black was part of the pack and they let me go. As you can see we are quite good friends", I say pointing at the pack who are sitting on the floor looking quite comfortable.

They all grin at me.

"I have to say Bells you gave us quite a shock too. We had been looking for you for days and then for you to cross are paths as a vampire was crazy", Jacob says smiling

"Thanks Jake. Anyway after I told them what happened to me and asked them to watch over Charlie I left Forks and headed to Alaska. After I had run for a couple of days I stopped to hunt and run into Eleazar. Well run into might be a bit of understatement. He approached my while I was hunting and didn't realize that I was a newborn. So I ended up attacking him, but I quickly snapped out of it, when I saw his eyes and apologized. I quickly explained who I was and that I was looking for all of you and asked him if he knew where any of you were, but he didn't and he invited me to stay and see if you showed up. I got really close with Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Irina's mate. Eleazar told me my powers about me being a mental shield, physical shield, I can see the future, I can read minds and I have perfect self-control. My mental shield can protect anyone from powers like Jane, Alec's, Edward's and Chelsea's. My physical shield can protect people from physical attacks; it also blocks my scent and turns me invisible. To each of my shields there is a layer, I can choose which powers I block and which ones I don't. Kate spent hours with me teaching me how to control it", I explain grinning at the memory and finally telling Alice and Emmett about my powers.

I'm sure it won't take a lot of time for them to figure out that I heard all their thoughts.

"Wait you can see the future and read-minds?" Emmett asks shocked

Alice looks quite shocked too

"Yes I can. Like before we can discuss that later. I was out hunting one day about a week after I arrived when I came across a young man dying in the woods. A bear had mauled him. I asked his name and he told me Stuart Prince, he begged me to save his life. My visions told me he would be someone special to Tanya so I changed him. And I carried him back to Denali. Tanya basically snatched him from me growling when I got there. Eleazar came quickly into the room and told me to back up. After Tanya had gone upstairs with Stuart, Eleazar explained that was how everyone acts when their mate was in danger. After that I stayed away from Tanya and when Stuart woke up she took him hunting. After they came back Tanya apologized to me.

And life went on. One day Eleazar was reading a book I asked him what he was reading and he replied his favorite book. I asked him if I could read it. Because I didn't bring any books besides Withering heights with me. He told me it was in Spanish and I asked him to teach me. His eyes immediately lit up and he pulled me down onto his lap. I learnt how to read Spanish in a matter of days. That was about the time I started thinking as him as my father", I say smiling at Eleazar

_"I'm not her father. I have to let her go", I hear Carlisle think_

I stiffen in his arms as I hear that thought. He starts to let me go and get off the bed when I grab his hand. He can't leave me. His my daddy and I need him.

"You're my dad. I have always thought as you as my dad. Eleazar is a father to me yes. But you have always been my father since the first time I saw you. You took care of me when my clumsy self landed me in the hospital. You took care of my when I was sick when Charlie was out fishing. I have never called him Dad. You are my Dad. Please don't leave me daddy", I whimper wanting to cry.

Please Daddy. Please don't leave me.

Quickly he is back on the bed with me and pulling me back into his lap. Hugging me tightly.

"I think as you as my daughter Bella. Nothing you can ever say will change that", Daddy whispers in my ear

I hug him back tightly. Glad that he is not leaving me, "You might change your mind about that"

"I don't think so. How did you know that was what I was thinking? I thought your powers weren't working", he asks me pulling away

"I'm getting bits and pieces of thoughts. Honesty it is giving me a headache ", I reply grimacing

"Why don't you turn it off?" Aro asks her

I look at Aro and say, "My shield is still not working. I can't block any thoughts at the moment. Can you all please try and control them?"

They all smile but say they'll try.

"Ok. After I learnt Spanish I went for a hunt a few days later I was a couple of miles outside Denali when Victoria attacked me. I managed to throw her off of me. But she attacked me again and nearly ripped my leg off. Just when I thought she was going to torture me again Laurent leaps out of nowhere silently. He tackles Victoria away from me and begins to fight her. When Victoria realizes she can't get to me she takes off into the trees. Laurent asks me if I'm all right but I couldn't reply I was in too much pain. Laurent gently picks me up and runs me back to Denali. The next thing I know Carmen was yelling for Eleazar and she was running towards me. She and Eleazar nursed me back to health. That was the time I started to think as her as one of my mothers", I say

"One of your mothers", Mum whisperers

I hear her thoughts and she is thinking the same thought Daddy had a minute ago.

"Esme you have already been my mother since I first meet you. Like I told Carlisle you have taken care of me. When I was with either of my real parents I was always to adult. When I meet the two of you I finally had a set of real parents. Will you be my mother?" I ask her

"Oh Bella. Of course I will", Mum says coming over to the bed and hugging me.

I hug her back fiercely. When we are done Mum climbs on the bed besides me and Daddy and takes me hand. I take another deep breath.

"Ok after about another week in Denali I left for Volterra. Eleazar and Carmen begged me not to go but I said I needed to find you all. 3 days later I was in Volterra I didn't know how to find the Volturi so I wandered around the city for hours until I saw a vampire leading a group of people. I followed them I didn't follow them all the way just to the reception desk. I heard the screams then nothing about twenty minutes later the same vampire that lead those people in their came out and introduced herself as Heidi and told me to follow her. She lead me into the throne room where the three kings of the vampire world sat. They introduced themselves then I did. I told them I was Carlisle Cullen's daughter and that I was looking for them. They said they would help me and that I was welcome to stay for as long as I want.

I was there for a week before I remembered Marcus's story and I decided to help him. Piece by piece he started to come out of his shell. Aro and Caius were clearly shocked. Marcus also started hunting with me. Aro and Caius seeing how Marcus was becoming decided to switch their diet too. I was only their for three weeks when the whole of Volterra changed their diet. I soon started seeing Marcus as one of my fathers and Aro and Caius as my uncles. Uncle Caius taught me battle plans and I asked him to play once and his team ended up winning thanks to me. Uncle Aro taught me vampire history. I remember this one time I really wanted to read fathers book collection and he started teasing me saying that he didn't know, I ended up begging him and when he finally said yes I squealed so load every guard in Volterra rushed in", I say smiling

Aro laughs, "I remember that. We all turned up expecting you are being attacked when we see you in Marcus's lap hugging him"

"It was two days later I was exploring Volterra when I was attacked by a vampire I put up a good fight but I had never fought before. He rips out a huge chunk at my side. Just when I thought he was going to kill me he drops the floor in pain. I look up to see Jane looking at me with concern in her eyes. She asks me if I'm ok , I just shake my head beginning to sob in fear and pain. She picks me up and runs me back to the castle and straight into Marcus's arms. But I refuse to let her go. She had just saved me. With her near me I knew I was safe. Marcus and Jane finally managed to calm me down after a few hours. When Marcus finally asked me what happened I told them about how I was just exploring the city when I was attacked. The thing is I never told anyone why he attacked me. That vampire who attacked me worked for Victoria who was sending me the message that she was never far", I whisper i knew what was coming when I finally relived this.

"He worked for Victoria!" Jane shouts

I wince as she shouts lean back deeper into Daddy's chest. I just nod my head. Jane begins swearing it several different languages.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella? I would have killed him", Jane asks after she is done swearing

"Because it would not have made any difference. She would have sent someone else after me. Someone that I didn't know. It was better this way", I reply

I can tell everyone in the room wants to have a talk with me about this.

"Now a couple of days later I decided to go hunting and I was still weak from the attack and very nervous about going out on my own. I decided to ask Demetri to go out with me. Demetri had smelled a bear and went of to get it why I took on a herd of deer. I was about to get another deer when I was tackled to the ground. I didn't recognize the vampire that I had tackled me. He says 'your mine princess' then he bits into my shoulder. I scream and try to throw he off of me but he was too strong and I was too weak from the other vampires attack to fight him off", I say my voice breaking

Images flash in my mind from when Stefan attacked me. Quickly Daddy's arms tighten around me again.

"Shh it's ok Bella. Your safe sweetheart", Daddy whispers in my ear

I feel Mum tighten her grab on my hand. This is harder then I thought. But I have to go on. They all deserve the truth.

"Then he was suddenly off me. And Demetri was crouched it front of me growling. Turns out the vampire was Stefan. Demetri runs Stefan off then comes back to me. He carry's me back to the castle I was very shaken up. Two attacks in the many days was taken it's toll on me. I stayed in Volterra for another 3 weeks before I left and week to Egypt. That's where I meet Tia and Benjamin I stayed with them for a week before I traveled to Ireland and meet up with Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie I spent a week with them as well. I was in London when I meet up with Tony we has a vegetarian nomad vampire travelling the world. We became good friends even if he was very annoying", I say earning a soft glare from Tony

"I'm not annoying", he says

"Yes you are. For the next month we travelled around Europe together. Until we parted ways promising to stay in touch. Before you ask at that time I hadn't seen Victoria or any of her minions in 6 weeks. Probably because I didn't stay longer in one place more then one week or just a few days. The next place I went too was Russia and I meet up with Anton, Svetlana and Boris another group of vegetarian vampires I stayed with them for a week becoming good friends with all of them before I left for South America. I quickly found the Amazon Coven and became good friends with them. They told me they knew you, but they didn't know where you were. So I left and headed up north. Well to the south as in Mexico. I heard about Jasper's past from the Volturi and I thought I might be able to find Jasper's friends…", I say

I really don't want to tell the next part. This is were the true horror's of my past come out. And I still can't deal with them myself. Let alone talk about.

"Well are you going to continue or not?" Edward growls at me.

"You have no idea what I have been through", I growl back looking up at him

"I bet your story is nicer than what I have been through the last couple of weeks", Edward growls back

He has no idea what I have been through. He has no idea the horrors I have faced.

"Jasper first off I'm sorry. But when I told you this part I lied about something's and I left something's out", I say looking at Jasper

"It's alright Bella. Tell us the truth now", Jasper says

"I was out hunting one night and 5 vampires crossed my path. Two had red eyes the other three I could tell were newborns.

I tried to fight them off but it was no good. They subdued me and took me back to their camp and I meet their leader Maria. She told me I would be staying with her. I refused I told her she could go to hell. They locked me up in a cell and a couple of days later a male vampire entered. He told me his name was Vladimir brother to Stefan and sire to Maria, and Maria sired Victoria. I couldn't fight him off he…he…raped me", I cry out

Images flash in my mind of that night. How powerless I was to stop him. How I wasn't strong enough to fight him. I'm glad I finally killed Vladimir.

"They wouldn't let me feed. I was so thirsty. They begun to train me and that was where the commander first came to play. Maria was about to kill Samantha and John, they had become very good friends of mine and I couldn't let that happen so I helped them escape. Maria found out and that was when she started to torture me. She bit me and let her male vampires do what ever they wanted to me. I was there for 5 months. The only thing that kept me going was the thought on my family. Of my dad and love of my life. I knew I had to be strong for you too. Finally one day I was able to escape but 6 vampires followed me. I was too weak from not hunting in over 5 months that I couldn't put up a fight. They tortured me, beat me, bit me and they took turns assaulting me", I choke out sobbing

Suddenly the images of that horrible night assault me. I see them come for me again and this time there is more of them. I'm not safe I have to get out of here. I recognise daddy'd scent and bury myself deeper into his chest. Hoping he would save me. Daddy begins rocking me back and forward and whispering that i'm safe in my ear. Soon he begins to whisper a lullaby in my ear and it calms me more. I soon come back to reality and I know i'm in daddy's arms at home and that i'm completely safe.

"Are you alright?" Daddy asks me kissing my forehead

"I will be. Thank you for helping me", I reply looking up at him

"You're my daughter and I'll help you anyway I can", he says

"Thanks Daddy", I reply

"Anytime", he says

"How did you escape Bella?" Rose asks her in a whisper

"Peter and Charlotte found me. I didn't know who they were at the time. But they both scared the newborns away from me. They then slowly approached me. They both start to approach me but I flinch back from them. They both put their hands up trying to calm me and them introduce themselves as Peter and Charlotte. I recognized them as being Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's bother and sister. I ask them do they know a Jasper Hale and the told me yes. I told them I was Jasper's sister and daughter of Carlisle Cullen. Peter told me that he would take care of me and that know one would ever hurt me again. He then picked me and up and they run me back to their place. Peter could see that I hadn't hunted in months so he went and hunted for me as Charlotte started to clean me up. I stayed with them for 3 months and they helped me to trust again. I couldn't even be in the same room as another male besides Peter when I first stayed with them. Slowly I came around to having other males around me. But I was never the same again. I flinch whenever someone tries to touch me without my permission or when I wasn't expecting it. I'm sure that some have you have noticed that", I whisper

When I see them all nod their heads I continue.

"After what happened with Maria I knew I couldn't continue to search for you anymore. I knew that I would have to wait. I was sure that I would run into one of you eventually after all we had eternity. First I went back to La Push and said hi to the back then I got a new identity and a car so I could go to school. So I started here. I didn't expect any of you to come here but when I got that vision of you all coming here I was so trilled. I couldn't believe that you were coming to me", I says

"Why didn't you tell us when we got here?" Alice asks her

"Because I was still hurt from everything that I had been through. I still needed time to think. So I decided to have a little bit of fun with all of you. I spread my scent all around the school and the forest area. When you got to school I made sure my shield was around me to cover my scent and my sunglasses were on and I went to school and annoyed the hell out of Edward. I continued doing this for 2 weeks before I saw Edward running away from the lot of you. I followed him and the rest is history. Now to what I said a couple of weeks back. I lied I had a vision of you all dying. I couldn't let that happen so I had to get you to let me go. I lied I said the blackest lies I have every said. Here let me show you", I say

I didn't have mush strength but I knew I could get through this saying it out loud. So I use my new power to show them.

Half way through me showing them I start to sob as I remember everything that I had to them. At the end I was nearly incapacitated by my grief.

"It took me 4 days to finally leave you all. I sat watching from the trees out back. I watched as my words broke you. I would have killed myself right then if I wasn't facing the fact that a newborn army was coming after you", I sob, "I love you all so much. I would understand if you could never forgive me for all I've put you through. I don't deserve to live"

Telling my story was one of the hardest things I have ever have to do. The whole time I was having flashbacks but thanks to Daddy I'm all right. He helped me fight them off.

I feel Daddy gathering me up again hugging me tightly. Then I feel someone brush my hair out of my eyes and I look up into Edward's gold eyes.

"Do you love me Bella?" he asks me looking straight into my eyes

"I love you Edward with all my heart and soul", I whisper

I close my eyes again and start to sob. Suddenly I can feel Daddy's arms around me loosen, I feel him lift me up and someone else's arms takes me from Daddy's and pulls me into there lap and wrap there arms around my waist and the person hugs my tightly. I breath in and I smell Edward's scent and start to sob again. Can he ever forgive me?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:) This is the longest chapter I have ever written:)<strong>


	50. Chapter 48: Questions & Answers

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait i've been sick again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Questions &amp; Answers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It takes me 30 minutes to calm down again. Edward still hasn't let me go and I'm taking that as a good sign.

"Any questions for me?" I ask softly

"Bella I don't think we should continue this today. You look warn out", Daddy says looking at me concerned

"No let's do this today. Let's get everything out in the open", I say firmly, "And I do mean everyone. Anyone can ask me a question and I'll answer it honestly"

They all look at each other. They don't know where to start. It takes them a couple of minutes before the questions start.

"You said it took you 4 days to leave", Jasper stated looking at Emmett quickly

"Yes", I say slowly

"Did you see…", Emmett says

I give them both a soft look. I know what they are talking about now.

"Yes I did see. Emmett you are my brother and I'll always forgive you. Jasper you are my brother too and I'll always forgive you as well", I say

I reach out of Edward's arms out to Emmett. Seeing that he needed comfort. Edward quickly gets of the bed seeing what I'm doing. Emmett looks at me unsure of what to do. He probably doesn't want to hurt me. I nod my hand my arms reaching out for him again. My body is still not quite healed enough for me to get up yet without hurting myself. Emmett seeing my struggle quickly comes to my side and takes me into his arms sitting me on his lap and hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for everything Bells", he whisperers in my ear

"I never blamed you for anything Emmy Bear", I reply with a smile

Emmett smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Before you said you can read-mines. Did you read ours when Jasper bought you back to us?" Alice asks nervously

"Yes I did", I say softly, I'm not going to lie to them

Emmett stiffens and Alice looks down they both know what I heard. And they both feel bad for it.

"Forget about it. It is all in the past. I don't hold it against you", I say to both of them

They both nod but I can tell they are not going to let it go. I'm going to have to talk to them both about this later.

"Where did you go after you left us?" Mum asks

"I went to New York. I had to get my passports and money from my safely deposit box", I reply quickly

"Why would you need more passports?" Rose asks

I sigh, "Each passport had a different name on it. I didn't want anyone to find me"

"That's why we couldn't find you", Caius mutterers

"You were trying?" I asked surprised that was something I didn't know.

Aro sighs, "Yes we were. We didn't understand at the time why you left"

"Oh. That makes sense. You didn't find me", I reply smiling

They all grumble.

"What names did you use?" Maggie asks

"I kept my first name the same and changed my last name I used Cullen, Denali, Volturi, Whitlock, Platt, Masen, Hale, Brandon, Black, and McCarty", I say listing all the names I used

They all look at me stunned. Well I did use their last names.

"Are you joking?" Alec asks me

I give Maggie a pointed look

"She's not lying", Maggie says

They all look at me stunned.

I chuckle, "Just because I was trying to stay off your radar doesn't mean I couldn't use your last names"

They all chuckle with me.

"What is your real name? That you use", Alice asks

"Isabella Marie Denali Volturi Whitlock Cullen", I reply immediately

This shocks all the Cullen's besides Esme after all I ready told her this.

"Denali because I consider all of them my family, Volturi because I'm Marcus's daughter, Whitlock because of Peter, Charlotte and Jasper and Cullen because I consider you all my family", I say explaining why I have all the names

Suddenly realization flashes on everyone's face. About time. I think to myself.

"Did you say you middle name is Marie?" Aro asks

"Yes I did. Why?" I ask sweetly

"Are you the one that got all of us here?" Peter asks me

I grin at everyone, "About time you all figured that out"

Everyone groans.

"It is so obvious now", Peter groans

I grin evilly to myself.

"Uncle Peter can you please come here", I ask him sweetly

Everyone one but him would have noticed my tone. But Peter is an idiot and he hasn't noticed it.

"What can I do for you Bells?" he asks me coming closer

When he is in arms reach of me, my hand snaps out and grips his wrist tightly bring him closer to me.

"Ow Bella that hurts. What have I done?" Peter whines

I pull him down until he is eye level with me.

"Firstly you down right ticked me off. Secondly you messed with me when I was giving you important information. Thirdly you tricked information out of me and Fourthly…", I say, I take my grip off his wrist and move it down to his man hood, "You made me waste 2 days searching for you", I finish ripping his man hood off

Peter cries out in pain. Everyone else busts out laughing. Charlotte the worst of all.

"I take it you went with option B", Charlotte says laughing

I grin, "He's lucky I haven't decided to burn it. Yet.", I say waving it in front of him.

Peter looks at me with fear in his eyes, "Please Bella don't do that"

"We'll see", I say smirking

Peter is still looking at me in fear. I chuckle to myself maybe he will think before he speaks now.

"Hey Char will you hold on to this for me?" I ask her throwing her Peter's man hood.

Char grins evilly, "I'll hold on to it for you aright"

I grin right back at her. Everyone is not laughing their heads off. Peter is looking really scared. After everyone had settled down the questions start again.

"Did you keep an eye on us?" Daddy asks

"Yes. I never really left you", I reply

"You saved Esme", Daddy states

I smile at him, "Yes I was the one that saved Mum. I got the vision when I was in the Amazon and I knew I couldn't let that happen. So I rang her and I talked her through the fight"

Daddy comes over to where I sit on Emmett's lap and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much", he whisperers in my ear

"There is no need to thank me" I reply as he lets me go

"Bella do you know why we didn't see Vladimir at the fight?" Father (Marcus) asks me

I grin, "Because he is dead"

"He's dead", Caius echoes

I nod and grin again.

"How?" Daddy asks

"I was always going to get my revenge on him. It was just a bonus that he happened to turn up when I was in Romania", I reply smiling

"You're the one that saved Didyme, Sarah and Natalie", Rosalie shouts

"Yes. I got a vision of Didyme being held in the Romanian castle. I didn't know it was her at the time. I didn't know about Sarah or Natalie either until I was there. When you guys called me I was in the middle of hunting one of the Romanian minions. That was the fight that you heard. At the castle once I knew it was Didyme, Sarah and Natalie and who they were related too I knew I had to get them out no matter what the cost. I managed to get them out of the castle. That's when the guards attacked me. Let's just say they are all dead. Then Vladimir appeared and decided to attack me. He didn't think I'd put up a fight. Boy did he get a surprise", I say grinning

"You're the one that burned down the Romanian Castle", Demetri says

I laugh, "Yes that was me. I needed to destroy the bodies so I just burnt down the whole think"

Everyone laughs again except Peter who was still pouting.

"You got us here. How long did you stay afterwards?" Didyme asks

"I stayed for Christmas", I reply softly

Realization comes across all of their faces again besides Jasper

"You're the one that gave us the presents", Daddy says

"Yes. I hoped you liked all of them", I ask nervously

"We loved them sweetie", Mum says coming over and hugging me tightly

"Thanks for my kitten Aunty Bella", Natalie says smiling at me

I smile at her, "Are you taking go care of her?"

"Yes I am. Can I show you?" Natalie asks excited

I laugh, "Maybe later"

"Bella needs to rest now", Rose says pulling Natalie back into her arms

"Bella when did you find this bracelet?" Didyme asks me

"When I first arrived in Volterra. Something told me to hold on to it so I did. I knew when I first saw you again that it was time that it was returned to you", I say

"Thank you", Didyme replies softly

"You're my mother. You don't need to thank me", I reply

"Really?" she asks

"Yes. Marcus is one of my fathers so that makes you one of my mothers", I reply

Didyme looks at me for a second then comes over and gives me a hug. Once she let's me go I let them throw questions at me again.

"Bella where were you when you called about wanting to know where Maria was?" Demetri asks me

"You sounded really down", Jane adds

I take a deep breath and say, "I had just arrived in Forks and I was sitting by Charlie's grave. After the call I walked to La Push as soon as I saw Jake I collapsed. Grief finally catching up with me. I had a complete breakdown"

Everyone looks at me with concern when I say this.

"Trust me guys I'm alright now", I say softly

They all look at me not believing me.

"The pack, and Tony talked some sense into me. So I'm alright now", I reply smiling slightly

"Why were you late to the battle?" Benjamin asks

"A group of newborns had split of from the main group and we took care of them", I explain

"Do you remember the battle? Because when I go to the major I don't always remember what I do", Jasper asks

"Yes I remember the battle. It wasn't clear at first but all my memories have returned. I remember killing Victoria, Maria and Charlie", I say

"Are you ok with that?" Daddy asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes. Your more my family then Charlie ever was. As soon as Charlie attacked you he was doomed. I would have killed him myself if the Commander hadn't of taken over. In a way I did kill him myself", I explain to them

They all nod in understanding but I can tell they are still worried about me. I'm just going to have to give them something so they are not worried about me.

"Alec, Demetri, Felix, Afton, Santiago", I say their names sweetly

"Yes Bella?" they all reply

"What happened to my room?" I ask them innocently

They all look at each other in fear then they run and jump out of the window. They can run, but I will catch them…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as fast as i can:)<strong>

**If you like this story please check out some of my others.**

**Pay Back:  
><strong>What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?

**True Mate: **What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?

**A Long Wait: **Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.

**Sun Rise: **What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

**I would also like to recommend a story by a good friend of mine**

**mz.**

**twilightaddict it's called Morning Breaks.**

**Please go to her profile and read it:)**


	51. Chapter 49: Forgiveness

**Chapter 49: Forgiveness **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I look down. Now's the time I need to know if they can forgive me. I need their forgiveness. If I don't get it I'll force myself to move on. Even though it will hurt me I'll leave if they won't me to.

"Bella can you give us a minute?" Daddy asks

"Of course. Go out and take your time", I tell them

I quickly get of Emmett's lap and everyone leaves the room. I hear them talking down stairs about what I said. I slowly get of the bed I wobble a little bit, but otherwise stay up. My limbs are still aching from where I have been hurt. But I have to leave I can't face their rejection. Anyway I need to hunt probably I pick up my backpack and make my way to the already open window. I look down it is a three story drop I wince. My body is not going to like this. I close my eyes and jump. I only just manage to stop myself from crying out in pain. I slowly make my way into the forest. I slowly start to run after about ten minutes I stop to hunt. I manage to take down a couple of deer and a bear.

I run for probably half an hour, soon I sit down on a rock. My body sighs in relief. I really shouldn't be moving at the moment. I put my head in my hands and start to sob. How did I come to reach this point? How did I let things get so out of control? They hate me and there is nothing I can do about it. I look around and don't recognize where I am. And I managed to block my scent so now I'm lost. My life has gone done to toilet. My body shakes with sobs. From fear and pain. What have I done? Another hour goes by and my sobs haven't decreased. A couple of times I thought I heard someone calling my name. But I haven't heard anyone in over 20 minutes. It's getting dark now and my nerves are about shot. After telling my story today I'm starting to have flashbacks again. I soon let down my shield. Maybe Demetri can find me if he is looking for me. I'm scared and alone I should never have left. I should have stayed at the house and waited for their verdict. I start to cry again I want my father, mother, brothers and sisters and the love of my life to find me. I won't them to forgive me for everything I have put them through. Suddenly I hear a noise coming from the trees. It sound's like someone is approaching. I cringe back into the tree praying that it isn't an enemy. My mind-reading and seeing the future is still on the blink. I start sobbing again in fear. Suddenly a wave of calm spreads over me. But it has little effect I'm too scared and upset for it to work.

"Bella. It's all right. It just me", Jasper says softly

His words have little effect on me.

"Demetri go get the others and bring them here", Jasper whisperers

I heard Demetri breeze out of the clearing.

"Bella your safe. Please calm down", Jasper says sending another dose of calm and peace towards me

I still continue to sob.

"You…do…don't…wa…want…me", I choke out

"Oh Bella. Of course we want you", he says softly.

I just shake my head not believing him.

"Bella can I come closer?" he asks

I shake my head. My body is still shaking in fear and pain.

Jasper sighs, "Bella your safe no one is going to hurt you"

He keeps saying it again and again. His words are having little effect on me. I need Edward…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We all make our way down stairs to talk about what Bella has told us. I can feel her sadness and pain.

"First we must decide if everything Bella has told us was true", Edward says

He is unbelievable. His soul mate just told him her story and he is refusing to believe it.

"Everything she said was the truth. She didn't lie to us", Maggie says

"We need to help her. She's scared. She needs us", Rose says

I know hearing Bella's story is having an effect on her.

"She's my little sister. I want to help her", Emmett adds

"Bella did the same thing we did to her. She left to protect us like we did. If anyone needs to apologies it is us", I say

Everyone freezes at my words. They have forgotten about that.

"My baby girl didn't deserve to be put through all that. We have to apologies", Esme says

"I agree. We can't let her leave. She belongs with us. She needs to hear that we forgive her just us much as we need to hear her forgive us", Carlisle says

"I love her. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I have to apologies", Edward says

I was about to say something else when I realize that I can no longer feel any emotions coming from up stairs. I quickly dash up the stairs with the family following me confused.

Please, please let her just have her shield up. I beg to myself. I hear Edward gasp at my thoughts but I don't really care. I barge into the room the find it empty. Everyone gasps behind me.

"Her bag is gone", Jacob says

"She has left again", Rose says

"I felt her emotions before. She thinks we'll not forgive her. That's why she has left", I say

"She won't make it far. She'll still be in pain from her wounds", Carlisle says

We all quickly run outside just as the Volturi boys return. We quickly tell them what has happened and they say they haven't seen her.

"Let's split up into teams. We have to find her", Aro says

Demetri and I pair up and we both take off into the forest. For about an hour we call her name but haven't gotten a response.

"Wait", Demetri calls to me

I turn around to find him completely still.

"Her shield must have failed I can sense her. Follow me", Demetri says taking off to the Northeast.

We run for ten minutes before I feel pain, depression, hurt, fear and terror. I quickly come to a stop and Demetri stops with me.

"Why did we stop?" he asks

"I'm pretty sure Bella is through there. And she is scared real scared. And she is in pain. We'll have to be careful", I say softly

He nods and we slowly walk into the small clearing. First thing we see is Bella cringing away from us and that she is sobbing loudly. She is having a breakdown. I send waves of calm and piece at her but they have little effect.

"Bella. It's all right. It just me", I say softly trying to calm her down.

She continues to sob and shake.

"Demetri go get the others and bring them here", I whisperer to him

Demetri looks at Bella for a second before running out of the clearing.

"Bella your safe. Please calm down", I say sending another dose of calm and peace towards her

Her sobs continue to fill the clearing

"You…do…don't…wa…want…me", she chokes out

She thinks we don't forgive her. That's why she ran.

"Oh Bella. Of course we want you", I say softly.

She just shakes her head and I can feel her disbelief.

"Bella can I come closer?" I ask

She shakes her head. Her body is still shaking in fear and pain.

I sigh, "Bella your safe no one is going to hurt you"

I say it over and over again trying to calm her down. I know who she needs and if he doesn't get here soon I'll kick his butt…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

My daughter had run away. We are now have been searching for over an hour and it is starting to get dark. Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and I have been joined back up with Aro and Marcus. We haven't had any luck finding her yet. What would make her run? I'm broken out of my thoughts by Demetri running towards us.

"We have found her", he calls

"Well were is she? Why isn't she with you?" Marcus asks

"We found her sobbing hysterically. Jasper said she is feeling pain, hurt, depression, fear and terror. Jasper's power is having little effect on her. She needs you", Demetri says in a rush

"Where?" I say urgently

"Follow my scent. I'm going to find Edward", he says taking off again

We all look at each other before we start running following Demetri's scent. After about ten minutes we can hear Jasper talking and the sound of sobbing.

"Bella honey your safe. We are not going to leave you. I promise. Please calm down", Jasper is saying

We slowly enter the clearing we see Jasper standing close to us and Bella sobbing across from him.

"What's going on Jasper?" I ask softly

"She thinks we are leaving her. That's why she ran", Jasper replies

"Bella sweetheart we are not leaving you. We love you", I tell her walking towards her.

She cringes back and I stop moving.

"Bella you are my daughter we are not leaving you", Esme says softly

"Bella you're my little sister and I will not leave you again", Emmett says

Bella just continues to sob.

"Bella please sister it's ok your safe. We will not leave you", Rose says

"Please Bella you're my best friend and sister. I will not leave you again", Alice says

Our words are having little effect. She just continues to sob. Even through we all thought we saw her nod her head.

"Jasper can't you do anything?" Marcus asks

"Trust me I'm trying. But she is feeling to much for my power to work. I know who she needs and if he doesn't get his butt here soon I'll cheerfully kill him", Jasper threatens in a low voice

We all continue to watch Bella sob for another 5 minutes. Suddenly Edward appears in the clearing his face shows the pain that he is in. At the sound of his entrance Bella's head snaps up.

"Ed…Edw…Edwa…Edward", Bella chokes out

Edward quickly rushes over to her before any of us could warn him. We are all surprised when Edward takes her into his arms and dashes out of the clearing with her. We all look at each other and say the same thing.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

As soon as Demetri says he has found Bella and that she is sobbing I take of running following his scent. It doesn't take me long to catch my family's scent and follow it to Bella. I see her sobbing hysterically at the opposite end of the clearing. Bella's head snaps up when she hears me.

"Ed…Edw…Edwa…Edward", Bella chokes out

"_Please Edward forgive me I never meant to hurt you. Please take me pain away", Bella thinks_

I quickly rush to her side and take her into my arms.

"_Too many people. So scared", Bella thinks_

Without even thinking about it I dash out of the clearing with Bella in my arms. Bella grips my shirt tightly and I continue to run.

"_Safe. Feel safe", Bella thinks_

I don't even think she realizes that her shield is down. I continue to run with her and I feel no one following behind me. I run for hours until I reach our meadow. I sit down in the middle and sit Bella on my lap.

"It's alright love. Your safe now", I whisperer in her ear

Bella's sobs had stopped hours ago. Now I'm going to try to get her to talk to me.

"_Edward?" she thinks_

"Yes love it's me. I'm so sorry for how I've been treating you. I'm so sorry for ever leaving you", I say

"_I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" she thinks_

"You did the right thing. Of course I forgive you. I love you"

"_I love you too. So much", she thinks_

"You're my life. Never again will I go with out you", I say kissing her temple

"_Never", she thinks_

I hold her tightly in my arms. Finally she is with me and I'm never going to let her go again. Where she goes I go…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	52. Chapter 50: Not Coming Back

**Chapter 50: Not Coming Back**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I have calmed down a lot since this afternoon. Edward is holding me in his arms making me feel safe and secure. Finally Edward forgiving me has lifted a weight off my shoulders. Edward has also apologized for ever leaving me in the first place. We have now promised each other that we will never leave again. If we have to go we go together. I don't think I'm strong enough to leave him again anyway. Edward told me his family also want to apologize but I'm just not ready for that. I'm not ready o be part of a family yet. How I'm I going to tell Edward that?

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I can feel something is bothering Bella. We have been lying in the meadow for hours now and Bella has finally calmed down. I will never leave again and I'll never let her leave again. I feel happier then I have felt in weeks now that Bella is back in my arms.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong?" I ask her gently

She turns to look at me.

"_I don't want to go back yet", she thinks in a whisper_

"Go back where?" I ask her

"_Back to the family. I'm not ready to go back. I think I need a break from the family to put myself back together. I'm too scared of a group of vampire I wouldn't be able to stay home", Bella thinks_

Oh Bella. I think to myself and pull Bella back into my arms. I hold her tightly.

"So you want to go away and get your head on properly?" I ask her

"_Yes. I just need time to work things out. Without the family being around", Bell thinks_

"Well I'm coming with you. Where ever you go I'll follow you. I love you", I say kissing her again

"_What about your family? We could be gone for a very long time. Do you still want to go?" Bella thinks_

"Yes. I can see that you need the time away. It is a good idea for us to leave for a while", I reply

"_Are you sure you're ok with it?" Bella thinks_

"I'm more then sure. But we will have to go back and get our stuff", I say

She bites her lip nervously.

"Don't worry we'll make sure they are out hunting. We'll be gone before they even know it", I add

"Ok lets go", Bella says speaking aloud for the first time.

I grab her hand and we start running again. Bella's wounds are now completely healed and we stop to hunt again. We arrive at the house 20 hours later.

"No one's home", she says, "And they won't be home for 2 hours. Emmett and Felix are going to get into a fight"

I chuckle, "That works for me"

We quickly walk inside and start to gather our things. We find Bella's rucksack on the floor of my room. Well add least we don't have to go searching for it. I start packing my personal effects and some clothes for the trip. I don't pack a lot I can buy more clothes from where we are going. I quickly toss all my stuff into my Volvo and go back inside and write a letter to the family. Once I'm done I see Bella waiting for me by the door. I smile at her. I may love my family but Bella will always come first. Always. We both quickly jump into my car.

"Ready love?" I ask her

She smiles at me, "Ready"

I floor it out of the drive way and out of the city. We head off together. As long as we have each other we will be all right…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

It has been two days since Edward run off with Bella and we haven't heard from them since. All of our visitors have decided to stay and wait for Bella to come home. They want to know that she is all right. We are all now watching Emmett and Felix fight both are determined to prove they are the strongest vampire. I can't seem to shake the feeling something has happened.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asks me

"I don't know I can't help back think that something has changed", I reply

"Maybe we should head back to the house now", Alice suggests

"Maybe your right. Ok everyone let's head back to the house", I call

One look at my face and they all quickly stop what they are doing and follow me to the house. Once we get close we smell two familiar scents.

"Edward? Bella?" Esme calls out

We don't get an answer we all quickly walk inside and they are nowhere to be found. Alice dashes up the stairs to look for them but comes down in seconds.

"All of Edward's stuff is gone alone with Bella's rucksack", Alice says looking upset.

"Carlisle this is on the piano", Aro says handing me an envelope.

I quickly tear it open and begin to read out loud.

_Dear Family,_

_I'm sorry we have to say goodbye like this. But it is just the way things go sometimes. Bella has decided she needs some space to get her head in order. So I have decided to come with her. We don't know how long we will be good but it is a good chance that it will be for a while. We and both sorry for the pain our leaving will course all of you. Including the Volturi, Peter, Charlotte, The pack and everyone else. _

_We would like to say few things._

It switches handwriting now.

_Volturi boys had better clean up my room before I come over to Italy and make you clean it with your tongues. _

_Heidi, Chelsea, and Jane you are truly sisters and thankyou for everything you have done for me. I'm truly grateful to all of you. _

_Aunties I'm truly grateful for you both for being there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk too. _

_Uncle Caius thank you for always protecting we. Through everything._

_Uncle Aro thank you for all the you have done. I'm grateful to you. Make sure you stay out of trouble I won't be there to bail you out of trouble again._

_Father thank you for taking me in. Thank you for treating me like your daughter. You and truly an amazing person. I'm so happy I came to Volterra. Take care of yourself. And let yourself be happy._

_Didyme you bring so much life back to father and I'm grateful for you for that. Know now that I also think as you as my mother. Take care of father for me. Make sure his brothers don't corrupt him too much._

_Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, thank you all helping me out through some of my ruff times. _

_Benjamin and Tia thank you both for being my friends. Thanks for helping me out._

_Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri thank you all for showing my the sights of the Amazon and taking care of me. _

_Dad and Mum. Thank you both for taking me in when I needed a please to stay. And for taking care of me when I was hurt._

_Tanya, Kate and Irina thank you for being my sisters. You have taught me so much about this life and I'm truly grateful._

_Stuart, Laurent, Garrett thank you all for protecting me all these years. You might think I don't know but I know that you have had people watching out for me. I'm not angry. It is nice to know that you care so much._

_Peter, Charlotte thank you both for taking me in when I was injured. Thank you both for saving my life and putting me back together again. Charlotte make sure you keep an eye on Peter and don't let him do anything stupid. Peter pleas try not to get yourself arrested again. I'm sure not going to be around to bail your ass out of jail._

_Jake and the pack thank you for always being there for me. I'm truly grateful to all of you. You are truly my family and I will never forget that. By the way my Audi is yours do with it what you want._

_To my friends thank you for always supporting me and thanks for giving me the will to live. I'll never forget what you did for me._

It changes hand writing again.

_Carlisle and Esme thank you being our parents you are truly amazing parents. Thank you for being there for us._

_Emmett thank you for being our bear of a brother. Thank you for protecting us. _

_Rosalie thank you for being so loyal to us. Rose Bella would like me to tell you to have a long talk with Samantha when you are ready to do so._

_Jasper thank you for always being some one we can talk too. Thank you for helping us deal with our emotions._

_Alice. Our pixie sister thank you for always looking out for us. You are truly our favourite little sister._

_Sarah my sister I'm sorry to leave you so soon but you will have a great life with Carlisle and Esme. Be happy little sister._

_Everyone we would like to say that we love you all very much and that we will miss you a lot. But it is time to put us first. You all will always be family to us. Always. Please all of you stay safe. Take care of each other. Hopefully we will see you all again one day. _

_Love _

_Isabella & Edward Cullen_

By the time I'm done reading the letter all the girls are dry sobbing on the floor. They left. My daughter and my son left. I can understand where they are coming from. But they should have stayed here. We could of helped Bella. By the sounds of it they are not coming back. What are we going to do without them?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What's do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) But i'm going to Canberra for 3 days so i won't be updating to Tuesday.<strong>


	53. Epilogue: On The Road

**Epilogue: On The Road**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward is driving us far away. We are on the road to start our new life. It is time for me to deal with my problems. After everything I have been through it is time I moved on. But I can't do it if I stayed with the Cullen's. The only problem with leaving them is that I'm going to miss them like crazy. I'm going to miss everyone. Hopefully on day we will be together again…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I speed us on the road to start our new life. As much as I love my family I love Bella more. It is time to put us first. I'm going to miss my family hopefully we will be together again…

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

All the Volturi guard are now sitting on a plane on our way back to Volterra. I look at the photo of my daughter I hope she will have a happy life. I can understand why she left and I hold nothing against her for her decision. Hopefully we will see her again one day…

* * *

><p><strong>Eleazar's POV<strong>

We are now back home. I feel sorry for the Cullen's losing both their son and their daughter. But I can understand Edward's need to protect her and Bella's need to move on. I hope wherever they are that they are safe and that we will be together again one day…

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

Peter and I have decided to stay with the Cullen's for a while. They are all a little upset. But I'm not surprised that Bella left and that Edward left with her. Finally Bella is starting to deal with her problems and I'm proud of her. Hopefully we will see her again on day…

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

We are all now back at La Push. I'm going to miss Bella a lot. I hope she is happy with Edward and that he is taking good care of her. I only hope that we will see her again one day…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

It has been three days since Bella and Edward left. Everyone one else has left for home too with promises to keep in touch. We all feel their loss. I had hoped that Bella would be able to deal with her problems here. But because they left she needs time away from the family. They should have talked it over with all of us before they left. But they only left a letter. I hope one day we will be together again soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well this is the end. But don't worry i have just put up a sequel it is called Together Again. Please Review:) I would like to thank everyone for there reviews you have all been great i hope you all check out the sequel.<strong>


	54. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**This story is finished. The sequel has been posted. It is called Together Again. Please check it out. I am glad all of you have enjoyed this story I hope you enjoy the sequel as well.**


End file.
